Family Love
by theblindwriter95
Summary: Love in regards to family can come in all shapes. Either good or not so good. Original and canon characters only and requests offered.
1. Confusing puberty

Family Love

Summary: Love in regards to family can come in all shapes. Either good or not so good. Original and canon characters only and requests offered.

Disclaimer: Sofia the first isn't mine. Original characters owned by me.

One: Confusing puberty

Plot: Being a teenage boy and one without a father no less, Bobby Lee enlists the help of Roland when what he thinks is part of puberty starts showing up unexpectedly.

"Come in Robert."

Robert Lee Johnson or Bobby Lee for short would normally never go into in his majesty's office on the weekends as he walked inside with a worried face being his expression at the moment. Especially when he wasn't all that needed.

But with his own father deceased long ago which he didn't remember too well and his mother (while a great woman) wouldn't be able to understand his situation.

To the newly turned fifteen year old he couldn't fathom it. The deepening of his voice and why it was squeaky at the moment? Yes he knew what it meant and he knew it well. But going to bed and waking up to wet pillows and sheets confused him.

And embarrassed him when his mother had found it, having her think that he had been drooling on his pillow or had wet the bed like he did as a child until first grade.

But he knew it wasn't either instead it was more like sweat which he knew well from humid summer days and junior guard training.

Was what he experienced the night before part of puberty? Being a teenager was confusing enough with unwanted hair and urges and voice deepening but now mystery sweats?

"Have you been training son?" Roland asked, getting him out of his thoughts and showing a concern smile.

"No sir I mean King Roland. I just woke up sweaty," Bobby Lee explained, knowing that Roland called him son out of respect and often when they weren't in the public. "I just thought you would help me. Considering that you helped me since the beginning of well you know."

"Your puberty? I know son but while you and I know that you're still going through it with your voice and your urges around Nell," Roland chuckled before seeing Bobby Lee blush, clearing his throat. "But I'll be willing to help with your problem. So you just woke up sweaty?"

"Yes but with no explanation as to why. Our house wasn't sweaty and I didn't feel that way so what's going on? Is it apart of puberty?" Bobby Lee wondered in worry, biting his lip. "Is it normal?"

"Slow down Robert before you stress yourself out," Roland softly beckoned, remembering at a time where puberty confused him as well. "Now do you remember what you were dreaming of last night?"

"Helen. Just her King Roland. Nobody else."

"Should've know from your crush on her son. Is that what caused the sweating?"

Bobby Lee blushed, trying to get it to fade away from his face. "Well I think I had an urge while dreaming and I think my face got hot a little."

"Well I think we solved this mystery!" Roland laughed before beckoning Bobby Lee to close the door to his office for a moment. "Robert, you just had your first wet dream. Now don't worry it's more common in teenage boys than girls and it's normal in puberty son. I believe it happens in adulthood too but not as much."

"Mother opened my window last night. She wanted the warm air to come," Bobby Lee recalled, now realizing the sweat on his face. "I must've forgotten to close it like I usually do in the middle of summer nights. But I'm just so ashamed about what I did without knowing it. I'm sorry. I'm not your son and you're not my father but I just-"

"Robert, son, it's alright. You don't need to explain further," Roland gently hushed as Bobby Lee did something that he hadn't done since he was a boy with his own father. Buried his face in Roland's chest and cried.

Roland could only stroke Bobby Lee's blonde curls as gently as he could, being much of a shock that the boy that respected him and his family was crying away on his chest.

The boy that he called son had been deprived of a father figure for so long that Roland couldn't help try to be a replacement for as long as he could.

Besides James was still a little too young for more adult conversations like politics and crime which often got Bobby Lee fired up whenever mistreatment of children were involved.

Roland could only chuckle that a bunch of grown adults get their mouths zipped shut by an adolescent before Bobby Lee looked up at him before taking a tissue from the tissue holder that Roland kept mostly for sweat and crying little ones.

Bobby Lee tried to apologize for the action, explaining that he just couldn't help himself and offered to leave before his emotions started to change again as Roland shook his head, taking his hand.

"Son you're allowed to see me whenever you want. A talk about your day, puberty, anything," Roland muttered with a smile, messing up Bobby Lee's hair. "I'll always have my office door opened a crack so you can see if I'm inside."

Being fatherless since he was four and confused on what to say to the man that treated him like a son despite their differences in class, Bobby Lee gently nodded his head in response and shook hands with Roland as a proper thank you.

Maybe puberty wouldn't be so confusing to him now that he had a father figure to help him out.


	2. Cake

Two: Cake

Requester: Boris Yeltsin.

Plot: In a modern world, two sets of twins couldn't wait for a wedding to be over and when it was, they only had one mission in mind: to take a piece of cake with them.

"I wants the rose!" Elena cried as she stood in Gabby's shoulders.

"And I gots the feets!" Gabby giggled, moving a little bit as Elena fell on top of her favorite toy.

Gabby couldn't help but giggle as her three year old twin glared at her before brushing off her flower girl dress and favorite toy.

"Sitting still was bad enough but not getting Mommy's cake is even badder," Elena muttered, crossing her arms. "All day the grown ups tell us to be good or not to make a mess but look at Mommy!"

Her chubby little fingers pointed to their mother who was laughing as her newlywed husband placed a piece of cut cake in her hair before she slammed her piece to his face.

"No fair! How come they get to play with yummy cake!?" Madeline whined as her eight year old twin groaned in frustration.

"Elena, Gabby why do you two look like something out of a Rugrats episode on the floor?" Sabrina asked with a small laugh.

"We want cake!" Elena yelled with a giggle, clapping her hands.

"And I wants the feets of the people on the cake!" Gabby shouted before seeing Madeline frown.

"No! You can't eat that! How will the pride and broom walk?" Madeline asked, crossing her arms.

"Madeline that's bride and groom! Sides they're not real people!" Sabrina laughed with a smile.

"Then why are Mommy and Daddy on cake?" Gabby wondered as Elena started to wail.

"I don't want Mommy eaten!" Elena sobbed before Sabrina gave her her favorite toy. "Kitty…"

"Will Mommy get eaten?" Gabby asked in worry as Madeline wondered in fear for her sister.

Sabrina shook her head, smiling softly at her sister and niece. "Not if we get the cake." She turned to Elena who snuggled with her favorite toy. "Elena would you and Kitty like cake?"

"I have a ideas!" Madeline exclaimed as everyone gathered around her. "Sabrina on the bottom, I on top of Sabrina, Gabby on me, and Elena can get the cake!"

"Will that work?" Gabby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you think Tommy and them get stuffs on T B?" Elena asked with a giggle, jumping up and down.

"Well let's try," Gabby muttered as Sabrina got on the ground.

"Elena you see Nell and Bobby Lee?!" Madeline asked as Gabby tried her best to hold on.

"Yes but Sofia is looking for us," Elena explained with a frown. "But I'm close to Mommy's head!"

"Then gets her! I can't stand on Auntie Madeline or wait for the potty no more!" Gabby whined, biting her lip.

"Just wait a few minutes Gabby," Sabrina encouraged even though her back was aching.

"Hey! Mommy don't come off the cake!" Elena yelled at the bride with a frown.

Gabby giggled, clapping her hands. "Try Daddy!"

Elena grabbed the groom who she thought was her new daddy as her little hands held on the cake.

"Elena hurry!" Gabby cried, holding back the tears in her eyes.

"Why not go on Madeline?" Sabrina suggested with a laugh as Madeline glared at her.

"There you four are!" Roland chuckled as he spotted the girls. "Up we go for cake and as for you four no more climbing on top of each other that!"

"Like the T B you said! Like how Tommy and them get stuffs you said!" Gabby growled as Nell placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Acting like little Rugrats huh?" Nell asked with a chuckle.

"Mommy! What a surprise!" Elena exclaimed with a giggle. "We were getting cake!"

"The floor looks like a good potty," Gabby muttered as she rolled down her stockings.

"Oh no you don't Gabby!" Nell scolded before turning to one of her guests. "Sofia can you take Gabby to the bathroom please?'

"Too late Mommy. Gabby go potty fast," Elena explained as the blushing bride could only hide back a smile.

"Cake?" Madeline asked as Bobby Lee approached the girls.

"At the party Madeline alright," Bobby Lee said with a smile.

"No! Cake now please! Please! please! please!" Madeline begged, jumping up and down.

Bobby Lee shook his head. "Sorry Madeline but you have to wait like everyone else."

"No. Cake now please?" Elena asked with puppy dog eyes. "We don't want you eaten!"

"Yes!" Madeline yelled, not wanting neither the bride or groom eaten. "Cake now please!"

"Where do you think they got such a crazy idea from?" Nell asked her new husband who shook his head in confusion.


	3. Not to me

Three: Not to me

Plot: While trying to find something to calm Madeline down while Judy is being fixed due to her experience with water, Sofia is distraught upon seeing an old paper from Sarah saying that humans are nothing but monsters. She starts to believe herself to be one until Sarah proves her otherwise.

 _Humans are monsters._

Monsters? No. Sofia couldn't believe the words as she took her eyes off the faded paper.

She couldn't believe it. The woman that had taken her in and allowed her to help her niece through her own problems thought that way about her and her sister?

"I thought I told Drake to burn it," Sarah muttered as she looked up from her sewing. "Sofia, I know what you must be feeling and I'm sorry."

"How are you sorry?" Sofia asked in distraught as she looked away. "That's what you wrote."

Sarah sighed, looking at Sofia in regret. "That was years ago."

"Aunt Sarah Judy better now?" Madeline asked, coming into the room.

"Maddie go wait in the guest room please," Sofia muttered, pushing her gently.

"How come Sofa?" Madeline asked with a frown cornering her face. "I want Judy to be done!"

"Madeline sweetheart sewing Judy up takes time. If it was a rip I would've finished already," Sarah explained with a smile. "Spunky has plenty of toys. Why don't you ask her nicely if you could play with one?"

Madeline frowned before she smiled. "Okay Aunt Sarah."

"It was years ago you say. But what caused you to write it?" Sofia asked once Madeline had left.

"Sit down Sofia and I'll tell you," Sarah gently beckoned with a smile.

Sofia sighed softly, obeying in respect "Okay."

Sofia sat down next to the older woman as Sarah placed down her sewing supplies.

"As you know Zoeanna did lose her parents young and you know that a fire caused it," Sarah began, trying to keep her tears low.

"I know but what made you write what you did?" Sofia wondered, thinking back to what was said.

"It was during a few days after we buried Zoeanna's parents and I was upset. I couldn't be upset in front of Zoeanna who was confused and upset herself so I remember what I learned as a girl. While you humans are intelligent and everything we were told that you were destructive and caused terrible things to happen. Fires included," Sarah explained, biting her lip. "It's silly now but back then I believed in what I'd learned."

"What were you taught about us anyway?" Sofia wondered, hoping that royalty wasn't one of them.

"That humans were nothing but trouble. That only the children we could trust. Adult humans would only be a menace to us," Sarah explained with a little laugh. "If I could see my teachers now I would prove them wrong."

"What do you mean?" Sofia wondered in surprise. "You trust me?"

Sarah hugged her close, preventing tears from falling down Sofia's face. "Not in the beginning but over the time you've been here."

"Really Sarah?" Sofia asked in surprise, not expecting it.

"Yes. You've been a big help," Sarah admitted with a chuckle as Madeline ran with Zoeanna after her.

"Sofa I find a new dolly to play with!" Madeline giggled, clapping her hands. "I like it! Look! Yellow hair!"

"Zoeanna what is going on?" Sarah asked, not liking that she was interrupted.

"She didn't ask like you said!" Zoeanna grumbled with crossed arms.

"But you weren't in your room!" Madeline laughed, jumping up and down.

"Zoranna where were you at?" Sarah asked before holding Madeline by the hand. "Careful Madeline the doll head is kinda loose."

Madeline blushed, not meaning to play so rough. "Oh sorry Aunt Sarah."

"Trying to find something she couldn't break or ruin. Like she did with Judy!" Zoeanna growled, taking the doll away. "That was my doll that you gave me Aunt Sarah!"

Sarah wanted Zoeanna to be nice to Madeline but unfortunately it only caused them to fight over Judy.

"Enough!" Sarah screamed, taking Judy away. "Madeline she's not yours and Zoeanna you know better than to fight over a doll! Now I want you to be together for one night until you both apologize."

"Will that work?" Sofia wondered with a chuckle.

Sarah smiled, messing up her hair. "I hope it will work. Why?"

"Me sleep with a six year old girl?!" Zoeanna whined with crossed arms. "But Aunt Sarah!"

"Give me Judy! Give me Judy!" Madeline sobbed as she banged and kicked her feet.

"I will not sleep with a crybaby little girl Aunt Sarah!" Zoeanna protested as Sofia wished her good luck. "No sir!"

"Justin said the same thing years ago and you interrupted mine and Sofia's talk so unfortunately you have to Spunky," Sarah concluded with a chuckle, having Zoeanna drag a sobbing Madeline out of the room.

"So you actually do trust me?" Sofia asked again, wanting to get back to their conversation.

"Sofia I do," Sarah assured her with a smile, kissing her cheek. "Now can you please set the table and keep Judy in your room? I need to have a talk with our two little interrupters."

"Sarah you aren't really going to spank Maddie are you?" Sofia asked in concerns for her little sister.

Sarah was confused. Especially when that word spank wasn't in their vocabulary. "No. We weren't taught to do that. Maybe bite our children a little bit but not to where it's physically hurting them."

Sofia smiled at the answer before doing what she was told as Sarah crumpled up the faded piece of paper.

"Toys!" Madeline cheered with a giggle as she jumped up and down.

"Madeline what are you doing with some of my old toys?" Justin wondered, seeing his old drum and wooden chipmunk soldiers.

"No Judy so mean Sarah is going to pay with noise!" Madeline yelled with a giggle.

"I am huh?" Sarah asked with a chuckle as Madeline frowned. "I lived with a little sister so I know what noise is."

"Bullfrogs Aunt Sarah!" Madeline grumbled as she ran off.

"You know Justin I was talking to Sofia earlier and well I noticed something," Sarah acknowledged with a smile as she helped her son put away his old toys.

"Really Mom?" Justin asked with soft smile.

Sarah laughed, smiling back at him as the last soldier was put away with the others. "Yes' I did."

"What did you notice Mom?" Justin asked while closing up his toy chest.

Sarah chuckled softly, messing up his fur a little bit. "That not all humans are monsters like I thought they were."

"And it only took you seven years!" Justin chuckled with a smile.

"Well yes. I suppose you're right," Sarah admitted with a chuckle. "Though hopefully Zoeanna and Madeline get along like you two did years ago."

"I wouldn't count on it Mom as Zoeanna is ten and Madeline is six. Besides I was only nine and Zoeanna was three," Justin reminded her with a laugh. "We only got along because we're family."

Sarah smiled in agreement as she remembered it well. "We'll see Justin if I'm wrong. But for now mother knows best."


	4. Protection

Four: Protection

Plot: While home alone for an hour while his mother is "helping Santa" with last minute Wassailia gifts, eight year old Bobby Lee comes across The Runaway Bandits, a group of teens that had been robbing single families lately. Unfortunately for them he has some tricks up his young sleeves.

"Mom's jewelry, my toy soldiers, the centerpiece of the sheep and other animals, a big bucket of paint and um a flying pan! Yeah! That's good for me and bad for those bandits!" Bobby Lee declared with a giggle escaping from his lips.

You might say that the eight year old child with his bangs fluffering freely and dressed in nothing but pajamas was a little troublemaker. But you were wrong.

Bobby Lee was nothing of the sort, just a little kid who thought it would be nice to not only protect himself but his mother and their house.

And he hoped that he could do it, hiding upstairs in his room with the mentioned flying pan in hand before hearing a noise.

"Aw damn it!" A voice screamed as Bobby Lee held back a laugh. "What sort of dumb ass leaves a bucket of paint near their damn door?!"

"Don't worry about it Molly I'm sure that whoever is dumb enough to do that surely doesn't have enough things to stop us!" Another voice chuckled, looking around. "Besides have you seen Sam?"

"I think we found him," a third voice replied as Bobby Lee couldn't help but laugh at the older boy having one of the blades to his toy soldiers stuck to his knee.

"Hey there's a kid here!" Molly roared, causing Bobby Lee to cover his mouth. "That's never happened to us before."

"Who the hell cares?! I say we get him!" Sam yelled, getting the blade out of his knee.

"Oh really?" Bobby Lee asked with a giggle, looking towards the Runaway Bandits with a smile. "You have to catch me first. Especially your leader. But what is your name anyway? Harry? Marv?"

"Henry you louse! And Sam and Molly and Anne!" Henry yelled as Bobby Lee began to run.

Jumping over his own traps, the eight year old couldn't help giggle again as Molly and Anne tripped over his mother's jewelry and Sam collided with the centerpiece.

To him the teenagers were playing tag wrong. Whenever he played it with his best friend Helen they never tripped on jewelry or bumped their heads on their family's centerpiece.

But Helen or her family would never attempt to rob him or his mother, being in the same class and with Helen's mother expecting a baby in the upcoming months, Bobby Lee knew it to be impossible.

"You're dead kid!" Henry growled, taking Bobby Lee out of his thoughts as the young boy felt himself being held up by his pajama collar.

"No. You are!" Bobby Lee yelled, knocking the flying pan towards Henry's face as the teenager fell down to the ground. "Good night Runaway Bandits even though you told me your names."

Seeing the coast to be clear and most of the teenagers he dealt with moaning in pain to really deal with him, Bobby Lee ran towards the door of his home, only to bump into his mother.

"I came back as soon as I heard Mr. O'Malley say that he heard some screaming coming from our home. Baby are you alright?" Florence asked, taking her son by the hand as she looked around the room. "Those Runaway Bandits certainly made a mess in here I can tell you that Robert."

Bobby Lee shook his head in glee at the thought of him keeping himself and his mother safe, chuckling a little bit. "That was me Mom. I just wanted us to be safe. By using what I thought could hurt them."

"And he did. Little damn bastard," Sam muttered, getting up as he held his head. "Got us and our leader good madame."

Florence smiled, looking down at her son who blushed softly. "Well I'm impressed. Very good Robert." She turned to Sam with her hands on her hips. "As for you young sir I don't appreciate you coming in and robbing houses like you are with your gang of thieves."

"We're sorry. I'll have Henry clean up everything," Sam promised as Bobby Lee came to him, flying pan in hand. "Just for the love of Enchancia please get us away from this kid!"

With King Roland's guards carrying the Runaway Bandits in their hands, Bobby Lee watched it unfold in awe before turning to his mother who patted his head.

"Mom can I be a guard for Wassailia? Like the people do for the king?" Bobby Lee asked with a smile, getting on his tiptoes as Florence kissed him on the forehead.

"Sorry honey but Santa has his bag full enough for the other boys and girls to get you that!" Florence chuckled, seeing her son's pout. "However I'm sure that one day he'll allow it after seeing what you did tonight."

"You think so?" Bobby Lee asked, smiling as he forgot to take down the centerpiece from where he had it. "Ow!"

"I know so but let's clean up your face before we take this down sweetie," Florence muttered, hiding a laugh as Bobby Lee nodded, feeling one of his baby teeth wiggle a bit.


	5. Playing school

Five: Playing school

Plot: Sabrina, Madeline, and Sofia try to teach Elena and Gabby about school but it doesn't work as well as they hoped.

"Auntie Madeline what are you doing?" Elena wondered as she looked up from her blocks.

"Yeah! This is play time!" Gabby protested with crossed arms.

"I know but I, Auntie Sabrina, and Sofia want to play school with you and Elena," Madeline explained with a smile.

"Why?" Elena asked, standing close to her blocks.

"Come on Elena! Come here!" Sofia yelled, clapping her hands.

"But what about play time?" Elena asked with a frown, knocking over her blocks.

"Yeah! School dumb!" Gabby yelled, sticking out her tongue. "You go all day and we're with Mommy!"

"We know but school can also be fun!" Sabrina explained with a giggle. "It's like you two learning how to talk."

"That is fun," Elena admitted as she wobbled a little bit. "But is there a potty there?"

"I'll take you Elena," Madeline offered, taking Elena by the hand.

"Madeline she and Gabby are still little," Sofia reminded Madeline with a giggle. "Elena, may I have your blocks?"

"Mine!" Elena yelled, crossing her arms.

Madeline stuck out her tongue, not listening. "No the block Elena! Now! Please."

"Mine!" Elena screamed, throwing the block at Madeline's head.

"Bad baby! We don't throw blocks!" Sabrina scolded, taking Elena and Gabby's sets of blocks to Sofia.

"Block! Block! Give me!" Madeline yelled, reaching out for the blocks. "Please Sabrina?"

Sabrina laughed, gently pushing her sister away. "No Madeline. It's school time."

Madeline groaned, putting her hands to her face as Elena and Gabby looked confused.

That was school? Where was the fun, the excitement, the learning part?

"Elena, Gabby, sit down please," Sofia softly beckoned as she came to a chalkboard. "We're going to learn about shapes."

"Sharks?" Elena asked in confusion, wiggling around.

"I think it's shapes," Gabby guessed, joining Elena in her wiggling.

Elena groaned, looking bored of playing school. "Sounds like learning to me."

"Why not wiggle around?" Gabby wondered with a clap of her hands.

The girls giggled as they wiggled around, looking at each other as Gabby kissed Elena's cheek.

"Gabby no!" Sofia scolded, putting Gabby a seat or two away from Elena as the younger of the twins groaned.

"Sofa, Gabby don't understand that kissing your sister is wrong besides she saw Nell and Bobby Lee kissing so what's the big deal?" Madeline wondered as she crossed her arms.

"She can't do that in school," Sofia explained with a moan. "What would her friends think?"

"They'll like it?" Elena guessed with a giggle, clapping her hands as Sabrina complained of Madeline starting her off before music time.

Elena was confused as was Gabby who tried to get to her.

School was confusing. Couldn't they just have a bottle instead?

Elena started to cry loudly in protest of playing school. Her face began to brighten red, looking at Sofia, Sabrina and Madeline in anger.

"Elena what do you want?" Madeline questioned in concern, hoping to calm her down.

"Bottle no skool!" Elena yelled, kicking her legs furiously Bottle! Bottle! Bottle!"

"Milk! Milk! Milk!" Gabby screamed, throwing Snuggles at Sofia as Sabrina picked her up.

"Oops. We forgot to snack time," Sabrina muttered in embarrassment.

"Oh brother," Sofia muttered, not liking the fuss about a bottle.

"Lucky for me I took two bottles from the kitchen!" Madeline exclaimed with a giggle. "One for Elena and one for Gabby. There! Case solved!"

Elena and Gabby sucked on to their bottles that Madeline had found before their eyes started to drip.

"Nap?" Madeline asked in disappointment with how playing school was turning out.

"Yes nap time. You too Madeline because you awake way too early this morning," Sabrina recalled with a giggle, clapping her hands. "You wanted to change Elena so badly!"

"She was stinky!" Madeline complained as Sofia couldn't help but giggle. "Beside I am not sleepy! I am not!" She kicked the blocks away from her. " I am not sleepy!"

Nell chuckled as she came into the room. "Sounds like someone is getting a little fussy now."

Madeline shook her head in protest at being fussy. "I am not sleepy!"

"Yes you are!" Sofia chuckled, covering Elena and Gabby up before turning to Nell. "We tried to play school."

"So that's what all the shouting was about! I see that Elena and Gabby already had their bottles Nell chuckled with a smile, softly stroking Madeline's hair. "Okay teacher Nell says nap time Madeline Elizabeth. Lay down please."

Madeline listened to her sister before laying beside her nieces as Sabrina turned to Sofia and Nell.

"When Elena and Gabby are bigger, we're going to try again."

"Good idea. Want to play with me Sabrina?" Sofia asked with a smile.

"Good idea Sofia! Let's go!" Sabrina cheered before giving her sister a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Nell!"

"Well they tried!" Nell laughed, knowing that teaching the twins or Madeline wasn't easy in the slightest. "Sweet dreams little angels of mine."


	6. Calming a meltdown toddler

Six: Calming a meltdown toddler

Plot: Taking a leaf out of his birth mother's book, James shows Nell and Bobby Lee that music is a sure-fire cure for everything when Elena's having a meltdown. (The songs used belong to their original artists)

One quiet afternoon in the castle, the peaceful atmosphere was suddenly shattered by the furious screaming of an enraged toddler.

"NONONONONONONONONONO!"

"Elena, please! You know Gabby had the toy first," Nell said as she gave Gabby the stuffed unicorn doll.

"MINE! MINE! MINE!" Elena's face had gone completely red, and she was in the throes of a full-blown meltdown.

"Elena, you'll have your turn again soon," Bobby Lee said as he tried to calm Elena down.

"I heard Elena screaming all the way from my room. This is probably a dumb question, but what's the matter?" James asked.

"There's no such thing as a dumb question, James," Nell smiled. "You know how you won that stuffed unicorn for the girls at the fair this weekend?" James nodded, recalling how, at the Dunwiddie county fair, he had won a stuffed unicorn for the girls. Bobby Lee had spent a good part of the money he brought with him trying to win it, but James had won it in the end. "Well, Gabby was playing with it, and Elena took it away from her. Gabby took it back, we tried to tell Elena that Gabby had it first, and…well," she gestured toward Elena, who was kicking and screaming for the doll, "this is about where you came in."

James couldn't help but smile. Some of the dolls Amber had in her room were there because he won them for her. When they were younger, he'd borrow some of them so his toy knights could have a damsel in distress to rescue. He recalled that he had taken one once without asking, and Amber had been upset, since it was a special doll Roland had given her for her birthday. However, he made it up to her by giving it back to her and letting her play the princess his knights had to save. He also remembered that their mother had sung a song to Amber to cheer her up before James had his knights save them.

He was shaken from his pleasant daydream by Elena crying. "Why didn't I play that game twice? Then I could have won a second doll for her," he muttered.

"Live and learn, James," Bobby Lee chuckled sympathetically. "But how did you do that? I spent half my money on that game, and you got it instead with one shot!"

"It helps playing dazzleball; that's why I'm pretty good at throwing," James admitted. "But next time, I want to win something for the girls at that shooting game! I don't know why, but Nell wouldn't let us try it!"

"Yeah!" Bobby Lee added.

"That's because you'll shoot your eye out!" Nell smirked.

"Not necessarily MY eye!" James joked, Bobby Lee laughing in agreement beside him, and whispering that he'd take him skeet shooting later, when Nell wasn't around.

"That's nice, boys, but we still have a problem," Nell gestured toward Elena, who was still crying.

"I think I have an idea," James started, "Like I said, Amber's and my mom sang to us when we were sad, angry, or upset. I think I know some songs that might help Elena."

Nell and Bobby Lee took the girls, and they followed James to the castle sitting room. There, James sat down at the piano and accompanied himself as he started playing.

 _"The moments of happiness_

 _We had the experience but missed the meaning_

 _And approach to the meaning restores the experience_

 _In a different form beyond any meaning_

 _We can assign to happiness_

 _The past experience revived in the meaning_

 _Is not the experience of one life only_

 _But of many generations_

 _Not forgetting something that is probably quite ineffable"_

Nell and Bobby Lee applauded. They knew James was good when it came to music, but they were surprised that he knew this song perfectly after they had played it for the family once.

James noticed that Elena was starting to relax as he continued his song,

Nell smiled as she joined him, _"Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight_

 _Let your memory lead you_

 _Open up, enter in_

 _If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

 _Then a new life will begin"_

Elena looked up as she heard James and her mommy singing together. "Kitty!" she smiled.

"That's right, Love Bug, that's a show that my mommy loved," Nell smiled. "She sang some of those songs to me when I was growing up, and I sang them to you and Gabby when you were born."

"My mommy loved that show too," James smiled. "She used to play some of the songs on the piano, and Amber and I would sing with her." He suddenly had an idea. "Nell, Bobby Lee, if you want, I can make Elena a copy of the song, and of all the songs about kitties that I can think of. I know some songs might be wilder than others, but-"

"That's okay! Do it!" Bobby Lee said when he saw Elena calm down. "As long as you keep playing, it keeps Elena calm."

"You don't mind watching them while we go out for a little while, do you?" Nell asked.

"I think we'll be okay here," James said as he started playing another song.

James smiled as he played the songs and watched the girls. They were calm and happy, and he even saw them dancing as he found some tapes of Bobby Lee's and put them in the collection he was making for the girls.

When Nell and Bobby Lee came back a few hours later, they saw the girls sitting on either side of James as he played another song.

 _"You give me kitty scratch fever!"_ Gabby sang with him.

"You don't think that song is too wild for the girls, do you?" Nell asked.

"Of course not! You know that's his only good song!" Bobby Lee joked.

"Thank you, Mom's ear for music," James joked as he gave the girls each a copy of the tape. "And thank you Cedric, for making a copy of the tape!"

"Yes, and thank you, James for helping us out like that," Nell smiled. She turned to the girls, who were starting to look tired. "Well, girls, you know what I think it's time for?"

"A catnap?" Bobby Lee joked.

"Kitty nap good," Elena murmured.

"Yeah, kitty nap good," Gabby echoed.

"Well, after your kitty nap, how about I play some more songs?" James asked.

The girls cheered, and James helped Nell and Bobby Lee carry them to bed, singing cat-themed songs as they went.


	7. Nieces for sale

Seven: Nieces for sale

Plot: A week after Elena and Gabby are born, Sabrina and Madeline try to sale them without Nell's knowledge.

"Come on Gabby!" Sabrina yelled as she took her niece out of her crib.

"Elena you too!" Madeline giggled, holding Elena close.

Sabrina and Madeline tried to be good aunts to their nieces but since they came into the world, it wasn't like it was before.

Madeline sighed, hearing Elena start to cry. " Elena quiet please!"

"We're going outside Gabby!" Sabrina giggled with a smile. "Then by by crying babies and hello night night stories with Nell again!"

"Yes!" Madeline giggled, making Elena smile. "Through the whole book this time!"

The girls smiled at the thought, placing down Elena and Gabby on a blanket.

The infants looked confused as to why they were there before Gabby placed Sabrina's thumb in her mouth.

"Gross Gabby!" Sabrina groaned, taking her thumb out.

"How about this? Um two dolls for selling babies today?" Madeline suggested with a giggle.

"Oh! I like!" Sabrina giggled, jumping up and down. "People! Babies!"

"Babies huh?" Sofia asked with a smile. "Girls you can't sell babies."

"Yes we can. Two babies for two dolls!" Sabrina yelled on the top of her lungs. "Today people! Come and get them!"

"Nell don't want them! They um cause nothing but troubles for her and us!" Madeline added with a giggle.

The girls waited for Elena and Gabby to be sold as the infants cooed away.

"Sabrina I hate waiting!" Madeline whined with crossed arms.

"I know. Where is everyone at anyways?" Sabrina asked with a sigh. "We been out here for too long!"

"Aw. Isn't that cute Rollie?" Miranda asked with a smile as she approached the twins.

"How much?" Roland asked with a chuckle.

"Two dolls Mr. King!" Madeline giggled before remembering her manners. "Please?"

"Yes! Two babies for two dolls!" Sabrina shouted, jumping up and down.

"Two dolls?!" Roland teased with a smile. "Why don't you want these babies?"

"They cry!" Madeline complained with crossed arms.

"And ruin night night stories too!" Sabrina added before she smiled. "So two dolls please."

"Should we Rollie?" Miranda asked with a chuckle. "Especially since their mommy has been worried sick all morning."

"Aw yes Miranda. We should!" Roland chuckled before smiling at Sabrina and Madeline. "Okay we'll take these babies."

"Good!" Madeline giggled with a smile, handing Elena to him. "Two dolls for us please!"

"Here you go. Two whole dolls for each! Thank you girls!" Miranda chuckled as she took Gabby in her arms. "Aw! What sweet babies they are!"

"And so adorable!" Roland cooed, playing with Elena who giggled.

"Thank you! Come again!" Sabrina yelled before turning to Madeline. "Yes! No more babies!"

"And Nell to ourselves!" Madeline yelled, running ahead of her twin. "Come on! Let's go find her!"

"Hey! No fair!" Sabrina giggled as she ran after her sister into the castle. "Nell we got you to ourselves now! Huh? How did Elena and Gabby get back with you?"

"Easy. Miranda and Roland!" Nell chuckled as Elena and Gabby started to suck. "That's right girls. Eat up."

"They tricked us!" Madeline cried with crossed arms.

"No fair! No fair! No fair!" Sabrina yelled, stomping her foot in anger.

"Girls do you mind burping the babies while I freshen up?" Nell asked with a smile, handing Elena and Gabby to them. "Thank you so much."

"That was a burp?" Madeline asked in confusion, patting Elena close.

"Yes but they're cutting into our time with Nell!" Sabrina yelled, patting Gabby on the back as she cooed.

"I know but what can we do Sabrina?" Madeline wondered with a frown as Elena burped before falling asleep on her shoulder. "Maybe babies aren't so bad."

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked in confusion.

"Well we can have fun with Elena and Gabby Sabrina!" Madeline explained with a giggle. "Like we can take naps with them, drink milk with them."

"Madeline, they don't do much," Sabrina muttered, feeling Gabby going to sleep on her shoulder.

Madeline shrugged, smiling in excitement. "So? Sabrina we don't do much either and plus if we nap nap with them, we can stay up playing when it's night night time!"

"Aw I like your plan Madeline!" Sabrina giggled, clapping her hands.

"Ah ha! Caught your little plan!" Nell chuckled, taking Gabby from Sabrina's shoulder.

"What?!" Sabrina poured with a trembling lip.

"No fair!" Madeline pouted as Elena slept on her shoulder.


	8. Parental advice

Eight: Parental advice

Plot: While ready to be a husband to his childhood sweetheart on their wedding day, Bobby Lee is more nervous with being a stepfather, leaving his mother, Roland, and Miranda to help him.

Eighteen-year-old Robert Lee Johnson was pacing the floor of his room. He'd been pacing ever since the day he proposed to his childhood sweetheart, Helen Genevieve "Nell" O'Malley who he, at the age of five until they were eight, once thought to have the fictional childhood disease known as cooties. She had given birth to two beautiful daughters, Elena Lydia and Gabby Anna three years earlier, and they were two little girls that he treated with love throughout the various stages in their lives and the hardship of Elena having autism. Finally, after so many long years, they were finally going to get married and become a family.

King Roland was happy to officiate the ceremony. James had volunteered to not only be their ring bearer, but also to play music. Sofia and Amber were going to be Nell's bridesmaids. Miranda had helped with the decorations. Everything seemed so perfect, but Bobby Lee was a nervous wreck.

Bobby Lee didn't know the first thing about being a father. He wasn't Elena and Gabby's birth father, but he was the only father the twins knew. "What if I mess up?" he asked himself as he paced the floor. "I don't know the first thing about being a father!"

"Robert…" his mother Florence tried to calm him down.

"Mother, I want to be there for Helen, but what can I do?" Bobby Lee asked. "I have no experience being a father, there was nobody there to teach me things…"

"I know," Florence cut him off and took his hand. "I was wondering the same things after your father died."

"Really?" Bobby Lee stopped pacing and turned to her.

"Yes," Florence replied. "You know that you were only four when your father Richard passed away, and I was as nervous as you are right now. So many questions were in my mind. How was I going to support our family? What could I do to help you? Could Bianca or Lydia help me?"

"So what did you do?" Bobby Lee asked.

"Well, as you know, we've known Bianca and Lydia since you were five years old. They would help look after you while I was looking for work. And you know that I got a job as a clothes maker to make ends meet," Florence replied. "Later, when you were old enough, I had you working around the house, and I even let you help our neighbors."

Bobby Lee smiled. He remembered helping people around their houses, and he often came back to his house with a small pouch of money. He remembered that he was so proud, handing his mother the little bag, as if it was a priceless treasure.

"I can understand how you feel, Robert," Roland spoke up. "As you know, I'm a stepfather myself, to Sofia."

Bobby Lee looked up. "That's right! How did you know what she'd like?"

Miranda smiled. "I can fill in this part, Robert," She thought for a few moments. "When Roland and I were getting to know each other, we always talked about our families. That's how I learned about James and Amber's likes and dislikes, and their favorite pastimes."

"That's true," Roland agreed. "When Miranda came to the castle to deliver a pair of slippers, not the ones for me, but for Amber, I asked if she'd like to meet her and James. They met her briefly when she was there delivering my slippers, but didn't get the chance to meet her personally. When she arrived at the castle the next time, Amber invited her to a tea party she was having with her dolls, and they got to know each other."

"I remember Amber thought that Sofia and I were going to be like the wicked stepfamilies in fairy tales, but we quickly proved her wrong," Miranda agreed.

Bobby Lee smiled. He had listened to Nell reading stories whose characters included wicked stepfamilies, and she had assured Elena and Gabby that he was nothing like the stereotypical figures. Luckily for him, the girls believed her. "Speaking of stepdaughters, Roland, how did you figure out what Sofia liked?" he asked.

"Because as Miranda and I were courting, I'd often visit her and Sofia," Roland replied. "I learned that she loved sewing and being with her friends, and she was always ready to lend a helping hand to those who needed her. She even cleared the table and cleaned up after we ate so Miranda and I could get to know each other."

"That was nice of her," Bobby Lee admitted.

"Yes, she tries her best to help everyone," Miranda smiled.

"But we understand how you feel," Roland turned back to Bobby Lee, "While Miranda and I each have our own children, the thought of a step-child in the family was a terrifying thought to both of us."

Bobby Lee's eyes widened. "Why do you say that?"

"Because knowing a step child is more difficult than knowing your own child," Roland explained. "I was especially nervous with Sofia at first."

"You never told me that," Miranda commented.

"That's because I didn't know what Sofia was like at first," Roland explained. "How would I make her happy in her new home? What could I do to make sure she was comfortable? How would the staff react to having a new princess?"

"Rollie, you know you had nothing to worry about," Miranda smiled. "You'd seen how kind and helpful Sofia was around our house in the village, and she's still the same kind, helpful girl that she's always been."

"Yes, I know that now, but I didn't know what to expect," Roland replied. "But she helps me, she looks out for me, and she makes me proud every day."

"Oh, yes. I heard you two talking about your adventure with that enchanted mirror," Bobby Lee nodded; he'd had a day off to prepare for the Villager's Ball, and he'd heard the conversation Roland and Sofia talking about how she was always looking out for him. He looked relieved for a moment, but his fear soon returned. "I'm really grateful for all this information, but I don't want to have a falling relationship with either of the twins."

"Falling relationship?" Miranda asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know, not being on good terms with the girls as they get older," Bobby Lee tried to explain.

"You won't," Florence assured him. "You've been there for Elena and Gabby since you first met them. They couldn't ask for a better stepfather."

"And it's okay to make mistakes," Roland added. "You're not the first stepfather to do that, and you won't be the last."

Bobby Lee smiled in relief. However, his nervousness returned soon after, and he turned to Florence, giving her the same look he had whenever he got in trouble as a boy. "But what if-"

Florence cut him off with a hug. "Robert, you don't have to keep asking us these 'what if' questions. You know I'm proud of you, and I always have been. And you know that if you need me to help with Elena and Gabby, I'll help you, and if you have questions, I'll give you my best answers."

Roland smiled beside her. "Robert, I'm going to tell you what I told James when he was first born," he put an arm around Bobby Lee, and held his other hand out to James, who had quietly entered to check on the music. "I don't have experience being a father…just as you don't have experience being my son. But don't worry. We'll learn together, one day at a time." He mussed James' hair as James hugged him, not bothering to hide the tears that were rising in his eyes.

Bobby Lee clapped James on the shoulder as he left the room. He actually had tears in his own eyes at those words as well. And he knew he'd say them to Elena and Gabby when he saw them again (of course he'd say _daughters_ instead of _sons_!), but he knew they'd get used to being a new family, one day at a time.

"Well, Robert, are you ready?" Florence smiled encouragingly, bringing him back to reality.

Bobby Lee took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready…wait…I _know_ I'm ready," he took his mother's arm. "Let's go. And we'll do it together."

"One day at a time," Florence said with him as she walked him down the aisle.


	9. In the others shoes

Nine: In the other's shoes

Plot: After a spell gone wrong, Sofia and Elena end up having their minds (and voices) in their new body for a day, having Sofia learn to be an autistic four year old and Elena learn to be older.

Author note: Special thanks to user Boris Yeltsin for co authoring with me.

"What's that Sofia's holding Daddy?" Elena wondered, looking through Sofia's bedroom door.

"A wand Ellie. She's probably working on a spell for class," Bobby Lee muttered, patting her head. "You don't just come into where I work do you?"

"No Daddy. Mommy says that your shiny sword can hurt me and Gabby so we stay away," Elena answered before she giggled. "Wand shiny!"

Bobby had to hold his stepdaughter back. "No, we have to let her work."

"Wanna see Auntie Sofia!" Elena sobbed.

Bobby Lee sighed, biting his lip.

 _"Robert, I've never spoiled you so you can't spoil them."_

His mother's words played in his head as he looked at Sofia's door to Elena and back again.

Being a new stepfather for almost a year now, he spoiled Elena and Gabby a little bit but not to where they were bratty.

"Sweetie, you don't wanna get hurt, do you?" Bobby Lee wondered as he knew his wife and her anger if one of the girls were hurt.

Elena shook her head but smiled instead. "She wouldn't hurt me, Daddy."

Bobby Lee nodded, agreeing with her but was still concerned. "Not on purpose, but, something might go wrong with her spell."

Like most four year olds her age, especially ones with autism, Elena didn't understand what he had meant. Instead she walked inside the room while he wasn't looking.

"Kitty!" Elena cried, seeing Sofia's rabbit Clover preached on Sofia's window seat.

Sofia noticed the little girl. "Elena?"

"Hi!" Elena greeted with a smile.

"Elena, what are you doing with Clover?" Sofia wondered, knowing the rabbit and his history with both twin girls.

"I wanna see you with shiny wand!" Elena giggled, jumping up and down.

Sofia shook her head. "I'm sorry Elena but it's a mind reading spell for school that I really must finish."

"I'll help," Elena offered, lending out a hand.

"Elena, I don't think you can, sweetie," Sofia gently told her, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"But I help Mommy and Daddy all the time!" Elena yelled, jumping up and down.

"Elena, you're too little. You can't handle magic," Sofia explained gently as she started the spell.

"I can!" Elena told her.

She grabbed the wand out of Sofia's grasp, just as the spell was beginning to start.

"Oops," Elena muttered, feeling a little bit funny. "Daddy no happy when he sees me being bad."

Soon, the spell began to work, having both girls feeling strange.

Their minds and voices swapped around before Elena looked at her hands.

"Whoa! I'm all grown up!" Elena exclaimed with a gasp, not understanding that she wasn't exactly grown up.

Sofia was horrified. She was stuck, for now, in the body of a four year old.

"I'm you and you're me," Sofia realized, ready to scream.

Elena covered Sofia's ears, hearing her own screams coming out of her mouth.

She began crying.

Elena blinked as she looked at herself. Sofia was in her body, she was in Sofia's.

"Elena, what is it honey?" Bobby Lee wondered, picking Sofia up instead of her.

 _Great, Bobby Lee thinks I'm his daughter,_ Sofia thought as she wanted to calm him, but, didn't want to anger him. Especially when it was all Elena's fault.

If she was in Elena's body, she would have to act like her as much as she could.

"I'm okay Daddy," Sofia answered, doing Elena's voice a little bit off.

"Sofia, how did you get in Elena's body?" Bobby Lee wondered, not easily fooled like she thought he would be.

Sofia pointed to Elena. "She did it." Both then explained what had happened.

"Oh boy. I think that in order for you two to turn back to yourselves, you have to learn to be in the others shoes," Bobby Lee explained with a smile.

"But Sofia can't wear my shoes Daddy," Elena said, not understanding.

Bobby Lee laughed before clearing his throat. "No sweetie. You have learn how the other lives for the rest of the day."

"Each other?" Sofia wondered in worry.

What if her amulet glowed? What if she was needed in the Mystic Isles? Elena wouldn't know what to do.

"How are we going to do that?" Sofia wondered, hoping to ease herself.

"Well you two are lucky that it's a three day weekend. However I'll read Elena what you do each day Sofia and you read what Elena does," Bobby Lee explained, making Elena frown.

He began to explain what they had to do and how to do it. Yet Elena could not understand it. She looked up to princesses but never knew that they did so much.

She wanted to ask Sofia for help, but wasn't sure how.

"Auntie Sofia how do you be a princess everyday?" Elena wondered, looking down at Sofia with her favorite toy.

That was her kitty! But she was in Sofia's body, knowing not to get upset over a toy.

Sofia calmly explained as much as she could, and, in ways Elena would understand.

Elena tried to understand, hearing as Sofia explained about the amulet.

"So Clover isn't a kitty?" Elena asked with a frown as she picked him up.

Sofia smiled, petting him gently which he looked relieved to have from her. "Nope, he's a rabbit."

"A bunny!" Elena laughed.

Elena loved any kinds of animals since she was little and back in her own body.

Even though cats were her favorite, she loved others too.

Except for the occasional icky bug as Elena looked around Sofia's room.

"What are you looking for Elena?" Sofia wondered, looking up at her body.

"Something that's not pink! It's yucky!" Elena groaned, going into a closet that was larger than the one she had as Sofia joined her.

"It's okay. It's just things in my closet," Sofia told her.

She wanted Elena to feel welcome into her body, tugging on a purple sparkling dress.

"Purple!" Elena giggled, grabbing the dress as she looked down at Sofia. "I like it because of you!"

"Thanks," Sofia smiled, gently hugging Elena.

"But what about Gabby? Mommy?" Elena asked in worry as Sofia helped her dress. "They'll hear your voice and not mine."

Sofia wasn't sure at the moment but she assured Elena that they would think of something.

They later put the plan into action.

"Maybe I speak while you move my arms and legs. Sides if you have my screams then you gots to have my giggles too!" Elena suggested, clapping her hands.

Sofia laughed. "You're silly."

"Thanks you. Though I gots to warn you Auntie Sofia. Gabby likes to kiss me behind Mommy's back," Elena muttered, blushing softly. "Especially at bath and night night time."

"Why?" Sofia wondered, a bit shocked. "Doesn't she knows it's wrong?"

"We're four silly. We don't know better yet," Elena answered, smiling down at Sofia. "And then there's Mommy. Because of my at is him, she's a little pro-pro-"

"Protective?" Sofia guessed with Elena's laugh escaping from her lips.

Elena smiled again. "Right, sorry."

"It's alright," Sofia muttered, feeling herself being dragged.

"Come on Elena! Kisses! Kisses!" Gabby giggled, pulling her sister close. "Like Mommy and Daddy!"

Sofia had to go along with it, otherwise Gabby would suspect something was up.

But she didn't like it, wondering how Elena had dealt with it for the last three years.

Granted they didn't know better but Sofia swore under her breath that if this still happened when they were older, Gabby was going to need serious help.

She also thought about washing her mouth out later.

"Done! Special before Mommy gets us!" Gabby giggled, hugging Sofia close. "You're the best is sister ever Elena."

Sofia nodded softly, trying not to feel disgusted with what she just did.

Nell then entered. She saw nothing wrong so far, which, to Sofia was a good sign.

"Come on girls. It's our Mommy and me time," Nell said, taking their hands.

Mommy and me? Elena didn't tell her about that as Sofia hid behind Nell's back.

"Elena?" Nell asked, brushing her hair back gently. "You okay Love bug?"

"No," Sofia muttered, looking embarrassed.

"Why not?" Nell wondered in concern, taking her hand.

"I'm not really Elena," Sofia said, then told her what had happened.

"Well then you're going to be four for a few hours," Nell explained with a chuckle. "Hopefully you get what Elena goes through on a daily basis Sofia."

Sofia nodded, definitely not wanting to be kissed by Gabby again.

"So, what's Mommy and me time?" She asked Nell. "Elena didn't tell me anything about it."

"Well it's time between me and the girls. Kinda of how you and Amber have your sister time," Nell explained with a smile. "Elena sometimes forgets about it."

"Okay. Help me out here, anything else I should know about her while I'm her for a while?" Sofia wondered, hating that she was in Elena's body and knew very little about her.

"Sorry Nell, I just feel guilty," Sofia admitted, looking ashamed.

"Why?" Nell wondered in surprise.

Sofia, biting her lip. "I don't know a lot about Elena."

"Well Gabby and I know all about her," Nell said, bringing Gabby close.

"Mommy maybe we can do it as our Mommy and me time?" Gabby suggested with a giggle.

"Sure Gabby," Nell answered, bringing Gabby up to ride on her shoulders. "As you know Sofia she loves animals and the color purple. But she's not a fan of certain veggies or baths without bubbles."

"Anything else?" Sofia wondered as Gabby got off Nell's shoulder.

"She likes kisses and kisses again from me and Mommy and Daddy. But she doesn't like the dark or when she's teased," Gabby explained with a smile. "You didn't like mine though."

"Sorry about that," Sofia muttered in embarrassment. "It's just when you're older, you can't do it anymore."

"Why not?" Gabby wondered with a frown. "Elena and I dos it all the time except with Mommy and Daddy and preschool if we're not alone."

Sofia chuckled slightly, patting her shoulder. "You'll find out when you're older."

Gabby frowned a little before thanking Nell for their Mommy and me time before dragging Sofia to her and Elena's room.

"Why are you taking me in here?" Sofia wondered with a smile.

"So I can show you what Elena likes while you're her," Gabby answered, holding up a worn kitty toy. "This is Elena's kitty toy. It helps her sleep at night."

"Okay. What else should I know?" Sofia wondered before spotting a little music box. "I remember this. My friend Elena gave her this for Wassailia last year."

"Yep!" Gabby recalled with a giggle. "Elena has Mommy play it every night. Mommy and Daddy had Mr. Sea trick put a spell on it so it doesn't break or worn itself out."

"Really?" Sofia wondered with a chuckle.

"Yep."

"Wow."

"If you're gonna be Elena, you've gotta dress like her." Gabby told Sofia.

"Dress like Elena?" Sofia asked in surprise.

"Well you're in her dress from this morning but I'll teach you after bath time," Gabby muttered, going to a trunk of toys.

 _I had to ask,_ Sofia thought standing next to the trunk of toys.

Maybe the spell was just a few hours spell because if she had to have Gabby spit in her mouth again, she was going to puke.

Gabby began later to show Sofia Elena's toys.

Sofia noticed that it was a lot of princess dolls, holding the belle one close.

It wasn't until after going to sleep and asking Gabby to not kiss her again later that evening that Sofia began to feel funny.

The spell was wearing off. Soon, she was back in her own body.

Thankful for that, Sofia started to sleep before seeing Elena near her door, running to hug her.

"Being a grown up is yucky!" Elena yelled as Sofia stroked her hair.

"Why?" Sofia wondered, moving a bit so Elena could have some room.

Elena explained it in a way she could explain things.

From the no bubbles in her bath to being on time for everything made the little girl annoyed as Sofia cuddled her in her arms.

Sofia gently rocked her.

Eventually the girls went to sleep, realizing that because of the spell and Elena interfering with it, Sofia and her both learned that the life of the other wasn't as easy as they once hoped.


	10. Of nests and births

Ten: Of nests and births

Plot: Seeing his wife terrified of having her little girls leave the nest the night before their first day of preschool, Bobby Lee confesses to her something that he's kept to himself since Elena and Gabby were born.

Seeing his wife fiddling with her wedding ring was common for him but seeing her wonder around their bedroom was new as he looked up from his _Guide to Stepparenting: From Birth to Adulthood_ book before walking up and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Helen you've been wondering around our room for an hour. Is everything alright?" Bobby Lee wondered, seeing tears in her eyes.

"No. Bobby Lee, I don't want them to leave my nest. I don't want Elena and Gabby to leave me!" Nell sobbed softly, wiping away her tears. "I know. I'm getting too emotional about their first day aren't I?"

"Helen you'll be surprised by how many mothers are probably doing the same thing!" Bobby Lee chuckled, squeezing her hand. "I'm sure that Elena and Gabby will be fine."

"You're right. I've been a worry wart since they were born!" Nell laughed before seeing her husband silent himself. "Bobby Lee is everything alright?"

Bobby Lee sighed, guiding her back to their bed before taking his hand in hers.

"Helen, you know that since we've gotten married how you've asked if we could make a baby and I kept telling you no?" Bobby Lee asked, seeing her nod. "I just don't want you to go through it again."

"My pregnancy? You lived through that for nine months! In fact you were the most helpful out of everyone!" Nell recalled with a smile. "But I understand if you want to wait until the girls are old-"

"No. I'm fine with you being pregnant. It's the birth I'm worried about," Bobby Lee interrupted, trying not to tear up. "There was so much blood coming out of you Helen when you were in labor with Ellie and Gab gab that I thought that I was going to lose you. I dread the night before their birthday because all my dreams for the last three years since they've turned one, I've dreamed of you and it's always the same thing. The girls are born healthy and crying out their little lungs while they're handed to me and you-you're not-"

Seeing her husband cry was a first in their marriage as Nell patted his back while Bobby Lee trembled and sobbed on her shoulder. Yes he did cry when they were kids and during their time as boyfriend and girlfriend but never in their marriage.

"Bobby Lee, I'm here. I survived the labor of our girls. Till death do us part, I'll always be here," Nell assured him, having Bobby Lee look up at her.

"You're right! When I'm old and fat and bald, you'll always keep me going!" Bobby Lee chuckled, forgetting that he had cried in front of his wife.

"I actually dread being a grandmother to human children. Thankfully it's just a cat right now!" Nell chuckled, smiling for a first since they had gone into their chamber for the night. "And hopefully Elena and Gabby don't end up like their mommy."

"I'll assure you Helen that they won't because when they're teenagers and dating, I'll have a few things on my sleeves for them son of a bitches that think it's a good idea to play with Elena or Gabby."

"You're not going to kill their dates are you?"

"No. I'm not that cruel. It'll be my wrath that they'll be fearing!" Bobby Lee yelled, making Nell laugh. "You're sure that you're okay with the girls leaving your nest?"

"I think I will though I'll probably be crying on your shoulder when the couch leaves tomorrow morning so watch out!" Nell warned, feeling a kiss on her cheek. "Was that a 'I love you kiss' or a 'let's finally have sex' kiss?"

"Both?" Bobby Lee answered with a smile, kissing her again.

"Let's just call it 'I love you' kiss for now. Besides we have twins to wake up in the morning," Nell reminded him with a kiss of her own. "Good night Bobby Lee. Sweet dreams."

"Same to you Helen," Bobby Lee said, placing his book on the nightstand before joining his wife in a deep sleep.


	11. Elena's hero

Eleven: Elena's hero

Plot: As the royal family of Avalor come to Enchancia for a casual, non royal visit, Elena's excited to meet her hero again ever since the mortified (and never mentioned again) steak incident where the crown princess and little girl learn a thing or two about each other.

Nell, Elena, and Gabby were going to meet Bobby Lee after his shift as a guard ended, when they saw Sofia coming toward them, looking excited.

"Sofia, what's going on?" Nell asked.

"She's coming today!" Sofia cheered.

"Who?" Gabby asked.

"Princess Elena!" Sofia grinned. "She's coming to visit for a few days. It's not a royal visit; she just wanted a casual get-together with me and the rest of the family!"

Nell vividly remembered the last time Elena had visited. Her daughter Elena had escaped from the bathroom, stark naked, and ran into a meeting the Crown Princess of Avalor was having with Roland and Miranda. She had been mortified, and insisted that the incident never be brought up again. However, she would sometimes hear Bobby Lee humming that infernal song 'The Streak' whenever he thought of it, and she'd hear James shouting with him, "Don't look, Helen!"

She was brought back to reality when she felt a little tug on her dress. "Can we let Snow White meet Elena?" Elena asked. "I can get her from the stable."

Nell and Bobby Lee chuckled. Elena loved introducing her kitty Snow White to everyone. "Maybe after Princess Elena gets settled in, sweetheart," Nell suggested.

Later that day, the coach from Avalor landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. The door opened, but before Baileywick could announce them, Elena ran from where she had been standing with Nell, Bobby Lee, and Gabby, and jumped into Crown Princess Elena's arms. "You're here!" she cheered.

"Elena Lydia O'Malley!" Nell scolded, burying her face in her hands in mortification.

Bianca chuckled next to her. "Oh, Helen Genevieve, don't take it too hard," she smiled, "It's not every day that Elena Lydia meets someone who shares her name."

As if she'd realized what she'd done, Elena backed away. She had forgotten that her namesake was as big as her mommy was, and hid behind Sofia.

"It's all right, Elena," Sofia smiled, "You know I told you and Gabby that Elena had been inside my amulet for a long time and that I freed her. When she heard about that, Nell was inspired to name you after her."

Elena just ran to Bobby Lee, who was surprised. His little Love Bug was always so friendly, and he'd never known her to be so shy.

Nell smiled at last. "Elena, that's the princess who gave you Kitty," she said, drawing Elena out. She should have known that her daughter wouldn't remember the one who gave her the special kitty toy from three years ago would be so big.

"Yes, and I'm glad you like her," Elena smiled. "Helen, Robert, I heard you two were married recently, and I wanted to offer you my congratulations in person. I wanted to come to your wedding, but we've been busy in Avalor."

"Don't give it another thought, Princess Elena," Bobby Lee smiled. "You're here now, and that's all that matters."

Princess Elena smiled as she felt a little pull on her dress. "Yes, I remember you, little one," she chuckled when she saw her namesake look up at her. "I don't think I'd be able to forget our first meeting when you…streaked into the meeting I had with the king and queen!"

As Roland and Miranda laughed with her, Nell looked embarrassed again, and Elena hid behind her mother. A moment later, she smiled and waved to Gabby. "That's my sister!"

"That's right; you didn't get a chance to meet her twin sister Gabby," Nell smiled. Gabby, she recalled, had been recovering from a cold when Princess Elena was visiting, and hadn't had the chance to meet her.

Gabby smiled shyly, gave Princess Elena a little wave, and ran over to where her sister Isabel was talking with Sofia, James, and Amber. "Can you play with me, please?"

As Sofia, James, Amber, and Isabel nodded, Nell chuckled. "I guess when you get settled in, we can give you a tour of the castle. Elena will love showing you around."

Bobby Lee smiled. "And a tour of the castle for Elena means that she also shows you the stables! She loves all the kitties who live in there," he looked down at his daughter with a grin as he mussed her curls. "The kitties and James' puppy, would never let us live it down if they were left out!"

Everyone had a good laugh over that, but Chancellor Esteban looked doubtful. "Do you think it's wise to let a little girl who has no royal training, and who knows next to nothing about the royal history of this castle, lead a tour?"

"Oh, it's fine, cousin, lighten up! She's just a little girl; let her have some fun," Elena smiled, but she paused when she saw Isabel and Gabby walking away. "Isa, are you coming?"

"Maybe later, Elena; Gabby wanted me to play with her," Isabel smiled.

As Elena's 'tour' began, Nell and Bobby Lee tagged along. They knew they wouldn't want history to repeat itself if their daughter was left alone with people she barely knew.

As they walked along, the group listened as Elena told them little stories she'd made up about the people in the paintings on the walls. She opened a few doors which led to the royal bedrooms and made up some stories about what was in them.

She was about to open another door when Baileywick stopped her. "Miss Elena, I've watched you, and I know you're having fun, but you need to learn to respect other people's privacy, and you can't go in their rooms without permission," he gently scolded; Elena had been very close to opening his bedroom door.

"Sorry, Mister Baileywick; we'll take her outside," Nell apologized.

Elena didn't know what they were talking about, so she decided to end her 'tour' at the stables. She smiled as she picked up her kitty. "This is Snow White!" she smiled, showing her to Princess Elena.

"Isn't she just precious?" Princess Elena's grandmother Luisa smiled as Snow White meowed softly, as if saying hello.

"She's so pretty!" Princess Elena smiled as Snow White rubbed against her. "Can she talk to you, Elena?"

Elena looked up. "Snow White talks?" She looked down at Snow White, who purred and rubbed against her. "That's silly! Snow White can't talk!"

Snow White meowed, and Sofia and Princess Elena heard, "She don't know me very well, do she!"

As Princess Elena and Sofia laughed to themselves, since they heard her, Elena asked, "Do you have talking kitties at your castle?"

"No, we don't have talking kitties," Princess Elena shook her head. "But the Jaquins do talk. They're like giant flying kitties that we ride."

"Can I see them?" Elena asked, looking excited.

"We didn't bring them with us this time, but maybe we'll bring some with us the next time we come here," Princess Elena replied. She turned to Roland and Miranda. "If it's all right with you?"

"I wouldn't mind riding one again, and I know James loved it as much as I did!" Roland smiled, recalling how he and the royal family had taken a ride on the Jaquins.

That night, Nell was putting Elena and Gabby to bed. She had just finished their bedtime story and given them each a goodnight kiss when Elena asked, "Mommy, how old is Princess Elena?"

"Nineteen, sweetie," Nell replied, tucking her doll in with her, "This is her last year as Crown Princess. When you see her again, she'll be Queen."

"She'll be queen when I'm four?" Elena asked. Nell nodded, and Elena sighed. "I want to see her before she goes home!"

Nell sighed. "She's probably getting ready for bed, sweetheart, and she's not going to be here very long," she saw Elena's sad look, and paused. "Well, I suppose a quick visit wouldn't hurt. I know we're going to be up past your bedtime if we do go see her, but as long as we don't take up too much of her time, we can stop in and talk to her for a few minutes."

"Really?" Elena smiled.

Nell couldn't help but smile back. "Really. After all, it might be months before we see her again," she helped Elena out of bed and they made their way to Princess Elena's guest room.

Princess Elena was getting ready for bed herself when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called. She smiled when she saw Nell and Elena outside the door. "Well, hello!" she smiled. "Isn't it a little late for you to be up, Elena?"

Nell rolled her eyes and smiled. "She said she wouldn't go to sleep until she talked to you again. I'll give the two of you a few minutes, then I'll take her back to bed."

Princess Elena smiled. "No, that's perfectly all right. Come in, both of you. Have a seat."

Elena cuddled up next to her namesake. "You be queen soon?"

"Not for another year, sweetheart," Princess Elena smiled. "I'm still a princess now, but what I've learned over all those years will help give me experience for when I actually do begin my reign as queen."

"Really?" Elena asked. "You have chal-len-ges too?" 'Challenges' was one of the new words Elena was learning, and she and Nell were both proud that she knew how to use the word.

"Well, since I became Crown Princess, I've faced all kinds of challenges," Princess Elena started. "Why? What sort of challenges do you have?"

"Elena has autism," Nell replied. "Some people treat her differently or tease her because of it, but she, and I, won't let it stop her from becoming a wonderful person."

"I never noticed anything was wrong," Princess Elena observed. "I just see a sweet, inquisitive, playful little girl who shares my name."

"That makes two of us, Princess Elena," Nell smiled warmly. "Other people may treat her differently, but to me, she's perfect!"

"She's very sweet, that's for sure," Princess Elena smiled.

"Ever since Sofia told us stories about you, and about her adventure in Avalor, Elena wanted to meet you," Nell explained. "She's told us frequently that you're her number-one favorite princess."

Princess Elena blushed at the unexpected praise. "Well, I never anticipated this," she admitted, "I never expected to be anyone's hero before. I always thought I was just an ordinary princess who was freed from an amulet."

As she regained her composure, Nell chuckled. "You're anything but ordinary," she smiled, "To my daughter, you are, have been, and always will be a hero in her eyes."

"And your daughter is an inspiration to me," Princess Elena smiled. "She doesn't give up when things get hard, and she finds her own way to do things if something's difficult for her."

"You are so right, Princess," Nell smiled as Elena fell asleep listening to the conversation. "Well, she's asleep. Would you like to help me put her to bed?"

"I'd love to," Princess Elena smiled. Nell took her sleeping daughter in her arms, and she and Princess Elena walked back to her room.


	12. Treat test

Twelve: Treat test

Plot: When Sandra and Patricia give Zoe the task of giving treats to the Buttercups, unfortunate things come in her way that have her give away the treats but she soon learns that it wasn't a bad thing. Characters are from the stories of Jolly Roger Brat.

A new day had begun in the kingdom of Orillia. Queen Patricia, who was also the Buttercup Scout troop leader, was preparing for the annual scout party at the local elementary school. Her daughter Sandra, who was wearing her Buttercup Scout Aide vest, was helping to load the coach.

"I've got the decorations for the party, Mom," Sandra said as she came out with a box of decorations. "All we need is that plate of cookies. I know there aren't that many on it, but we didn't expect that cold bug to take out half the Buttercups."

"That's all right, Sandra; none of us knew so many girls would be sick today," Patricia smiled. Sandra was always making treats for the Buttercups, and since there weren't that many girls today due to a summer cold going around, she didn't have to spend the day in the kitchen. "But we don't have room for the last plate of treats."

"I can take it, Mommy. I know where the school is," Zoe volunteered as she helped her sister put the box in the coach.

"If you're sure you can do this, Zoe," Patricia looked doubtful.

"Mom, she'll be fine. You sent me off on my first solo Buttercup challenge when I was her age, and I did all right," Sandra assured her.

"That's true," Patricia agreed, recalling how Sandra had to help someone in the village who needed her help. Patricia had been so proud when she saw Sandra helping the village baker make treats for a party, and she had even give her an extra cake as a reward.

"I can do it!" Zoe promised.

"All right, Zoe, you can bring the rest of the treats," Patricia gave in.

"We'll see you there, Zoe, and don't worry; you'll be great," Sandra assured her as she and Patricia left.

Zoe smiled. She was proud to do something like this by herself, and at least it wasn't too far to the village, so she could go on foot, rather than take another coach or ride her horse Cloud. She was just going out the castle gate when she saw a dog chasing a cat that looked like Sandra's cat Ambre, but younger. She remembered that Spike had chased Ambre when he first came to the castle, but since she didn't know either animal this time, she decided to try something different.

"Hey!" Zoe shouted. "Leave that kitty alone!" The dog looked up at her. Before she knew what she was doing, Zoe grabbed a cookie off the plate and threw it hard at the dog, who eagerly caught it in his mouth.

"Thank you!" the cat purred as she disappeared, probably into her house. Zoe smiled; she and Sandra had necklaces and amulets that let them understand and talk to animals.

"Any time!" Zoe called back.

Zoe quickly walked away as the dog was eating. She was a little sad that she had to throw one of the cookies to a dog like that, but she didn't want the kitten to get hurt. "It's going to be fine," she mused, "So the Buttercups have one less cookie for snack time. I'll just tell Mommy and Sandra about this and they'll understand."

Zoe had gone a few more feet when she heard two birds on the ground. They weren't just tweeting; Zoe heard them talking about food.

"I'm so hungry!" one bird sighed.

"I need something to eat!" the second bird added.

"I can help you," Zoe smiled as she crumbled up two cookies. "There you go. Eat some of that."

"Thank you!" the first bird tweeted.

"I feel so much better!" the second bird chirped.

"You're welcome!" Zoe smiled, but it faded a little. "So I have two cookies left. I'll just explain everything when I get to the troop," she said as the birds pecked the cookies and she went on her way.

After a short walk, Zoe arrived in the village. She was just about to go into the elementary school where the Buttercups were holding their meeting when she heard someone crying. She followed the sound and saw one of her village friends in front of her house.

"Katie?" Zoe recognized the seven-year-old daughter of the village butcher, who was going to join the Buttercups in a few weeks on her eighth birthday. She came closer and saw that the little girl was in tears. "What happened?"

"Peter's friends came over today," Katie sniffled. "They invited him to go with them into the village. He always invites me, but this time he didn't! When I asked why, he said he didn't want to hang around with a baby!" Katie finished her story and continued to cry.

Zoe's heart went out to her. Katie was one of the sweetest girls in the village. She didn't deserve to be treated like that, especially when her eleven-year-old brother was always so nice. But she remembered that Peter sometimes liked doing things with his friends rather than his sister, and if he was working on a project with them, he might not want to be distracted by her silly songs. "Here," she smiled, handing her a cookie from the plate. She made sure that it had extra sugar on it, since Katie liked lots of sugar on her cookies. "I know it's not much, but it's a start. And I'll come play with you later, if it's okay with my mommy."

"I'll ask my mommy too. Thank you, Zoe!" Katie called.

"You're welcome," Zoe smiled. However, when her friend was gone, Zoe looked at the plate, which now had only one cookie left. She bit her lip, remembering everything that had happened.

Zoe sighed as she entered the elementary school. It was over. There was only one cookie left for the Buttercups, her mommy, and her sister. As Zoe was wondering what she should do, she saw Sandra approach. She greeted her, then saw the single cookie on the plate.

"An almost empty plate, and you're the only Buttercup I'm seeing so far. Zoe, what happened to the cookies I gave you? You had a whole plate that was for the troop meeting," Sandra asked. "I'm not mad, but what happened between the castle and here? You didn't eat them all, did you?"

"No, I didn't eat them, but you're right; except for this one, they're all gone," Zoe whispered, and she proceeded to tell her sister everything.

"Hungry birds, a distraction for a dog, and a treat for your friend," Sandra repeated, "You did the right thing when you gave the cookies away like that."

"How could it be the right thing? I only have one left! I didn't mean to give the cookies away, Sandra!" Zoe repeated what she'd said before.

"Zoe, it's going to be all right," Sandra assured her. "You gave away the cookies for a good reason, and now I'm going to help you."

"How?" Zoe asked. "There's no time to go back and make more!"

"True, but we're going to use one of the Buttercups' most commonly used tricks to help you," Sandra replied. "We're going to improvise."

"How do we do that?" Zoe asked.

"Like this," Sandra replied. Since she had brought her wand with her so she could entertain the girls as they ate, she brought it out, motioning for Zoe to do the same with her training wand, which Zoe had brought with her so she could also learn tricks. "Zoe, aim your wand at the cookie and repeat after me: Engorgio!"

Zoe looked doubtful, but she aimed her wand at the cookie and recited, "Engorgio!"

"Good job," Sandra smiled as the cookie grew larger. When she felt that it was big enough, she aimed her wand at it. "Stoppicus! And this, Zoe, will be your replacement treat: Buttercup Gingerbread Cookie Cake!"

Suddenly, they heard someone approach them. "Well done, Princess Sandra! Excellent work, Princess Zoe!"

"Miss Flora," Sandra acknowledged the red-clad fairy who was walking out with her mother.

"I'm so proud of both of you!" Queen Patricia smiled.

"As am I," Miss Flora smiled. "You both passed your Princess Tests with flying colors!"

"Wait a minute. I was sick on the day you gave the Princess Test," Sandra looked puzzled. "Sofia told me all about how Miss Fauna disguised herself as Mrs. Higgins and she helped her with the books."

"That's true, dear, but sometimes we fairies give Prince or Princess Tests outside of school," Miss Flora agreed, and aimed her wand in the direction of Orillia Castle. "We sometimes randomly select a student or two, and give them a test to see what kind of lessons they learned. You both passed your test on helping others. You'll find your trophies in your rooms when you return home today."

"And I couldn't be prouder of you," Patricia smiled, pinning a badge for helping others on Zoe's vest, and a badge for magical tutoring on Sandra's.

"Like I said, Zoe, you did great!" Sandra agreed.

"Thank you, Sandra!" Zoe smiled.

"Any time," Sandra said as she led her inside. "Now, shall we get this party started?"

"Yeah!" Zoe cheered. "There's lots of treats now!"

Sandra nodded as she followed them inside. "And this little test was, dare I say it, a piece of cake!"


	13. New additions of love

Thirteen: New additions of love

Plot: Sixteen hours after his girlfriend goes into labor with Elena and Gabby, Bobby Lee starts up his role as parental figure by giving the newest members of his life something special.

It was an exciting time for Helen Genevieve "Nell" O'Malley and her childhood friend Robert "Bobby" Lee Johnson. They were about to become parents. However, it was also a time of anger for Nell. She had been abducted along with her sisters Sabrina and Madeline, but the three of them had escaped and were now living in Enchancia Castle. Nell had also been impregnated by her abductor Jimmy McDonald, and the time had come for the baby to be born at last. However, she and Bobby Lee were elated, and a little shocked. It turned out that Nell was pregnant with twins. Nell was determined to have the babies only know Bobby Lee as their father.

"I want to kill him for what he did to me!" Nell yelled, speaking of Jimmy, "I want to slap him for putting me, Madeline, and Sabrina through all those years of hell! I want to slap him as I kill him, then slap him again as he's lying dead on the ground, and possibly slap and kill him again!"

"Helen, this stress isn't good for the babies; you know that," Bobby Lee's mother Florence tried to calm her down.

"It's going to be all right, Helen," Miranda added soothingly, rubbing her shoulders. "We've all seen how strong you've been through all of this. You're going to be a wonderful mother."

Suddenly, Nell let out a bloodcurdling scream, and she started crying again as an overwhelming feeling of pain washed over her. "Ladies, it's time," Florence announced, recognizing the look on Nell's face.

"You'll be all right, Helen," Roland agreed from where he was helping her. "Everything's going to be just fine."

As she helped Nell get ready, Bianca smoothed her hair. "Helen Genevieve, everything's going to be all right," she said soothingly. "I'm going to stay right by your side the whole time."

"As am I," Miranda murmured.

"And I," Florence promised.

"Okay…" Nell whimpered as the doctor came in. As the doctor started his examination, Nell cried out in pain, frantically looked around, and wailed, "Mama! Mama!"

"That's normal, Helen," Roland assured her, "I remember my first wife crying out for her mother when she was in labor with James and Amber."

"I did that with Sofia myself," Miranda agreed.

"I did that with Robert, too," Florence added. "It's perfectly normal to want your mama by your side. But don't worry; Lydia's with you in spirit, and she's watching over you. She won't let anything happen to you."

"Am I going to die?" Helen whimpered.

"No, sweetheart, of course not," Bianca murmured.

"Of course you won't die," Roland assured her, "Although I have heard stories about girls your age that did die in childbirth, but that was only because they didn't have the proper medical attention you're having now."

"Mama!" Nell cried at the thought, grabbing Bianca's hand extra hard.

"Roland, we know you mean well, but you shouldn't scare her like that," Miranda frowned.

From where he was waiting with Sofia and Amber, and listening to the conversations, James looked worried. He'd heard Nell's first scream and yelled for his sisters to come with him. "We've got to help Nell before she explodes or something happens to her!" he said before Baileywick ushered the three of them into the sitting room.

"Nell's not going to explode, James; she's just having the babies. Nothing's going to happen to her," Amber rolled her eyes; she was normally the dramatic one of the group. Suddenly, her look of boredom turned worried. "I know she's going to be a wonderful mother, and I'll try to help her, but what if I'm not good enough? How will I act if I decide to have children one day?"

"You'll be fine," Sofia smiled; she knew how good Amber was when it came to taking care of her dolls, even though they all knew this wasn't the same thing. The three of them had helped Nell and Bobby Lee every day up until this point, and they were thankful for all the extra help. As she thought about them, her look of happiness became one of concern. "But I wish there was something more I could do to help her."

"I know, Sof, I feel the same way," James assured her.

"Me too," Amber admitted.

"Still, no matter what happens, let's be there for Nell and Bobby Lee whenever they need us," Sofia decided. "They'll need extra help now that we know Nell's expecting twins."

"Good things do come two at a time," James smiled at Amber.

"Very true," Amber smiled back.

Several hours later, Nell was lying back on the bed with two little bundles sleeping on her chest. "Bianca…Miranda…Florence…" she murmured, looking down at the babies. Suddenly, she started to cry again. However, it wasn't out of happiness; it was because at that moment she saw the red stains on the women's clothing. "There's blood everywhere…oh no…I'm sorry!"

"Oh, sweetheart, this is nothing," Bianca murmured as she gently put Nell's hair up so it could be out of her face.

"It's perfectly all right, Helen, this is just part of what happens," Florence assured her.

"But I got blood all over everyone," Nell cried. "I'm sorry, Bianca! I didn't mean to, Miranda!"

"Oh, Helen, don't fret, baby…" Florence murmured. "It's going to be all right. The blood will come right out."

"I'm only happy that these little angels are finally here," Bianca agreed.

"That's how you should feel too. Don't worry about the mess; we'll take care of it," Miranda assured her.

Florence smiled in agreement, and stepped into the hall. "Does anyone want to see the babies?" she asked the assembled group.

"Is Nell okay?" Madeline asked, having heard her sister's screaming and wondering what was happening.

"We should have been with her," Sabrina added.

"No, Sabrina Marie; this sort of thing isn't for little girls to watch," Bianca told her. She'd had her and Madeline stay in their rooms as she and the other women helped their sister. She had also come up a few times to check on them, but they seemed to be all right.

At the same time, Florence noticed Bobby Lee going to his room. "Robert, what are you doing? Don't you want to see your daughters?"

"Of course I do, Mother," Bobby Lee smiled. "I just want to go and get something for them first."

Florence smiled. She knew that her son had been there for Nell since her rescue, and he was going to make a wonderful father for the girls.

Meanwhile, Bobby Lee took something off his bed and smiled. He knew the girls would love it as much as he did. Before he went back to Nell, he couldn't help but think of her and her sisters. He remembered that when he and Nell were children, Nell had dragged him two blocks to her house to see her day-old twin sisters. He chuckled softly when he realized that he wouldn't have to be dragged so far now to see his daughters. He also remembered the deal he and Nell made when she was in her last months of pregnancy. If Nell didn't stress out too much, he would choose Anna for Gabby's middle name, since Elena was also going to be named after Nell's mother.

As he carried his bundle down to where Nell was, he heard Sabrina saying, "I want to play with the babies!"

"Me too!" Madeline begged.

"Madeline Elizabeth, Sabrina Marie, the babies need to rest," Bianca said as she stood between the girls and their sister. "These newborns are extremely delicate and can't play like you two."

"And I think they only just learned to open their eyes," Bobby Lee chuckled.

He smiled as he heard Nell laughing softly from her room. She was just giving the girls, whom she had named Elena Lydia and Gabby Anna, their first meal, and she couldn't help but talk to them as they ate.

"Well, we're together now," she smiled at them, "You just heard the only father you'll ever know. I know you'll love him as much as I do. You also just heard your aunts. They may be a little…high-spirited and rambunctious, but they mean well. And hopefully they'll calm down as they get older!"

Bobby Lee chuckled as he heard her. He knew how "high spirited and rambunctious" Madeline and Sabrina were, and he thought he'd keep an eye on them. He looked down at the bundle in his arms. "It looks like I'll be sharing you with my new daughters," he murmured. "But they'll love you as much as I do."

"Bobby Lee? Is that you?" Nell asked.

"You feel up for some company?" Bobby Lee asked, poking his head in the door.

"Of course, Robert, but only for a few minutes," Florence smiled, "Helen needs to rest."

Nell looked tiredly up at Bobby Lee, but she smiled. "How is it that I just went through sixteen hours of labor, and…you look worse than I do?"

Bobby Lee smiled softly. "Don't be ridiculous; you look beautiful." He went over to the crib where Elena and Gabby were starting to fall asleep. "Hello, Elena. Hello, Gabby. I've got something special that I want to share with you."

Florence gasped when she saw what Bobby Lee was holding. "Lamb-Lamb," she murmured, recognizing the stuffed lamb that Bobby Lee's father Richard had given him before his death. She knew that Bobby Lee had kept Lamb-Lamb with him for years, and would never want anything to happen to it. "Are you sure, Robert?"

"Of course, Mother," Bobby Lee smiled. "Lamb-Lamb kept me safe from nightmares and monsters in the closet for years. And I'm glad to see that he's going to do the same for Elena and Gabby." He put the little lamb in the crib with the girls. He smiled when he saw them reach out for Lamb-Lamb's plush. He smiled when Elena cooed and snuggled up with him on one side. Gabby also had a hand on Lamb-Lamb as she cuddled up on the other side of the toy.

"Well, it looks like you'll have a three-way joint custody of Lamb-Lamb now," Florence chuckled.

They were cut off by Elena and Gabby yawning. The two were dropping off for their first nap with their new friend between them.

Florence smiled as she watched them nod off. "Robert, you never cease to amaze me. That was so incredibly generous of you to share something so special with the girls."

"Nothing but the best for my girls," Bobby Lee smiled.


	14. The streak incident

Fourteen: The streak incident

Plot: While she has to get ready to take a bath while Gabby is recovering from a cold, Elena sneaks off, going to prove a point about baths.

Being helped out of her dress, Elena frowned as she spotted a familiar rubber duck floating in the water.

"Gabby," Elena muttered with a sniff, remembering that her twin was recovering from a cold, being unable to play.

"Honey she'll be okay," Nell promised with a smile, patting the three year old on the shoulder as Bianca turned off the water.

"I don't wanna a bath! I want Gabby!" Elena pouted, her focus on Gabby's rubber duck Ducky.

"You can see Gabby later, sweetheart," Nell assured her.

"That's true, Elena Lydia, let Gabby Anna rest for a while first," Bianca agreed. "In the meantime, I heard some exciting news."

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"Princess Elena is coming to meet with King Roland and Queen Miranda today," Bianca smiled.

Elena jumped up and down. Nell had told her that she had been named after the Crown Princess of Avalor, and she really wanted to see her.

"We promise that after your bath, you can see her," Bianca promised with a smile. "Look! Ducky is so happy to see you!"

She squeezed Ducky softly as the duck squeaked its usual squeak but Elena wasn't excited for bath time.

"Ducky is a ducky! So maybe she may like bath time but I don't!" Elena grumbled, looking away from the water. "And Daddy's not here to say otherwise!"

"Otherwise? You taught her that?" Nell wondered with a small smirk.

"What can I say? Elena Lydia picks up everything she hears!" Bianca smirked.

"Well, I'll give you that," Nell smiled. She noticed that Elena was looking at the door. "No you don't, Love Bug. You need a bath before you can meet Princess Elena."

Elena frowned at the thought of not meeting the princess that she admired, staring at Ducky as Nell placed her in the tub.

"There sweetheart. You have us and Ducky for company," Nell said, letting a cup of warm water soak Elena's hair.

"Don't want Ducky! I wanna see Gabby! I wanna see Elena!" Elena pouted, trying to squirm out of their grip.

"This will be over before you know it, sweetheart," Bianca assured her.

"Elena here now! I wanna see her!" Elena shouted.

"Someone's a little cranky," Nell stressed, starting to get annoyed.

"Helen Genevieve! You didn't like baths at her age!" Bianca chuckled with a smile.

"But I don't think I was ever as bad as Elena!" Nell countered.

Bianca smirked. "No, you weren't. I remember I'd have to have someone guard the door while Lydia and I gave you a bath so you wouldn't run off."

As Elena listened to them, she had an idea. She wanted to see Princess Elena no matter what. She didn't know where she'd be, but she wanted to be there when she arrived.

While they were talking, she started to sneak away, not caring that her curls were damp or that she had any clothes on.

It had been awhile since she had walked around the halls out in the open as Elena remembered the last time she was like the way she was.

She also vaguely remembered that silly song her daddy sang as he chased her around the castle. If she was lucky, she'd get to hear it again, but she was mostly interested in seeing Princess Elena.

Suddenly, she saw Amber coming down the hall. The blonde princess screamed and covered her eyes when she saw Elena coming toward her without any clothes on.

Hearing his sister's scream, James shouted, "Don't look, Amber!"

"It's too late for that, James, now if you'll excuse me, I have to wash my eyes out with soap!" Amber cried as she ran to the bathroom.

Elena was confused, looking at James with a smile. "Wouldn't her eyes get a boo boo?"

James laughed, not minding that she was naked. "I honestly don't know Elena but what are you doing?"

"I wanna see Elena!" Elena shouted as she ran off.

"Okay, but do us all a favor and put some clothes on!" James started to lead her to her room, but she ran off again.

When she was gone, James actually looked a little worried. Amber's reaction to Elena running naked through the castle would be nothing compared to Baileywick's. He thought he'd better find her before she ran into the steward, or worse, Roland and Miranda.

Elena's nudity or her and Gabby's taking off their clothes stage as toddlers wasn't something that he wanted to remember anytime soon.

James was just lucky that it was one twin and not both of them with a sniffing Gabby seeing him from the crack of her and Elena's bedroom door.

"James, tell me story?" Gabby called softly.

"I'll tell you a story later, Gabby! I've got a small emergency I need to take care of right now!" James said as he ran past the room.

He met up with Bobby Lee, who was going to check on Gabby. "James, what's going on?"

At that moment, Nell and Bianca came up. "Your daughter escaped the bathroom as we were giving her a bath!" Nell frowned.

"Where did she go?" Bianca asked.

"Well, I was leaving my room and here she comes up the corridor, nekkid as a jaybird," James started paraphrasing the song Bobby Lee sang, and saw that he was grinning as he continued, "And I hollered over t'Amber, I said..."

"Don't look, Amber!" Bobby Lee shouted with him, to Nell and Bianca's chagrin.

"But it's too late; she's already been incensed," James finished as Nell and Bianca chased after Elena.

…

"Princess Elena?" Elena asked, looking a locked door. "Me? You in here?"

She fiddled with the door knob, hoping that it would open and let her inside.

She saw someone coming toward her. It wasn't Elena. It was Baileywick. "Oh dear!" he gasped. "Miss Elena, where are your clothes? Come with me and get something on right now!"

Before he could take her hand, he heard Bobby Lee's voice. "Elena! What do you think yer doin'? Git yer clothes on!"

Nell was close behind him, and she was shouting, "Robert, this is neither the time nor the place for that song!"

She groaned in frustration when she heard James' voice. "Elena, you shameless hussy!"

"Oh great. Now you've got James doing it!" she said as the group chased Elena down the hall.

But and taking advantage of her age, Elena was faster, seeing a door opened a crack before running inside as she gasped.

There was her hero, the princess that she admired sitting with Miranda and Roland, looking at her with her mouth wide opened.

"I wasn't expecting this King Roland. As my cousin Esteban would say, it's not proper behavior for a child to run in here with her privates hanging out," Princess Elena muttered, expecting just a normal royal meeting, not a little nudist.

"Elena!" said little nudist cheered, jumping into her arms and giving her a hug. "You're here!"

"Roland, Miranda, Princess Elena, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am about this!" Nell said as she took Elena from her now wet namesake and finally wrapped her in a towel. "Elena Lydia O'Malley, you are in so much trouble!"

"Helen, Isa I mean my sister Princess Isabel did it once many years ago at her age!" Princess Elena recalled with a chuckle. "I assure you that Elena didn't know better."

"Believe me princess. Her mother was the same way," Bianca began as Nell started blushing. "She was about a year older than this little one here and well decided to scroll around part of Dunwitty in her birthday suit!"

"Someone shoot me right now!" Nell looked like she wanted the floor to swallow her right there.

"This is coming from the person who says we'll shoot our eye out!" Bobby Lee winked at James, who nodded in agreement.

"Helen, Bianca, no harm was done," Roland assured them. "Children will be children, but I'm lucky that *my* children only had water fights with each other, their birth mother, and myself at that age!"

"Dad, if Amber and I had done what Elena was doing, Baileywick would have had our heads on a platter!" James half joked.

Bobby Lee chuckled, seeing Elena squirm in the towel she was wrapped in, trying to escape.

"No! Bath bad!" Elena wailed, trying to uncover herself.

"Maybe so, but you'll be clean, and you can sit in timeout as we finish getting you ready," Nell said as she, Bianca, and Bobby Lee carried her out of the room. She looked over her shoulder and glared around the group. "No one mentions this incident EVER AGAIN!"

"And on that cheerful note, I owe Gabby a story," James said as he left the room.

…

Sitting in the corner was one of the worst things Elena hated to do. Sometimes she blamed her autism for being in the corner but now she was blaming herself.

"Elena sad?" Gabby wondered with a sniff, trying her best not to cough as she flipped through one of their picture books.

"Long story," Elena sighed. "I played Naked Baby in the castle."

"That's bad," Gabby scolded her.

"Not as bad as baths," Elena sighed.

"No. Colds are!" Gabby argued before she sneezed. "Oh! I can't wait to get out of here soon!"

"You gots to rest. Mommy says so," Elena reminded her, standing up from the stool she was sitting on. "Daddy and Miss Bianca says I can't get the yummy pudding King likes tonight from being bad." She frowned, seeing Kitty on a dresser that was out of her reach. "And Mommy said that Kitty is not a says it bowl until night night time."

"Well, you gots time before night night time to play with something else," Gabby suggested.

"Or how about this?" they heard a new voice. The girls looked up, and saw James in the doorway, holding some books, and folders made of paper. "I said I owed Gabby a story, so Nell's letting me come in here and tell her some. But I don't think she'd mind if you hear them too, Elena."

"We hear Andrew story first?" Gabby asked, referring to the spy character James had made up.

"Okay," James took up a folder and let Gabby cuddle up next to him.

"Me too?" Elena wondered, looking up from her corner.

James chuckled softly, nodding his head as Elena walked away from her corner and sat down next to Gabby.

She sneezed a little, interrupting some of James' story as Gabby couldn't help but giggle.

"You're catching a cold too, Elena?" James asked sympathetically, "Don't worry; like music, my stories make everything better."

Elena smiled as she cuddled up with her sister and James started reading again.

Soon, Roland, Miranda, Bobby Lee, Nell, Bianca, and Princess Elena came to the room. They smiled when they saw Elena and Gabby sleeping on either side of James, who had also fallen asleep.

"Isn't that just precious?" Bianca smiled.

"It is. Too bad we can't just paint them like this," Bobby Lee joked with a smile.

"Like Amber did with the girls and Lamb Lamb after they were born?" Nell recalled with a chuckle.

"I'm way ahead of you two," Amber smiled, sketching her brother and the girls.

"Speak of the devil!" Bobby Lee chuckled as Princess Elena stood between him and Nell. "Princess, if I may apologize for Elena-"

"No need. Her streaking was probably the most entertaining thing that's happened since I arrived!" Princess Elena interrupted with a laugh. "My grandparents and little sister will surely be entertained when I tell them about this! Esteban not so much."

"You told us about him as we put Elena in time-out. He won't miss much," Bobby Lee smiled.

"You're probably right," Princess Elena smirked. Her smirk softened when she saw Elena, James, and Gabby sleeping, and the folder on James' lap. "I remember doing that with Isabel when Mami or Abuela told us stories. We sat on either side of them, they read us to sleep, and they'd fall asleep themselves, so Papi and Abuelo put a blanket over us and left us like that."

"Shall we?" Bobby Lee smiled at Nell.

"We shall," Nell smiled as she put a blanket over them.

"You know maybe we can lessen Elena Lydia's punishment but only a little," Bianca suggested with a smile.

"And how I may ask?" Roland wondered with a smirk.

"Like this," Bianca smiled as she took Kitty off the shelf and tucked her in with Elena.

"That's nice of you, Bianca," Nell smiled, "But the rest of the punishment stands."

"I know, dear," Bianca nodded. "No dessert, and I think time-out's been over for a few minutes."

Elena yawned, waking up to their voices before looking away from Princess Elena.

"Mommy, Miss Bianca, I'm sorry for being a bad girl," Elena said as Nell took her in her lap. "You mad?"

"Not as mad as I was, Love Bug," Nell admitted. "But you can thank Bianca for who's on your lap."

Elena looked down. "Kitty! But it's not night-night time yet."

"No, Elena Lydia, but I thought you might like Kitty with you as you slept through Prince James' story," Bianca smiled.

"Thank you Miss Bianca!" Elena smiled.

Bianca chuckled, messing up her curls playfully. "You're welcome sweetie."

"Elena, what's wrong?" Nell wondered, seeing tears in her daughter's eyes.

"Am I not your Love Bug no more for being bad?" Elena wondered with a sniff. She saw Princess Elena looking at her, making her tears worsen.

"You'll always be my little Love Bug," Nell said as she picked her up and hugged her. "I'll always love you no matter what you do."

"Love you, Mommy!" Elena smiled through her tears.

"We love you too, sweetheart," Nell smiled as Bobby Lee hugged her.


	15. The daddy chronicles

Fifteen: The daddy chronicles

Plot: While in speech therapy with her mommy and Miranda, Elena achieves her goal of having a sixth word by seeing Bobby Lee as something more than her mommy's boyfriend.

"Kitty, Mommy, no, party and Jerry. That's five," Miranda counted, looking at a chart titled: "Elena's words" that Nell had written down. "She needs six words this week."

"We can't race her Miranda!" Nell chuckled with a smile. "I'm not having her race with Gabby!"

"Mommy!" Elena yelled, pointing to Bobby Lee with a smile.

"Hello to you to sunshine!" Bobby Lee laughed, messing up her hair before turning to Nell. "Helen, you might want to cut this short today."

"Let me guess. Madeline or Sabrina got in trouble for something that they shouldn't have done?" Nell guessed with a sigh. "They know better than to cut Elena's speech therapy!"

"Da da?" Elena asked, tugging on Bobby Lee's pants leg before he looked down at her. "Da da!"

"She thinks you're her daddy Robert!" Miranda chuckled, trying to keep her composure.

"Daddy?" Bobby Lee asked in surprise before groaning softly. "Miranda, I didn't make her."

"She knows that but with you being by my side for so long, I came to realize that one day one of the girls would call you Daddy at some point!" Nell chuckled with a smile, seeing Elena wobbly walk towards them.

"Mommy! Da da!" Elena giggled, trying to gather them in a hug only to get kisses instead.

"Speaking of Da da Love Bug, he's going to be with you while Mommy is with your bad aunties!" Nell chuckled with a weak smile before putting Elena in Bobby Lee's arms.

Elena looked confused before snuggling in Bobby Lee's chest who looked down and smiled softly, seeing her exhausted from the excitement of seeing him as a daddy.

"Why don't you and I take a well deserved nap okay Ellie?" Bobby Lee asked with a chuckle, gently stroking her hair.

"Da da," Elena muttered, sucking her thumb as Miranda lead them to one of the couches with a smile.

"For Elena and her Da da," Miranda said with a smile before turning to Bobby Lee. "We'll check back on you two in an hour."

"That is if Helen doesn't wake us up with her scolding Sabrina and Madeline first!" Bobby Lee chuckled with a small yawn.

"I won't. I promise," Nell assured him before writing Da da on her Elena's words chart. "Well Miranda we reached six words for Elena. Just like you wanted!"

"Thanks to Robert!" Miranda chuckled before smiling at the sight of Elena sleeping in his arms with her thumb out of her mouth and Bobby Lee looking ready to rest himself. "But let's celebrate after these two rest."

Nell nodded, kissing the two people that she loved on their cheeks before hearing Elena mutter "Mommy Da da" in her sleep.


	16. First day of school

Sixteen: First day of school

Plot: While Gabby is thriving during their first day of preschool, Elena feels left out and Jack's teasing only makes it worse. But after the day she had and Jack in trouble, Elena realizes that she's like Gabby too in some ways.

"What wrong?" Elena wondered as she and Gabby walked into Sofia's room, their hair awaiting the ribbons that Nell promised to put in.

"Well aren't you two looking proper and well bred for preschool!" Sofia chuckled, seeing the two girls in their matching dresses.

"I think that's it! Though you missed a word Sofia," Amber muttered, gently shaking her head at her sister.

"Song?" Gabby guessed with a smile.

"Yes. Amber and I are doing the chorus line but we need help from our friends to do the rest," Sofia explained with a smile. "Clio is supposed to break glass after her line 'Sing at the opera' but if that doesn't work I know a spell that can do it."

"We can sing! We can dance!" Elena sung with a giggle, trying to stand up straight.

"We write poems with compassion!" Gabby giggled, not understanding what compassion actually meant.

"We can draw! We can paint! All in true Royal Prep fashion! We're always proper and well bred! Very well traveled and very well read!" Sofía and Amber finished with a smile hugging the girls.

"I thought I heard singing in here!" Nell chuckled as Elena ran to her arms.

"Mommy, we sing too!" Elena smiled.

"So I heard," Nell smiled. "And are you two singers ready for your first day of preschool?"

"Yeah!" Elena cheered, clapping her hands.

"Let's go!" Gabby jumped up and down.

"Hold on you two! Daddy and Florence have a surprise for you after I fix your hair," Nell explained with a smile.

"Mommy why we match?" Elena asked with a frown. "We never match before."

"These are your new dresses," Nell explained. "I thought everyone would like to see them when you go to preschool."

"Girls, since you two are wearing matching dresses, why don't you sit in your regular seats in the morning, then for the afternoon, sit in each other's seats and see what people say?" Bobby Lee suggested, grinning.

"Robert, I think there's going to be enough confusion for them without that idea in their heads!" Nell scolded, but she smirked at the idea.

"Why? They can meet each other's new friends," Bobby Lee smiled.

"Just sit in the seats you're supposed to sit in, girls," Nell tried to sound stern, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay Mommy!" Gabby giggled, clapping her hands.

"Ow! Mommy I don't like that brush!" Elena cried, pointing to the hair brush in Nell's hand.

"Sorry Love Bug. I forgot that you don't like the hard brush," Nell muttered, getting out the soft hairbrush.

"Daddy, where surprise?" Gabby asked, seeing him play with her hair.

"You're looking at it," Bobby Lee smiled. "I'm doing your hair while Mommy packs your lunches."

Everyone was surprised, not just Elena and Gabby. Nell had no idea that Bobby Lee was so good when it came to styling his daughters' hair.

When everyone was ready, they all walked out the door together.

"Mommy what if the kids don't like us?" Gabby asked in worry.

"My babies, of course they'll like you!" Nell chuckled with a smile, giving them both a reassuring hug. "Just like Daddy and me!"

"Grand Mommy! Daddy did our hair!" Elena giggled, running into Florence's arms who gasped in surprise.

"Well, Robert, you're certainly full of surprises," Florence smiled as she looked the girls over.

"It helps watching all the girls play with their dolls; that way you pick up some pointers," Bobby Lee grinned.

"And they'll be so pretty for their first day of preschool," Nell smiled.

"And with matching dresses too!" Florence chuckled, kneeling down towards the girls. "Elena, Gabby, I have something for you."

"Candy?" Elena guessed with a giggle.

"Your parents wouldn't like me if I got you two filled with sugar today of all days," Florence muttered, handing the girls backpacks.

"Kitty!" Elena giggled, seeing one of her favorite animals sewn almost lifelike on the bag.

"Sofia and Amber helped with that," Florence smiled.

"I got a teddy bear!" Gabby giggled, seeing the bear on her own bag.

"That's one way the teacher can tell you apart," Bobby Lee smiled.

"Plus by the end of the school year, it's going to be messy and filled with all sorts of things!" Nell chuckled with a smile, remembering her school days all too well. "Speaking of school we better get there before you miss out on all the fun!"

"Bye Grand Mommy!" Gabby giggled as Bobby Lee helped her with her bag. "Thank you for the teddy bear!"

"And we'll bring you back snack time!" Elena yelled, running ahead of her sister and father.

"Have fun, dears!" Florence called after them.

"We will!" Elena and Gabby cheered.

"Just like their mother. So excited about school!" Bobby Lee chuckled as he helped his girls inside the carriage.

"Until you spit spitballs in my hair!" Nell groaned at her husband playfully.

"I said I was sorry, and Mother made me write you that letter of apology," Bobby Lee protested.

"And let's hope history won't repeat itself!" Nell said as they drove off.

Elena hid behind Nell's skirt as the carriage came to a stop at the village school.

"Helen? Robert?" A voice asked in surprise, bringing the husband and wife back to their childhood.

"Milly?! You teach at the school now?" Nell asked in surprise, giving her childhood friend a hug.

"Just at the preschool division," Milly explained with a soft smile. "I'm new to teaching as the kids will be new to learning."

"That's wonderful!" Nell smiled. "My daughters are starting today, and they'll be happy to see someone they know here."

"And what a coincidence! They're in my class," Milly smiled, checking the list of names.

"You know Mommy?" Gabby asked.

"I do, sweetheart," Milly smiled. "Helen, your daughters will be in good hands with me.

"That's good to know, but I should tell you something first," Nell started, then she proceeded to tell Milly about Elena's autism.

"Don't worry about a thing, Helen; I'll help Elena with anything she has trouble with," Milly promised.

"Except for drawing! She's gotten really good at realistic drawings!" Nell laughed before gathering her girls in a hug. "Be good my babies."

"Helen, we've talked about them leaving your nest," Bobby Lee reminded her, seeing tears in her eyes.

"They grow up so fast!" Nell sniffled.

"Bye, Mommy! Love you!" Gabby smiled.

"Bye, Mommy!" Elena echoed as Milly ushered them in the room.

"Okay, girls, we'll see you later; I need to get Mommy home," Bobby Lee smirked, steering Nell toward the carriage. "Helen; if you behave, we'll stop on the way home and get you some ice cream."

"That works with the girls, not with me! But ice cream for breakfast does sound good," Nell smiled. "And Florence and Bianca aren't around to tell us we can't do that!"

"Yes it does, and don't worry, Helen, the girls will be fine," Bobby Lee assured her.

…

Elena and Gabby stared at the room in front of them before a little boy with raven hair ran into Elena's arms.

"Jerry!" Elena giggled, smiling at her playmate that she had since she was one. "You came with your mommy?"

"Yeah. Though your mommy was crying as soon as you left," Jerry explained with a smile.

"Mommy was melon-tra-ma-tic!" Gabby tried to explain.

"You mean melodramatic, sweetheart, and don't tease your mother," Milly smiled, "It's perfectly normal for parents to act like that the first time they send their little ones off to a new place." She turned to the children. "Boys and girls, we have two new students with us today. Please give Elena and Gabby a big preschool welcome."

"Hello, Elena! Hello, Gabby!" several voices chorused.

"Hi people!" Elena and Gabby echoed before bursting into giggles.

"Now girls you're welcome to sit anywhere you like," Milly said, kissing their cheeks.

"With each other?" Elena asked with a smile.

"Of course," Milly smiled.

Elena and Gabby sat down at a table with two little girls. "Hi," Gabby smiled, sitting next to a little blonde girl.

"I'm Suzie," the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Gabby," Gabby smiled.

"I'm Elena," Elena introduced herself.

"I'm Sally," another little blonde girl introduced herself. "We're twins too."

"Well, isn't that a small world," Milly smiled, "I'll call this the Twin Table!" She handed out some workbooks for each table. "Now, children, let's do a little writing practice. Some of you have improved a lot since last time, and I can't wait to see how you do with this."

"Miss Milly, Elena can't write too well!" Gabby blurted out in front of the class, making Elena blush.

"Gabby, I can speak!" Elena groaned, seeing Milly come towards her.

"Elena, boys and girls, it doesn't matter if you can or can not do certain things well, all that matters is that you're here to learn," Milly explained with a smile.

"Unless you're a baby!" Jack teased from the far back of the class, making Elena feel worse.

Milly turned briefly to him. "Jack, we didn't ask for your opinion. And you're a fine one to talk about being a baby," she paused, and to the girls' surprise, she had a smirk on her face. "I seem to recall your first day with us. You were begging your mother not to leave you...and didn't you start crying and clinging to her leg as she tried to leave?"

Elena and Gabby giggled as Milly turned to them. "Just take your time, girls. You're just starting out in the workbook, and it's not a race with everyone here."

Elena smiled a little when she heard Milly saying what Nell and Bobby Lee always said to her. She was happy she knew her letters, and James was a good writing tutor.

Sally smiled at her, pointing to her backpack.

"You like kitties too?" Sally whispered with a smile.

"I do. They're my favorite!" Elena whispered back with a giggle.

"You have a kitty?" Sally whispered.

"Her name's Snow White," Elena whispered.

"I have a kitty too. His name is Socks," Sally smiled.

"Maybe you two can draw your kitties when it comes time for art," Milly said as she came over to check on them. She looked over Elena's writing progress. "That's very good, Elena. You know all your letters. Some are backwards, but that's okay. Some others here still make their letters backwards too."

"She's stupid!" Jack shouted, causing Elena to run over to the quiet area.

"Jack! One more word about Elena and you're staying inside during recess!" Milly scolded as she went over to check on her.

"No out!" Elena yelled from her fort of toys as Milly took a teddy bear off the fort.

"Elena, sweetheart, I want you here. We all do," Milly said, seeing Elena's eyes start to tear up. "Baby, don't listen to Jack." She gave Elena a smirk. "Besides he's a bit of a baby himself."

"He is?" Elena asked with a giggle. "Mean boy Jack baby?"

"Oh, the stories I could tell you!" Milly grinned, "But I'll wait until we're done for the day. I won't embarrass Jack any more than I already have."

"Okay," Elena slowly came out. "What we do now?"

"Well, we had our writing lesson, now it's time for math, and after math is either music or art, depending on the day. I'll look at the calendar and see what our activity is," Milly smiled.

"Please come out?" Sally asked, holding her hand out. "You can tell me about Snow White."

Elena smiled. "Okay."

She took Sally's hand as they giggled all the way to their seats. As art time began, Elena looked around, hoping that no one would laugh at her realistic drawing of Snow White.

Gabby smiled at her encouragingly but Elena couldn't help but be shy. In math Gabby had thrived, making her scared that her twin would do the same in art.

Elena went over to the quiet area again over Jack's mocking laughter. She had tried to count, but Jack kept whispering and distracting her. Milly had finally taken him to the principal's office, and when she returned, she had Elena try again. Sally, Suzie, and Gabby all encouraged her, and Elena was able to count again with no problems.

"That's wonderful, Elena! You see, you're very smart," Milly smiled.

"Good job!" Sally smiled.

"Yay Elena!" Suzie cheered.

"Now, boys and girls, it's time for science," Milly said as she led them over to some tables.

"Yucky! Bugs!" Elena gagged at the sight of the plastic bugs in front of them. "But ladybug and butterfly cute!"

"At least it's not a doggie," Gabby muttered in relief before seeing Jack with a little group of boys. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"Nothing now curly head but just wait until story time because your sister is gonna get it!" Jack threatened, leaving Gabby to stare at the bugs and hold them protectively when they were passed around.

"There's one thing to do now," Gabby declared.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"We tell Miss Milly," Gabby murmured.

"Tattle-tale?" Elena whispered, looking horrified at the idea.

"Not tattle, it's like we warn her what's happening," Gabby suggested.

"Oh...okay," Elena nodded, "But how we do that in front of everyone?"

"Miss Milly walks around the room watching us, and asks if we need help, and when she comes to us, we tell her," Gabby explained.

"Okay," Elena nodded. "We try it anyway."

"Good Elena," Gabby assured her with a smile before seeing her shake a little. "Cold?"

"No. Too much milk from break fast," Elena muttered, looking uncomfortable.

"Mommy told you not to drink so much!" Gabby groaned, seeing Milly coming their way. "Jack! Elena now!"

"Elena, is something wrong?" Milly asked.

"Jack gonna be mean during story time, and I need to go potty," Elena whispered.

"We'll take care of you first, sweetheart," Milly said as she took her out. "I'll keep an eye on Jack, and you know you're doing the right thing about telling me this, don't you?"

"Gabby says I am," Elena admitted.

"Gabby's absolutely right," Milly smiled.

"But I hear Jack say he a prince o pal's son!" Elena pouted with a whimper. "That why he came back early!"

"Yes unfortunately," Milly muttered, seeing Elena turn red. "We better go now. Your mommy or daddy didn't pack extra clothes this morning."

Fortunately, Elena didn't have an accident, but she thought she'd come pretty close. She didn't want to add any more fuel to the fire, as it were, since Jack had been giving her a hard time since she and Gabby had first come in.

They came back a few minutes later, and Milly was happy that her teaching aide had handled everything well in her absence. She also praised Elena for her drawing of Snow White, and even asked if she could make another one for her.

Elena promised that she would during free time as she felt something terrible in her tummy.

"Butterfly?" Gabby asked with a sympathetic smile, seeing her sister look nervous at the book Milly had picked out to read.

Elena nodded shyly, smiling at Sally in order to ease her nerves.

"I'll help keep an eye on Jack," Sally promised.

"Thank you, Sally," Elena smiled.

Finally, it came time for the kids to gather for story time. Elena was nervous as she sat down on the carpet, but to her relief, Gabby, Suzie, and Sally sat around her.

"If Jack wants to get you, he goes through us," Suzie promised.

"Nobody hurts our new friends!" Sally agreed.

Elena smiled at the thought, happily staring at the book Milly had in her hands.

It was short lived however as she felt a tug at her curls during the middle of the story.

"Stop that please!" Elena whispered in a hiss, trying to swat whoever's hand away from her curls.

"Stop that please!" Jack imitated her, pulling her hair again.

"Go away!" Elena hissed.

"Go away!" Jack echoed, pulling her hair extra hard.

"I'm a stupid baby!" Sally hissed in his ear.

"I'm a stupid-hey!" Jack turned from Elena and started toward her.

"You said it, not us," Suzie smirked, sitting between him and Elena as Milly put the book down and came over to them.

"Elena, Sally, Jack," Milly said, her hands on her hips. "Mind explaining why you disrupted me during story time?"

"Jack pulled on my curls! And it hurts!" Elena sobbed as Jack glared at her.

"You're just a baby! Anyone with what you have shouldn't be in preschool!" Jack giggled as his followers nodded their heads in agreement.

"Jack, that's enough!" Milly said sternly. "Not only are you staying inside for recess today, but I'm calling your mother and having her take you home for the afternoon!"

"NO! I'm staying!" Jack shouted.

"Jack. Time-out. Now! And I don't care if you are the principal's son! You have no right to do this!" Milly started, then she turned to Jack's followers. "You three are going to separate tables now. Maybe if you're away from Jack, his bad behavior won't rub off on you. And you're all in time-out as well. Go to those corners, and if you say one word against it, you're missing a week of recess!"

Jack's followers went right to the corners without a fight while Jack himself continued his tantrum.

The girls giggled at him acting like a baby as Elena looked through her backpack, pulling out one of her calming down toys.

Having two of them, she pulled out one for herself that was a kitty and the other one a sheep for Jack since he was acting like a baby like he thought she was.

"Elena why do you have the sheep Daddy gave you out?" Gabby wondered in confusion, often seeing her sister with the kitty calming down toy.

"Lamb-Lamb's a nice toy, and if I share him, Jack will be nice too," Elena reasoned. She tiptoed over to where Jack was pouting in his corner, and offered it to him.

Elena's efforts to make friends didn't work. Jack threw Lamb-Lamb across the room, but fortunately, Gabby caught him and put him back in her bag for safekeeping.

"I'm sorry, Miss Milly," Elena apologized, "I wanted to share Lamb-Lamb with Jack so he'd be nice to me."

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Elena," Milly smiled, "I saw what you were doing, and I'm very proud of you." She looked up when a woman entered. To her surprise, it wasn't Jack's mother, but his aunt Caroline. "Miss Dinsmore. I was expecting Lynnette, since we're having trouble with Jack again."

"Lynnette's sick, and I'm taking care of her today," Caroline explained. "What has Jack done now?"

"Insulted one of my new students by her disability, pulled her hair during story time, and I'm sure you just saw threw one of my old friends' favorite childhood toy," Milly explained with a scowl.

"Robert Johnson's toy lamb?" Caroline guessed with a chuckle. "I know his mother and Bianca Parkington." She looked down at Elena and Gabby who shyly looked up at her. "Don't worry girls. I'll make sure his mommy knows about this!"

"Jack have full name?" Elena asked with a giggle.

"And we'll be using it quite a bit," Caroline smirked. She turned to him. "Let's go, Jack. We're going home."

Jack sighed in defeat. "Yes, Auntie Caroline," however, he glared at Elena and Gabby. "I'll get you for this, SPED!"

"And with that charming comment, Jack, you're grounded for a month," Caroline said as she led him out. "I think your father will agree with me."

"But Auntie Caroline!" Jack pouted with a frown.

"Jack Hubert-" Caroline began as Elena and Gabby giggled. "Hubert is a funny name isn't it?"

"Jack ducky!" Elena giggled again, clapping her hands.

"Stop it!" Jack whined, starting to turn red in the face.

"Now you know how teasing feels," Caroline said as she led him out.

"Bye-bye ducky!" Elena waved after him.

"That will do, Elena," Milly smiled when Jack and Caroline were gone, "You don't want to be like Jack, do you?"

"No!" Elena shouted.

"And I know what you're thinking: he deserves it," Milly continued, "You're right, in a way, but we both know that teasing is not nice, and it doesn't solve anything, but you'd be just as bad as Jack if you start teasing him."

"Okay," Elena nodded. "I'm sorry, Miss Milly."

Milly smiled and pulled her into a hug. "That's the way, sweetheart. Now come on. There are still some things we need to do today."

"Like what?" Gabby asked with big eyes.

"Play?" Jerry asked with a smile.

"Free time?" Sally and Suzie echoed with a giggle.

"Exactly," Milly smiled. "It's time for recess."

"Already?" Gabby asked.

"Yes," Milly smiled, "Time flies when you're having fun!"

"Elena, wanna play dollies with us?" Sally asked with a smile.

"Okay but let Jerry play too!" Elena suggested with a giggle, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Okay," Jerry agreed; he'd played dollies with Elena and Gabby before, and since Jack wasn't around to make fun of him now, he didn't feel silly doing it.

He was grateful not to feel silly for playing with dollies as Elena looked at Gabby before turning away.

"Elena, you okay?" Sally asked as Suzie gave her a hug.

"Mean boy Jack won't leave my head and Gabby's better than me doing stuff," Elena explained with a frown.

"That's okay," Sally smiled, "I'm a little slower than Suzie, but our mommy and daddy tell me to take my time when I do stuff."

"Jack teased Sally too," Suzie agreed. "Miss Milly made him sit in the back of the room so he's not near her."

"You have at-is-him?" Elena asked, but she couldn't help but smile when she heard Sally repeating what Nell and Bobby Lee always said.

"No, but I'm slower when doing stuff like reading and math," Sally admitted. "but I'm real good at writing."

"And you get better at your subjects every day," Milly smiled, "Just like you will, Elena. And since you're both good at writing and drawing respectively, maybe Sally can write a story and Elena can draw pictures for it."

"Yeah!" all the girls cheered.

"You better have dragons and wizards and ships all around!" Jerry shouted before roaring like a dragon.

"Maybe a dragon! Sofia says that they talk!" Gabby giggled, remembering Sofia's adventure stories quite well.

"You know the princesses and prince?" Sally asked with a gasp.

"Sofia's my favorite!" Suzie squealed, jumping up and down.

"I'll tell her that," Gabby promised.

"I like Prince James' stories!" Suzie smiled.

Sally nodded next to her. "Our daddy writes the magazine that puts stories in it! He likes the stories Prince James writes!"

"I've read that magazine myself," Milly smiled. "Prince James is a talented writer."

"He taught me how to write," Elena smiled.

"And he did a wonderful job," Milly smiled.

Gabby started to yawn as she leaned on Elena's shoulder, starting to fall asleep. Luckily for her it wasn't long that recess was beginning to end as Milly announced that after everyone had taken a nap, it would be snack time and then free time until their parents came to pick them up.

"Do we get home work?" Elena asked as Milly picked Gabby up from her resting place on Elena's shoulder.

"Not much, dears; just a little writing practice, where you have to write a story...and yes, people can help you!" Milly smiled as she helped Gabby over to her blanket. "And for science, we're starting a class rock collection. I'd like everyone to bring in a rock."

"No bugs?" Elena asked.

"No, sweetheart, no bugs," Milly shook her head, then as she helped Elena lie down, she whispered, "I don't like bugs myself!"

"Me and Gabby share a rock?" Elena asked with smile.

"Sweetheart, I would like you to bring your own rock but we're all sharing the rocks," Milly explained, kissing Elena on the forehead.

"Rock friends?" Elena asked with a sleepy yawn.

"Rock friends!" Milly softly chuckled before Elena starting going to sleep.

When the children woke up later, they were surprised to see that Milly had spread blankets on the ground, just like Nell and Bobby Lee did when they took Elena and Gabby on picnics. Everyone loved eating their snacks that way.

During their final free time before it was time to go home, Elena and Sally started working on their story. "Let's have a girl named Lydia in it!" Elena suggested, taking a leaf out of James' book and using her middle name in the story.

"And she can have a friend named May!" Sally agreed.

"And they play with their kitties Socks and Snow White!" Elena agreed.

"Yay!" Sally cheered with a giggle.

"So no dragon?" Gabby asked, looking at Jerry. "Jerry's going to be so sad."

"We make a friendly dragon too," Elena smiled. "She plays with Lydia, Anna, May..."

"Michael," Jerry supplied his middle name.

"Marie," Suzie added.

"Friendly dragon plays with all of them!" Elena cheered.

Her friends and Gabby cheered in agreement as the door opened.

"Mommy!" Jerry cried, running to his mother's arms.

"Daddy! We're the Twin Table!" Suzie giggled with a smile.

"See? See?!" Sally asked, putting to Elena and Gabby.

"I see," Bobby Lee chuckled as he and Nell came in behind Suzie and Sally's parents. "Well, hello, girls!"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Elena cheered.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Gabby echoed.

"Hello, girls!" Nell smiled as she hugged them.

"We almost had to swim home, Mommy was crying so hard she flooded the coach!" Bobby Lee grinned, ducking the playful swat Nell aimed at him.

"I did not!" Nell chuckled as the girls had let go. "I just missed my girls."

"And then Snow White, cookies, chocolate ice cream, and anything that reminded her of you two made Mommy cry some more!" Bobby Lee laughed, getting a pinch in the arm. "Ow! Helen!"

"Oh, Robert, and Helen, Elena and Gabby were both wonderful today," Milly smiled, "Elena hit a few bumps in the road, but we were all very supportive, and she did her best in everything that came her way."

"I'm glad to hear that," Nell smiled.

"And she and Gabby made new friends," Bobby Lee added, looking over at Suzie, Sally, and Jerry.

"Bobby Lee, we've known Jerry and his mommy for three years!" Nell laughed, seeing a mock hurt expression from her husband.

"Maybe I was busy that day you met him!" Bobby Lee pouted as Elena and Gabby giggled.

"Let's get Daddy ice cream," Gabby suggested.

"Yeah!" Elena agreed.

"Ice cream, like music, makes everything better!" Bobby Lee smiled.

The family of four cuddled up together before Nell yawned, making Elena and Gabby giggle.

"Waiting for you two made Mommy sleepy," Nell apologized with a smile.

"Shall we get Mommy home so she can take a nap?" Bobby Lee smiled.

"Yeah!" Elena and Gabby agreed.


	17. Baby news

Seventeen: Baby news

Plot: Now at five years old, Elena and Gabby enjoy their lives at the castle and with their parents. Until hearing the king and queen talk about their mommy and daddy needing more room.

"What are you two doing?" Amber asked one fall afternoon as the recently turned five year olds turned around from their hiding place.

"Spying," Gabby answered with a smile.

"We wanna know why Mommy's sick all the time," Elena added, frowning a little.

"When did this happen?" Amber asked.

"And you two should know that spying isn't nice," Sofia added.

"But James writes Andrew stories, and Andrew's a spy!" Gabby protested.

"Andrew Harmon only does undercover spy work that helps people," James explained. "I don't do it in real life."

"It started last week. Mommy wasn't feeling too good a corn ring to Daddy so we played quietly so she could go night night," Elena recalled before she sighed. "But Mommy got sick again!"

"We wanted to know why really bad. So we picked today. Special with what happened at breakfast with the pretty flower," Gabby added as the royal siblings looked at each other.

"We remember way before you two were born, your mommy was like she is now," James explained, giving Amber a grin. "It was a week after she and your aunts had come home after being gone for so long. We didn't find out why until that night and Amber fainted at the spot!"

"I remember that," Amber murmured.

"You don't think..." James started.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, but we should be ready to help them again, just in case," Sofia suggested.

Elena and Gabby looked at each other. Did Amber, James, and Sofia know something they didn't?

What did they mean by help?

Nell and Bobby Lee had only been married for two years and the twins had to admit that they had heard a few strange sounds but was told that it was just the wind.

"Maybe we ask Grand Mommy or Miss Bianca?" Elena suggested.

"They'll know what's wrong," Gabby agreed.

"Of course girls!" Sofia laughed with a smile before turning to their siblings. "Maybe we should go to Mom and Dad. Nell did tell them the first time and there's no doubt she did it again."

"Let's just hope that if it is that we're dreading, that Bobby Lee doesn't become too protective again," James shuddered, seeing Elena tug at his pants. "Okay we're going!"

They saw Roland and Miranda talking to Florence in the hallway. Florence had a huge smile on her face, and Roland and Miranda were looking as excited as she was.

"Grand Mommy?" Elena asked, getting their attention.

"Oh, there you are, girls! And you brought Amber, James, and Sofia with you! Wonderful!" Florence smiled.

"What's going on?" Gabby asked.

"Why everyone happy?" Elena asked in confusion. "Did something good happen?"

"No. Not good. More like a blessing!" Bianca squealed, messing up her hair.

"What?" Elena and Gabby wondered, clearly confused about why everyone was excited.

Nell and Bobby Lee came out a few moments later. "Oh, good; you're all here," Nell smiled, seeing Madeline and Sabrina come up, and motioning for them to come over.

"Love Bug, Gab-Gab, we have a special surprise for you," Bobby Lee smiled.

"You feel better, Mommy?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. You were sick," Gabby agreed.

"I'm feeling much better, sweetheart," Nell smiled. "And that kind of goes along with the surprise."

"You mean..." Sofia asked.

"Yes!" Nell cheered. "Bobby Lee and I are having a baby!"

"Isn't that great, girls?" Bobby Lee asked, tossing Elena and Gabby up, "You two are going to be big sisters!"

"I don't wanna be a sister!" Elena pouted, looking ready to cry.

"Me neither!" Gabby added as she and Elena were put down.

"I remember Madeline and Sabrina acting like this when you were born," Nell admitted. "But I'm going to tell you what we told them. Just because there's going to be a new baby in the family now doesn't mean that we don't love you any less."

"What if baby has at-is-him like me?" Elena asked.

"Then we'll know what to do for them," Bobby Lee reasoned. "We'll know what helps the baby and what doesn't, and since you're older, you can help pick things out that they might need."

"Kitty still mine!" Elena declared. "Baby can't have her!"

"Of course Kitty's still yours, Love Bug," Nell assured her, "And don't worry; we'll find the baby a toy of their own."

"Something cuddly and sweet," Sabrina said, tugging on Nell's dress. "Remember?"

"Oh yes I do!" Nell chuckled with a smile before frowning a little. "Along with the late night feeding, the crying, the spit up."

Elena and Gabby looked horrified by their mommy's words. They definitely didn't want to be sisters now.

"Don't worry, Nell; just like we did with Elena and Gabby, we'll help you through this," Sofia assured her, James and Amber nodding at her side.

"We're professional babysitters and caretakers now," James grinned.

"Baby?" Elena asked, touching Nell's stomach.

"Daddy, did Mommy eat it?" Gabby wondered, joining Elena in touching.

Nell and Bobby Lee looked at each other. They were hoping they wouldn't have to have the "where do babies come from" talk until the girls were older. "Well, we've got a book in the castle library that explains about it in words you understand..." Bobby Lee suggested.

"What? No stork, pumpkin patch, or cabbage patch myths? We come right out and tell them?" Nell whispered. "I didn't think they're supposed to learn this until they're at least as old as Madeline and Sabrina!"

"Well, Madeline and Sabrina were the same age Elena and Gabby are now when this happened to you," Bobby Lee pointed out.

"Good point, Robert," Nell admitted.

"And you stuttered at us!" Madeline remembered with a chuckle.

"T-That w-was b-because I-I d-didn't k-know," Nell stuttered, moving a little.

"It's happening again!" Sabrina giggled, avoiding Bianca's glare.

"I'm j-just c-cold now?" Nell suggested.

"Nice try, Helen Genevieve," Bianca smirked. "Come on. Let's go to the library and find that book."

"No pout Mommy," Elena said, seeing Nell's lower lip quivering.

"Pout bad!" Gabby agreed, taking Nell's hand.

"You're twenty Nell, no pouting!" Miranda chuckled, kneeling down to beside Elena and Gabby.

"Fine. I'll pout in the privacy of my bedroom," Nell muttered as they went to the library.

"You can pout in front of me, Helen. I won't say anything," Bobby Lee smiled.

"Thank you!" Nell said as they searched for the books.

"I found it!" Sofia called after a few minutes.

Elena and Gabby stared at the book in front of Sofia before Elena focused her mind on a book about cats.

Gabby shook her head at the distraction, knowing that with cats, they made Elena lost in a world of her own.

"What this book about?" Gabby asked as Bobby Lee and a pouting Nell sat beside her.

"This is about what happens when a family's having a new baby," Bobby Lee smiled as he settled Gabby on his lap. He read the book to her, and even Nell looked interested. She remembered feeling like this when Madeline and Sabrina were born. Bianca saw her look and patted her on the shoulder.

"Hmm...it says here that sometimes a family might have to move to a bigger house if their family grows, just so everyone can have more room," Bobby Lee added.

"Leave the castle?" Nell gasped.

Elena snapped out of her daydreams about kitties when she heard that. "Leave castle?" she echoed.

"It says sometimes, Love Bug," Bobby Lee repeated.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Elena screamed, and ran crying from the room.

Miranda and Roland glanced at Nell and Bobby Lee who looked back as Gabby took the book from his hands and threw it across the room.

"Dumb baby and dumb book!" Gabby yelled, joining her sister in running out of the room.

"Well doesn't this bring back memories!" Florence chuckled as Bianca nodded though glaring at the woman beside her.

"Well, who should we talk to first?" Nell asked.

"I think Elena might be in the stables with Snow White, so I'll try there first," Bobby Lee suggested.

"Gabby usually goes to James' room if she's sad," Nell remembered. "He sings to her, then he reads one of his stories to her, and that makes her feel better."

"You want me to come with you?" James asked.

"I think that's a good idea," Nell agreed.

"I'll come with you, Bobby Lee," Sofia offered.

"Thanks, Sofia," Bobby Lee smiled, and they all went off to find the girls.

"Maybe we should've waited to tell them?" Amber wondered with a frown. "We should've remembered that they, Elena especially, hates change."

"It'll be something they'll have to used to. Remember Nell will be moody during this time and luckily she's not a teenager anymore so it's not as doubled," Roland remembered, shuddering at that time in Nell's life.

"Speaking of double, what if she's expecting twins again?" James asked. "I mean, we know good things come two at a time, but..."

Roland pulled him into a hug and mussed his hair. "I know what you mean, James. But I don't think she's expecting twins again."

"It'll be one child. But we'll have to wait a few weeks for the gender," Miranda muttered, kissing James on the cheek.

"And a few months for her maternity clothes," Amber muttered with a smile. "I had fun helping her the first time."

…

In the stable, the mood was less than amusing. Elena was cuddling Snow White, and she had all the cats around her. "I'm not going nowhere," she cried, "I'm staying here with you!"

"Elena? Love Bug?" Bobby Lee called.

"I stay here with Snow White!" Elena cried.

"Elena, baby girl, we said we 'might' have to go," Bobby Lee said as he pulled her into a hug. "You don't want everyone in the castle to be all squashed together, do you? And do you remember how Auntie Sabrina acted when we went to that restaurant last week?"

Elena shook her head, so Bobby Lee reminded her of it. They were with some of Nell's friends, and they were all sitting in the same booth. Sabrina had been crushed against the corner, and she had looked around from time to time as everyone was talking and enjoying themselves. Madeline and Bobby Lee had noticed that she was looking tense, but Sabrina never said anything, not wanting to ruin everyone's time together by asking someone to let her out. That night, Nell, Florence, and Bianca had to stay with her until she calmed down.

"Is Sabrina claustrophobic?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, according to Helen," Bobby Lee murmured. "We didn't know anything was wrong until we all got up to leave and heard Sabrina crying."

"She's scared of tight spaces. Like closets and closed doors," Sofia muttered as Elena brightened a little.

"So that's why our Elsa and Anna book is gone!" Elena giggled before she frowned. "We'll never get it back. Like me and Gabby won't be the attention no more."

"You'll still get attention from us, Elena," Bobby Lee assured her. "We're going to love you and Gabby no matter what."

At the same time, Bianca, James, Florence, and Miranda found Gabby in James' room. She was absently stroking James' plush dog, Little Rex, the only dog she really liked, and looking at the pictures in one of his story folders. "Gabby, sweetheart, everything's going to be all right," Miranda said as she took Gabby on her lap. She started rocking her as she added, "You might not even have to leave the castle at all. There's always going to be plenty of room for you."

"Why we have to go?" Gabby asked.

"Well sometimes Mommy And Daddy need space or there's money problems," Florence explained, gently pinching her nose. "That's not something you should worry about."

"What if Mommy lost Baby?" Gabby asked with a frown.

"Well, that wouldn't be nice, but we shouldn't think like that," Florence admitted, "Besides, we have several months to think about the baby."

"We know Amber's going to go overboard with making preparations for parties," Miranda agreed. "But we know she'll love helping set up the baby's nursery, just like she did with Elena and Gabby."

"Do we have baby books?" Gabby asked, a little curious.

"Yes. We do!" Bianca chuckled with a smile. "Mommy and Daddy wrote down all your firsts."

"And we still have those books," Nell agreed. "I remember writing everything down in them, so we'd remember everything that happened."

"I remember, I had to sit Edward down and make him record all of your first events," Bianca chuckled. "He so hated writing! Lydia would nag at him and tell him that if they didn't write it down, it's like the event never happened!"

"I'll have to do that with Bobby Lee, won't I?" Nell asked.

"No; he might not like writing, but he does it," Florence assured her. "Or we could always threaten to have James write everything for him!"

"Me and Elena see?" Gabby wondered with a giggle.

"And have us read them aloud?" Bianca asked with a smile, messing up her hair.

"Yes!" Gabby laughed, hugging Nell's stomach. "If Mommy wants to."

"I think the baby would love that," Roland smiled. "I remember that James and Amber's mother used to read all the time before they were born, and you know that James loves reading and writing, right?"

"Yeah!" Gabby smiled.

"Well, it's a running joke in the family that when James was born, he came out reciting the alphabet, and he grabbed a pen and paper from the doctor and prepared to transcribe his own birth!" Roland grinned. "And then he looked around, saw the nurse reading a book, and asked, 'Can I read that when you're done?'"

"You're kidding!" Florence laughed.

"Baby can't read and write!" Gabby giggled.

"Have you *met* James?" Roland smiled.

"I don't wanna! I DON'T WANNA!" Elena screamed, being dragged into the room. "I NO LIKE BABY!"

"Why not?" Nell asked with a hurt expression.

"I'm baby! Gabby baby! We don't need new baby!" Elena cried.

"But a new baby will be fun to play with," Bobby Lee tried to explain, "Madeline and Sabrina wanted to play with you and Gabby as soon as you were born."

"NO! No baby!" Elena screamed.

"Elena, Mommy gots this book! About us!" Gabby assured her screaming sister with a smile.

"Us?" Elena asked with a sniff.

"Yes. When you two were babies," Nell explained softly, messing up Elena's curls. "I drew in pictures by memory. I didn't know how to do realistic drawings but drawings that were good enough. Wanna see?"

She took Elena's silence as a 'yes', and drew out a good-sized book. She opened it to the first page and smiled. "See? You and Gabby are right there as babies."

"Baby?" Elena asked.

"That's right," Nell smiled. "Sometimes I'd be sleeping and Amber would draw the pictures in. But she always told me what she'd done so people could see the difference between the pictures."

Amber smiled. She remembered drawing some of these for Nell. "I'll do the same thing for this baby if you want, Nell," she offered. "And I think Elena and Gabby would love to help me, since they love drawing too."

"Yeah," James agreed. "They always love helping me draw the pictures for my stories."

"What picture you like Mommy? Daddy?" Gabby asked with a smile.

"There's too many honey for me to pick!" Nell chuckled with a smile.

"I've always liked this one," Bobby Lee smiled, pointing at a picture of his plush toy Lamb-Lamb, with Elena and Gabby, as newborns, sleeping on either side of him, and each had a hand on his plush. "And you know we still have a three-way joint custody of Lamb-Lamb."

"Will Baby have cus-tar-dy of Lamb-Lamb too?" Gabby asked.

"No, we'll have to find a new toy for the new baby," Bobby Lee smirked.

"Aw.. I always loved this one!" Bianca cooed, flipping a few pages. "You two did love playing with your set of blocks."

"That we got for them!" Nell smirked, giving Bianca a mock glare.

"They always made little towers and knocked them down soon after," Bianca remembered. "And you, Robert Lee, liked playing with those blocks as much as your daughters!"

"Daddy make towers?" Elena asked.

"Daddy loved making towers and playing with your toys," Nell grinned.

"Now this is my favorite!" James chuckled, seeing Elena and Gabby with pots and pans.

"It was a month before the appointment that changed all of ours and Elena's lives forever," Nell recalled with a sigh before smiling at the picture.

"I always liked this one," Sofia smiled, holding up a picture of James, Elena, and Gabby. That was taken on the day that Crown Princess Elena had visited, and Elena had streaked into a meeting between her, Roland, and Miranda. Gabby had been sick, Elena was in timeout, and James had come in to read to them. The three of them had fallen asleep together, and Bobby Lee had taken their picture.

"That was such a sweet picture," Bianca smiled. "And so was this one." She held up a picture of Elena, who was wearing her new dress, and in Princess Elena's arms.

"If we go away, we won't see Elena no more," Elena said as she looked at the picture.

She started to cry as Sofia rubbed her back.

"Don't say that. She lives far away you know," Sofia assured her with a smile.

"Really?" Elena asked with a sniff.

"I think Elena's thinking that if we go away, we won't see Princess Elena if she comes to visit anymore, right?" Nell asked. When Elena nodded, Nell hugged her. "Sweetheart, that won't happen. We'll see Princess Elena when she comes, since Daddy's still going to work here as a Junior Guard. Florence and Bianca are also going to continue working here as well. You'll always be around to see them, and Princess Elena."

"Promise?" Elena asked.

"Of course I promise," Nell murmured, "It's just too early right now to see what's going to happen. There's a possibility we might not be leaving at all. We just want to think ahead and make sure the baby's going to have plenty of room to grow."

Elena nodded softly but was a little confused.

To her the baby was a replacement of everything she was used to.

Bobby Lee noticed her look and started rocking her again. "Love Bug, you shouldn't worry about this. We're always going to love you and your sister. There's a possibility we won't have to go. We're just thinking ahead."

Even though Elena was hearing both Nell and Bobby Lee saying that they might not go anywhere, that didn't make her feel better.

Nell noticed her look and said, "And even if we did leave the castle, we'd visit here every day, and we'd even take Snow White with us."

"Snow White's my kitty," Elena repeated, "Baby can't have her! If Baby mean to Snow White, Baby can't play with her!"

"We'll tell the baby that, sweetheart," Nell promised.

She gave Elena another hug as Gabby did the same, realization crossing her face as maybe like her sister she was angry about the new baby.

"We know this was a lot to tell you, and we're so sorry you were upset about it," Nell said, seeing the look on Gabby's face. "But I promise, everything's going to be fine. There will always be room for us in the castle, just as there will always be room for you two in the family."

"Sister?" Elena asked with a smile.

"We could teach her lots!" Gabby giggled, brightening up a bit.

"Now girls it could be a baby brother," Florence muttered looking at Bobby Lee who smiled softly.

They had both agreed that if Nell was pregnant again and it was a boy this time, it would be named Richard Johnson the second with the borrowing of Edward as a middle name.

"I think your fathers would be honored," Bianca smiled.

"And so would Mama; after all, Elena's middle name is Lydia," Nell smiled back.

"But what if it is a girl?" Bobby Lee asked.

"Well, for girls' names, I am partial to Bianca, Florence, and Miranda," Nell grinned. "But we'll pick a name when it's closer to when the baby comes. Because after all, didn't we wait until the later months of my last pregnancy to pick Gabby's middle name?"

"Yes!" Bobby Lee chuckled with a smile. "Your sisters did help!"

"Well Madeline did," Nell recalled with a smile.

"We helped too, you know," Amber spoke up.

"Yes you did, and I appreciated every bit of it," Nell smiled. "And I could really use your help again with this new little one."

"Of course we'll help you again!" Sofia spoke up.

"You bet we will," James agreed.

"We'd love to!" Amber smiled.

"And me?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course, Sabrina; you were right there helping me with Elena and Gabby as well," Nell smiled.

Sabrina hugged her sister as Elena and Gabby giggled.

Maybe the baby wasn't so bad after all.


	18. Sorry of a sibling

Chapter Eighteen: Sorry of a sibling

Plot: Once apart of Sibling Bond and long before Elena and Gabby were born, James accidentally throws out a card that once belonged Madeline without realizing its importance to her.

Sofia, James, and Amber were helping Nell, Sabrina, and Madeline clean their playroom, since Bianca, Roland, and Miranda are off doing something else, and they want to do something to help them.

As he watched the girls put their toys away, James found a ratty looking old card. He threw it out, since he didn't think anyone was saving it, and he didn't know what it was. He took it out with the rest of the trash.

He came back a few minutes later, and found the girls making a new mess, searching the room as if looking for something. "What's going on?"

"We're looking for Madeline's first birthday card. It fell on the floor, and now it's gone," Sabrina replied.

"What does it look like?" James asked.

"Well, it's kind of old and ratty, since she got it several years ago," Nell replied. "But there was a heart made of flowers on the front and a sun in the middle of it which said…"

"Happy birthday, sunshine?" James said along with Nell. "Uh-oh…"

Madeline looked up. "What do you mean 'uh-oh?'"

James had the good sense to look guilty. "I'm sorry, Madeline. I saw an old card on the floor, and it was mixed in with the other papers. I thought you weren't saving them, so I took them all out."

Sofia smiled sympathetically. "It's all right, James; it was an accident. There was so much paper lying around, so of course you picked everything up and took it all out without looking at it."

"Of course it was an accident," Nell agreed. "Madeline should have put that away like I told her to, since she was playing with it yesterday, but Bianca called her to do something, and I went to check on Sabrina, and it was just forgotten."

"I'm sorry, Madeline, I didn't know you still wanted that card," James apologized.

Madeline, who had been listening to the conversation, had been growing angrier. Finally, she shouted at him, "That was my card that Mommy and Daddy and Nell gave to me! You had no right throwing that away!"

"Madeline, it was an accident," Sabrina tried to comfort her, but Madeline was having none of it.

"Do I throw your things away?!" Madeline shouted at James, picking up a pillow and throwing it at him. "You're the meanest boy I ever met!"

"Madeline Elizabeth O'Malley!" Nell scolded. "You do not throw things!"

"Madeline, I-" James started, but Madeline hit him with the pillow again.

She was about to go on, but Nell intervened. "That's enough!" Before any of the siblings could blink, Nell had Madeline over her knee and had delivered a few sharp swats to her little sister's bottom. "Now go to your room and wait for me!"

Madeline obeyed, crying the whole time. She paused once to scream in James' face, but when Nell started towards her again, she stomped away.

When it was quiet, James said, "Nell, I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't know that card meant so much to her. But I will make it up to her."

"I know you didn't mean to do that, James; you were only trying to help, and I appreciate everything you were doing," Nell smiled.

"I know how we can make it up to Madeline," Amber spoke up.

"I think I know what you're talking about, Amber, and I couldn't agree more," James smiled. "Let's get to work."

When James and Amber went off to work on their idea, Nell, Sofia, and Sabrina came upstairs, and found a sobbing Madeline on her bed. Nell let her cry for a few minutes, then tapped her on the shoulder.

"Madeline, you know I love you. I hated to spank you, and I hate to say this, but you're also at fault for what happened," Nell started, "you knew this would happen if you left your things out instead of putting them up when you're asked to."

"Nell's right," Sofia added, "James was only trying to help us clean the playroom, and he thought you didn't want that card anymore. You didn't have to yell at him or call him those names."

"You could have put the card in the special envelope Miss Bianca gave you," Sabrina suggested. "That's where I put my favorite cards and papers."

"I guess…" Madeline admitted. Suddenly, she saw James and Amber in the door.

"We're not interrupting, are we?" James asked.

"Can we come in? We've got something for you," Amber agreed.

Nell waved them in, and as they sat on the bed, James and Amber handed Madeline a new card they had made. The verse was a little different than the old one, but the picture was the same.

"James, Amber, that's so nice of you!" Sabrina smiled.

"You're such a talented artist, Amber! And James, you're really good with words," Nell agreed.

Madeline smiled. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Madeline," Amber smiled. "Before we came here, we went to Cedric and asked him to put a few protective spells on this."

"That's right," James added. "It's now fire-resistant, and rip-resistant. This card is now good forever!"

"Good idea," Nell half-joked.

"Yeah," James agreed. "Madeline, once again, I'm sorry for throwing your card out. I didn't know how much it meant to you or that your parents made it for you. I know I'd hate it if someone threw something I cared about away."

"So would I," Amber agreed with Sofia, Nell, and Sabrina nodding in agreement.

"But at least we were able to kind of recreate it," James added, "And I know it's not as great as your old one, but we did the best we could."

"You're right," Madeline smiled a little after she read the card, "It's even better! And James, I forgive you. Nell was right. It was my own fault for leaving that out. I should have put it someplace safe."

James smiled as she hugged him. "Brilliant!" He put an arm around her as they admired the new card.

As the siblings had a pleasant conversation, unknown to them, Bianca, Roland, and Miranda were listening outside the door, smiling at how they tried to help each other.


	19. Meeting Ricky

Nineteen: Meeting Ricky

Plot: After witnessing their mommy's starting labor pains, Elena and Gabby are terrified that once their brother is born, he'll hurt them too as the royal siblings assure them that it won't happen.

"Careful girls. Your mommy could have your little brother anytime now," Bianca gently scolded, knowing that not only they were excited.

Everyone in the castle and out of the castle was excited to see the newest edition in Nell and Bobby Lee's life.

Nell felt embarrassed about all the fussing and carrying on about her second child but couldn't help but feel proud that Ricky was part of the fuss.

"Miss Bianca when Ricky come?" Elena asked, putting Kitty's toy paws near Nell's stomach. "I want him to meet Kitty."

"He'll meet Kitty in his own time, sweetheart," Bianca assured her. "It's not a race."

"He come in his own time?" Elena asked.

"That's right, Love Bug," Nell smiled. She looked over at Bobby Lee, who was standing guard near her, like always. "And soon we can tell Daddy to take a break from guard duty!"

"Thank you Ricky!" Bobby Lee cheered with a chuckle.

"Nell! Bobby Lee!" Sofia called as Amber and James came behind her.

"What's all this?" Elena asked, seeing towels and other things in their arms.

"Things for your mommy. Ricky could come any day now and Dad wanted to be prepared this time," James explained with a smile.

"This will come in handy," Bobby Lee grinned, looking through a box. "Baby clothes, blankets, and look!" he held up a plush teddy bear. "His first toy!"

"We're always going to be here to help," Sofia smiled as she gave them a new book so Nell and Bobby Lee could record all of Ricky's firsts.

"Thanks, Sofia, this is going to-oh! Bobby Lee!" Nell cried out, feeling a familiar sensation wash over her. "I think it's time!"

"Time? Well isn't he wanting to come and meet us?" Bobby Lee joked with a smile.

"I think you're right!" Nell cried out, her face clenched in pain.

"Mommy?" Elena asked in worry. "You okay?"

"Elena, Gabby, come with us," Sofia led her and Gabby from the room.

James was right behind her with Kitty. "Amber, you get the castle doctor; I'll bring Kitty to Elena!"

"No! I need someone to stay with me!" Nell cried.

"You're right; Florence is sick, Bianca and Baileywick's helping her, and Mom and Dad are in meetings all day," James mused. "Bobby Lee's here with you, Nell."

"We know, James, but I want another person with me!" Nell groaned as another wave of pain hit.

"But I don't know nothin' 'bout birthin' babies!" James protested, unintentionally quoting one of Nell and Amber's favorite movies.

"Frankly, James, I don't give a darn!" Nell shouted as Bobby Lee rubbed her shoulders.

"Mommy's hurt!" Elena wailed as Sofia hugged her close.

"But she's going to be okay," Sofia assured her with a smile.

"Where Kitty?" Gabby asked, knowing that the little winged jaquin toy from Princess Elena always made her sister feel better. "Kitty help Elena!"

"The last time I saw Kitty, James was starting to bring her to us after Nell had Bobby Lee take us here to the sitting room," Sofia replied. She saw that Elena looked ready to cry, so she said, "Elena, listen to me. I'm going to get one of your other toys, since we can't go in there with your parents."

"James there!" Elena pouted.

"That's true, but not by choice," Amber replied. "I saw Nell grab James' hand. She told him she wanted a second person with her."

"James take care of Kitty," Gabby promised. "He bring Kitty out to you when it's okay."

Elena looked ready to cry, but Amber took her on her lap. "Thanks for teaching me this song," she said as she started rocking her. "You and me together will be. Forever you'll see."

Everyone joined in the song. "We two can be good company. You and me. Just wait and see."

Gabby smiled softly at the song but frowned. "Ricky is hurting Mommy!"

"Ricky bad?" Elena asked in fear.

"I hear Mommy screaming. Is Ricky hurting Mommy?" Gabby asked.

"We find out now!" Elena shouted, jumping up from where she was sitting on a couch with Amber.

"No! Even though James is trying to help Nell, we're not supposed to be in there!" Sofia blocked the door. "I remember reading something about this with Mister Cedric when you were born. Mom talked to me about this too. She said it hurt when I came out, but she got better. She said everything was all right."

"I remember Daddy saying that Mother felt pain when James and I were born," Amber added. "She got to stay in bed for a while, and she got better every day. She spent her time in bed with James and me, and I remember her singing to us. Daddy would sometimes sing along, and he even said that we sang too."

"Really? Will Ricky sing to Mommy?" Elena asked.

"You never know, Elena," Sofia smiled. "But you'll just have to wait and see. And trust us when we say that everything is going to be just fine."

"Okay," Elena sighed, covering her ears. "Mommy loud. Why Ricky mean?"

"Elena, that's how Ricky is supposed to get out," Amber explained, rubbing her back.

"By hurting Mommy?!" Gabby asked with crossed arms.

"It's not on purpose, Gabby," Sofia assured her. "And Elena, Nell's going to feel much better before you know it."

Elena sighed and cuddled up with the large unicorn doll James had won for her and Gabby. She was at least happy to have something else she liked if Kitty wasn't available.

As she watched her, Amber smiled. She recalled how James had won the doll for the girls, and how they used to fight over it until Cedric made a second doll.

"How about a story to pass the time?" Sofia suggested.

Elena and Gabby smiled as she took out some of James' story folders. Sofia smiled as she recalled how Cedric had made a copy of James' stories and put it in the sitting room. That way, anyone could read them whenever they wanted.

Elena and Gabby looked ready for Sofia to read as Elena tried her hardest not to cover her ears.

She now knew that Ricky didn't mean to hurt their mommy but it was starting to burn in her and Gabby's mind that he might hurt them too.

"It's going to be all right, Elena," Amber assured her. "Ricky won't hurt you. He's not hurting Nell on purpose. That's just how he comes out. She's going to feel much better when he's here. And remember, while she rests, you can sing to her, you can tell her and Ricky stories, and you can play gently with both of them."

"That's right," Sofia added. "Ricky's a good boy."

"Ricky's a good boy!" Gabby echoed.

"Good boy, Ricky!" Elena smiled.

"See? Good girls!" Amber giggled, hugging them close.

"How long Ricky be?" Elena asked with a yawn.

"It could take a while," Sofia replied. "According to our science teacher in Royal Prep, a woman can be in labor for days."

A few hours later, they heard a new sound: a baby crying. It was soon followed by a shout of "Sof! Amber! Get Mom and Dad!"

"James!" Sofia smiled as Amber ran off to carry out the order.

Hey, guys," James greeted them. He handed Kitty to Elena. "Sorry about that, Elena; I wanted to bring Kitty to you as soon as Nell went into labor and we were all coming here to the sitting room, but Bobby Lee and the doctor had other plans for us."

"What did you do?" Gabby asked, smiling as Elena hugged Kitty.

"Kitty back!" Elena cheered.

"Kitty helped your mommy, Elena. The doctor had me hold her up so Nell could focus on her as she pushed Ricky out," James started. "Bobby Lee was there, holding her hand, telling her to focus on Kitty and giving her all kinds of encouragement."

"Ricky hurt Mommy?" Gabby asked.

"Yes, the girls thought Ricky was hurting Nell," Sofia explained as Amber came to the sitting room with Roland and Miranda. "We told them that she was going to be just fine."

"Nell was in pain, but with Kitty, she calmed down," James said with a smile. "Though I did hear some words from her that I can't repeat."

"James, you did a wonderful job," Miranda smiled. "Robert told us everything you were doing. You fetched things for the doctors when they needed something, and you were there to help give support to Helen."

"I can't begin to tell you how proud we are of you," Roland agreed. "While you weren't really supposed to be there, you're right that you didn't have much of a choice, since Helen grabbed you."

"Sorry, Dad," James apologized.

"Don't be sorry," Miranda smiled. "James, we know you've been trying to make up for how you acted when Rex was sent away, but I think that after this, it's safe to say that we all forgive you, and now you don't have to think about it anymore."

"I stopped thinking about it when I started training Jagger to be Elena's therapy dog," James said as Roland and Miranda hugged him.

"Everyone! You want to meet the newest O'Malley?" Bobby Lee said as he came in. He mussed James' hair as he led everyone to where Nell was resting.

"Johnson Robert! "Nell chuckled with a yawn. "Ricky has our last name!"

"Richard Edward Johnson," Bobby Lee repeated, "I like the sound of that!"

"I think Richard Edward Johnson the Second has a nice ring to it too," Nell smiled.

"Where Ricky?" Elena asked with a frown.

"Right here," Nell smiled, letting them see the baby that was sleeping on her chest. "Elena, Gabby, say hello to your new little brother."

Elena smiled at him. "Hi, Ricky. I'm Elena. You good baby!"

Gabby was right behind her. "I'm Gabby, Ricky. Nice meeting you!"

"He has your face Helen," Bobby Lee said with a smile.

"And your hair!" Nell chuckled as Ricky yawned. "Hey little guy. I have your big sisters here."

Ricky cooed, spotting Kitty next to his mother as he tried to put her paw in his mouth.

"No, Ricky, Kitty mine!" Elena shook her head.

"Can you blame him, Elena? Kitty was one of the first things he saw when he was born," James smiled, mussing her hair.

"But don't worry, sweetheart; we'll write to Princess Elena and we'll ask if she can get Ricky his own Kitty," Bobby Lee assured her.

"I'm sure she'd love to, but until the new Kitty comes, can't you share yours?" Nell asked.

Elena thought for a minute, then she smiled. "Okay. Ricky can share my Kitty until he gets his own."

"Just like how I share Lamb-Lamb with you and Gabby, you two can share Kitty," Bobby Lee smiled.

"Sharing good, and I'm a good girl, right?" Elena asked.

"You're absolutely right, Love Bug," Nell smiled.

Ricky cooed again, staring at the twins with big eyes. His mind was confused, blinking at his mother for help.

"Buddy, that's Elena and Gabby," Nell explained with a smile. "They're your sisters. But they're not the only ones here."

"Whose eyes does he have?" Sofia asked, giving Ricky his new toy.

Bobby Lee smiled as he saw Ricky holding Kitty, then reaching out for the bear that James and Amber had brought down with them before Nell had gone into labor. "My hair, your face, and...how about that! My eyes," he smiled, seeing a pair of hazel eyes blinking up at him.

"Can I hold Kitty again, Ricky?" Elena asked.

"Sure, sweetheart; I think he's going to go to sleep now, but he's got his new teddy bear to keep him company," Bobby Lee smiled as he handed Kitty to Elena.

"You did a good job helping Mommy, Kitty," Elena smiled.

"What about me?" James asked.

"You did okay helping Mommy," Elena smiled as she hugged him.

"Bobby Lee, they might be blue later," Nell smirked, kissing Ricky's forehead.

"It just depends if they change Helen Genevieve!" Bianca chuckled, coming into the room. "Robert Lee, your mother's resting. Besides I thought I heard screaming."

"Oh, yes, there was screaming," Bobby Lee grinned. "Bianca, meet Richard Edward Johnson the Second!"

"He came today? I was certain he wouldn't be here for another week or so," Bianca admitted. "But it doesn't matter. If he decides he wants to come today, who are we to tell him otherwise?"

"Mother said I was born early too, right?" Bobby Lee asked.

"Oh yes," Bianca smiled. "Florence said that you were supposed to be born on June thirteenth. But instead, you were born on the eighth."

"What wrong with that?" Elena asked.

"When a month starts on Sunday, like that June did, it has a Friday the thirteenth," Bianca explained. "That day is supposedly unlucky to people."

"That silly!" Elena giggled.

"You're so right, Elena Lydia!" Bianca smiled, mussing her hair. "I don't follow that superstitious nonsense myself, but I heard that your father always tried to use it to his advantage when he was younger."

"What Daddy do?" Gabby asked.

"He played jokes on Helen Genevieve," Bianca sighed. "He'd tell her that if she didn't do something, she'd be cursed with bad luck. She never believed him, since she doesn't follow that nonsense either."

"Daddy be nice to Mommy!" Elena scolded.

Bobby Lee grinned. "I am so nice to Mommy!" he said as he scooped Elena up and covered her face with kisses.

"He's adorable," Miranda cooed as Ricky snuggled on Nell's chest.

"Probably going to be like his daddy," Roland said, gently smoothing his hair.

"That's what I'm hoping," Bobby Lee smiled as he set Elena down. "When he's older, I'll start teaching him how to be a guard. And I know all of you will teach him things, right?" he added, glancing at Amber, James, Sofia, Elena, and Gabby.

"Of course we will!" Amber smiled as James and Sofia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! We teach Ricky lots of stuff!" Elena agreed as Gabby nodded next to her.

"Good," Nell yawned as Bobby Lee kissed her cheek.

"Mommy nap nap time?" Elena asked with a smile.

"I think so," Bianca nodded. "Why don't we let her and Richard Edward get some well-deserved rest now, and we can check on them again later?"

"Okay," Bobby Lee started leading everyone out. He whispered, "And don't worry; Ricky will let us know if he hears a horrible snarling monster!"

"I heard that!" Nell frowned. She turned to Ricky, who was already falling asleep. "You don't think I snore, do you? No you don't!"

Elena and Gabby watched their little brother coo before stepping out of the room.

"Now girls don't be alarmed if he cries during the night. You used to do it to," Bobby Lee assured before covering them in kisses.

"Why Ricky cry?" Elena asked with a frown.

"Well, he's in a strange new place with so many new people he's not used to yet," Bobby Lee replied. "You didn't know me and Mommy when you were first born, did you?"

"No," Elena shook her head.

"No," Gabby agreed.

"Well, he'll cry for a few nights, but as time goes by, he'll get used to us, and everyone in the castle," Bobby Lee explained. "There are so many people who want to meet him, but they don't want to scare him or overwhelm him."

"Ricky be okay soon?" Elena asked.

"He'll get used to everyone in his own time," Bobby Lee smiled.

"So Ricky Mommy's friend?" Gabby asked with a smile.

"Friend! Friend! Friend!" Elena yelled before hearing Ricky cry. "Daddy I bad girl?"

"No, sweetheart, it was just an accident," Bobby Lee assured her as he led her and Gabby away from Nell's room, "I know you're excited about everything that happened today. I also know you're not used to having a baby around either, and we'll all learn one day at a time. But you're going to have to learn to be quiet when Mommy and Ricky are sleeping."

Elena nodded. She quickly tiptoed back to Nell's room, poked her head in the door and whispered, "Sorry, Mommy! Sorry, Ricky!"

"Good girl, Elena," Bobby Lee smiled as she came back.

"Where Ricky sleep?" Elena asked, still feeling guilty for waking her brother up.

"Well for the next three weeks, next to Mommy and me in a crandle. After that his nursery," Bobby Lee explained as the twins frowned. "He'll be sleeping a lot so you can't be loud. Your aunts learned that the hard way."

"I be a good girl," Elena promised. "I won't wake Ricky up no more!"

"I know, Love Bug," Bobby Lee smiled, mussing her hair.

"I be good girl too," Gabby smiled.

"That's all I'm asking," Bobby Lee smiled as he kissed them.

"Ricky brother!" Elena giggled as Miranda picked her up.

"Yes he is!" Amber chuckled, glancing at her own brother. "And hopefully a good one."

"Is James not good Amber?" Sofia joked with a smile.

"You weren't there when James was running back and forth getting things the doctor needed when Helen was in labor," Bobby Lee smiled. "The doctor sometimes had to describe what it was that he wanted, but James got everything right away."

"And Mom and Dad, as incredible an experience as this was, the only grandchild you get from me has four legs, a tail, and lives in the stable with Snow White!" James added.

"Jaggy?" Elena asked.

"Jagger's a good grand-dog," Roland chuckled, pulling James into a hug and mussing his hair.

"Ricky see Jaggy Daddy? We get to!" Gabby pouted, crossing her arms.

"Gab gab, he's just a baby but I'm sure Jaggy would love another friend," Bobby Lee assured with a smile.

"I'll keep an eye on Jagger when he's around Ricky, just like I do for you and Elena," James agreed. "And Elena, I know you'll keep an eye on Ricky when he visits Snow White."

"If Ricky mean to Snow White he can't play with her!" Elena added.

"We'll be sure to tell him, Love Bug," Bobby Lee smiled. He kissed her cheek. "He'll be asleep to mess with her anyway."

"Daddy, I happy we meet him," Elena admitted with a smile.

"I'm glad you got to meet him too," Bobby Lee smiled.


	20. Trauma is over

Twenty: Trauma is over

Plot: Eighteen years can a lot closer than you think as upon the day of an execution prompts Ricky, who's just joining the junior guard, to question everything.

"Eighteen years..."

The words felt like joy to thirty three year old Nell Johnson who turned to her husband who smiled back, fifteen years of marriage being kindly towards them.

Well except for streaks of gray hair but they jokingly blamed their little boy Ricky who wasn't so little anymore.

Ricky was now thirteen, the hazel eyes that Bobby Lee had been excited for upon his birth had unfortunately turned blue when he was six months old. His blonde hair and body structure were more like his father's the more he got older and now that he was a teenager, had recently joined the junior guard.

"Being with me all those years helped him out," Bobby Lee joked with a smirk upon hearing from Elena that Ricky had gotten in without much trouble.

Elena and Gabby had grown up themselves. Their baby teeth long gone, baby fat vanished upon puberty. The only thing from their childhood that remained was their innocent blue eyes.

They had grown to end up getting their mother's structure as womanhood had graced upon them and Bobby Lee having to fight off the boys from school that wanted his little girls.

Jagger, James' Irish Red and White Setter, looked up from where he was guarding the girls. Jagger, who was still acting as Elena's therapy dog since her childhood, was now acting as personal bodyguard to her and Gabby. The boys from school would have to go through him if they wanted to get to know his girls.

"Are you going to train to be a junior guard with me, Jag?" Ricky asked, scratching the dog behind the ears.

"Your first lesson, Jagger, protect my little girls with your life," Bobby Lee agreed as he scratched his head. "They can't be courted until they're at least thirty!"

"Daddy! That's not fair! You and Mom got married at our age!" Elena pouted, giving Jagger a pat on the head as Ricky spotted ink on her cheek.

"Fell asleep near your writing again?" Ricky joked with a smile.

"Very funny Richard," Elena grumbled, a hint of pride hidden beneath her cheeks. "I better go see Snow White. I promised her one last get together."

"Note to self: Get Elena a new kitty, since Snow White is on her last life," Ricky murmured.

"I'm sure she'd love that, Richard," Bobby Lee smiled. "Your sister's loved cats and kittens her whole life."

Beside him, Nell smiled at the idea of Ricky getting Elena a new kitty. The two had shared a love of cats ever since Ricky was born. On the day of his introduction ball, Princess Elena had given him a flying jaquin toy of his own, which he'd named Zoomer, but he and Elena still had joint custody of her toy Kitty. However, her smile faded as she remembered what was going to happen today.

"Mother, are you alight?" Ricky asked, seeing her slump her shoulders.

"Ricky, there's just a lot going on today," Nell muttered with a small smile.

"Mother you and Father have done Elena and Gabby good. Speaking of which where is Gabby anyway?" Ricky wondered before seeing Sofia and Gabby near the doorway.

Gabby had joined Sofia in her adventures a decade earlier as she shook the leaves out of her hair.

Gabby smiled as she patted Jagger on the head. She had gotten over her fear of the dog long ago, though she was still nervous around other dogs. Her leg was still a little stiff from where James' first dog Rex had bitten it when she was a child, but that was to be expected. But even a bad leg didn't stop her from going on adventures with Sofia, who was training her to be the next Storykeeper.

"Are we late?" Sofia asked.

"Did we miss anything?" Gabby echoed.

"You're right on time," Nell smiled, "You didn't miss anything."

"So what adventures did you take my sister on this time Sofia?" Ricky asked, smiling at the former princess of Enchancia who had taken on the life of her Aunt Tilly.

"Oh just the Mystic Isles," Sofia grinned, squeezing Gabby's shoulder. "Though she crashed into a bush. Actually four bushes."

"But I'm getting better at riding a flying horse," Gabby smiled. She still remembered the time she had ridden one as a child, and it had flown off with her. She had stayed away from flying horses for the rest of that year, but when her birthday came, Sofia had offered to take her on a ride on Minimus, since she liked the quiet, friendly flying horse.

"You'll have to take us with you one of these days," Nell suggested.

"I told you what happened when James and Amber invited themselves on my Story Keeper adventures!" Sofia laughed, but she knew James wanted to go on an adventure so he could take his Junior Knight test again, and Amber had demanded to go with her since she hated it when Sofia kept secrets from her and went on adventures without her.

"We won't be like Amber," Bobby Lee smiled.

"But we will help you if you need it," Nell added. "These are your adventures; we're just there to support you."

"Thank you," Sofia grinned, glancing at the family. "With James courting our friend Penny from Brillancia and Amber well I've forgotten what she's done, it's nice to have Gabby by my side."

"Mom! Daddy!" Elena screamed with tears down her cheeks.

"Elena, what is it?" Nell asked.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Bobby Lee asked.

Sofia spotted a look. A familiar look she had when her animal friends had eventually reached their end.

A look of devastation and fondness of bursting into tears.

"It's Snow White!" Elena wailed. "My kitty died!"

"I'm sorry, Love Bug," Nell murmured, pulling her close. "But Ricky said he'd get you a new kitty, and just like the one Princess Elena gave you, the two of you can share him or her."

Elena smiled a little. "I'd like that," she murmured. "I saw that some of the cats in the stable are going to have kittens. Maybe Richard and I can each pick one."

"Yes he would," Nell smiled, stroking her hair.

"Zoomer and Kitty would love new friends to play with," Ricky grinned.

"Elena, I think I know where Snow White should be buried," Sofia suggested as Elena brightened a little.

"With Clover," Elena grinned, patting Sofia's shoulder. "She loved playing with him as a kitten. "

"And he liked her," Sofia smiled, remembering how devastated Snow White had been when Clover had passed.

"We'll have a proper funeral for Snow White tonight, sweetheart," Bobby Lee murmured.

"But now we'll have to get ready for the real reason we're all here tonight," Nell agreed. When she and Bobby Lee were alone, she whispered, "I can't believe it's finally happening. I've counted the days until it happened, and now it's here!"

"I know," Bobby Lee whispered, "Time flies when you're having fun."

"The only sin in my past will finally go away!" Nell squealed, jumping up and down. "I haven't been this excited since we got married."

"Careful. This is our fourth child you're carrying. I don't want what happened three years ago to happen again," Bobby Lee cautioned as Nell nodded softly.

Three years ago on that exact evening, Nell had miscarried their third child. Florence and Bianca had told her that she was getting up there in age to carry another child but encouraged her anyway.

"You're right, of course," Nell agreed, "But just think! This little one doesn't have to worry about scum like Jimmy McDonald or his worthless sons! He or she will live a normal life!"

"That's true, Helen," Bobby Lee grinned as Ricky came up.

"Is everything okay, Mother?" he asked.

Nell pulled him into a hug. "Everything's fine, Ricky," she smiled. "I'm just thinking about your new brother or sister, and how he or she won't have to deal with Jimmy McDonald anymore!"

"Of course. But Mother, you should be careful. I just couldn't bare your sobbing the last time we lost our brother or sister," Ricky shuddered softly, letting go of the hug. "I'll be glad to have that scumbag in hell instead of here."

"Richard Edward Johnson!" Bobby Lee scolded jokingly, knowing that the guards were now allowed to swear in front of his son.

"Oh, come on, Father, I've heard you say the same thing...ten times a day...on a daily basis," Ricky smirked as Bobby Lee softened his scolding look with a grin as he mussed his hair.

"Robert Lee, little pitchers!" Nell chuckled, also mussing Ricky's hair.

"Again, if either of us succumbs to soap poisoning, we know who's to blame!" Bobby Lee grinned as he and Ricky pointed at Nell. "But in a way, Helen, he's right. Jimmy McDonald and his worthless family are going to be gone from our lives forever!"

"We'll probably be last if you two slowpokes keep taking!" Ricky grinned as he started to run off.

"Slowpoke?! Young man I chased both you and your sisters when all of you were toddlers down the castle halls while you played Naked Babies!" Bobby Lee yelled after him as Nell shook her head in amusement.

"And if either of you sing that song, I'm sending you to your rooms!" Nell shouted, recalling the song Bobby Lee sang as he chased them around the castle.

"On three," Bobby Lee winked at Ricky. "One...two...three!"

"Don't look, Helen!" Ricky and Bobby Lee shouted together.

"Oh, you're both paying for that tonight!" Nell threatened.

"Okay, but let us know when the horrible snarling monster makes her appearance so we can escape!" Ricky grinned.

"I am not a monster!" Nell shouted. She glanced at her husband. "You just followed into his words!"

"But he's my dad!" Ricky pouted playfully as Bobby Lee chuckled.

"I dealt with you for nine months! You make me emotional and kicked me! Sp you should respect me!" Nell laughed before spotting her sisters near the castle steps.

Madeline and Sabrina came up to Nell. They were trying to look excited about this, since they had gone through this along with her, but they were surprisingly nervous.

"Nell, what if they escape before it happens?" Sabrina asked. "They'll hurt us again!"

"That won't happen," Bobby Lee assured her, "They've been in the dungeon for fifteen years. The guards and I will personally make sure they don't escape."

"Besides, Robert told me that if any of them actually do escape, they've been ordered to shoot them," Nell murmured.

"And I'm so glad you decided to let me try shooting!" Ricky murmured.

"Though I still say you'll shoot your eye out!" Nell protested.

"Not MY eye!" Ricky grinned. He smiled softly, running into his aunts arms. "Aunt Sabrina! Aunt Madeline!"

"Ricky, you gotta stop with the hugs!" Madeline smirked with a laugh.

"Besides Bobby Lee it's been eighteen years. You lost count by three!" Sabrina chuckled before she sighed. "We're twenty three years old and that man still haunts our dreams!"

"But tonight, the nightmare finally stops," Nell murmured. "We'll never have to think of them again."

"I'm just glad he never did anything to you two," Bobby Lee murmured as he hugged them. Sabrina still suffered from claustrophobia and a fear of closed doors, while Madeline didn't like seeing people holding knives, except for when they were eating.

"We were too little for him to do any real damage," Sabrina muttered softly.

"Which was the only good thing about our trauma," Madeline added as Ricky patted their heads.

"I know, you told me about what he tried to do," he assured them. "But after tonight, you never have to think about him again. And we'll help you get over your fears."

"You're a good boy, Ricky," Sabrina smiled.

"I try," Ricky smiled back.

"Yes he does," Nell smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"And we'll do the same thing for you, Mother," Ricky assured her with a smile. "Mother?"

"Ricky, she'll explain everything when we get there," Bobby Lee assured him, knowing that over the years, his son had asked questions surrounding his sisters or why Nell had a hatred for men with curly brown hair.

'I'll tell you when you're older' was the answer he always got when he asked something, but this time Nell gave him a different response. "I'll tell you when we get there," she said as she pulled him into a hug.

"We may as well tell him now, Helen," Bobby Lee murmured before Ricky could nod in acceptance.

"Besides I'm sure he remembers you beating up one of his teachers to well you know," Madeline smiled softly, hearing her sister sigh uneasily.

"Madeline, it's been hard for her," Sabrina reminded her sister with a frown.

"And not for us?" Madeline frowned. "We had to deal with comments like that too, you know!"

"I know, Butterfly, believe me, I know," Nell murmured. She looked at her pocket watch. "Well, we'll have some time before the execution, and before you two have to be up there with the guards. So let's go over here and if you have any questions, Ricky, you can ask them and we'll tell you what you want to know."

"Of course, Mother," Ricky muttered, kissing her cheek.

Nell grinned shyly, a small laugh escaping her lips as Bobby Lee twirled her in the air.

"First, why did he kidnap you? Did Aunt Madeline and Aunt Sabrina try to save you and they were caught as well? What happened when someone noticed you were missing? What happened when you escaped and Father and the guards captured them?" Ricky asked.

"One question at a time," Nell chuckled.

"But don't worry; we'll answer all of them," Bobby Lee added.

They hugged him close before stepping back as James came towards them and bowed.

"I apologize for not coming sooner," he said as Penny tapped his shoulder. "I'm sure you remember Penny."

"Oh yes. We do," Nell grinned, giving her a hug. "I can't believe you're courting! It was like yesterday that James told us about you."

Penny chuckled, putting a hand to her lips as she heard James grunt in annoyance.

"You know that if you need anything, you can tell us," James offered.

"James, you shaped up after you got Jagger! You don't have to keep kissing up to us!" Nell joked.

"Who's kissing up to you? I know you forgave me a long time ago for that, but I still want to make sure you have everything you could ever want," James smiled as he patted Jagger's head as the dog looked up at him. "Good boy, Jag."

"He is a good boy," Penny smiled, James having told her about his dog, and how he helped Elena. She held a hand out and Jagger sniffed it, then licked it like he always did when he was introduced to James' friends.

She giggled, softly patting his head as Jagger licked her again.

"It's almost time," Nell muttered, checking her pocket watch. She put a hand on one of Penny's braids. "We apologize for having you come tonight of all nights."

"You don't have to apologize for anything," Penny assured her, "You know you and I are friends, and if you ever need to talk about it, please feel free to come to Brilliancia and we can get together."

"Thank you, Penny," Nell smiled. Unfortunately, her smile faded when she saw the three figures approaching them. Luckily for her, they were tightly bound, and in a large cage.

"Richard, it's time. We'd better go," Bobby Lee murmured. "But don't worry; all your questions will be answered, I promise."

"I know, Father," Ricky nodded. "Let's do this."

Nell glanced at her captors of long ago, seeing that age had caught up with them than what she expected from her visits.

Especially Jimmy who smiled at her, making her shiver in fright.

"He can't hurt us anymore. He can't hurt us anymore..." Nell started chanting, squeezing her eyes shut.

"You're absolutely right, Helen," Bobby Lee whispered as he and Ricky went over to the waiting guards. "He can't hurt you anymore, and he and his sons will never EVER hurt anyone again. And don't worry; we'll be with you tonight, and we'll stay with you as long as you want."

"Thank you," Nell murmured as she pulled Madeline and Sabrina to her side.

Though they were old enough to not snuggle with her anymore, upon the appearance of Jimmy and his sons had them hide as Sabrina started to cry.

Nell shushed her, stroking the short bob Sabrina had gotten so people could tell her and Madeline apart.

"They'll be gone soon," she murmured. "Bobby Lee told me that they'll have one last chance to speak before they're hung."

"Can't they just hang them now?" Sabrina whimpered.

"I feel the same way," Nell murmured, "But there's a certain way they do this."

"Why couldn't we do this years ago?" Madeline asked with a sniff.

"You were too little and Roland didn't want any of us scared to death to speak," Nell explained with a weak smile. "Besides Mama and Papa are watching us. They've seen our struggles."

"And they took Clara with them too," Sabrina reminded Nell with a soft smile as her twin did the same, remembering being devastated when Nell had miscarried their third niece.

"But at least they're together, and we have three guardian angels watching over us," Nell said as she drew her sisters close and hugged them. "Soon, we'll never have to worry about this again. The scars of the past can finally heal."

"We'll speak, then they'll ask them if they have any last words, then they'll be hung?" Madeline asked.

"That's right, Madeline," Nell murmured.

"Thank you, Clara," Sabrina muttered softly as Bianca and Florence joined in their hug.

"Bianca? Florence? What are you doing here?" Nell asked in surprise.

"We're here to support you," Florence smiled. "You didn't think you'd have to go through this alone, did you?"

"I've always loved you two," Nell whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"We love you too, child," Bianca murmured, pulling her into a hug. "Now that these monsters are going to get what they deserve, we can finally start healing."

"Only took two decades!" Madeline joked with a smirk.

"And gray hair for the three of us!" Florence laughed as Nell mockingly glared at her. "Hey you said that a boy was going to be easy!"

"So I made a mistake," Nell smirked. "But don't worry; he and Bobby Lee made some charming comments, but they're both going to pay for them tonight!"

"I wouldn't mind helping," Bianca smiled.

"We'll get the girls and join you," Florence added as Roland came up to address the crowd.

Miranda was beside him, giving a smile and a small glance towards the sisters.

They both were getting up there in age as evidenced by the winkles and spotting gray hair but Nell could tell that they acted just as they had done when their children were still children.

Roland made a speech to the crowd, reviewing the McDonald family's crimes, and explaining that Nell and her sisters would be given one last opportunity to speak to them before they were executed.

Nell took a deep breath. "Madeline, Sabrina, it's time," she squared her shoulders as she prepared to climb the steps. "Let's go."

The twins followed her up the stairs as Nell saw her daughters in the crowd. They were now old enough to understand what had happened. What caused them to be born.

"Nineteen years ago, just a week after being rescued by my husband of over a decade, I found out I was pregnant. You could imagine how I reacted. But what was worse? Being taken away from my family twenty one years before," Nell huffed, glancing at Jimmy with hatred.

"Losing my mother and father was bad enough. But to lose my innocence to a sick monster like you? And you could have done the same to my SISTERS! They were only CHILDREN, but did you care? NO! You, Beth, and Robby made our lives a living hell until the day we escaped! I lived in fear of men for years! The trauma you inflicted on me will never disappear, but I found love again! And I will rest peacefully knowing that my children, my sisters, my family, and I are free from you and your family forever!"

Madeline and Sabrina didn't say much, since Nell had pretty much said it all for them. Elena and Gabby didn't say anything, but just glared at the three condemned prisoners.

Finally Sabrina looked at the cage, her knuckles turning white before taking a deep breath.

"I hope the three of you rot in hell. You took away Nell's innocence, nearly killed my sister, and have me terrified of tight spaces and closed doors!" Sabrina hissed, glaring at Jimmy the most. "Nell had it the worst. Ten years ago she almost took her life because the trauma you had set upon her. I-If it wasn't for my brother in law, she wouldn't be here."

Elena, Gabby, and Ricky glanced at their mother for a moment, surprised and shocked by their aunt's reveal.

The women would have said more, but Bobby Lee and Ricky came up and escorted them off the stage. "It's all right," Bobby Lee murmured. "It's over."

As they went down the stairs, Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina were crying harder than they had following their rescue and their first night in the castle. "You did just fine," Bobby Lee whispered, stroking Nell's hair. "I couldn't have said that better myself."

"You'll be okay now, Mother," Ricky added from where he was hugging his aunts.

"I just want them dead and gone," Nell whispered.

"And it's going to happen very soon," Bobby Lee assured her. "Richard, come on. Let's let Mother and Bianca help your mother and sisters. We've got a job to do."

"Okay," Ricky murmured. "Mother, Aunt Madeline, Aunt Sabrina, we'll be back as soon as we can."

"Oh Mom," Elena choked as soon as she saw Nell in Florence's arms.

"I can't believe we were made and brought into the world because of that man!" Gabby hissed, crossing her arms. "Dad better bring his head back as a trophy!"

"Don't think about it anymore, Gabby Anna," Bianca murmured, holding her like she used to when she was younger. "He's going to pay right now. He and his worthless sons."

The whole thing took less than ten minutes. Jimmy and his sons were hung at the same time.

Elena and Gabby had never seen a hanging before, having only read about them in their books for school.

If their teachers ever asked for a report on hanging, they would use the hanging of the men that haunted their aunts and mother for years as an example.

"You didn't cut off his head?" Gabby asked in disappointment as Ricky smirked at his sister.

"No; sorry, sis," Ricky grinned. "The bodies have to be intact for some reason. Why? Did you want a souvenir?"

"I wanted Dad to bring back their heads as trophies," Gabby sighed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Bobby Lee smiled as he hugged her, "We couldn't keep the heads anyway, since they might start to smell bad."

"Good point," Gabby admitted. She glanced at Elena who looked at her hands. "We'll celebrate after we say goodbye to a special friend."

"Mom fine?" Elena asked with a sniff, being a bit hard to get her kitty out of her mind.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart," Nell smiled, "Now, what do you say we give Snow White a proper funeral? And don't worry; she won't see Jimmy and his family where they're going. She's in kitty heaven, while Jimmy and his family are rotting in hell."

"And later, if you want to, you can come with me to the stables," Ricky added. "You'd love seeing the new kittens, and maybe one of them will adopt you!"

"I'd like that," Elena smiled.

"And Dad? Just before I forget if you see me and Elena with blonde, almost white streaks in our hair and dark red lipstick on our lips way later this evening, don't worry, it's washable and we're doing a song for Mommy and our aunts," Gabby explained with a smile.

"And you've been doing this for awhile?" Bobby Lee asked in surprise.

"Yes they have and they're just like their mother in voice rage!" Bianca chuckled with a smile before hugging Elena. "Come on Elena Lydia, let's go say goodbye to your best friend."

"We can even sing our song for Snow White," Gabby suggested.

"Okay," Elena smiled a little as she and the family went to pay their respects to Snow White.

Elena was emotional as soon as Snow White was buried by Nell and Bobby Lee who hugged her close.

They figured that burying her first instead of last would be easy on the eighteen year old with autism but they were wrong just for a moment as Gabby squeezed her sister's hand.

"It's okay, Elena, I know how you feel," Gabby murmured. "I loved Snow White too. The three of us loved talking to each other, and Snow White did say that if anything ever happened to her, it was okay if you got another kitty."

"I know," Elena murmured, "I might go to the stables in a few days and see if I like any of them."

"You just take your time, Elena," Nell said as she hugged her. "We just buried Snow White, and you should take as much time as you need."

"I found a kitten I'm adopting as soon as he's old enough," Ricky told her.

"Okay," Elena smiled. "But if it's okay with you, I might find my own when I'm ready."

"No problem, sis," Ricky smiled.

"Now we get cake?" Bobby Lee asked with a smirk.

"We've been so busy today that we forgot!" Nell joked, giving Ricky a wink.

"Good things come to those who wait," Ricky recited.

"We've taught you well," Nell smiled, mussing his hair. "But now we have your sisters to celebrate."

"And the healing of our past?" Amber guessed, coming up to the group. "Sofia and I wanted to do something for all of you."

"That's okay. We'll be fine," Sabrina muttered with a smile.

"No. We've been planning this since Elena and Gabby were born," Sofia explained as Nell felt her mouth drop in surprise.

"That's right," Amber smiled. "All of us, Mother, Daddy, James, Sofia, and I, have been planning this little celebration for a long time."

"Amber's planning a little celebration?" Bobby Lee smirked, knowing that Amber never planned little celebrations.

"You know you didn't have to go to so much trouble," Nell started.

"Of course we did!" Amber smiled, "You've done so much for us, that we wanted to do something special for you!"

"Well, in that case, who are we to argue with that logic?" Bobby Lee smiled.

"Arguing with logic?" Elena asked in confusion.

"Elena, don't ask. Come on! It's our day!" Gabby giggled, looking up at Sofia. "Where's our celebration?"

"Right this way," Sofia smiled, leading them to a gazebo. She smiled as she and the family had their favorite snacks brought out, and as they ate, they shared their favorite memories of Snow White.

As she listened to the stories, Elena smiled. She had all kinds of wonderful memories of her first pet, and soon she'd be ready for her new kitty friend. Sure, she knew she could share him or her with Ricky, but she also knew he'd want a kitty of his own, since so many kitties had been born and there were enough kitties to choose from. She also knew they'd have to live in the stables, due to King Roland's allergies, but that was all right. They could visit their kittens whenever they wanted, and Jagger and the barn cats would take care of them and keep them company.

Beside her, Nell smiled. The worst nightmare of her life was finally over. She, Madeline, and Sabrina never had to think of those awful men again. Now with Jimmy and his family gone from their lives forever, Nell and her sisters could start the healing process.

"Mom, I wish you could've started healing eighteen years ago," Elena muttered, glancing at her mother with a smile. "To see you that shaken up-"

"Scared us," Gabby finished, as Nell lightly chuckled at their twinning. "We're sorry that we caused such a long wait."

"Good things do come to those who wait," Nell smiled as she pulled them close. "And this was most definitely worth waiting for."

Elena and Gabby smiled. Their mother's long wait for revenge was finally over, and their family could move on to better things.


	21. A night of rest

Twenty One: A night to rest

Plot: Wounded and exhausted from a Wassailia Eve mission at the Mystic Isles, Sofia is thankful for Amber's presence.

"Sofia! You're back!" Amber cheered with a clap of her hands, knowing that Sofia had been on a "short trip" most of the day.

She held back a gasp at the wounds spread across her sister's body.

"The wind... I'm okay Sky," Sofia mumbled, clearly exhausted as Amber took her arm.

"Here. I'll clean you up," Amber offered with a smile.

"Amber? How did you turn into Sky anyways?"

"Let's get you cleaned up before Mom and Daddy see you like this."

"But a protector..." Sofia trailed off, unable to keep her eyes open.

Amber had never seen her sister that exhausted. Did something go wrong in the Mystic Isles that she wasn't aware of?

"Amber what's up with Sofia anyways?" James asked, seeing Sofia asleep on her shoulder.

"Later James," Amber muttered in annoyance. "Just keep Mom and Daddy busy alright?"

"Alright..." James trailed, quietly leaving the room without another word.

"Whew! Close call there!" Amber sighed in relief as she closed Sofia's bedroom door. "Sofia wake up please!"

"Amber?" Sofia asked with a sleepy smile.

"Yes it's me. Is everything alright?"

"Tired and bloody. I crashed into a few sharp thorns today. I should've been smart enough to bring my wand."

"They're not deep. But your clothes are shredded," Amber observed, noticing a few rips in Sofia's shirt and a more embarrassing one near her pants.

"Oh right! But today is Wassailia Eve Amber."

"Sofia, your health is more important. Last year and luckily you weren't exhausted from your Wassailia Eve trip to the Mystic Isles. What happened this year?"

"A lot of things," Sofia sighed, putting her hands to her face.

"What other things happened Sofia?" Amber wondered as she got the bath ready bringing Sofia's gold nightgown into the bathroom.

"Thanks Amber."

"No problem."

"If Mom and Dad ask, I'll explain that I fell. A lot," Sofia smirked with a smile.

"Sofia why do you have to keep secrets?" Amber asked with a sigh.

"I wish I didn't but it's complex."

"No Sofia. Difficult is the right word."

"Ow!" Sofia moaned as Amber helped her out of her shirt.

"Sorry Sofia but I need to get you cleaned up and your bath is ready," Amber said, hoping to not cause more pain. "Can you take off your riding boots?"

"Yes. Luckily I didn't hurt them after my fall."

"We're blessed on this Wassailia Eve that you didn't Sofia."

"Thanks Amber. At least my cape is alright!" Sofia smirked as Amber helped her into her private bath.

The water slowly turned crimson blood as Sofia flinched at the warm water.

"Sorry about that," Amber apologized with a smile.

"That's okay Amber!" Sofia grinned, giving her sister a smile hug. "Thankfully it's a little cut and this water feels warm on my body."

"I'm almost done washing you Sofia then you can rest. Thankfully school is on break right now so you can rest some."

"Thank you."

Sofia smiled at Amber who smiled back, helping her out of the tub.

"I'll bandage up some of your cuts. Especially the more private one that might hurt a little bit," Amber offered as Sofia blinked.

"Amber, I'm not a baby!" Sofia stressed with crossed arms. "I'll appreciate your help with minor cuts but the last one..."

"Is a bit embarrassing?" Amber guessed with a smile soft and warm.

"Yes it is…."

"I understand."

"You do?" Sofia asked in surprise.

"Yes!" Amber laughed with a smile. "We're both girls!"

"Right… But I can take care of my cuts myself Amber."

"Not with how exhausted you are!"

"But that's not fair!" Sofia yawned, nearly falling to the floor.

"That's the point I was trying to make!" Amber laughed as she carried Sofia in her arms. "Come on. Time for you to rest for awhile. Alright?"

Sofia nodded without another word as Amber laid her in bed.

She felt the warmest she had been all night.

"Goodnight Sofia. Sweet dreams," Amber sighed softly, giving Sofia a kiss on the cheek before she turned off her sister's light at the door and left.


	22. Together again

Twenty two: Together again

Plot: in an alternative universe to where Lydia and Edward survived their sickness, it's the O'Malleys first Wassailia as a family since the girls were found but with a new life in the castle and their daughters suffering from trauma have Lydia and Edward wondering if they will ever be okay.

"Mama!" Nell laughed with a smile, hugging her mother close. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe what?" Edward asked, holding a box of family ornaments from past Wassailias in his arms.

"Daddy did you forget?" Madeline asked with a giggle, placing a hand on Nell's glowing stomach.

"Who could forget this?" Lydia smiled. "Helen, I'm so thankful you and your sisters are alright!"

"But what about what Jimmy did to me?" Nell asked.

"I don't care!" Lydia assured her. "I'm only happy that you're all safe, and we're together again! This just adds more joy to the family!"

"But why didn't you let me kill those bastards when we rescued the girls?" Edward asked.

"This isn't like when Helen was four and you took revenge on the goose that pecked her," Lydia frowned. But her frown turned into a smirk. "And yes, I know, the goose was the guest of honor at dinner a few days later, but this is completely different!"

"I know," Edward smirked, "Jimmy McDonald and his family are all tough, stringy, and they'd leave a terrible taste in our mouths!"

"I just feel wrong," Nell muttered softly. "I feel like I'm-"

"Being a burden?" Lydia guessed with a smile. Nell nodded, and Lydia hugged her. "Helen, sweetheart, you're not a burden at all! What happened was not your fault."

"Really?" Nell asked.

"Your mother's right, Helenita," Edward smiled. "Jimmy was the one that did that to you. You didn't ask him or his worthless sons to do that. This is on their heads, not yours."

"Bobby Lee rescued her!" Madeline piped up.

"We know," Edward smiled. He extended a hand to Bobby Lee, who shook it heartily. "And for everything you've done for us, there's only one thing to say: Welcome to the family, son!"

"Papa! You're supposed to say that when we get married!" Nell pouted with a smile.

"Do you need some help?" Sofia asked, stepping into the room. "Mom and Dad asked me to just in case for our newest members of the castle."

"Sofia, thank you," Nell smiled, patting her head. "But it's our first Wassailia with Mama and Papa in two years!"

"Do you need us for anything?" James asked.

"Maybe you could help me find some music for our celebration," Lydia smiled. "I've heard how talented you are, and I'd like to see what you could find for a celebration like this."

"When it comes to James and music, you know he'll find something...brilliant," Amber smirked, but she hugged her brother as he went to look at the music.

"You're glad to be back aren't you?" Sofia asked Sabrina with a smile.

"We've missed Mommy and Daddy," Sabrina admitted with a smile. "We missed everything."

"Indeed we have," Nell smiled, hugging them close. "I've gotten a tutor for school and the girls have started with my teacher when I was kindergarten!"

"You only got a tutor because of those meanies!" Madeline yelled, stomping her foot.

"Calm down, sweetheart," Lydia murmured, taking her on her lap like she used to when she was a baby. "We're just going to play it safe for a while. There are all sorts of people out there now that will want to know what happened to you, and the last thing we need for you is to relive the trauma you suffered at their hands."

"But we know you'll tell them about it when you're ready," Edward agreed, taking Madeline from Lydia and hugging her.

"Nellie, sweetheart, do you mind seeing me for a moment?" Lydia asked, noticing Nell looking confused. "I have an early Wassailia present for you."

"Can we see?!" Sabrina asked as she and Madeline started jumping up and down.

"No no Bri and Maddie, this is for Nellie!" Lydia chuckled, kissing their cheeks. "Why don't you help Daddy with our Wassailia tree? After all you're now old enough."

"Yay!" Madeline cheered.

"Yay!" Sabrina echoed as they ran off with Edward.

At the same time, Nell followed Lydia to her and Edward's bedroom. "What's going on, Mama?"

"Well, first, your father's right, in a way," Lydia smiled, "We give you permission to marry Robert when you're old enough, or when you're ready."

Nell laughed as she remembered Bobby Lee's jaw hitting the floor as Edward shook his hand. "Okay, but what else do you have in mind, Mama?"

"Close your eyes!" Lydia ordered with a smile.

"Can't I just peek a little?" Nell asked, opening one of her eyes.

"No. But you may have a hint: it's small and warm and will be perfect for my granddaughters," Lydia explained, checking to make sure Nell wasn't peeking again.

"Small...warm...perfect for your granddaughters..." Nell repeated, keeping her eyes closed. "Wait...Mama, are you saying..."

"Open your eyes, Nellie," Lydia smiled.

Nell opened her eyes, and saw that Lydia was holding a blanket out to her. Nell's eyes filled with tears. "Mama..." she whispered, knowing that this was the same blanket that she, Madeline, and Sabrina had all been wrapped in when they were younger.

"That's right, honey," Lydia smiled. "It's your girls' turn to have this blanket. Bianca and I washed it, and now it's ready for them."

"Oh, Mama, thank you!" Nell whispered.

"You're welcome," Lydia whispered back, wiping away her tears. "Honey it's okay."

"Mama, I'm sorry. I know you wanted me to be married and when the girls arrive, they won't be looking like Bobby Lee..." Nell trailed off, putting the blanket over her shoulder.

Lydia could see the tense and ashamed look in her daughter's eyes that had been more common since the girls had come home.

"Oh, my sweet little Helenita," she murmured. "I don't care who they look like. Bobby Lee's the only father they'll know, and to me, that's all that matters."

"Really, Mama?" Nell asked.

"I mean it," Lydia said as she hugged her hard. "Jimmy McDonald will never set eyes on those girls."

"He'll be gone from us for how long?" Nell asked with a sniff.

"For a few more weeks. King Roland suggested to us to execute him and his sons before the babies are born so you'll be okay when they are born," Lydia explained with a smile.

"Lydia, Edward might need some help with Sabrina Marie and Madeline Elizabeth. They just started crying out of the blue," Bianca explained with a somber smile.

"I'm on my way, and if he's not doing anything right now, could James come with me?" Lydia asked. "I think he might want to accompany me as we help the girls."

"I'm sure he'd love to," Amber smiled, "Our birth mother always said that music makes everything better."

"I feel the same way," Lydia smiled as James came up to them.

"Is there a certain song they like?" James asked, thinking that he might have asked a silly question; even if he wasn't familiar with the song, he'd be able to play it, thanks to his birth mother's ear for music.

"I'll think of it as soon as we get to the girls. Nellie, are you-" Lydia began before smiling at her oldest. "Oh you're already ready?"

"Mama, I helped them thousands of times during our you know," Nell shuddered slightly before smiling again.

"I know you did, Nellie, and I'm so proud of you," Lydia smiled.

"You don't have to think about him anymore," Edward agreed. "You have a wonderful future ahead of you, with your mother, Bobby Lee, Sabrina, Madeline, your daughters, and me."

"You think so, Papa?" Nell asked.

"I know so, Helenita," Edward smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Come on honey. Let's go cheer up your sisters," Lydia smirked, pulling Nell away from Edward.

"You never let our hugs last long enough!" Edward groaned with a mock pout.

"Edward, I did let it last," Lydia joked before seeing Sabrina cover her eyes. "Bri, what's the matter sweetheart?"

"There's a closed door!" Sabrina cried. "I thought I heard James' voice behind it. Who knows what's happening to him?"

"I'm sure he's perfectly safe," Edward assured her. "James used to sing behind a closed door, according to Roland, but he doesn't do that anymore. Maybe the door just shut behind him and he didn't know it."

At that moment, the door opened. "Is everything okay?" James asked. "I was just looking for Lydia's music, and the next thing I knew the door closed behind me. I guess I didn't know what happened, since I was looking over the music and singing."

"It happens to the best of us sometimes," Lydia chuckled, mussing his hair as she remembered the same thing happening to her.

James smiled, then turned to Sabrina. "Are you okay? I thought I heard you calling me, and you sounded upset."

"Beth and Robby used to lock me in a closet when Jimmy wanted to be alone with Nell," Sabrina admitted. "I tried to help her, and they'd catch me. They locked me in a closet for hours. Once it was for a whole day..." she trailed off as she started to cry.

Lydia took her in her arms and sat down with her in her lap. "Oh, Sabrina, my sweet little baby girl," she murmured as she began to rock her. "You don't have to think about that anymore. What happened to James just now was an accident. He's just fine."

"Yeah. Hey, why don't you look over this music with me and see if there are any songs Nell might like?" James suggested.

"As long as Mommy and Daddy stay with me," Sabrina whimpered.

"Of course they can," Nell murmured. "What did you find, James?"

"Some Wassailia carols. In the spirit of the holiday," James explained with a smile.

"Great," Nell sighed with relief.

"Maddie, come on out," Edward encouraged with a smile, seeing Madeline's eyes fill with tears from under the bed.

"No! You locked Sabrina in that closet forever and got mad when she had an accident!" Madeline yelled, not moving from the bed. "Then you had a knife!"

"Maddie, sweetheart, it's all right," Lydia murmured. "Jimmy, Beth, and Robby aren't here. You never have to think about them again. Please, little Butterfly, come on out. You can stay right beside me."

Madeline slowly crawled out, looking around the whole time. Lydia wrapped her in her arms and hugged her, humming an old lullaby she used to sing to the girls when they were little.

Soon Madeline started to calm down as Nell and Sabrina saw their father looking shocked.

Granted he had been used to their nightmares as Lydia did since their return but it was more than obvious that seeing the trauma that his girls were facing was difficult.

"Maddie, my sweet little girl, I promise you, you'll never have to think of those three ever again," Edward murmured, reaching out to rub her back.

Madeline started to cringe away, but stopped when she felt Nell squeeze her hand. She managed a small smile when she felt her father's gentle touch instead of the rough treatment she had to endure. "Daddy," she whispered.

Edward took her on his lap and started rocking her. "That's right, Madeline, Daddy's here," he murmured. "I won't let anyone harm you or your sisters ever again."

"And so will Mommy," Lydia promised with a kiss on the cheek. "We'll do the same for your nieces too."

"Isn't Nell their mommy?" Madeline asked in confusion.

"Yes I am," Nell answered, taking her from Edward's lap. "We all have our sad and mad and angry feelings, but this is a time of celebration."

"You want to find a song, Madeline?" James asked.

"Not right now," Madeline murmured. "Can I go with Sofia? I heard she has some new books I wanted to see."

"Of course," Sofia smiled. "Clover's also in my room, and you can hug him as much as you want."

Madeline smiled. It was always so nice of Sofia to share Clover with her. She looked up at Lydia, who also smiled at the thought of Clover. She'd always loved rabbits, and was happy that they were one of Madeline's favorite animals too.

"He won't mind?" Madeline asked with a smile.

"Not at all. He likes you," Sofia smiled, taking her hand. "Miss Lydia, would you like to join us?"

"Thank you princess but no. I have some celebratory matters with my husband and my oldest daughter to attend after we've been apart from each other for so long," Lydia smiled, hugging Madeline close.

"Sabrina, would you like to find a song?" James asked. "I found a folder full of songs right away, and as I was looking through them, I guess someone closed the door behind me without realizing I was still there. I didn't notice it, since I just started singing like I always did before."

"Nobody trapped you in there?" Sabrina asked, sitting next to James and picking up the folder.

"Of course not," Lydia smiled. "It was just an accident. James is all right, and he wants you to help pick a song. Would you like to see what he found?"

"Yes," Sabrina managed a smile and leafed through the papers. She picked up a piece of paper a few moments later. "I like this one!"

James smiled at her selection. "That's a good one," he nodded. "Maybe you and I can perform that one at the party."

"Really?" Sabrina asked.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Lydia smiled, pulling them into a hug.

"So do I," Nell smiled, musing her hair.

"But will people like us?" Sabrina asked with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked in surprise.

"If James sings at the party with me, will people like it?" Sabrina asked.

"They'll love it," Edward smiled. "You always had the voice of an angel, and now everyone will get to enjoy hearing you."

"You and James will sound wonderful together," Lydia agreed.

"But he didn't sing before now," Sabrina pointed out.

"Only because I was sad that I'd lost my voice at my birth mother's funeral," James explained. "I was finally convinced to start singing around the castle and in public again, and this celebration will be the perfect way to celebrate me returning to my musical roots."

"And everyone will love hearing you sing," Bianca smiled. "I've heard you play the piano, and you sound wonderful!"

Nell and Sabrina giggled at James blushing before hugging their parents close.

Despite their trauma, they were thrilled to be with their loved ones once again after so long of being apart.

Madeline and Sofia came down at that moment. They had a good time looking at some of Sofia's books, and they had a tea party with Clover, which Madeline had loved.

Sofia smiled when she saw the smile on her brother's face. "Something we should know about?" she asked.

"We were just encouraging Sabrina to sing with James at the Wassalia celebration," Lydia smiled.

"I'm so happy he's singing around the castle again!" Sofia cheered, hugging James and making him turn redder.

"Okay, that's enough," Roland grinned, mussing James hair. "We'll have plenty of time to flatter and/or embarrass James later. Right now we have a celebration to plan!"

Sabrina and Madeline jumped up and down before they stopped, expecting Nell to scold them like she often did when they were prisoners and happiness was banned.

Instead she was smiling and wanting to join them, making the twins giggle.

"It's okay, girls," she grinned, "You can jump up and down and act as silly as you want! Who's going to stop you now? Nobody, that's who!"

Madeline and Sabrina cheered and joined hands with Nell, continuing their dance.

Lydia and Edward laid their heads on each other's shoulders, softly smiling at their daughters finally being themselves again after being out of touch with everything since their two year disappearance.

"That's right girls. Nobody will tell you how to feel and act in a few weeks," Roland grinned, making Sofia gasp in shock.

"Dad, you're going to execute those terrible men?" Sofia asked with a smile.

"That's right, Sofia," Roland replied. "They were caught and convicted, and the sentence is death."

"I can't wait until they're gone," Nell murmured. "I won't have nightmares anymore."

"No more being held over fire," Madeline agreed, but she hugged Edward and Lydia as she remembered the cigarette burns Beth and Robby gave her.

"No more closet doors," Sabrina agreed, "And no more closed doors unless we need privacy, then we keep it open a crack!"

"That's right," Nell smiled. "We can face a brighter future, knowing they're not going to be in it!"

The sisters hugged each other as Madeline felt a kick from Nell's stomach.

"The babies must be happy too!" Madeline giggled, clapping her hands excitedly.

"They've started kicking?" Amber asked, wanting to see for herself.

"Either that or they're dancing with us too!" Nell grinned, taking her hand and letting her feel the babies.

When she felt one of the babies against her hand, Amber smiled, then led James and Sofia over so they could feel them too.

"Okay, that's enough, you three," Roland smiled after a few moments, "Give Helen some room. And Helen, you'll be feeling that twice as much since you're expecting twins. In fact, I remember someone kicking me all night before he was born!"

"I love you?" James asked innocently.

"Oh, sure, you say that now!" Roland grinned, mussing his hair.

Grinning at each other, Edward and Bobby Lee grabbed James' arms. "We've got the little troublemaker, Roland!"

"Dad, no!" James tried to pull out of their grips.

"James, yes! Gentlemen, let's get him!" Roland grinned as they pinned James to the floor.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Sabrina asked.

"Just let them play, sweetheart," Lydia smiled, "Boys will be boys."

"Did you girls get some of the Wassailia tree done?" Nell asked with a smile.

"A little," Madeline muttered softly in embarrassment. "Then we got sad."

"Roland, Robert, can you two cover for me?" Edward asked, looking up and seeing Madeline's sad face.

"No problem!" Bobby Lee grinned, turning back to James.

"I'm sure we can handle this," Roland grinned.

"Madeline, sweetheart, it's all right," Edward murmured, taking her on his lap. He reached out his other hand to Sabrina. "It's normal to still feel sad or frightened. But I promise both of you, everything's all right now. You'll never have to of those three again."

Madeline smiled a little as she watched James squirming under Roland and Bobby Lee's fingers. "You promise?"

"I promise," Edward smiled as he kissed her.

"Help! And by help I mean help me!" James laughed, trying to swat their hands away.

"I'll help!" Madeline giggled with a smile.

"I would but can't," Nell grinned as Sabrina grabbed her hand. "Sabrina what is it?"

"Madeline and me made something for you in kindergarten," Sabrina explained with a smile.

"A present for me? Oh, sweetheart, you shouldn't have," Nell smiled. She thought for a second, and her smile widened. "What am I saying? Of course you should have!"

Lydia rolled her eyes and smiled, knowing she'd used that same joke with the girls. "What did they get you?"

"Time out!" Roland and Bobby Lee called together, letting James up and seeing him scramble over to the couch so he could catch his breath.

Nell smiled as she opened the package. Inside was a clay heart with Nell's name painted on it, and on either side of it were clay hearts with Madeline and Sabrina's names painted on them. "You two made this? Sabrina, Madeline, it's beautiful!"

"We had some help from our teacher," Madeline explained with a small smile. "She helped with the hearts and our names."

"But we did yours!" Sabrina piped up, blushing softly.

"I see," Nell noticed, seeing how the poorly written one wasn't as graceful as the others. "But I love it!"

"That's the most beautiful set of hearts I've ever seen," Bianca smiled.

"I agree," Miranda agreed. "Sofia made me something like that when she was that age, and I still have it."

"My first wife and I saved everything James and Amber made as well," Roland agreed. "And Helen, you'll save everything your children make too."

"Just as we have done for you Nellie," Lydia cooed with a smile.

"Yeah. I just need to name my daughters first!" Nell chuckled, hugging her mother close.

"There's plenty of time to think of names, sweetheart," Lydia assured her.

"I know, but I definitely want Lydia for one of their middle names," Nell smiled.


	23. Party, family, and Santa

Twenty Three: Party, family, and Santa

Plot: Set the day after getting his first tooth, it's Ricky's first Wassailia ever.

Things had been looking up for Nell and Bobby Lee. Ricky had been teething, and it was close to Wassalia. He'd had a hard time, but thanks to suggestions from Sofia, James, and Amber, and two new toy kitties from Elena and Gabby, Ricky was feeling better. Right now, Ricky was on James' lap, and the girls were around him, listening as he sang Ricky to sleep.

"That's a pretty song, James," Nell smiled.

"James sings good!" Elena smiled.

"He sings well, Love Bug, but yes he does," Nell grinned as she carefully took Ricky. "Are you girls all set for the Wassalia party tonight?"

"Yeah!" Elena, Gabby, Madeline, and Sabrina cheered, but they kept their voices down.

"Will Ricky sleep through the party?" Gabby asked.

"Probably not; you know what a little night owl he is," Nell smiled.

"Just like his daddy before him," Florence smirked, taking Ricky from Nell's arms. "But just a little bit cuter doing it."

"Mother!" Bobby Lee pouted, causing Nell to giggle.

"We put Ricky to sleep?" Elena asked, placing her kitty that she made for him in his crib.

"No no honey. That is not supposed to be in his crib!" Bobby Lee scolded, taking the kitty out.

"Why?" Gabby asked with a frown.

"It's for his safety, sweetheart," Florence replied. "We don't want him to get tangled up in blankets or make him suffocate with a toy over his face, no matter how little it is."

"I don't want to hurt Ricky!" Elena gasped.

"Me either!" Gabby buried her face in Bobby Lee's side.

"It's all right, girls; you didn't know," Bobby Lee murmured, stroking her hair and hugging Elena. "It's just for a few months that he can't have your kitties with him. But when he's awake he can play with them."

"Really?" Elena asked, softly sniffing.

"Yes," Florence cooed, placing Ricky in his crib before turning on his mobile.

Music filled the air as Gabby tugged at Nell's dress, wanting to know what song the mobile was playing since she and Elena had never fully heard it before.

"What song is that?" Gabby asked.

"It's an old song my Mama used to sing to me," Nell smiled. "You two used to play this so much that the original song wore out. I took this mobile to Mister Cedric, and he enchanted the mobile with the new song."

"You sang that to us, too," Madeline smiled, Sabrina nodding at her side.

"That song got us through some tough times, didn't it?" Nell smiled.

The three sisters gathered themselves in a hug as Elena held out her hands.

Bobby Lee picked her up, taking her in his arms as She wondered about the mobile.

"How about we sing the song for you later, Love Bug?" he suggested. "Right now, we have a Wassalia party to help with!"

"Yeah!" Elena cheered, flapping her hands. This time she knew it was all right to do that, since everyone in the castle knew why she did it. Normally, Nell had to remind her not to do that in front of strangers, but Nell just gave her a nod.

"James sing?" Gabby asked.

"Let's see...will James sing?" Bobby Lee grinned. "I think there's a very good possibility he'll sing!"

"I certainly hope he sings," Florence smiled, "He's so talented, and we're all so happy he's singing around the castle again instead of just in his room."

"Come on. Let's leave before we wake up our little guy," Bobby Lee whispered to Nell who gently kissed Ricky's forehead.

"Night night Ricky," Elena whispered, flapping her hand. "You good baby."

"Very good baby!" Gabby giggled, patting his head.

"Come on girls. Let him sleep!" Nell chuckled lightly, taking their hands.

"Sweet dreams Ricky!" Madeline yelled, softly walking out of the room.

Ricky whimpered a little at the loud noise, but he settled down and went back to sleep.

"Madeline's probably just excited about everything that's going on," Nell said with a shrug. "I know I did the same thing when she and Sabrina were born, more than once."

"I wouldn't blame her!" Amber laughed, giving Nell a girn. "Wassailia is the best time of the year!"

"So it's the presents that's the best?" Bobby Lee grinned, seeing Elena and Gabby look through a sea of presents with James. "Count me in!"

"Children!" Nell and Florence chuckled, seeing the ones they loved in the sea of presents.

"Yes, Mother!" Amber, James, and Bobby Lee chorused as they left the presents alone and followed them.

"Love you, Mommy!" Elena smiled.

"Although I know that they know the real meaning of Wassalia," Sofia added. She raised an eyebrow at James, Bobby Lee, and Amber, who were eagerly shaking each of the presents. "Don't you?"

"Of course we know, Sof, but aren't presents on Wassalia a close second?" James asked.

"And shouldn't we shake, poke, and prod these gifts, just to make sure they're not dangerous?" Bobby Lee asked.

"Of course," Nell smirked, "We wouldn't want your junior guard skills to get rusty!"

"Right. This year will be my last," Bobby Lee recalled with a smile.

"Why? Daddy fired?" Gabby asked with a frown.

"No! Daddy big guard!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands.

"That's right, Love Bug! At the start of the year, I start work as a senior guard!" Bobby Lee grinned, picking Elena up and spinning her around.

"Yay Daddy!" Elena cheered.

"Yay!" Gabby echoed, shrieking as Bobby Lee spun her around next.

Nell and Florence shared a smile as Roland tapped Bobby Lee on the shoulder.

"Roland! Anything I can do for you?" Bobby Lee asked, putting Gabby down.

"No, I thought I'd see if you were all right, since I heard the sounds of celebrating in here," Roland smiled. "Everything's all set up in the ballroom for tonight."

"And Bianca and I have James to thank for all his help," Florence smiled, "He practically worked his fingers to the bone with all his hard work!"

"Can he still play songs?" Elena asked, taking James' hands and looking at them. They looked all right to her, and she didn't see any bones.

"It's just an expression, sweetheart," Florence assured her. "James' fingers are just fine."

"Like Daddy's after being guard all day?" Gabby asked with a smile.

"Exactly," Florence mused, stroking her hair.

"Enough talk about bones!" Nell chuckled, placing Elena on her shoulders. "It's time for the ballroom!"

"And cookies?" Elena wondered with hungry eyes.

"Yes, Love Bug, cookies will be in the ballroom too, but you know you have to eat your dinner first," Nell smiled.

"Okay," Elena sighed, but she knew Nell had asked the chefs to include some of her and Gabby's favorite foods in the buffet line as well.

"We know you'll be a good girl in the ballroom," Bobby Lee assured her, "And we trust you not to go after the cookies first."

"I be good girl!" Elena cheered.

"Me too!" Gabby agreed.

"Good," Nell smirked, covering their faces in kisses.

As they went into the ballroom, Elena and Gabby spotted all sorts of food as Nell and Bobby Lee hid small smiles, glancing at a familiar red suit from the girls Wassailia book.

With it being Ricky's first Wassailia and no doubt the girls still believed in him, the husband and wife had personally asked Baileywick to be Santa for the evening.

Baileywick had agreed, since he actually liked doing it when James and Amber were Elena and Gabby's age. He wanted Elena and Gabby to like it as much as they had. He even hoped Ricky would like it, even though he knew that at his age, Ricky wouldn't know who Santa was.

"He'll love it, Baileywick," Bobby Lee assured him. He couldn't help grinning as he added, "And I promise, James and I will not set traps around the castle like we did last year to catch Santa!"

"We'll only limit it to the kitchen when he goes after the milk and cookies!" James added with his own grin.

"James and Daddy be nice! Santa's watching you!" Elena giggled.

"Yes you two, be nice!" Miranda chuckled, taking Gabby's hand. "Come on Gabby I'll help you with your food."

"Cookie first?" Gabby asked with a smile.

"We'll sneak you one," Roland whispered, stroking her hair. "Just so Baileywick I mean Santa doesn't find out."

"Yay!" Gabby whispered with a giggle.

"Rollie, you're as bad as James and Robert," Miranda chuckled.

"It's one of the many reasons you love me, right?" Roland smiled innocently.

"Now I know where James gets that from," Miranda smirked. "Fine. Just one cookie for each of you before dinner, but that's it."

Everything went smoothly. Nell and Baileywick actually did see Roland sneaking the girls a cookie, but they pretended not to, not wanting to scold them so close to the party.

And the party meant noise which Nell hoped it wouldn't be too loud for Elena who was jumping up and down.

She remembered a time when she was excited as her girls were, hoping that the party at least wouldn't wake up Ricky.

After the food had been cleared away, the musicians started playing again. "James sing too?" Elena asked.

"Of course I'm going to sing too," James agreed. "That's why I've been drinking water, so I sound good when I sing."

"Oh, yes," Bianca agreed. "My late husband used to do that as well whenever he sang before a crowd."

"What do you mean?" Nell asked.

"Well, Helen Genevieve, he always told me that it's not a good idea to drink milk before going up to sing," Bianca explained. "If you did drink milk before singing, mucus would get built up in your throat, and you'd be coughing and clearing your throat as you sang."

"Does this mean we can't sing with James?" Nell asked.

"No, dear, you and everyone else are just fine," Bianca assured her. "It's only if you're going to sing in front of someone that you want your voice to be clear."

With her motherly instincts kicking in, Nell started to apologize before leaving the ballroom.

Somehow she knew that Ricky was awake and blaming the party wasn't such a thing for her to believe in anymore.

She went in Ricky's nursery and found him wide awake and babbling away when he saw her. "Well, hello to you too, Ricky," she smiled as she picked him up. "Did we wake you up? Well, why don't you come with me and we'll watch the party together, okay?"

She and Ricky came down to the ballroom. Ricky cooed when he saw all the pretty decorations.

Bobby Lee smiled when he heard him and came over. "Well, there's Ricky! You ready to party with us, little guy?"

Ricky cooed happily, reaching out to grab a reindeer cookie.

Bobby Lee smirked, remembering their family photo they had taken for Wassailia as Nell playfully rolled her eyes.

She watched as Ricky started teething on the cookie. "That feels good on your mouth, Ricky?"

"Of course it does! Cookies make everything better!" Bobby Lee grinned.

"Ricky see Santa now?" Elena asked.

"He won't be coming for a little while," Nell smiled. "There's going to be some more music and dancing, and then Santa's coming."

"Do you and Gabby want to go up and sing with me, Elena?" James suggested, thinking that they might want to do something before the big moment.

"Yeah!" Elena cheered.

"Let's sing!" Gabby cheered.

Ricky chewed on the cookie or what he could with just one tooth, cooing at the red toy nose Bobby Lee had in his hands.

He of course didn't remember it well but knew that since Wassailia had showed up, he liked the red nose.

Just not on him.

Meanwhile, James was singing with Elena and Gabby. He noticed that Elena was flapping her hands a little bit, but fortunately, those watching thought she was just moving her hands to the beat of the song.

When they came back to Nell and Bobby Lee, Elena asked, "We sound good, Mommy?"

"Both of you were wonderful," Nell smiled, "It was so nice of James to invite you to sing with him."

"And what do you say we have you give the red nose another try?" Bobby Lee held it out to James.

"And have me sneeze in it again? I don't think so!" James shook his head. He remembered the cold he'd been suffering from last year, and how he'd sneezed when he was wearing the nose. Even though he had cleaned it out, it still felt strange on him after that.

"Okay," Nell smiled, "If you don't want to wear it, you don't have to, James."

"Thank you," James smirked, taking the red nose from Bobby Lee and putting it on Ricky. "He can be your reindeer."

"Ricky reindeer?" Elena asked in confusion.

Ricky cooed softly, seeing her hair as it kept him from noticing that James had placed the red nose on his nose.

"Ricky the red-nosed reindeer," James sang as he looked up at him.

"Wait!" Bobby Lee took out his camera and took his picture. "Okay, got it!"

Nell saw Ricky looking up at her, wondering what was going on. "They're just being silly, Ricky. There's nothing wrong with a little holiday humor."

"No!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands.

"Ricky good!" Gabby smiled, taking Ricky from Nell's arms.

Ricky cooed, looking up at his big sisters. He was lucky that they weren't as loud as his aunts who sometimes kept him from sleeping.

"Isn't that just adorable?" Miranda smiled. "Helen, you and Robert will have to get me and Roland an extra copy of that picture!"

"We will," Nell grinned, taking Ricky back.

"Santa now?" Elena asked, looking around.

"In a few minutes," Nell assured her with a smile. "Besides Ricky wants some time with you two. Don't you little guy?"

Ricky giggled, clapping his hands as Elena smiled at him. She liked being his big sister and knew how much he loved it whenever she flapped, hugging him close.

"Can we play with Ricky too?" Madeline asked, Sabrina nodding at her side.

"Sure," Nell smiled, "As Miranda says, the more the merrier."

Madeline, Sabrina, Elena, and Gabby all danced with Ricky as James sang another song with the musicians. They were also singing along, and Ricky was squealing and giggling as they twirled around the floor with him.

After the song, they brought Ricky over to Nell and Bobby Lee. "Well, you looked like you were having fun," Nell smiled.

"Ricky sure likes dancing!" Sabrina smiled.

"He gets them from us," Bobby Lee joked, taking his son in his arms. "Don't you little guy?"

"Santa!" Elena cheered, seeing a large shadow.

"Santa?" Gabby asked with big eyes.

"He's not real," Madeline grumbled, crossing her arms. "Just a silly story."

"Madeline Elizabeth O'Malley, you are going to be nice about this," Nell murmured. "Elena, Gabby, and Ricky are the youngest ones here, so they should be allowed to enjoy seeing Santa."

"Okay," Madeline murmured. "I'm sorry, Nell."

"That's all I'm asking," Nell gave her a pat on the shoulder.

She knew that her sisters were passed the prime of believing in fictional creatures like Santa and the tooth fairy but there was no way she was going to let them ruin the magic early for her children.

"Santa!" Elena squealed, running into his arms.

"Hey! Share!" Gabby pouted, showing her lower lip. "Like Miss Milly said to!"

"There's plenty of Santa to go around," Bobby Lee assured her.

"Robert, is that a fat joke?" Nell whispered, trying not to smile.

"Santa here, Ricky!" Elena cheered.

Ricky looked at the newcomer, and reached out for him. Since Elena and Gabby seemed to like him, he figured that he seemed nice.

And had a fluffy bread, reminding him of his own kitty Zoomer.

"Silly Ricky! Santa not a kitty!" Gabby giggled, clapping her hands.

"We good Santa?" Elena wondered with a smile.

"You've been very good, Elena," Baileywick smiled.

"You know my name!" Elena gasped.

"Of course he does; Santa knows everything," Bobby Lee grinned.

"Moms know everything too," Sofia whispered to Miranda.

"I guess that's where I get it from," Miranda grinned, mussing her hair.

Ricky looked around, wanting to find Nell before he started to whimper a little.

"No sad Ricky," Elena frowned, hugging him close.

"Santa, Ricky sad," Gabby muttered, looking up at Baileywick. "You make happy?"

Baileywick obliged by humming a song he used to hear James and Amber's birth mother sing to them. He smiled as James went over to the piano, and sang along.

"Thank you, James," Baileywick said when the song was finished, "For your help, I'm taking you off the naughty list!"

"Brilliant!" James grinned.

"Yes, you've been very helpful around the castle, and you've gotten much better since getting your new dog," Baileywick continued.

Ricky squealed, tugging on his bread before Elena gave him Kitty to play with.

Chewing on the toy, he gave Baileywick a grin, dropping the beloved toy to the ground and hugged him.

"Yes, Ricky, you're on the nice list too," Baileywick smiled. "And so are you, Elena."

"Yay!" Elena cheered. She started to flap her hands, but stopped, thinking that Santa might not know why she was doing that.

Baileywick just smiled and whispered, "As long as you were facing me, it's all right. Besides, you know Santa knows everything!"

o"He does?" Gabby gasped, getting Kitty from the ground.

"Yes he does and like your sister and brother, Gabby, you've been good too," Baileywick smiled, turning to their parents. "Like I know how naughty your daddy has been."

"Daddy knot he?" Elena asked with a gasp.

"Not too bad," Baileywick smirked. "I know he didn't mean to set those traps to catch me. But thanks to my magic, I was able to escape."

"Once a guard, always a guard?" Bobby Lee grinned.

"Yeah, right," Nell rolled her eyes.

"Helen, don't think I've forgotten you and your mischievous nature," Baileywick smirked, giving Ricky to her.

"Baileywick I mean Santa, I was just a little girl. I didn't mean no harm!" Nell pouted, stroking Ricky's hair.

"You sure you don't have it still?" Bobby Lee wondered with a smile.

"Mama and Bianca made me give it back to you when they learned I took it," Nell protested. "I wrote you a letter of apology and everything! I was even your partner for a month!"

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure that you're really sorry about that," Baileywick smirked.

"I take Lamb-Lamb once to stop Bobby Lee from teasing me when we're kids, and I never hear the end of it," Nell pouted.

"Mommy took Lamb-Lamb?" Gabby gasped; she, Elena, and Bobby Lee had a three-way joint custody of his stuffed lamb from the moment they were born.

"But I got him back safe and sound," Bobby Lee assured her.

"And speaking of toys I think Santa has a few in his bag," Roland smirked, holding a light bag on his shoulder.

"Yes I do," Baileywick smiled, patting Elena, Gabby and Ricky's heads. "I would love to stay but there are lots more children on my list!"

"Bye bye Santa!" Elena and Gabby giggled together.

Ricky cooed, petting Santa's beard.

"Ricky likes his beard," Elena smiled.

"He likes anything soft like that," Nell smiled.

Suddenly, Baileywick turned around. "Before I go, I know I didn't speak to Sofia and Amber, but I know that they've been very good too. Sofia helps everyone she comes in contact with, and Amber's always there to offer advice. Madeline and Sabrina have come a long way since the first time they came here, and they do try to be good, which is all I'm asking for."

Madeline smiled a little. She really did try to be nice to Elena, even though she thought it was hard.

After Santa had left and Nell convinced Ricky to pet her hair, Elena and Gabby joined Bobby Lee, James, and Amber under the tree for present hunting.

"Anything that's filled with sparkles!" Amber laughed as Elena looked up.

"Kitties!" Elena laughed, flapping her hands.

"Anything music related!" James grinned.

"Dolly!" Gabby giggled.

"Lots of dollies," Sabrina smiled, handing one to Madeline.

"I love her!" Madeline cheered.

"You forgot someone," Nell grinned as Ricky cooed.

"No Helen Genevieve, a lot of someones," Bianca smirked, taking Ricky from her arms.

"What about the Wassailia candle?" Sofia asked with a smile. "We still have to light it then open presents."

"You're right, Princess Sofia; we should do that first before we open any presents," Bianca smiled. She turned to Nell and Bobby Lee. "Helen Genevieve, would you and Robert Lee like to do the honors, that is, if it's all right with King Roland?"

"Go ahead, you two," Roland smiled as Baileywick came back.

As she and Bobby Lee lit the candle, Nell spoke the words clearly: "By the light of this candle, we wish good tidings upon all Enchancia. Those we've just met, and those we love dearly."

"Yay Mommy! Yay Daddy!" Elena cheered.

"Yay!" Gabby echoed.

Ricky squealed happily from Bianca's arms as she laughed, spotting a gift for him from her.

"Just grab a little bit Richard Edward. You love grabbing things," Bianca mused, hearing him coo in confusion.

She helped Ricky open the package, and they discovered a few new outfits for him, and some hard books. Ricky started chewing on one of the books as he bounced on Bianca's lap.

"Yes, I thought you might like those," Bianca smiled. "We'll read some of those books when we put you to bed."

"Thanks, Bianca! This little guy grows so fast that these clothes will fit him in no time," Nell grinned.

"Ricky giant?" Elena and Gabby asked in confusion.

"No dears. It's just an expression!" Bianca chuckled with a smile. "Don't worry I have gifts for you too."

"Hopefully not another kitty," Bobby Lee joked, musing Elena's hair.

"One can never have too many kitties!" Nell joked, remembering the kitties Elena and Gabby had made for Ricky when he was teething.

Bianca's gifts for Elena and Gabby weren't kitties, but Elena did like opening her gift and finding what Bianca called a sand panel. She showed Elena how it worked by flipping it on its side, and they saw the colored sand fall from one end to the other.

"That's really interesting, Bianca," Nell smiled.

"I figured that since Elena Lydia is older now, she might like a new way of finding a way to relax," Bianca smiled. "Amber suggested this toy, which we can use as a timer in a quiet area."

"Good idea. Especially with kindergarten getting harder," Bobby Lee smirked, patting Elena's head.

"My turn!" Gabby giggled, furiously tearing up the wrapping paper.

"What you get?" Elena asked with a smile.

Gabby looked puzzled when she saw the box. The picture showed a handrail that was supported by two supporting posts. "What's this?" she asked.

"I know what that is!" Amber smiled. "That's a portable ballet barre. Sofia and I use something like that in our ballet class. We do all kinds of stretching exercises to help us get ready for our lessons."

"Again, that's a good idea, Bianca," Nell smiled. "That will help Gabby when she does her physical therapy and stretching exercises."

"Gabby Anna's come a long way since then, but I thought she might like to use this between doctor visits," Bianca agreed.

"We can help you use this, Gabby," Sofia agreed, "Amber and I can teach you the stretches we do."

Gabby hugged the two sisters as Ricky pulled on a gift that was meant for Elena from Sofia.

"Hey! Mine!" Elena yelled, taking the gift from him.

Thinking back to the hard books, Ricky started to chew on one of the books as Elena gasped at her gift from Sofia.

"Well that explains the letters from Avalor you wouldn't read to Elena, Sofia," Nell smirked, watching as Elena stared at the gift.

Sofia explained that she had collected all the letters that Princess Elena had written, and after she made copies of them, she put the originals in a special folder so they'd always be safe, and took the copies to Cedric. There, he had helped her make a book of the letters that would read themselves to Elena whenever she opened the book and looked at one.

"Now you can always have a part of Princess Elena with you," she added.

"Yay!" Elena cheered, jumping into Sofia's arms and hugging her.

"If only you knew how hard it was keeping Princess Elena a secret from you," Sofia smirked, kissing her cheek. "We had to use Mr. Cedric's teleportation spell to bring her here if she wasn't busy, had her read the letters so he could put her voice in the copy ones, and teleport her back."

"Can I try one? Please Mommy?" Elena asked, flapping her hands.

"Of course, Love Bug; I want to see how this works myself," Nell smiled.

Elena wiggled out of Sofia's arms, opened the book to the first page, and listened eagerly to Princess Elena's voice reading a letter. "Mommy! She's reading to me!"

"Well, this might come in handy if Daddy, James, or I can't read you a bedtime story," Nell smiled. "That's a wonderful gift!"

"More presents?" Gabby asked with a giggle.

"Ricky's asleep," Bobby Lee cooed, stroking his head.

"Elena made him sleepy?" James joked with a smile.

"Why don't we save the rest of the gifts for when Ricky's awake?" Nell suggested, mussing his hair. "We can take him up to bed, since the party's starting to break up anyway."

"Okay," Sofia agreed. "He's seen a lot of what we got anyway, so we can just put those in our rooms so they don't get mixed in with the presents we haven't opened yet."

"You're full of good ideas, Sofia," Nell grinned.


	24. The first mission

Chapter Twenty Four: The first mission

Plot: After accidentally following Sofia and her glowing amulet to the Secret Library, seven and a half year old Gabby embarks with Sofia on her first mission of the year.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just saw a pretty light and I couldn't help but follow!" Gabby explained, her heart beating as Sofia knelt down towards her.

"Gabby, I know you couldn't resist it and though I would want you to go back from where you followed me, you don't know this place as well as I do," Sofia explained with a smile.

"So you're mad?" Gabby asked, looking ready to cry.

"No, sweetheart, I'm not mad, but what I'm doing can be dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt," Sofia murmured.

"Am I a bad girl?" Gabby asked.

"No, but seeing as how it's too late for you to go back now, you may as well come with me," Sofia sighed as they stepped onto the boat. "But when we get there, you are to do everything I tell you."

"Okay," Gabby agreed.

"Good girl," Sofia muttered with a smile.

"But what can be dangerous?" Gabby wondered, wanting to know. "Daddy's taught me and Elena fencing."

"Maybe, but it might take more than a few basic fencing lessons to keep you safe," Sofia replied. "And we're going to be riding my flying horse, Minimus. I know how you are about flying horses, but unfortunately, there's no other way to get there."

Gabby looked worried now. "Flying horses?" she asked, remembering how she'd ridden a flying horse at one of Amber's parties when she wasn't supposed to.

"Yes. However, you don't need to be afraid of Minimus, since you've actually ridden him before," Sofia assured her.

Gabby smiled a little. Minimus was little, like the horse she had ridden, but she knew him. Sofia actually had taken her riding on him when she was six, and she'd liked the friendly horse who was one of Sofia's friends. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"Wherever the Secret Library takes us," Sofia answered, stroking Gabby's hair.

"Why is it a secret?" Gabby wondered with a frown. "The castle library isn't."

"That's because it's a different kind of library!" Sofia lightly chuckled as the boat came to a stop. "Careful. The end here gets slippery during the winter time."

Sofia guided Gabby up the steps. They sat down together on a bench as a book floated down to them.

"Is that what always happens?" Gabby asked.

"Yes," Sofia smiled. "The book reads to us, then describes a problem. It's my...well, this time it's our job to find who or what the story's about and give the story a happy ending."

"I like happy endings!" Gabby smiled.

"So do I," Sofia smiled. "Now listen, it's going to tell us the story."

"So you want quiet?" Gabby guessed with a smile.

"Yes. Exactly," Sofia smirked, softly wrapping an arm around her.

Gabby smiled again at the thought of having a story to herself for once. Elena always asked questions whenever there was a story and now that they were close to eight years old, she was at least thankful that they could read books without help.

The book started reading the story of an ogre who was attacking Orillia. Gabby gasped. "Sandra lives there!" she cried.

"She said she beat the ogre who was attacking Orillia," Sofia remembered. "This must be a different member of the ogre's family who wants to finish what the first one started."

"What do we do?" Gabby asked.

"It's our job to give this story a happy ending," Sofia replied.

"Can we tell Sandra about this? Can we take Mommy, Daddy, and Elena with us too?" Gabby asked.

"No. We can't take them. If they knew it wouldn't be a secret anymore," Sofia explained with a stern tone.

"But me and Elena tell each other everything! We're twins!" Gabby pouted with crossed arms.

"Amber felt the same way as you, Gabby," Sofia replied. "She came along with me on one of my adventures even when I told her not to, and she caused all sorts of problems, even if she did manage to shape up and do the right thing in the end. And James stowed away during another of my adventures. He tried to help, but ended up making a situation worse. But he also learned to listen, and he came through for everyone when it counted."

"Sandra has to know about this, right?" Gabby asked.

"Well, Sandra doesn't know about the Secret Library, or about my job as Story Keeper," Sofia explained. "And while it's true that she knows how to keep a secret, I don't want to tell her about this, and you can't tell her about this either."

"Okay," Gabby sighed in understanding.

"She'll recognize you immediately in your day clothes so I think I have some Secret Library clothes that may fit you," Sofia grinned, patting her head.

When Gabby was ready, she and Sofia sat down and listened to the story. Like Sofia had guessed, another ogre was attacking Orillia. This time, along with solving the riddle the ogre posed, someone would have to steal the book he read his riddles from. With the book gone, the ogres would be defeated for good. They were surprised to learn that Sandra had actually tried to take the book when she went with the knights, but she'd fallen into a trap the ogres had set.

"We have to help her!" Gabby cried.

"And we will," Sofia assured her.

"Then we have to go right?" Gabby guessed with a smile.

"Yes," Sofia smirked with a smile, patting her shoulder. "Now do you want any kind of color for your adventure outfit?"

"You mean I get to go?!" Gabby gasped, hugging Sofia tight. "Just pick mine. I don't mind."

"Okay," Sofia smiled, "Since I've got purple for mine, how about red for yours?"

Gabby grinned. "Okay!"

When Gabby came out in her adventure outfit, Sofia was waiting for her with Minimus. "It's going to be okay, Gabby," she assured her, "I know how you are about riding flying horses, but I'm going to be with you the whole time. Minimus is very friendly, and he's really gentle."

"He wouldn't hurt a fly, unless the fly started it, right?" Gabby smiled a little, remembering something Bobby Lee had said when Sofia invited her to ride with her, and she had been terrified.

Sofia laughed and helped her onto Minimus' back. "That's right. Now let's go! And you've been to Orillia before, but I'll still stay with you."

"Go Minimus!" Gabby giggled, her pendant around her neck dangling a little.

"Sofia's in control of my reins, so she gets to tell me to go," Minimus urged, having Gabby blush a little.

"Sorry," Gabby muttered softly, feeling a little bit guilty. "I keep forgetting.

"Don't worry," Sofia assured her, "I know you're still getting used to being on a flying horse again. And maybe on the way back from Orillia, I'll teach you to fly."

"Really?" Gabby smiled a little.

"If Sandra can teach Zoe on her horse, I can teach you on mine," Sofia smiled. "But I would like Nell and Bobby Lee to be with us, just to watch. You know I'd be careful, but I just want them to see what we're up to."

"Okay," Gabby smiled. She felt better knowing that her mommy and daddy would be watching her as well. However, she still felt a little sad that they couldn't see her now. But she had promised to keep what she was doing a secret.

Even from little Ricky who was now two and getting into everything.

Gabby shuddered a little at the last thing he had gotten into before remembering her mission with Sofia.

"Will Sandra be okay? We know how much she hates loud noises and flowers," Gabby said as they landed.

"Well, it all depends on where the ogres took her," Sofia replied. "She might not be near either of those things."

"After we help Sandra, can we see the kitties?" Gabby asked.

"Actually, after we help Sandra, we need to go back and make sure the story has a happy ending. It's kind of like wrapping everything up when we review what happened," Sofia started, "But maybe the next time we're in Orillia we can visit with Elsa, Isa, and Anna."

Gabby smiled a little. "Okay," she agreed. "Let's help Sandra!"

She smiled softly at the thought of a big girl job as she thought it was in her head.

No Ricky, no Elena. No one to get in her way as Gabby gently took Sofia's hand.

Not that she was scared of the ogre, but just to be safe.

Sofia saw how nervous she was looking, and she squeezed her hand. "It's going to be okay, Gabby," she assured her. "We know the ogres took Sandra to their cave, so let's look there first. We'll stay together, and I'll take care of you."

"Ogres?" Minimus gasped. "Sofia, you didn't tell me we'd be looking for ogres!"

"It's okay, Minimus," Sofia assured him. "I've beaten an ogre's riddle before, and I can do it again. And James has gotten a lot better at riddles too." she recalled how he'd given, in the ogre's opinion, a poor answer to the riddle he posed him, but thanks to some of the books in the castle library, he'd gotten better.

"I don't remember that," Gabby muttered as the girls looked around.

"That's because it happened before you were born," Sofia smiled, patting her back. "But you and Elena have been getting good at them lately."

They found the knights talking to King Robert, and telling him that Sandra had been captured when she tried to help Sir Steven when he had gotten caught by a tree root.

"I blame myself, Sire," Sir Steven sighed, "Even though she's Sir Avery's squiress, I can't help but feel responsible for her when we're in battle. I failed her brother, and now I failed her."

"You didn't fail anyone, Sir Steven," Sir Peter assured him, "Princess Sandra always tries to help everyone. We didn't know the ogre caught her until you were free."

"We help Sandra?" Gabby whispered to Sofia.

"Yes we will," Sofia smiled back.

43m agoTogether, the girls carefully started to sneak around as Gabby glanced around.

Remembering that Spike was in the stables, she had quiet herself down as Sofia nudged her.

"Remember the tree roots," Sofia warned with a smile.

"Okay. And Spike's a little doggie, but he likes to jump on people and lick them," Gabby muttered. "Mommy always said to leave Spike alone, and he'll leave us alone."

"That's right, Gabby," Sofia smiled. "See? He's right there." She pointed at Spike, who was sleeping in one of the horses' stalls. "It's going to be all right. Just let sleeping dogs lie, and let's go with the knights."

"Knights are like Daddy right?" Gabby asked with a smile.

"Right! But just a bit different!" Sofia softly chuckled, glancing at the knights. "We'll follow them for a while."

"Like Ricky's favorite game?" Gabby guessed, knowing her little brother well.

"Yes, but we need to be quiet when we follow them," Sofia explained. "Even they don't know about the Story Keepers."

"How will we know where they went?" Gabby asked.

"Well, whenever I lose something, Mom tells me to retrace my steps," Sofia started. "That means that we need to go back and see how something happened."

"So we follow the knights to where Sandra got caught?" Gabby asked.

"That's right," Sofia said as they followed the knights.

Copycat or shadow as she and Elena remembered their mommy saying to their daddy one day, was more like Ricky's game as Gabby pretended that the knights were her little brother.

Except older and suited with amor.

They followed the knights to a cave in the forest. Sofia looked around and saw Sandra in a cage in a tree. She looked all right, but the ogres were trying to taunt her with riddles, which she solved easily.

"All right, what comes next in this pattern: O-T-T-F-F-S-S?" one ogre asked.

"O-T-T-F-F-S-S?" Sofia echoed.

"E-I-E-I-O!" Gabby sang, giggling.

"That's word play worthy of James, Gabby," Sofia chuckled.

From inside the cage, Sandra smirked. "Oh, come on, guys, E comes next! Give me something harder!"

"Even Daddy's friends have harder riddles than the ogres," Gabby muttered, agreeing with Sandra.

"I agree with you there," Sofia grinned, looking around. "Gabby, I want you to do something for me."

"What thing?" Gabby asked in confusion.

"Gabby, do you see that sword leaning on the tree?" Sofia pointed, seeing a small sword that was under the cage.

"Is it Sandra's sword?" Gabby asked.

"Can you get it for me? I'm going to try and distract the ogres," Sofia instructed. "If they catch you, you're smaller, and quicker than they are. Just run back to this bush if you run into trouble."

"Come with me?" Gabby pleaded.

"Minimus can stay with you," Sofia replied. "Gabby, it's going to be all right. You did a fantastic job riding Minimus when we came here, and you know how gentle he is."

"You'll be okay, Gabby," Minimus assured her. "I'll keep you safe, and you can keep me safe."

"Okay horsie," Gabby muttered, seeing the sword.

Carefully she started to run, jumping up and down to reach Sandra's sword.

Grabbing the sword with both hands, she was finally able to grab it.

"I got it Sofia!" Gabby whispered with a giggle.

"Great job, Gabby! Now, I saw Sandra's horse in the ogre's cave," Sofia smiled. "I'm going to use her sword and free her. I need you and Minimus to stay here and keep watch. Just stay hidden, and keep quiet, and Phoenix and I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay," Gabby whispered. When Sofia slipped away, Gabby patted Minimus' neck. "You're a good horsie, Minimus."

"You're doing a good job, Gabby," Minimus smiled.

"T-Thank you!" Gabby sneezed, almost blowing their cover.

"Are you alright?" Minimus asked as she started to pet him.

Gabby smiled when she saw Sofia coming toward her on Sandra's horse. "I am now!" she whispered as Sofia landed in front of them.

"Are you okay, Phoenix?" Minimus asked.

"I'm fine," Phoenix nodded, "But if I never see another ogre again, it'll be too soon!"

"It's okay, Phoenix," Sofia assured her, "but what happened?"

"The knights and squires all went in the cave to get the ogres' book," Phoenix replied. "They'd taken it and were leaving, when Sir Peter got caught by a tree root. Sandra jumped off me and went to help him. She'd freed him and was on her way back to the knights when an ogre grabbed her. I tried to help her, but I was caught too. Sandra yelled for the knights to leave her and save themselves."

Sofia and Gabby nodded. This was exactly what the book had told them about. "And let me guess, Phoenix, if we get the ogres' book, they'll be defeated, and so they'll leave Orillia and never come back?" Sofia asked.

"Exactly!" Phoenix nodded.

"Sofia, you go with horsie, I get the book," Gabby sniffed, rubbing her nose.

"And how is that?" Minimus grinned, nuzzling against her.

"I saw some parts of the cave that's Sofia's too big for," Gabby explained with a smile. "I'm still little so I'll be able to get threw it."

"You mean through?" Sofia corrected with a chuckle.

"Oops..." Gabby muttered. "But you say I'm too small for the ogres to see, so maybe if I run fast enough with the book, they won't catch me."

"We can try that, Gabby," Sofia agreed. "But be careful. I've seen that book before, and it's almost as big as you."

Gabby slipped in with Minimus. She grabbed the book, and struggled to get it on Minimus' back. She almost gave herself away, but the ogres were too busy watching Sandra to notice.

Sighing to herself, she quietly started to hum one of Elena's many calming songs whenever she had a meltdown.

She hoped that her sister wasn't looking for her to play with at that second as she carefully slipped out o the cave with Minimus at her side.

"Great job, Gabby!" Sofia cheered when she came back. "You got the book!"

"Heavy..." Gabby panted.

"It's not so heavy," Sofia joked, lifting the book herself. "But you did a fantastic job. Now all we have to do is free Sandra."

"Okay!" Gabby cheered. She hugged Sofia close. "Thanks for letting me come with you."

"Well I probably wouldn't have been able to get the book without you," Sofia grinned, kissing her cheek.

Sofia and Gabby flew Minimus up to the cage and used Sandra's sword to cut the bars.

Sandra grinned as she jumped onto Phoenix's back. "Sofia! Gabby! What are you doing here?" She shook her head. "On second thought, tell me later. Where's the ogres' riddle book? And most importantly, thanks for helping me and Phoenix."

"You're welcome, and it's right here," Sofia said as she handed her the book. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Aleena, our royal sorceress, wanted the book since it has all kinds of puzzles in it," Sandra explained. "She'd read about it, and learned that the riddles can be used for setting traps and casting protective spells. Her father tried to find the book, but he never had any luck getting it."

"And all this time I thought it was used to keep people from getting Hocus Crocus," Sofia joked.

"What's that?" Gabby wondered with a frown.

"A rare plant," Sofia explained with a smile.

"P-Plant?" Gabby sneezed, rubbing her nose.

"I know how you feel, Gabby," Sandra smirked. "You know how I am about plants and flowers. But I think you might be allergic to some kind of plant around here too." She looked around and found a few flowers at their feet. "And here they are! This white flower is Wheezing Wisteria, and that red one you're standing in is Sneeze Blossom."

"Are these bad?" Gabby asked as she jumped out of the flowers.

"Not really," Sofia assured her, "When someone's in contact with Wheezing Wisteria pollen, it makes it hard for them to breathe. And Sneeze Blossom pollen...well, you can see for yourself!"

"Sorry, Sofia," Gabby apologized.

"You didn't know, Gabby," Sofia smiled. "Now, let's get cleaned up from this pollen and get back to King Robert." The girls cleaned up, then Sofia gave the book to Sandra when she was on Phoenix, helped Gabby onto Minimus, and flew to Orillia Castle together.

Gabby was relieved to be away from the Sneezing Blossom flower before feeling an itch from her bad leg.

She didn't know exactly what allergic really meant or what it did but she hoped she would stop feeling itchy soon.

"Don't itch, Gabby; we'll take you to Aleena when we bring the book to Dad and the knights," Sandra told her. "Scratching makes it worse."

Gabby pouted at the thought of not being able to itch, but she didn't want the itching to get worse. "Okay," she sighed.

"We'll go right now," Sofia added. "Don't worry; Miss Aleena will be able to help you." She whispered, "And she can't know about you and I being Story Keepers either."

"Okay," Gabby agreed. She didn't really care about not telling anyone about this now; all she wanted was for the itching to stop.

"Good. For now just be happy with what we've done today," Sofia grinned, turning back to Minimus.

"When Ricky itched yesterday, Mommy and Daddy said it was chicken pops. Do you think that's it Sandra?" Gabby asked with a frown.

"Have you been near him lately?" Sandra asked, patting her head.

"Not a whole lot," Gabby admitted, "I wanted to help Mommy with Ricky today, and she said no."

"Don't worry, Gabby, we'll have Aleena check you out when we get back to the castle," Sandra said as they landed in Orillia Castle's courtyard.

"Princess Sandra!" Sir Steven shouted when they landed.

"Sandra, my little warrior princess!" King Robert caught her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're all right. Your mother's been so worried. Zoe's been terrified since she learned the ogres caught you."

"Sandra!" Queen Patricia ran out to her, with Zoe right behind her.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked.

"I'm fine," Sandra nodded, "But Gabby needs to see Aleena right now."

"She's right behind us!" Zoe giggled, clapping her hands.

"Zoe are you playing a game with me?" Sandra wondered with a smile.

"No, Princess Sandra, I've been here the whole time," Aleena smiled. "And you found the book! This is wonderful! Now I'll be able to strengthen the castle defenses with these riddles!"

"Before you do that, Aleena, can you look at Gabby?" Sandra asked, motioning toward the younger girl, who was struggling not to itch.

"Of course," Aleena smiled, "Come here, little one, and I'll take a look at you."

Gabby nodded shyly, never had been taken care of by a person with magic before.

"Go on Gabby," Sofia assured her with a smile.

"Stay with me?" Gabby asked.

"Of course," Sofia smiled.

Sofia watched as Aleena had Gabby drink a potion. Aleena waved her wand over Gabby's head, and she was surrounded by a soft green light. "Well, Miss Gabby, I've got some good news for you: it's not chicken pox," Aleena smiled.

"That's good," Sofia smiled.

"It is good," Aleena smiled. "But she has a few allergies to some magical plants. You'll have to take her to your castle doctor for a proper diagnosis, but she's going to be just fine."

"Plants?" Gabby asked with a frown. "I won't be able to help Daddy and Elena pick flowers for Mommy or make Rick flower crowns no more?"

The seven year old started to cry at the thought as Sofia wrapped an arm around her.

"No, Gabby, listen. It's not like that at all. The flowers you use in flower crowns are safe for you to use," she murmured.

"She's right, sweetheart," Aleena murmured as she started rubbing her back. "According to what I discovered, you're allergic to Sneeze Blossoms, and I saw some red blotches on your skin from what looks like contact from Ogre Moss Flowers. You'll have to get a proper diagnosis, but you're going to be just fine. And this potion will heal the blotches and stop the itching."

Gabby drank the potion Aleena gave her. "Can I still play in garden flowers with Elena?"

"Of course," Aleena smiled. "Those flowers don't have magical properties, so you can make all the flower crowns you want!"

Gabby giggled happily, clapping her hands. "Mommy said she'll be with the doctor all day as he helps Ricky so maybe he will dye a nose me there!"

"Maybe.." Sofia smiled, hugging her close.

"Do you want me to come with you and Sofia, Gabby?" Sandra offered. "Now that Aleena's got the book, Orillia's going to be safe now."

"Can she?" Gabby whispered.

"I don't see why not," Sofia murmured. "We'll send her on ahead while we finish up our business in the Secret Library, then we'll meet up with her in the castle."

Sandra hadn't heard their conversation, since she was asking Robert and Patricia if she could accompany them back to Enchancia.

"Of course," Robert smiled. "After everything that happened, you deserve to have some fun with your friends."

Sandra grinned as Sofia and Gabby giggled to themselves.

Gabby only hoped that she wouldn't come across those plants again.

"Well, ladies, and Minimus, shall we go?" Sandra asked. "And how about you, Zoe? You want to join us too?"

"Okay! I can play with Madeline and Sabrina while you're helping taking care of Gabby," Zoe smiled.

"Good idea!" Gabby giggled, jumping up and down. "Especially with them thinking that they don't want to play with me, Elena and Ricky anymore!"

"Why would you say that?" Sandra asked in surprise.

"What happened?" Zoe asked with a frown.

"I think I know," Sofia smirked. "Nell said Madeline and Sabrina are at the age where they think they're too old to play with Elena, Gabby, and Ricky, but still too young to do other things. But since you're close to their age, Zoe, you could play with them."

"That does make sense," Patricia agreed. "Sometimes Sandra's too busy to play with Zoe when she's helping around the castle or doing something for the knights, but she tries to make time for her."

When Zoe and Sandra, and their horses were ready, they flew off behind Sofia and Gabby.

Gabby had fallen asleep on Sofia's chest before the older girl softly patted her head as Minimus smiled.

"It was only last year that she was frightened of me," Minimus smirked, gently moving so Gabby wouldn't move around. "Now we're best of friends."

"Well I think you two work well together," Sofia smiled, keeping her eyes on the sky. "And I do have a little surprise for her once our story is concluded."

"Will she come on adventures with us again?" Minimus asked.

Sofia grinned. "Don't spoil the surprise, Minimus! And just be glad that Gabby can sleep through everything!"

"Just like her mother!" Minimus grinned back. "Remember four years ago? Miss Helen had to be carried out of the stables-"

"By Bobby Lee!" Sofia chuckled with a smile. "She went to sleep with Snow White!"

When they were getting close to the entrance to the Secret Library, Sofia passed Gabby into Sandra's arms. "Can you take Gabby to the castle?" she asked, "I've got to take care of something, but I'll be done in a minute."

"If you want us to wait, I don't mind waiting," Sandra offered.

"No, you go ahead; this won't take too long," Sofia assured them, adding mentally, "And I'll borrow the book so I can read the ending to Gabby."

The last thing she wanted to do was spoil the surprise she had for Gabby completely her first mission as story keeper.

While it was true that Aunt Tilly hadn't done a surprise for her after her first mission, Gabby was still little and deserved to be rewarded.

She smiled as she learned that thanks to Orillia's Royal Sorceress using the book's magic to cast protective spells, the ogres had to flee the kingdom. Now the riddles would be used for fun as well as for protection.

"Sofia? You here?" Gabby asked before she frowned. "The story over now?"

"Not exactly," Sofia grinned, taking her in her lap. "How did you get back here?"

"I asked Sandra to put me on Minimus again," Gabby admitted. "I wanted to hear the rest of the story."

"Okay, but did Sandra or Zoe ask why you wanted to be on Minimus again?" Sofia asked.

"No, they put me behind you and told me they'd wait for us," Gabby explained.

"Why I'm not surprised?!" Sofia chuckled, patting her head. "Gabby can you do something for me?"

"What? Is it bad?" Gabby asked, biting her lip.

"No no. It's a good thing," Sofia assured her with a smile. "I want you to be my partner as Story Keeper. You helped me so much when we helped Sandra, and you were really brave when you got the book from the ogres."

"I did good?" Gabby asked.

"You did great!" Sofia grinned. "I'll teach you everything I know about the Secret Library, and one day, you'll be the new Story Keeper."

"I can't wait!" Gabby jumped up and down.

"Speaking of which, we don't want to keep Zoe and Sandra waiting," Sofia chuckled. "Come on, future Story Keeper! Let's go back to our friends!"

"Gabby! Gabby!" Ricky giggled, clapping his hands as he reached out for his big sister.

"No no. You can't play with her yet!" Sandra chuckled, remembering a time when Zoe had the chicken pox. "You're sick."

"Elena bye bye and I don't wanna be here no more!" Ricky sobbed as Nell took him in her arms.

"It's only for a few more days, Ricky," Nell assured him, "The time will go by really fast."

"Like Zoomer? He's fast!" Ricky managed a smile.

Suddenly, he heard, "Ricky!" He looked up and smiled when he saw Sofia and Gabby enter the room. Luckily for the two of them, they had also had the chicken pox, so they wouldn't be infected.

"You want to hear a story, Ricky?" Sofia asked.

"Story! Story!" Ricky giggled, jumping up and down.

"Let Sofia tell you one while I talk to the doctor," Gabby suggested before tugging on Nell's dress. "Mommy is he still here?"

"Yes, but what happened?" Nell asked.

Sofia and Gabby told her about the plants that Gabby had run into, but they kept quiet about their adventure as Story Keepers.

"It's all right, Gabby, we all run into something that doesn't agree with us now and then," Nell smiled as she hugged her. "Everything's going to be just fine. We'll have the doctor look at you, he'll put you on some medicine, and you'll be back to normal before you know it."

"She wants to know what plants she's allergic to. Just in case she comes across them again," Sofia explained with a smile. "You should've seen her earlier. Her legs were so red."

"I almost thought they were chicken pops!" Gabby giggled, hugging her mother close. "Mommy what are you Daddy, Elena, and Ricky allergic to? Just so I know."

"First and most importantly, none of us are allergic to cats, so Snow White has nothing to worry about!" Nell grinned. "But you and Elena are allergic to dust, mold, and pollen."

"Didn't Bobby Lee say he's allergic to feathers?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, yes," Nell agreed. "We had feather pillows in the bedroom once, and he had such a hard time that we had to get rid of them."

"Daddy okay now?" Gabby asked.

"He's fine," Nell smiled, "We bought new pillows filled with material that doesn't bother Daddy the next day, and he's been fine ever since."

"What about you Nell?" Sofia wondered as Ricky started to play with her hair.

"Once I get the castle doctor for Gabby, I'll tell you," Nell suggested with a smile.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Ricky giggled before he frowned. "Can I play now?"

"Not for a few days, buddy," Nell grinned. "This is for Gabby."

"And you'll both feel better before you know it," Sofia smiled.

Ricky frowned, crossing his arms as Gabby stroked his hair.

Maybe if he was good, she would tell him of her and Sofia's adventure but with the names changed.

After all, James used middle names in his stories, so she would do the same for this one. She whispered her idea to Sofia, who nodded in agreement.

She smiled to herself as she thought of her new story series: The Adventures of Anna and Amanda, Story Keepers and Adventurers.

Sofia smiled as she gave Ricky Zoomer, "Ricky! Would you like a story?"

Ricky giggled excitedly, holding his favorite toy in the air as Nell grinned.

"That's the happiest I've seen Richard before I told him he had chicken pox!" A voice grinned, having Nell turn around with a smile.

"Florence!" Nell smiled. "Sofia and Gabby were just about to tell Ricky a story. Do you want to join us?"

"A story sounds like a wonderful idea," Florence smiled as she came in, with Bobby Lee behind her.

"Stories and music do make everything better, right, Mother?" Bobby Lee asked as they sat down.

"Indeed they do," Florence smiled as Sofia and Gabby began their story.


	25. Without daddy

Twenty five: Without daddy

Plot: Four year old Bobby Lee is confused as to why his daddy is gone after only talking to him the night before which later makes him scared to take a nap because in his mind if he goes to sleep then he'll be gone like his daddy.

"Daddy!" Four year old Bobby Lee cheered with a smile, hugging his daddy close.

"Bobby Lee! My little man!" Richard grinned, seeing a stuffed lamb in his son's arms. "I see you have Lamb-Lamb!"

"He hasn't put her down all day," Florence grinned, kissing Bobby lee's cheek.

"I love Lamb-Lamb!" Bobby Lee giggled.

"And we all love you," Richard smiled.

"Daddy remember tomorrow!" Bobby Lee giggled again, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Tomorrow?" Richard asked, trying his best to smile.

"Yeah! You said you're were going to teach me how to fish like a big boy!" Bobby Lee grinned, smiling from ear to ear.

"I think you'll have to change those plans with Daddy sweetheart," Florence smiled softly, patting his head.

"Why?" Bobby Lee frowned, not understanding. "I bad boy?"

"No, buddy, you're not a bad boy, but I just need a day to rest," Richard murmured. Florence smiled beside him. Richard had been asked to do double shifts at work lately, and for a few days, he'd been too worn out to play. Bobby Lee understood, and he always tried to let him rest, but he just wanted a little time with daddy.

"Why don't you and Lamb-Lamb go play, sweetheart?" Florence suggested. "I'll be up to check on you in a little bit."

"Okay," Bobby Lee agreed.

"Richard, I hate seeing you risk everything including your health for us!" Florence yelled, careful not to frighten Bobby Lee even though he was safe and sound in his room.

"Just a few more weeks dearest. Then I'll get Bobby Lee the greatest life a boy can have," Richard assured her with a grin.

"If you're sure," Florence sighed. She tried to find ways for Bobby Lee to help him, but Richard always said no. Florence would argue that his health came first, but Richard would keep pushing himself. "But you know I can find some way to help you too."

Richard kissed her hand. "I know."

"Bobby Lee kept looking at the little boys and their dads during our trip to the playground today," Florence sighed again, taking a deep breath. "I've never seen him stare at something for that long."

"He wouldn't even go in the sandbox?" Richard asked in surprise. "That's his favorite place to play next to the slide!"

"I know," Florence looked toward Bobby Lee's room. "It's been hard on him too. He wants to help, but you know he's too young for a guard position, or even a junior guard position. He says 'I help Daddy please?'"

"We taught him well," Richard smiled. "He wants to help everyone he meets."

"Mommy can I say night night to Daddy?" Bobby Lee asked, dragging Lamb-Lamb on the ground. "Please?"

"Of course buddy," Richard grinned, stroking his hair before trying his best not to laugh. "And you dressed yourself like a big boy!"

"Night-night, Daddy," Bobby Lee smiled as he hugged him. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Bobby Lee," Richard smiled, "Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," Bobby Lee smiled as he let go.

"He loves you Rich. I just wished you saw that clearly," Florence sighed before sensing that something was wrong. "Richard?"

"Maybe I should've had Robert helped me like you wanted," Richard breathed, smiling softly at his wife. "I'll be better in the morning. I promise."

"Daddy keeps his prom rose. He always does," Bobby Lee whispered to Lamb-Lamb with a smile. "He's just going night night."

He hugged his favorite toy in an attempt in assuring himself before going into his room.

Sometimes Richard did get sick and he was better afterwards which the four year old tried to remind himself before falling asleep.

It was a few hours later that Bobby Lee woke up. As he made his way to the potty, he heard a strange sound. It sounded like his mommy, and she sounded sad. He quickly did his business and knocked on the door. "Mommy?" he called softly.

"Oh sweetheart. It's you," Florence grinned softly, opening the door.

"Why you sad?" Bobby Lee asked with a frown. "Daddy's just sick!"

"Why don't we go to the living room and talk, sweetheart? And bring Lamb-Lamb with you," Florence murmured.

Bobby Lee sat down with Lamb-Lamb, and Florence next to him. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

Florence sighed. She was so nervous about what she had to say, and she didn't know how Bobby Lee would react, but she knew that the best thing to do was to just say it.

"Honey remember how Daddy was last night-" Florence began with a faint smile.

"But he's better!" Bobby Lee interrupted with a giggle. "Now he can teach me to fish like a big boy!"

"I know you like fishies and Daddy would love to go get fishies with you," Florence explained, nearly in tears.

"He no like fishies no more?" Bobby Lee frowned, hugging Lamb-Lamb close.

"No...baby, it's..." Florence struggled, but she composed herself. "I woke up a few minutes ago, and I had a bad feeling. I turned to your father, and I couldn't get him to wake up."

"Daddy?" Bobby Lee asked.

"He's gone, sweetheart," Florence murmured. "He passed away a little while ago."

"Daddy?" Bobby Lee whimpered.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Florence muttered, taking him in her arms.

"But Daddy only went night night!" Bobby Lee sobbed, throwing Lamb-Lamb to the floor.

"I know you saw him go night night," Florence sniffed, feeling a few tears run door her cheek. "And so did Lamb-Lamb..."

"Daddy wake up! Daddy!" Bobby Lee wailed as Florence picked Lamb-Lamb up again.

"He's gone, baby," Florence murmured as she started rocking him. "But you still have me, and Lamb-Lamb."

"I can't be guard now?" Bobby Lee asked.

"You can still be a guard, sweetheart," Florence murmured. "We'll have to find a new person to teach you when you're older, but you can do anything you put your mind to."

"I can't fish no more?" Bobby Lee asked.

"You and I can go fishing," Florence suggested. "Daddy took me fishing and taught me how to do it."

"It won't be the same," Bobby Lee sniffed, rubbing his nose on her blouse. "I won't be a big boy."

"Yes you will," Florence assured him with a kiss on the cheek. "There'll be some grown ups taking Daddy in a little while and we'll play together while they're getting Daddy okay?"

"Okay," Bobby Lee muttered, though a little confused.

Why did his daddy go night night and make his mommy sad? Why couldn't he go fishing with him like his daddy promised they would do?

So many thoughts were starting to run through his mind, but there was one thing that kept popping up. What if, the next time he went night-night, he didn't wake up? He didn't want to make his mommy sad.

She was already sad enough and he didn't like it. Making up his mind, he decided not to nap when that hour were to come.

He normally liked naps but after what happened to his daddy, he was too scared to sleep.

"Mrs. Johnson can we speak to you?" A doctor asked who had come into the house long before Bobby Lee was awake. "Oh you have a son?"

"Yes. This is my son Robert," Florence sniffed, taking Bobby Lee in her arms. "We're both devastated about Richard."

"What happened to Daddy? Why he go?" Bobby Lee sniffed, hugging Lamb-Lamb. "Why couldn't he stay!?"

"Well, son, your daddy's been sick with a virus that makes people sleepier every day," the doctor started, "It takes more and more of their strength and makes them weaker. At the end, they pass away as they sleep. We don't know how to cure it yet, but we've been working on it for years."

"So it wasn't just the flu like he said?" Florence asked.

"That's what we thought it was at first, since the first signs and symptoms are similar to the flu," the doctor explained.

"Then why couldn't you help Daddy before!" Bobby Lee yelled, kicking the doctor as best as he could without shoes before running to his mommy and daddy's room in tears.

Smelling Richard's scent on the pillows to the right side of the room, he took one and hugged it.

He looked up when he heard his mommy's voice in the doorway. "Robert, sweetheart, come here."

"No! They didn't help Daddy!" Bobby Lee shouted as Florence took him in her arms.

"Sweetheart, they did all they could," Florence murmured. "The doctor told me that this virus has no known cure. But they are working on it. Maybe one day a cure will be found."

"Why couldn't they find it now?" Bobby Lee asked.

"That's a good question," Florence murmured.

"Mommy, I like Daddy's scent," Bobby Lee muttered, hugging the pillow he found. "Can I keep it?"

"For nap time?" Florence asked with a smile.

"No! I don't wanna nap!" Bobby Lee screamed with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Why not?" Florence asked.

"What if I go night-night, I won't wake up?" Bobby Lee asked.

"What do you mean? Of course you'll wake up," Florence assured him.

"Daddy didn't!" Bobby Lee sniffled.

Now she understood why he had kicked the doctor, why he ran off in tears.

Her little boy was not only upset by what happened but terrified. An emotion Florence thought he would never use since he was always laughing and happy and being her silly little guy.

She took his shaking body in her lap, allowing Bobby Lee to cry as long as he wanted.

"You think that if you take a nap you won't wake up?" Florence asked, stroking his hair. "Oh, sweetheart, that won't happen. Daddy's been sick, and the virus is why he passed away. You're a perfectly healthy little boy, so you don't have anything to worry about."

"But what if I get sick?" Bobby Lee asked. "What if what made Daddy sick makes me sick?"

"Honey, Daddy worked too much. I asked him and fought him for you to help him once you could walk and talk but he refused," Florence explained, giving him Lamb-Lamb. "When you get big, I'm making sure that you don't work as hard. And if you're a daddy one day, I want you to play with your children, do whatever with them."

"A daddy?" Bobby Lee frowned before brightening a little. "Helen can be the mommy."

"Oh? Where did you meet her?" Florence asked with a laugh.

"I met her at school! She's a nice girl," Bobby Lee smiled.

"You found a friend at school? That's wonderful!" Florence smiled. "Maybe we can invite her and her parents here so we can all get to know each other."

"Yeah!" Bobby Lee agreed.

"And maybe, Florence added to herself, "her parents could help me as well. Her father could teach Bobby Lee everything he needs to know about being a guard, and be a positive male role model for him. And besides, I'm going to need some more money now; maybe they could help me find a job."

"Mommy?" Bobby Lee asked.

Florence smiled. "Just lost in thought, sweetheart. Why don't we contact Helen and her family, and have them get together with us?"

"Okay!" Bobby Lee smiled.

"Maybe say for lunch before nap time?" Florence suggested with a smile.

"No nap!" Bobby Lee yelled, crossing his arms. "And no doctor!"

"Is that what's gotten you so upset?" Florence asked, putting him down.

"I prom rose Helen she see Daddy. Now she can't," Bobby Lee sniffed, wiping his nose. "She'll just see you."

"It's going to be all right, sweetheart," Florence assured him. "We'll explain everything to them. And about your nap...what if I take a nap with you?"

Bobby Lee looked doubtful, but he nodded. "Okay...you prom rose you'll wake up?"

"I promise, sweetheart," Florence smiled.

Bobby Lee accepted the answer, gathering his toys as Florence explained to the men that had just come to see her that they'll be having company and didn't wish to be disturbed while her husband's body was being taken away.

"Bobby Lee!" Helen giggled about a little while after, grinning from ear to ear. "Where's your daddy?"

Bobby Lee started to tear up a little, dropping the toys he had gathered from his room to the ground. He didn't want her to ask that question. Not when his heart was still hurting from earlier.

"We'll explain in a little bit, sweetheart," Florence promised. "Now, why don't you and Bobby Lee go play together while I talk with your parents?"

"Okay," Helen smiled, and she and Bobby Lee went off together.

"Richard passed, didn't he? I know he'd been sick for a few days, but I didn't think it was that bad," Lydia asked, "I know that look, Florence. My sister's husband passed away last year, and she's finally starting to move on."

"Yes," Florence murmured, "Early this morning. I'm trying to think of how I can support myself and Robert now."

"I think I know how you can help," Edward offered with a smile. "I understand that you're going through a lot right now but I think you'll like what I'm offering."

"If it's anything for a single mom of an energetic four year old, I'll like to see it," Florence smiled a little. "Robert well he's been quiet all morning. We've talked about Richard but he's just not used to anything yet."

"I understand," Edward smiled, "But how would you like a job as a royal clothing maker up at the castle?"

"At the castle?" Florence gasped. "Why? What's going on at the castle?"

"Well, I heard King Roland and Queen Melinda saying that there are going to be more events coming up, more parties and such, and new outfits are needed," Edward explained. "The royal dressmaker is getting swamped with orders, and she could use some extra help."

"In that case, I'd love to work for them!" Florence smiled. "Bobby Lee can watch the guards training, and when he's old enough, he can train to be a junior guard along with them, like he always wanted!"

"And meet the prince and princess?" Helen asked with a smile, dragging her doll as Bobby Lee dragged Lamb-Lamb.

"Maybe," Florence smirked, taking Bobby Lee in her arms. "Robert how would you like Mommy to work at a castle?"

"Castle?" Bobby Lee asked before he frowned. "Do I have to wear yucky grown up clothes all the time?"

"Just for the first meeting; you want to make a good first impression on the royal family," Florence assured him.

"Okay," Bobby Lee nodded in agreement.

He frowned before Florence stroked his hair, hugging him close.

"I know Daddy won't be here to see this but think of the opportunity for us! I mean you can tell your class that your mommy is going to work for royalty!" Florence laughed, throwing him in the air.

"Did Mr. Johnson go bye bye?" Helen frowned, not understanding.

"Yes, sweetheart," Florence looked a little sad now, "This morning. But this news is a wonderful opportunity!"

"It is," Lydia agreed.


	26. It wasn't your fault

Twenty six: It wasn't your fault

Plot: Even at twenty two and a decade since losing her innocence, Nell still feels dirty, questioning her role as Bobby Lee's wife and the mother of three children.

Her first daydream started while she and Bobby Lee were teaching their two year son (once again) how to use the potty.

The daydream took her to a familiar marketplace that had updated itself with guards and urging of adults to company their children twelve and under since her and her little sisters' kidnapping years before.

Ricky tugging at her casual pants leg and Bobby Lee shouting excitedly about their son being a big boy let Nell escape from her daydream.

In return, she gave her little boy lots of "Mommy kisses" for a job well done.

Her next daydream came while helping her seven year old twins with their spelling homework.

Elena had the trouble of spelling the word whistle, having Nell shiver inside at the remembering of Jimmy whistling to her at the marketplace.

"Just before he grabbed me," Nell whispered softly to herself, looking up at her daughters who blinked at her.

She knew her mumbling would confuse them, gently patting their heads and coaching them on their recent list of spelling words.

"They've been worried about you today," Bobby Lee muttered later in the day, shaking his head as Nell had gotten herself a glass of wine. "The girls, Ricky—"

"Your buddies?" Nell guessed, pouring him a glass. "Everyone in the castle?"

"Well, yes," Bobby Lee murmured, leading her to their bedroom. "Do you want to talk about it? You know that anything we talk about will never leave this room."

"Thank you," Nell smiled. "I would like to talk about it, but..."

"Helen, in the words of our friend Princess Sandra, what happens here stays here," Bobby Lee repeated what Sandra said whenever someone wanted to tell her a secret, "I won't tell anyone, so don't worry about it."

"I'm so glad you know how to keep this quiet," Nell murmured.

"I know those eyes. Those tense, ashamed eyes," Bobby Lee muttered, gently kissing her hand. "I remember the first time I saw them. You and your sisters had just rescued hours before—"

"I interrupted your chat with your buddies," Nell interrupted in remembrance. "We went into the stables together."

"And you kept putting your hands to your stomach," Bobby Lee muttered, putting down their glasses of wine.

"I knew what he'd done to me," Nell murmured. "I had a feeling."

"I know," Bobby Lee agreed, "We had to go to the hospital right away. I didn't care that my conversation had been interrupted. You are so much more important than a talk about sword fighting."

"I kept having daydreams about that day in the marketplace. One little thing had me stare into space for a moment," Nell sighed, putting her hands to her face. "I couldn't even say how proud I was of Ricky today."

"I think the kisses you gave him did the trick," Bobby Lee grinned, stroking her hair.

"Please can you tell me that day in the hospital?" Nell asked, rubbing the back of her neck. "I just need to get rid of these daydreams. And nightmares."

"Well, we had just rescued you from Jimmy and his family," Bobby Lee remembered. "The first thing we did was take you, Madeline, and Sabrina to the hospital. You insisted that we all stay together while the doctor did his examination."

"I never want to be apart from my sisters again!" Nell cried.

"And you won't," Bobby Lee assured her, "I promise you, Helen, you'll never be apart from them again."

"Then the doctor took us for a moment and had the girls wait right?" Nell guessed in her mind as Bobby Lee squeezed her hand.

"Right," Bobby Lee muttered, seeing her eyes fill with tears. "Helen long have you had the daydreams?"

"All day. And the nightmares for weeks," Nell muttered, sighing to herself softly. "You took the kids away from me, Roland kicked me out and Jimmy found me, forcing me to be his bride."

"Helen, I want to tell you something, and I mean every word," Bobby Lee said firmly, gripping her shoulders tightly. "I love you. I've always loved you, even when I was teasing you when we were kids. When you were missing, I spent every waking minute searching for you and looking at new leads on how to find you, Sabrina, and Madeline." Nell started to speak, but he held up a hand. "I could never take Elena and Gabby away from you. Even though I'm not their real father, I love them as much as if I was. Roland would never kick you out. He understood what had happened to you, and you know he'd do everything in his power to help you recover."

All throughout Bobby Lee's speech, Nell was crying, but her tears had turned to tears of happiness. "Okay, but..."

Bobby Lee put a finger to Nell's lips. "Jimmy could never force you to be his bride, because I would fight him for you, and I'd win."

"Thank you," Nell hiccuped, once she was able to speak again. "But I just feel dirty and I question myself as a wife and as a mom."

"I think you're perfect," Bobby Lee assured her, stroking her hair.

"Thank you again. But when the doctor looked me over and explained to us that I was pregnant, I saw your eyes. I just kept thinking that you just got me back and now you hate me. I'm looking at you right now and I'm thinking that I'm not lucky at being his wife. The mothers that our kids are friends with are older than me and they're jealous. I look at the kids and wonder if they'll just come to hate me one day. I still remember what people said during my pregnancy with Elena and Gabby. All those awful words..." Nell rambled as Bobby Lee shushed her.

"I was surprised when I heard the news that you were pregnant," Bobby Lee admitted. "But at the same time I told myself that the child, or in this case children, you were carrying, would only know me as their father. I'd do anything and everything in my power to make sure that they grow up safe, loved, and accepted by everyone. It doesn't matter what the other mothers think; they don't understand what happened to you, or if they do, they just make comments to make themselves feel superior to you. Our children could never hate you, even if we did tell them what happened. They would understand that what happened was not your fault. The people who made those charming little comments didn't understand or care about what happened. They just said the first thing that came to their minds without any thought whatsoever for your feelings."

"I guess I just couldn't see it for myself. Especially after all we went through," Nell admitted, looking up at him. "Mind if I have my glass of wine before it turns cold?"

"It's already cold from the icebox," Bobby Lee joked, handing her her glass . "Just promise me one thing, Helen."

"What is it?" Nell asked.

"Never doubt yourself again. I've seen you with the girls today, helping with their school work," Bobby Lee grinned as Nell smiled a little.

"It was just a few math problems and spelling lists. I was happy to help," Nell smirked, taking a small sip of wine. "Besides they wouldn't been have able to get it done as early as they did if I haven't."

"You know I could help them with spelling," Bobby Lee assured her, "Sure, I'm not as good as James when it comes to spelling, but Mother always told me that I got better every time I practiced. And I've noticed that Gabby's really good. Even a bloody nose won't stop her from practicing!" Even Nell had to smile at that. She knew that Gabby had been practicing spelling with Bobby Lee last winter, and her nose started bleeding. However, she didn't want to stop practicing, so Bobby Lee had her pinch her nose, and he gave her the words as she nasally spelled them out loud.

"And what about the math?" Nell asked.

"When it comes to math, I'm lucky I can count to ten without taking off my shoes!" Bobby Lee smirked.

"Robert Lee Johnson! You're too much!" Nell laughed, smiling softly. "I'm glad I married you."

"Is that so?" Bobby Lee smiled, kissing her cheek.

"You always knew how to make me feel better whenever I was sad," Nell started, "You supported me through everything that happened to me, Madeline, and Sabrina, and you have become more than a friend to me."

"Well I'm flattered," Bobby Lee smirked, reaching out for his glass of wine. "But I'm glad I could help you."

"And you still do," Nell smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "But I've seen you with the kids recently and I'm amazed with how gentle and loving you are with them. Especially with Ricky and teaching him the potty."

"If you can teach Elena and Gabby how to use the potty, then I can do the same with Ricky," Bobby Lee smirked. He frowned, noticing Nell fiddling with her ring. "Still in doubt of yourself?"

"A little," Nell muttered, hearing little footsteps come into their room as she spotted Ricky dragging Zoomer on the ground. "Hey little guy. Where's your sisters?"

"Night night," Ricky muttered, looking embarrassed.

"You mean they're taking a nap after working so hard?" Bobby Lee asked. Ricky nodded, and Bobby Lee smiled as he pulled him and Zoomer onto his lap. "Good idea! Math really takes a lot out of you!"

"Robert," Nell smirked, then she turned to Ricky. "They'll play with you when they're awake, Ricky. I wanted to tell you again that you did such a good job using the potty! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yay!" Ricky cheered, waving Zoomer around.

"If you're doubting yourself Helen, just look at that little face," Bobby Lee grinned, wrapping an arm around her. "You're sometimes tough on him and he may not understand why but he knows that you love him."

"Mommy!" Ricky giggled, finding himself crawling into Nell's lap before he started to snuggle close to her chest. "Love Mommy!"

At that moment Nell started to cry, her doubts and hopelessness from earlier starting to slowly fade away.

"Mommy sad?" Ricky asked. "Daddy! Why Mommy sad?"

"Those are happy tears, buddy," Bobby Lee smiled, mussing his hair.

"Happy tears?" Ricky asked in confusion.

"Yes! Happy tears!" Nell chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"Mine?" Ricky wondered, seeing the glasses of wine on Nell's vanity.

"Not until you're older, buddy," Bobby Lee chuckled.

"That's right, Zoomer won't like it if you're too tipsy to help him fly," Nell added.

"Okay. Bye bye!" Ricky giggled, slipping off Nell's lap with Zoomer as he ran out of the room.

Nell and Bobby Lee laughed, smiling softly at the little scene before they got their glasses of wine back.

"You're getting better at motherhood," Bobby Lee smirked, putting a hand through her hair. "Not to mention being my wife."

"I've had a few years of practice," Nell smiled. "And like we tell Elena, I take it one day at a time."

"And that's all we can really do," Bobby Lee smiled back.


	27. Sister discipline

Chapter Twenty seven: Sister discipline

Plot: Taking place after chapter sixteen of Sibling Team left off, a steamed Nell isn't sure how to punish her sisters, knowing that a time out won't work after what they done as Sofia and Amber along with Lydia try to help.

"You disobeyed and lied to me," Nell muttered with gritted teeth as Mrs. Nelson handed her a sleeping Elena.

"But they're lifelike dollies!" Madeline giggled, clapping her hands.

"Girls, they're babies. Elena nor Gabby are toys you can tug or drag around. You could've gotten them seriously hurt!" Nell hissed before smiling at her old kindergarten teacher. "Thank you Mrs. Nelson for sending me a letter of urgency. I apologize for my sisters behavior."

"No need. They should've known better than to bring two week old infants in a class of five year olds," Mrs. Nelson smiled softly, putting Elena in Sabrina's doll carriage. "I know they wanted Show and Tell to be interesting but—"

"They have toys and books to bring and if they get lost, it can be replaced. Babies can't," Nell sighed before smiling softly at her sleeping daughters. "We'll have a much bigger discussion at home about this."

"Timeouts don't work on us," Madeline smiled innocently.

"Nice try, Maddie; you're thinking of James when you say that," Nell smirked. "You know he spends his extra time helping everyone around the castle. And he spends a lot of time in his room working on papers because he likes writing. You two, not so much!"

When they got to the castle, Nell led Madeline and Sabrina to their room. Bobby Lee met them on the way. "Helen, is everything alright?

"No, everything's not alright," Nell frowned. "My sisters took Elena and Gabby to school with them for sharing time! They claimed that they were 'lifelike babies!'"

"Why don't I take the girls and put them down for a nap so they can calm down?" Bobby Lee suggested. "You've got your own things to deal with now."

"Thank you. I will do that," Nell said as she handed Elena and Gabby over to Bobby Lee. "And Bobby Lee be thankful you weren't the one having to push two doll carriages out of the school. Try explaining that to the parents picking up their children."

"I bet that was humiliating," Bobby Lee smiled softly, kissing her cheek.

"You have no idea," Nell muttered.

"I can understand how they felt," Amber whispered to Sofia, "James and my birth mother gave me a special doll for my birthday, and I didn't want anything to happen to it. I put it in a safe place in my closet. A few days later, Hildegard and Cleo came over for a play date. I wanted to show them the doll, but I forgot where I put it!"

"But you did find it, didn't you?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, yes, it was just on a different shelf from where I thought it was," Amber assured her. "James helped us find it, and that inspired him to write a story about it. After that, I remembered to put the doll in the same spot all the time so I wouldn't misplace it again."

"What does that have to do with what happened today, Amber?" Nell asked.

"I was excited about sharing my new doll with my friends, just like Madeline and Sabrina were excited about sharing Elena and Gabby with their class," Amber tried to explain.

"Except unlike them, you didn't disobey or lie about your doll?" Lydia asked, wiping her hands in her dress.

"Yes," Amber muttered, a bit uneasy. "Where have you been Miss Lydia?"

"The garden, making little flower beds for Elena and Gabby," Lydia explained with a smile.

"How come Mama?" Nell wondered, smiling a little.

"So when they wake up from their nap, they can play in the flowers," Lydia smiled.

"It's never too early to introduce them to flowers, right, Amber?" Sofia grinned.

Even Nell had to smile at that. She was very young when Lydia had given her a flower bed of her own. "I'm sure they'll love them, Mama," she admitted.

"Just like you loved yours," Lydia smiled as Madeline tugged at her dress. "Yes Madeline?"

"Does that mean we're not in trouble?" Madeline asked with a smile.

"No Maddie," Lydia sighed, shaking her head. "What you did was very disrespectful. Jimmy and his sons were hung weeks ago before the girls were born so we couldn't blame them. Your sister thought we had a 'Princess Rapunzel' situation and started panicking."

"We're sorry, Nell," Sabrina murmured, "We never meant to scare you."

"Well, you did," Nell admitted. "You know how bad it was when the three of us were taken away from Mama and Papa."

"But at least we noticed that they were gone right away and went to find them," Sofia added.

"We didn't hurt them, and we didn't let anyone touch them," Madeline protested.

"You kept them near your cubbies for three hours! I hope for your sake they don't have a rash!" Nell hissed, getting a little annoyed. "I'm upset with the both of you! Now go to your room until I think of a punishment for you both and that doesn't mean a time out!"

"Nellie, calm down. We'll think of something," Lydia assured her, massaging her shoulders as she knew from the scare she had, Nell wasn't who she usually was with Sabrina and Madeline.

"I know, Mama, but I just need to check Elena and Gabby before I do anything else," Nell replied.

She made her way to Elena and Gabby's nursery where Bobby Lee was putting them down for a nap. "I just changed them, Helen," he said as he saw Nell undoing their diapers.

"I know, but I just wanted to check something," Nell muttered. A few minutes later, the girls were diapered again and starting to fall asleep. "Madeline and Sabrina are so lucky that Elena and Gabby didn't have rashes!" she grumbled.

"Be sure to tell them that," Bobby Lee agreed. "I changed them when I first brought them in, and they didn't have rashes when I looked."

"There's nothing wrong with a second opinion," Nell smiled a little.

"And you think just because you're the mommy, you can be the boss?" Lydia asked, turning on Elena's mobile.

"Yes," Nell answered with a small smirk. "Mama, let's go. I hope I won't be too hard on the girls."

"Nellie, Madeline and Sabrina brought Elena and Gabby to school when you specifically told them not to, and scared you to death when you found out that they were gone," Lydia assured her. "They deserve whatever you tell them."

"I know," Nell sighed. "I know they deserve whatever punishments they get, but I hope they won't think that I'm being like Jimmy, Beth, and Robby."

"Helen, what those bastards did was a million times worse than bringing babies to preschool when they were told not to," Bobby Lee assured her. "Madeline and Sabrina will understand, and they'll respond better to you. There won't be any screaming or crying on their part."

"But if they do cry, won't be as bad as those times," Lydia agreed. "Trust me, Nellie, I've dealt a few punishments myself."

"I'm sorry I took Bobby Lee's lamb," Nell recited. "I won't do it again!"

"And you didn't!" Lydia recalled with a laugh. "Now let sleeping babies and maybe boyfriends lie."

Nell smiled a little at her words as they closed the door to Elena and Gabby's nursery, knowing that after the adventure they had, her babies needed sleep.

Yet she couldn't forget her panic at waking up her girls and getting ready to feed them and only finding them gone.

She and Lydia made their way to Madeline and Sabrina's room. Nell saw that they were in separate corners, and they seemed to be deep in thought.

"Will you stay with me while I talk to them, Mama? I know the punishment is my decision, but I just want you with me," Nell murmured.

"Of course I will, Nellie," Lydia murmured, giving her a good-luck kiss before they went in.

"Girls, come to me and Mama," Nell gently ordered, seeing the girls look ashamed.

"You're not gonna be Beth are you?" Madeline asked with a sniff.

"Or Robby?" Sabrina added, a few tears going down her cheeks.

"Of course not," Nell murmured. "Girls, you never have to worry about those monsters again. We can go on with our lives in peace. We're safe, and we have two new additions to our family. Speaking of which, I looked at them, and they didn't have rashes, and they looked none the worse for wear after everything that happened. Bobby Lee also looked them over when he changed them, and they were alright."

"That's good," Madeline murmured.

"It is good," Nell agreed. "But the fact remains that you still took them when I told you not to. And so you're going to be punished for that."

"What will you do?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, for starters, you're both grounded for the next two weeks," Nell started. "You can forget about dessert, and you're both going to bed an hour early."

Lydia was nodding in agreement the whole time. She remembered giving Nell that same sentence after she took Bobby Lee's lamb, in addition to making her write him a note of apology and having her be his partner.

"What else?" Madeline wondered, a little bit of fear being easily traced in her voice.

Nell took the girls in her arms, knowing how fearful they would get whenever someone was upset with them, hugging them close.

"Do you think they need anything else, Mama?" Nell asked.

"I think you covered it pretty well," Lydia agreed. "They already work together in school, so that's kind of like being partners. But I think a letter might be a good idea. And no, Maddie, you can't ask James to write it for you." she added, seeing Madeline look toward James' room. "He can proofread it, and help you if you have spelling questions, but that's it."

"I want you to write me a letter of apology. And not because a little birdie by the name of Mrs. Nelson told me that this was all your idea!" Nell chuckled, musing her hair. "And you took Sabrina along for the ride!"

"But shouldn't she do it too?" Sofia wondered, peeking inside. "I mean it is only fair."

"I agree with you Sofia," Amber muttered, also peeking in. "In twins the other gets punished if they're playing along with the one that started it."

"I didn't do anything!" James said as he came up to them. "I just came out to take a quick break from writing, and I hear you talking about me. I just wanted to know what I did this time!"

"Don't worry, James, we know you're innocent this time," Nell chuckled. "We just want you to proofread some letters that Madeline and Sabrina are going to write to me."

"We blame you for everything, don't we?" Sofia smiled as she and Amber pulled him into a hug.

"Look who's up!" Edward chuckled as Elena and Gabby cooed in his arms.

"They kept babbling," Bobby Lee smirked, stroking their hair.

"So they liked their little adventure with us?" Madeline asked, clapping her hands happily.

"Gabby must have, since Mrs. Nelson told me she spit up on a boy who was tugging on her," Nell smirked. "Too bad that defensive move can only work so much!"

Gabby cooed, reaching out for Nell as Elena did the same, starting to become a little fussy.

"Looks like someone's a Mommy's girl," Lydia cooed as Elena had settled down in Nell's arms.

"Do we have to say sorry to them too?" Madeline asked, hearing her nieces babble.

"I think we all know the answer to that," Nell replied.

"I know they can't understand what you're saying, but an apology can't hurt," Lydia agreed.

Madeline and Sabrina sat on either side of Edward and as Madeline started stroking Elena's hair, she said, "Elena, Gabby, we're sorry we took you to preschool with us. We just wanted to share you with our friends."

"We didn't mean to scare Nell by taking you with us," Sabrina added, rubbing Gabby's back.

"I think they'll forgive you even more if you play with them in their new flower beds," Amber smirked, having Gabby coo in awe.

"Can we Mommy?" Sabrina asked with a smile.

"Please?" Madeline added, hoping that maybe it'll get them out of being grounded.

"Of course," Nell smiled, "In two weeks when your grounding's over, you can play with them."

"Nellie, you know they can play with them inside," Lydia smirked, seeing Madeline and Sabrina about to protest. "And they can watch them if we need to go out during that time."

"But in the meantime, James, Amber and I can keep them company and play with them in the flowers," Sofia suggested.

Madeline and Sabrina frowned, now looking ashamed for what they've done.

They couldn't even see their nieces play in the dirt for the first time because of their actions.

"We're so sorry!" Madeline and Sabrina shouted together at the cooing infants. "We'll never take you from Nell ever again!"

"We know," Lydia assured them. She had started rubbing Elena's back, since Madeline and Sabrina shouting in her face had scared her. "But maybe next time don't shout; they're still a little sensitive to loud noises."

"We're sorry, Elena," Sabrina murmured, kissing her niece, "We didn't mean to take you from Nell or shout in your face."

Elena giggled up at her as Madeline murmured, "We're sorry, Gabby. I didn't mean to make Nell scared or shout at you." She smiled as Gabby cooed up at her.

"They love you. Just like I do," Nell mused, stroking their hair. "Sabrina, Madeline, we're going to have to make a new family rule about this. But I think I can let you outside just for a few minutes."

"Really?" Madeline asked, seeing a grin fill Nell's lips.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes," Nell replied. "Mama and I will watch you, and we'll take you inside when time's up."

"That's okay," Madeline agreed, Sabrina nodding at her side.


	28. Disaster Reuben

Twenty Eight: Disaster Reuben

Plot: Being focused on helping Sofia and learning more about her blindness, Amber and James almost forget about a visiting family that's staying for the weekend. Except for a bratty little prince who they never liked as little kids who's even worse than what Amber used to be and unfortunately Sofia and her recent disability are the target of his brat behavior much to the disgust and anger of the twins.

"Great job, Sof!" James cheered as he watched Sofia and her guide dog Buddy maneuver their way through the obstacle course that he and Amber had set up.

"This is your best time yet!" Amber cheered as she checked the spare pocket watch she had borrowed from Baileywick.

"You really think I'm ready to take Buddy with me to Royal Prep?" Sofia asked, following their voices back to them.

"We've all trained him really well," James started. "The fairies all came over a few days ago and watched us walk him through the castle. And Mom and Dad agreed, if Buddy did a good job on the obstacle course with them watching, Buddy could start coming with you to Royal Prep."

"But he will be working, so we can't play with him until his vest comes off," Sofia repeated what Roland and Miranda said when Buddy passed his tests and had been presented with his official service dog vest and harness.

"We know, Sof, but that doesn't mean we can't be proud of both of you right now!" James said as he hugged Sofia and scratched Buddy behind the ears.

Buddy barked happily, licking him in the face as the twins smiled.

It hadn't been the greatest couple of weeks for puppy and owner. Buddy often got distracted by anything that ran which Amber blamed on Rex and Sofia would get so frustrated to the point of tears.

But there were no tears or things running at the moment as Sofia smiled softly at her siblings.

She still struggled with reading and writing, often wanting to give up until James or Amber had to intervene.

They all knew that Buddy was still young, and still had his puppy urges to play and run around. But he was slowly learning to calm down, and he always came when Sofia called him or gave him the signals in the book James and Amber found.

Even Cedric, Roland, and Miranda understood how hard it was for Sofia to get the hang of reading and writing again. They were patient with her, and encouraged her to do her best. They let her take quick breaks when she was frustrated, but she wanted to get back to practicing. Sometimes, they'd take her for a walk around the castle, and when they came back, they saw that Sofia did much better.

"But how will he behave in the coach?" Sofia asked.

"He'll be fine," Amber assured her, "We all took Buddy in the coach to let him get used to flying, and he did really well for his first flight."

"He just sat there with his little dog tongue hanging out," James smirked with a smile.

"That must've been interesting to hear," Sofia grinned, feeling Buddy's fur.

"I'm sorry you couldn't come with us Sofia," Amber muttered, feeling Sofia' hug her. "But you're still have trouble with reading even some of the simplest of words so none of us can get upset with you."

"But you get better each time you practice," James assured her, "And we'll be right by your side to help you whenever you need us."

Meanwhile, Buddy ran up to Rex. "Did you see me?" he asked. "I got to ride in the coach! Did you ever do that, Rex?"

"When I was your size," Rex smiled. "It's fun letting your tongue flap in the wind, but don't do it when Amber's next to you! James doesn't mind it as much."

"I can't wait to go to Royal Prep and help Sofia!" Buddy yipped, scampering around Rex.

"I know you'll help her," Rex agreed, "and it's exciting for you to be in a new place. But you'll be working. You can't run around and act silly, and that's coming from me, since I make everything a game!"

"So what do I do when I see everyone?" Buddy asked, slowing down and looking at his "big brother".

"When James was first training me and I couldn't stop acting up, he gave me some advice," Rex told him, "It's easier to be calmer and focus on what you need to do if you pretend no one else is there. It's just you and Sofia. You don't get distracted, and you can focus on the task at hand."

"Okay! I'll try that when Sofia takes me through the obstacle course again!" Buddy agreed.

"Good thinking little brother!" Rex laughed, sniffing the air. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Buddy asked, never seeing Rex troubled.

"Trouble. As in nasty little prince trouble," Rex answered with a howl.

"But aren't princes friendly?" Buddy asked, a little confused but joined in the howl.

"Not this one," Rex growled. "Unless Sofia needs you, stay close to me, Buddy."

Buddy didn't know what was going on, but he had learned to trust Rex. "Who is that, Rex?"

At the same time, James and Amber were frowning as they saw a family approaching. "I don't care if he's older, or if he did change, like his dad's letter said," James whispered when he saw a boy around his own age, "Once a bratty jerk, always a bratty jerk!"

"It's times like this I'm glad I became a better person," Amber whispered back, "I know I had an attitude at times, and had a tendency to be mean, but I was nothing like him!"

"What's going on?" Sofia asked.

"Seems like we forgot that a jerk and his family were visiting this weekend," Amber sighed as Sofia sensed a smile.

"I'm glad I did!" James laughed but Sofia was still confused.

"Who and why would you call someone a word I've had trouble writing?" Sofia wondered, becoming a little frustrated.

"Because he's been a nagging thorn in our side since we were younger," Amber frowned. "He and James have a kind of rivalry between them. He'd try to get James in trouble over everything, but at least I was always there to vouch for him and prove his innocence."

"If he tries anything while he's here..." James started.

"Maybe we could give him a chance?" Sofia suggested.

"Sof, I know you like to say that everyone has good in them, and you want to sense the best in people, but trust us, that won't work with this guy!" James frowned.

"We'd better watch him if he's around Sofia," Amber whispered to James, "The last thing she needs is another bully."

"Right. Another Rebecca," James whispered back, crossing his arms. "She was the one that kept Sofia home from school and Penny's still terrified of her."

"Was her cold serious?" Amber asked with a frown, seeing the nasty prince come near them.

"No, she got over it after a few days, but she asked me to be her bodyguard on the playground," James replied, "And you know what I said to that."

"Yes I do," Amber grinned, and she, James, and Sofia sang at the top of their lungs, "And IIIII will always love yoooooouuu!"

The girls giggled as James started to blush but their joy was cut short.

Rex and Buddy growled at the visitor, becoming protective of their owners.

"King Jared, it's good to see you again," Roland smiled as he shook the visiting king's hand. "Queen Alexis, Prince Reuben, it's been a long time." He threw a mischievous glance at Sofia, James, and Amber. "And I hope you enjoyed the little musical introduction my children gave you!"

"It was very charming, and that's one of my wife's favorite songs. Thank you for having us, King Roland," Jared smiled. "I look forward to signing that trade agreement with you."

"Reuben, why don't you say hello to Princess Amber, Prince James, and Princess Sofia?" Alexis suggested. "And if they give you permission, you can play with their dogs."

"Of course, Mother," Reuben smirked as he went over to them.

"Do we bite him?" Buddy asked, turning to his big brother.

"I don't think James wants to get in trouble today," Rex answered with a smile, nuzzling Buddy. "But maybe next time."

Buddy barked happily in agreement. Biting someone was new and he was trained not to bite but when it came to Sofia, it was different.

"Prince Reuben! It's nice to hear you!" Sofia greeted with a curtsy.

"Nice to hear me? Don't you mean see me?" Reuben asked.

"I can't see anything," Sofia admitted, and told him about how she had become blind in an accident.

She was surprised to feel a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry to hear about that, Princess," Alexis murmured. "If there's anything Reuben, Jared, or I can do for you, please don't hesitate to tell us."

"Thank you, ma'am," Sofia smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Seems like we're wrong," Amber muttered with a frown.

"You think that but remember his nasty side always comes out whenever his parents leave," James reminded her, seeing Sofia being patted on the head by Alexis. "Trouble in three, two—"

"One," Amber finished, seeing Alexis and Jared leave with their parents.

"Well, well. A blind baby means a new target for me!" Reuben smirked at James and Amber.

"Unless you want to see me in Protective Angry Older Brother mode, I strongly suggest you leave Sofia alone," James kept his voice even, "She has enough problems with bullies about this. She doesn't need another one."

"And a Protective Angry Older Sister never hurt anything either," Amber spoke up, but her voice was just as dangerously calm, "Unless their siblings were threatened."

"You'll drop your guard soon enough," Reuben smirked, then his gaze turned to Rex and Buddy. "Your dogs can't stop me either!"

"Buddy is Sofia's guide dog!" James hissed, calming down the growling puppy with a pet behind the ears. "She needs him to navigate!"

"Can't she do it on her own?" Reuben smirked with a smile.

"She'll get bumps and bruises if she tried!" Ambre growled, staring at him straight in the eye.

"Well, there's only one way to find out if that'll happen!" Reuben shouted, grabbing Buddy's harness away from Sofia and yanking him away.

"Rex! No!" James shouted, holding onto Rex, who was just about ready to lunge at someone for harming his "little brother."

"You're lucky James is holding me back!" Rex growled at Reuben, who of course couldn't understand him, but Sofia could, and she smiled.

"Rex? Who is this?" Buddy yelped, looking around in a panic.

"It's all right, Buddy!" Rex barked as James marched up to Reuben, wrestled Buddy's harness away from him, and handed it back to Sofia.

"Don't ever do that again!" Sofia shouted. "Amber and James saw everything you did, and I heard Rex and Buddy barking."

"It's my word against yours," Reuben smirked as he reached out for Buddy again.

"Don't you dare grab him again!" Sofia growled, becoming protective of her guide dog. "He's just a puppy!"

"And you're just a baby!" Reuben laughed as Sofia's face fell. "One that can't even walk without a guide dog!"

"T-That's different," Sofia croaked, trying to hold back her tears. "Y-You don't know how hard it's been these past few weeks for me."

"Let me bite him, just one little bite and I'll teach him a lesson," Buddy begged.

"That's not a good idea," Rex shook his head, "He may obnoxious and rude, but he's still a guest here. Besides, you don't know where he's been!"

Meanwhile, Amber whispered, "Do you want me to get you out of here, Sofia? I can take you to the stables and you can pet Minimus."

"I don't want to leave James alone with him," Sofia whispered back.

"If you want me to, I'll run and get Cedric so he can help us," James whispered to them.

Sofia shook her head with a frown. "I promised not to bother him today. He's preparing my test for next week."

"Great!" Amber groaned, glancing at Reuben in hatred. "You're lucky you hadn't made her cry."

"I'm sorry big brother and Sofia but I really want to bite that mean prince!" Buddy growled, barking angrily at Reuben.

"No, Buddy!" Sofia scolded.

"That's right, blind baby, NOBODY likes you!" Reuben laughed at his own joke.

"As much as I enjoy a good word game or play on words, I don't like it when people make fun of my sisters," James said angrily. "Sof, I know you said that we can't bother Cedric, Mom, or Dad, but I really think we should tell them about this."

"That's right," Amber agreed.

"But-" Sofia started, but James cut her off.

"They told us they shouldn't be disturbed unless it was important," he said reasonably, "And if someone is teasing you, I think getting them to help us stop the teasing falls under the category of 'important disturbances.'"

"Okay," Sofia agreed softly though she still felt wrong.

She knew from their talk together during her first Braille lesson that Cedric would never get upset with her, just annoyed and frustrated.

But then there was Reuben, a prince more worse than what Hugo ever was as she felt a push to the cold concrete below.

"I'll be right back," James whispered as he helped her up.

"I've got you, Sofia," Amber murmured, hugging her. "Do you still have Buddy? I've got a hold of Rex."

"I've got him," Sofia murmured, scratching Buddy's ears and letting Rex lick her. "I just thought Reuben would be friendly. You know like you and James."

"The world isn't always friendly and unfortunately as you had to learn today, people aren't that way either," Amber sighed, fixing her tiara. "You feel anything?"

"Just something sticky that I got when I fell," Sofia muttered, a little embarrassed. "Is blood supposed to be sticky?"

"It's okay, Sofia," Amber whispered as James came back with Cedric. "If it feels sticky, it means the blood is starting to coagulate or clot."

"Is that good?" Sofia asked as Amber helped her stand.

"I think so," Amber murmured. "The clot helps to heal cuts."

Sofia blinked, not knowing that until now. Granted she hadn't gotten herself a bruise since the accident so it was very new to her.

"Sorry we bothered you Mr. Cedric," Sofia apologized, feeling her hair.

"It's not your fault, my dear," Cedric murmured, "If someone's bullying you, then you have every right to find someone to help you. Now, where is this young troublemaker?"

"Looks like Buddy's taking the lead!" James chuckled with a smile.

"And dragging the princess with him," Cedric smirked, knowing about the puppy from Sofia. "It looks like our young troublemaker made his way into the castle."

"I swear if he does anything to Sofia's room," Amber grumbled, Knowing that since the accident how important Sofia needed certain things in her room. "He'll hear more than a mouthful from me!"

Cedric, James, and Amber followed Buddy and Sofia to her room. Their fears were confirmed when they saw Reuben sitting at Sofia's desk, throwing all her Braille books around the room.

"Put those down! They help Sofia learn to read!" Amber scolded.

"Blind baby can't read?" Reuben laughed.

"It's a special book," Sofia was still trying to be nice to him. "Run your fingers over the dots. They're words that tell a story."

"I'll rather see the words than feel them," Reuben smirked, shaking his head. "Besides a blind baby like you can't even see that."

"I-I'm through with being nice!" Sofia growled, a tear running down her cheek. "A-Amber and James were right about you! Y-You're a word I can't even spell!"

"Then there must be a lot of words you can't spell," Reuben smirked.

"I'll be right back," James whispered, starting to make his way out of the room.

"I know what you're doing, and I want to be part of it," Amber whispered.

"No, Amber, it only takes one of us to do this," James whispered. "I'll be back in a minute. Hopefully with help. But maybe you, Cedric, and Sofia can keep Reuben busy."

"Busy how?! He's making Sofia emotionally upset!" Amber whispered with a hiss.

"Just try okay?" James said before squeezing her hand. "Get Sof bandaged and calm. The last thing we need is a meltdown."

"I'd rather have her have a meltdown," Amber smirked, seeing his glance. "But I'll bandage her up."

"She has plenty here for paper cuts. Hopefully this little brat hadn't gotten into them," Cedric cut in, clenching his teeth. "Though turning him into a toad would be interesting."

"We'll put that in the 'maybe later' pile, Cedric," James smirked, "I'll be right back."

Cedric saw that James had taken the precaution of closing the door behind him as he slipped out. "Good move, Prince James," he murmured, "Princess Amber, could you guard the window? We want to cover any and all escape routes."

Amber nodded as she finished bandaging Sofia up. "No problem, Cedric," she watched as Buddy led Sofia over to the window seat so she could sit down. "Good boy, Buddy. You and Sofia stay there."

Fortunately for them, Reuben was too busy making a mess of Sofia's Braille books to hear what they were saying. "Try and clean this up, blind baby!" he teased her. He saw her perfectly made bed and smirked. "Well, well. How about this? And me with muddy shoes. Should I really jump on the bed like a little kid? Yes!"

"It's alright Buddy," Sofia shushed, hearing him growl.

Not that she blamed him. Reuben was nothing but trouble as she heard him laughing like baby James did long before the accident had affected the family.

Maybe just this one time, her blindness was coming into great use for Sofia as Buddy licked her hand in an attempt to cheer her up.

Meanwhile, James approached Roland's study. He knew Cedric approved of his plan, and like he said, it wasn't tattling to Mommy and Daddy like he used to when Amber took a cookie from him when they were little; this was important. He knocked on the door.

"Enter," Roland's voice called.

"Dad, I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's a problem in Sofia's room," James said as he came in. "Even though Amber and I told him not to touch anything, Reuben's been messing up her Braille books and moving things that shouldn't be moved. We've told him to stop, but he won't listen. He's also being really mean to Sofia, and he's calling her a blind baby. He grabbed Buddy, and he pushed her down."

"Is she hurt?" Miranda asked.

"She got a few cuts and scrapes, but Cedric and Amber helped clean and bandage her up," James assured her.

"Lead the way, James," Roland frowned.

"We've told Reuben that his bullying has to stop," King Jared spoke up. "We've lost one trading partner already because of his behavior toward a kingdom's children. We don't want that to happen again..."

"Don't worry; that won't happen with us," Roland assured him.

"Enchancia is not a kingdom to stop trade with another because of a child," Miranda smiled, musing James' hair. "And thank you James for telling us."

"Sofia didn't want anyone to know. I think she's still scarred from the Rebecca incident," James muttered, recalling the incident in the cafeteria.

"We know. Baileywick told me that Violet had a rough time getting the food off Sofia's dress," Roland frowned at the memory, remembering that because of Rebecca, Sofia had to stay home until further notice.

They came to Sofia's room, and saw that the door was closed. "We closed it so he couldn't run off. I asked Amber to guard the windows," James explained.

"Good idea, James," Roland smiled as he quietly opened the door and everyone slipped in.

"Mom!" Sofia cried, starting to run to Miranda as she heard the sounds of her footsteps.

"Sofia! Oh sweetheart... You're alright," Miranda assured, giving Sofia a hug. "Are you hurt badly?"

"No. Not too bad," Sofia grinned, sensing Miranda's smile of relief.

"Well, well! Look at this!" Reuben laughed as he jumped off the bed and stuck the landing, "Little blind baby's crying to her mommy!"

"Are you sure you should say something like that?" James asked, grinning to himself as he saw Jared and Alexis coming up behind their son. "You wouldn't want your mom and dad to hear this."

"Mom? Dad?" Reuben asked before smiling a little. "H-How nice to see you! Did the trading go well?"

"We haven't even signed the papers because of you," Jared sighed in annoyance, giving his son a stren look. "You have no right to bully that sweet little girl."

"But she's a baby! She can't read!" Reuben protested.

"I can too read!" Sofia sniffed with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No you can't! You can't even walk by yourself!" Reuben laughed, seeing Sofia start to cry.

"That's enough!" Jared stepped between them with one of her books. "Princess Sofia, why don't you show me how you can read this? We've never met someone who's blind, and I'd like to know everything about you."

"Okay," Sofia nodded. "I hope you don't mind that Mister Cedric is with me. He helps me learn to read and write Braille. I've got a lot of the family figured out already."

"And she makes remarkable progress each day," Cedric smiled.

"She does indeed," Roland smiled back.

Sofia demonstrated how she read one of her Braille books, and showed them how she could write her name.

"Well done!" Jared smiled. "And what about your dog?"

"Buddy's my guide dog," Sofia explained. "Amber, James, and I have been training him on an obstacle course outside."

"Really?" Jared looked impressed. "Do you think he'd like to show us how he helps you through it?"

"He'd love to," Sofia smiled as she scratched Buddy's ears.

Do I have too?" Buddy whimpered, nuzzling against Sofia. "I don't trust them."

"You'll be okay Buddy," Sofia assured him with a gentle hand.

Buddy whimpered again as he glanced at Reuben. Sofia was his owner and he was going to listen to him but the next time that nasty prince messed with her, he would bite.

Guide dog or not.

Everyone watched as Sofia stood with Buddy at the start of the obstacle course. "Ready, Sof?" James asked as he got out the pocket watch again.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sofia murmured.

"Just ignore everyone around you," James murmured back. "Remember: it's just you and Buddy. There's no one else there."

Buddy smiled as he heard James repeating what Rex had told him. He repeated the advice to himself as Sofia signaled him to begin.

Before they knew it, Sofia and Buddy had completed the course. "Way to go, Sof!" James cheered.

"You did it, Buddy!" Rex barked, licking him, then going over to Sofia and licking her.

"Great job, Buddy!" Sofia smiled.

Buddy barked happily, licking Sofia on the hand before growling as he saw Reuben near his owner.

"Buddy no!" Sofia scolded before finding herself on the grass.

She never knew Buddy to be aggressive with anyone before, hearing him growl at Reuben.

"Buddy, no! He's not worth it!" Rex shouted.

"I just wanted to say, you did a good job," Reuben murmured, keeping a respectable distance from her and Buddy. "I won't touch your dog again, but he did a good job on that obstacle course."

Buddy relaxed visibly to everyone, but Sofia sensed his relief. "Just stay away from me and Sofia, and we'll be fine," he muttered.

"Good boy, Buddy," Roland murmured, scratching him behind the ears. He turned to Sofia, whispering, "I understand how Buddy must be feeling, and it's all right. He has every right to be nervous around someone who grabbed him."

"But he sounded like he was going to bite," Sofia frowned, petting Buddy. "I don't want Buddy to bite. Even if they do deserve it."

"I know but he is like a wolf," Roland joked as he helped her up, musing her hair.

"But he will bite won't he?" Sofia asked softly, feeling Buddy's fur.

"Only if he really sees that as a last line of defense," Roland assured her. "I think he was just giving him a warning not to go near you. Buddy is, after all, the son of a guard dog."

Sofia smiled. She knew how protective Buddy tended to be, but she didn't want him to growl like that again or attack someone. "We'll work on your social graces next, Buddy," she murmured.

"Excuse me King Roland?" Reuben asked, carefully avoiding Buddy. "You're not gonna trade with Mom and Dad are you? Because of me?"

"Why would you ask that?" Roland asked as Sofia held Buddy back.

"I was mean to Sofia, and I grabbed her dog," Reuben explained. "I made a mess in her room and teased James and Amber."

"Like we said before, we won't stop trading with a kingdom because of how a child acts," Miranda assured him. "It seems like you learned your lesson, so we're all willing to give you a second chance."

Reuben smiled. "Thank you, King Roland and Queen Miranda."

"But that doesn't mean you're off the hook," Roland smirked, musing his hair. "As punishment for your misbehavior, you'll be cleaning up Sofia's room. However what you covered in mud will be washed by Violet."

"Yes sir. I understand," Reuben muttered, seeing Buddy calm around her.

"And Sofia, James, and Amber can tell you where any misplaced items are supposed to go," Roland continued. "They know the room setting better than you, and it shouldn't take long if all of you work together."

"I'll help Violet take Sofia's quilt to the laundry room and help her wash it," James offered.

"Thanks, James," Roland smiled. "I was just about to ask someone to help her do that."

"If you want me to, I'll keep an eye on Buddy while we're all in the room together," Amber offered. "We wouldn't want him to go after Reuben again."

"It's like you two are reading my mind!" Roland chuckled, mussing her and James' hair as they went off to start cleaning and help put Sofia's room back in order.

"Well, Daddy, great minds do have a habit of thinking alike!" Amber grinned.

"Most of the time," Sofia grinned, petting Buddy behind the ears.

She knew the puppy was still angry with Reuben and she understood why. However the last thing she needed was for him to be labeled a bad guide dog.

She knelt by his side and whispered, "Buddy, I'm going to be with you the whole time. Like Dad said, it shouldn't take too long to get everything fixed since we're all working together. But while Reuben's in my room, can't you please try to be nice to him for a few minutes?"

"All right," Buddy sighed. "I'll tolerate him for you. I won't go after him again unless I have a good reason. But please don't let him grab me again!"

"I promise," Sofia smiled.

Sofia was right. The room was put back together fairly quickly. Buddy didn't cause any more trouble for Reuben, and Reuben learned where everything went in the room.

Buddy was now slowly starting to trust the once nasty little prince, seeing him no longer tease his owner.

However that trust was going to take time. If Roland signed the trade agreement, Reuben would be coming back and if he was, Buddy would try not to growl as much around him.

"If he does come back, you and I can practice on the obstacle course," Sofia murmured, sensing Buddy's mistrust.

"Okay," Buddy agreed, licking her hand.

"We can also have a tea party with Rex," Sofia suggested.

"Dogs at a tea party?" Amber smiled.

"If dogs can play cards like they do in that picture Dad likes, they can have a tea party," James grinned.


	29. Calming flustered mistakes

Twenty nine: Calming flustered mistakes

Plot: After getting dressed wrong, spilling milk on herself, and other things including Buddy tearing up her doll from the village, Sofia is understandingly frustrated as Amber and James try to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, Amber," Sofia sighed for what she thought was the tenth time in an hour as she fixed her dress. "I thought I had my dress on right, but you told me it was on backwards!"

"It's okay, Sofia," Amber smiled, "You did a really good job in dressing by yourself again."

"And so what if your dress was on backwards?" James added. "Even though you fixed it, you still could have gone out."

"What?" Amber tried to frown, but James and Sofia both detected a smile in her voice.

"How do you figure that, James?" Sofia asked.

James grinned. "Yeah! All you had to do is walk backwards and hope no one noticed!"

Sofia couldn't help but laugh. She felt that she was ready to start going to school again following Rebecca's latest prank, and it helped that James was trying to cheer her up, but she was still worried.

"That might have helped, but then we'd have to train Buddy how to walk backwards," Amber smiled, patting Sofia's seeing-eye dog. "And do you have any idea how long it took us to help him learn how to lead her forwards?"

"Without him dragging me so he can chase every squirrel he saw?" Sofia laughed, smiling a little.

"It's better than him chasing anything else!" James joked, musing her hair.

"True. Buddy has gotten better with the animals. Especially the squirrels," Amber grinned, shaking her head in amusement. "Sofia, have Buddy lead the way this morning."

"For practice?" Sofia asked, petting Buddy behind the ears. "Everything seems to be for that word these days."

"Practice does make perfect," James quoted Roland, Miranda, and Cedric.

"Note to self: Get James when the family and I have a free moment tonight," Sofia smirked, knowing that after school she'd have some more Braille reading and writing practice with Cedric. "Buddy! Time to go!"

Buddy was sniffing around Sofia's bed when he smelled something interesting. He pulled out a cloth rag doll with brown hair, who wore a pink dress and calico jumper. He gave the doll a playful little shake just as Amber looked toward him.

"Buddy, Sofia said-" she started, then she gasped. "Buddy! Stop that! That's Sofia's doll!"

"Maryanne?" Sofia gasped, remembering her favorite doll from her days in the village. She heard Buddy's playful growl, and instantly knew what he was up to. "Buddy, stop! Put her down!"

"Buddy, drop it!" James scolded, seeing what was going on.

Buddy dropped the doll, and Amber took Maryanne over to Sofia. He whimpered as Sofia felt her doll, and Amber whispered that her dress had a few rips, but it wasn't that bad.

"Bad dog, Buddy!" Sofia scolded, putting her on her bed. "Amber, could you help me fix her?"

"Of course," Amber smiled as she gave her a hug, "Those sewing lessons Mom and Madame Colette gave me will come in handy!"

"Thanks," Sofia sighed, stroking Buddy behind the ears. "Buddy, I'm sorry I got upset."

"She didn't mean it," Amber added, letting him lick her hand. "And we all know that you're just a puppy."

"But you can't chew on everything and claim it as a toy," James finished with a smirk.

"I know Rex did the same thing when he was a puppy," Amber agreed. "At least Madame Colette was able to fix my doll too, and I learned to keep her out of reach."

"I guess she must have fallen off the bed and Buddy didn't hear her," Sofia added. "He always picks things up for me and puts it on the bed if it falls."

"It'll be okay, Sof," James said as he gave her a hug and put Buddy's leash in her hands. "We'll tell Mom and Dad about Maryanne and she'll probably be fixed when we get home."

Sofia smiled as she hugged James back and gave Buddy the signal to go forward. "Okay. Let's go!"

Buddy barked happily at the command, leading Sofia froward. He knew that Sofia wasn't angry with him nor were the twins.

They knew that he was still a puppy, getting into puppy urges every once in awhile as he sniffed the floor.

"Come on, Buddy, we'll let you sniff around the room later," James smiled as they left the room.

"There you three are! We were just about to have Baileywick come up and get you," they heard Roland's voice as they came down. "Sofia, you did a splendid job with your dress!"

"Thanks, Dad," Sofia smiled, "I had it on backwards before, but Amber helped me get it straight. But James said I should have kept it like it was and walked backwards all day!"

"Oh, he did, did he?" Roland smirked, mussing his hair.

"You can always count on James to cheer you up," Miranda smiled, also mussing his hair. "Now get a move on. The coach is ready for you."

"Okay," Sofia smiled, "By the way, Mom, Maryanne got ripped when Buddy was playing with her. Do you think we could fix her later?"

"No problem, Sofia," Miranda smiled.

"Have a good day Sofia. And most of all good luck," Roland mused, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Dad," Sofia smiled, hugging them close before Buddy started to lead her away. "Slow down Buddy!"

"He must be excited!" Amber chuckled with a smile.

"That or Buddy really wants Sofia to find the coach!" James laughed, running up to join Buddy and Sofia.

When they were in the coach, Sofia smiled. It was wonderful to be going back to school! Rebecca was gone, everyone knew she was working with a guide dog, and Penny would hopefully be back to offer advice if she needed it.

As they took off, Buddy gave an excited yip, and let his tongue flap in the wind. He was careful not to be near Amber like he was for his first time in the coach, but like with James, Sofia didn't mind it either.

"You like that, Buddy?" James asked, patting his head.

"I think he does, but remember, James, once we land, we can't pet him or play with him since he'll be working," Sofia smiled, scratching Buddy's ears.

"At least everyone will see his vest when we land, and you can explain what it means," Amber smiled, "but do you think I should have made him a hat to go with it?"

"No, even though he looks very handsome in his vest, he's not a fashion model," Sofia chuckled.

"Don't you think I'm pretty?" Buddy asked.

"That's right," James agreed, whispering to Buddy, "Remember, Buddy, it's just like with the obstacle course. It's just you and Sofia. Nobody else is there."

Buddy gave James' hand a little lick as he remembered the advice he and his "big brother" Rex had given him.

And he was going to listen to that advice. Sure Royal Prep had wonderful smells from sniffing Amber and James during his early days of training, but Sofia was his main focus.

Because without him, there would be bumps and bruises and Sofia in tears. Hearing her cry was never liked by the puppy, laying his head against her leg.

That was until the coach had landed, perking up at the voices he was hearing.

"Sofia!" Vivian smiled as she approached. "I'm glad you came back."

"It's good to hear you again, Vivian," Sofia smiled.

"Sofia," Hugo smiled as he came up. "I'm glad you're here again. If there's anything I can do for you, tell me."

"Thanks, Hugo," Sofia smiled. "But I think Buddy will have my back too."

"So that's the famous Buddy," Hugo smiled, "James and Amber told us you're working with a guide dog. It's nice to meet him."

Buddy wagged his tail at Vivian and Hugo. So far he was liking Sofia's friends, but he was determined not to get distracted by anything when he led her inside.

"I'm glad you like him, Hugo, but once we're inside, he's going to be working," James pointed out, "You can't pet him then."

"I know," Hugo nodded, letting Buddy sniff his hand. "I just wanted to meet him for myself."

"Friendly, nice, perfect for Sof!" Buddy barked, licking Hugo's hand.

"Aw! He likes you!" Vivian chuckled with a smile, seeing Buddy sniff her next.

"He does that to see if you're friendly or not," Sofia smiled, hearing Penny's cane tap.

"Sorry I'm a little late. Reina had a meltdown because I was leaving," Penny smiled, tapping her cane a little. "Poor girl. Since that incident with Rebecca, she's lost her four-year-old mind when it comes to me."

"You know she means well, but she's trying to watch out for you," James smiled.

"I already have one bodyguard; I don't need two!" Penny grinned as she felt him take her arm.

"All together now," Amber grinned, and they all sang together, "And IIIIII will always love yoooooouu!"

Even Buddy howled with them, but he settled down when he sensed someone approach.

"Buddy, no growling," Sofia whispered, sighing in relief when she heard just his tail wagging.

She knew Buddy meant well and she liked him that way but like James had said to Penny, he only meant well.

"Princess Sofia! Welcome back, dear!" Miss Flora greeted her.

"It's good to hear you again, Miss Flora," Sofia smiled.

"And this must be Buddy," Miss Flora continued, letting him sniff her hand. "He's very nice, and we've heard that you two work well together."

"He navigated your obstacle course very well, according to your siblings," Miss Fauna smiled as Buddy sniffed her and Miss Merryweather.

"He sure did," Sofia smiled. "Now comes his big test: leading me around Royal Prep for real."

"And I'm sure he'll do a splendid job," Miss Flora smiled.

"And he'll be next to you at all times! We've made sure of it!" Miss Merryweather assured Sofia who smiled softly. "But we know he's a puppy so we'll watch him while you're working."

"What about magic?" Sofia asked a bit uneasily, trying not to think of anything involving potions.

"We'll all watch him, Sof," James promised. "We'll make sure nothing happens to him."

"But what about if I have to use a potion?" Sofia asked.

"We worked with your Royal Sorcerer, and we created special bottles for you, with the contents labeled in Braille," Miss Flora explained. "But if it makes you feel better, you know you always work with partners in potions class, so if you don't want to use a potion by yourself, your partner will help you."

"Okay, so who will my partner be?" Sofia asked.

"James and I can take turns being your partner," Amber smiled.

"Thank you," Sofia sighed in relief. "I know it's a silly fear but—"

"That doesn't matter," Hugo interrupted, standing beside Amber and James. "They've told all of us about your nightmares."

"It's a bit embarrassing," Sofia muttered, feeling Buddy lead her inside. "Sometimes I wake up crying. Other times I wake up and feel like a little kid..."

"Don't worry, Sof," James said as he pulled her into a group hug with everyone. "We'll all help you whenever you need us. All you have to do is ask us, and we'll be right by your side."

"Thanks, everyone," Sofia smiled."I might need some help getting to class though."

"Why? Did you forget?" James joked though he knew that she was out for so long because of Roland being protective.

"No, but I might forget the way to classes," Sofia admitted.

"Don't worry, Sofia," Miss Merryweather assured her, "We put special plaques by each of the doors, with the class names and room numbers in Braille so you can feel them before you go in."

"They did that for me when I first started coming here," Penny spoke up.

"That might help," Sofia smiled a little. "Mister Cedric says I know all the Braille letters and even the numbers now, so I can double check before I go in the wrong class."

"Good idea Sofia!" Amber grinned, seeing Buddy lead her sister. "The last thing we need is you embarrassed by going to the wrong class."

"Or humiliated," James grumbled, the incident with Rebecca still in his mind. "We don't need another bully to sent you home in tears again."

"Believe me James. Rebecca I'm thankful is history between us," Sofia muttered, feeling the door.

Sofia smiled as she heard the students applauding when she came in. "Thank you," she smiled as Amber led her to a seat next to her. She felt Buddy curl up at her feet under the table.

Sofia was happy that the day was going so well. Buddy was behaving perfectly, and he was a big hit in her curtsy class. As Sofia showed the class her curtsy, he stretched his front legs in a bow, which made the class erupt in wild applause.

"Isn't that just the most charming thing!" Miss Merryweather smiled. "Sofia, you get extra credit for that!"

Sofia grinned as she and Buddy sat down. "Thank you, Miss Merryweather! I forgot that James taught him and Rex that trick!"

"It took awhile but they got it eventually," James smiled before reminding himself not to pet Buddy while he was working.

Sofia needed him. Even if Buddy curled up in a position that was both adorable and painting worthy.

Amber smiled as she sketched Buddy bowing. "I'll paint a bigger picture of him in art class," she murmured.

In dance class, Sofia smiled as she danced with James. He counted the steps for her, and he even whispered that Buddy was dancing along with her. He was just turning in circles, but he tried to stay on the beat.

"We'll work on it, Buddy," Sofia giggled when class ended.

"I'm sorry I have four left feet, Sofia," Buddy sighed, nudging her hand with his nose.

"Buddy, no one is perfect," Sofia smiled, feeling for his leash. "And that's okay."

"Sofia! Come on or you'll miss lunch!" James called with a smile, having Sofia hear him tapping his foot.

"You think they'll have anything for me?" Buddy brightened, happily wagging his tail.

"I won't know until you lead me there," Sofia grinned, finally finding his leash.

In the cafeteria, Sofia was surprised and happy to discover that the fairies had made her plate up like a clock face, so she'd know where everything was on it. Penny had told Sofia, James, and Amber that was a common trick she used so she'd know where her food was. Amber even started having the chefs at the castle make up Sofia's plates like that.

James pointed out that the fairies had also given Buddy a bowl of food, and another bowl of water.

"This is good!" Buddy smiled as he dug in.

"It was nice of the fairies to give you some food too," Sofia smiled.

"They know how important he is to you," Hugo grinned, sitting across from her.

"And that he'll help you," Penny added with a smile. "Reina is a bit weary of dogs so I can't have one myself."

"Why is that anyway?" James wondered, watching Sofia trying to lift up her drink.

"There was a dog in Brilliancia that liked to get loose while his family was out," Penny recalled. "One day, Mother and Reina were in the village, and he came running up to them. Reina was terrified, and she said she never wanted to see a dog again. Mother said a dog might help me, but Reina didn't want to be around one after that."

"What happened to him...you know, the dog who ran at them?" Amber asked, watching as Sofia took a drink and smiled when she didn't spill anything in her hair.

"The dog's owner grabbed him and took him home with him, then came to the castle and apologized," Penny replied. "Father offered to have the royal engineers design a better fence for him, and since then we haven't had problems with dogs. Still, even though Father and I have tried to tell Reina that a dog would help me, she doesn't want to be in the same area as a dog."

"What kind of dog was it?" James asked.

"Something big; I don't remember the exact breed," Penny shrugged. "What kind of dog is Buddy?"

"Buddy's a Labrador retriever," Sofia replied, "James says those are good guide dogs."

"Labradors aren't that big," Penny smiled. "I just wish Reina would understand that."

"She will. One day," James smiled, gently taking her hand.

Penny smiled, nodding softly in agreement. Reina was little and was scared of "mean doggies" to where she would start crying but like their parents often said she will grow out of it.

"Opps," Sofia muttered softly as Penny heard a dripping sound from Sofia's side.

"Don't worry, Sofia, we'll clean it up," Amber whispered.

"I'm sorry, Sofia," Buddy whimpered.

"Don't worry, Buddy," Sofia whispered as she helped clean up the little accident Buddy had. "You've been so good all day and we agreed that after lunch we'd take you outside so you could stretch, run around, and take care of business."

"We'll start taking him outside after he eats every meal after this," James assured her, "I do that with Rex myself, even though he's older. But I know; when he's that young he can't often help himself."

"Is everything okay?" Hugo asked.

"Buddy just had a little accident," Sofia assured him, "It's nothing serious. And before you say anything, he is housebroken."

"I was going to say, I've helped train the guard dogs and hunting dogs at my own castle," Hugo assured her, "I've seen and cleaned up my share of doggy business, so I know what's going on."

"That's great," Sofia smiled, happily offering Hugo's help.

Buddy was just a puppy and she couldn't yell at him for doing his business.

She had her own share of spills and accidents when she first became blind so she understood how he was feeling. And sometimes still had them, having her blush in embarrassment at the thought.

Buddy nuzzled her hand as he sensed what she was feeling. "You'll be okay, Sofia. Just one more class, and then we can go home, right?"

"Actually, school lets out at three. We have two more classes after recess, but don't worry, Buddy. We know what to do now," Sofia assured him.

"Did you want to go home early, Sof?" James asked, only hearing Sofia's side of the conversation.

"I'm okay, James, and I think Buddy feels better," Sofia smiled, "I will tell you if something happens, though."

"Good. We'll let Buddy play but once it's time to go in for potions class, he'll need to act like he's working again," Amber smiled, patting Buddy on the head.

"P-Potions?!" Sofia stuttered, feeling her cup of milk drop on her dress. "I thought I was getting better at not spilling anything!"

"At least it wasn't your hair," James assured her with a hug. "Or the bed."

"Don't remind me. I don't want to be known as the princess who wets the bed after a nightmare," Sofia grumbled as Buddy licked her hand. "Today's just been a disaster!"

"It wasn't too bad, Sof," James assured her, "Everything was cleaned up or fixed with no problems, and Amber and I have stayed right by your side the whole time."

Sofia trusted James and Amber to help her through the class. She also smiled as she heard James and Amber play with Buddy for a few minutes. She was even encouraged to throw Buddy a ball, and he caught it easily.

When it was time for potions class, Buddy went under the table, and Amber sat next to Sofia. The fairies were right about the Braille dots on the potion bottles, and even Amber was impressed. She encouraged Sofia to feel them, and practice her letters as she spelled out each ingredient.

"That was really interesting, Sofia," Amber said as she hugged her when class let out. "I think I'm getting the hang of learning Braille myself."

"Me too," James added, since Sofia invited him to feel the Braille bottles. "I'm glad we sometimes get to sit in on your lessons with Cedric!"

"You did a great job, Sofia!" Penny agreed.

"Thanks, Penny, and at least we waited until the bottles were empty before we let the class feel the Braille dots," Sofia smiled, since some of the students wanted to feel Sofia's new potion bottles.

"It's just hard for you to work with these, isn't it?" Penny asked, gently feeling Sofia's hair.

"It is. The last thing I saw was a potion explode and I just have a hard time with them," Sofia admitted in shame. "Sometimes I get nightmares really bad about the potions that I..."

"That you what?" Hugo wondered, coming up to the group.

"That I wet the bed," Sofia confessed, letting her free hand touch her face in embarrassment.

"It's all right, Sofia," Hugo assured her, pulling her into a hug. "We all get scared sometimes, and that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Hugo's right," Amber agreed. "But you know you can always talk to us, Mom, Dad, Cedric, or even the fairies if you're having trouble with something or something scares you."

"I know," Sofia managed a half smile.

"So, Sof, are you ready for our last class today, and then we go home?" James smiled, taking her arm.

"It's art right?" Sofia asked, brightening a little.

"Right. Last week we practiced drawing anything that reminds us of sadness," Amber said, musing her hair. "James did himself losing his voice and I well I did you."

"Me?" Sofia asked in surprise, feeling Buddy drag her a little. "Why?"

"We all felt sad when you had the accident," Amber murmured. "The first night, I couldn't stop crying since I was so worried about you, and I was scared of what happened. I remember Daddy holding me all night and rocking me."

Sofia nodded in understanding. Miranda hardly left her own side the first night. "But we all got through it," she admitted.

"It took Dad the longest to get over it," James grimaced before he smiled as Sofia felt the Braille in front of her. "I always heard him and Mom talk about the accident, wondering what to do. He even questioned whether or not he should cancel balls and parties until you got the hang of everything."

"He didn't want me embarrassed didn't he?" Sofia asked softly, careful not to trip on her own two feet.

"No," James assured her, "He said he'd never had experience with someone who's blind, and he didn't know what to do for you at first. But when Cedric volunteered to teach you Braille, he changed his mind. He still didn't know what to do about some upcoming events, but then when he saw you, me, and Amber dancing around the ballroom after we got rid of Mrs. Higginbottom," he and Sofia laughed at that, "he saw that he shouldn't have been so worried. He knew you'd be safe with us and we'd help you."

"And didn't you lead us in that song?" Sofia giggled, and she and James softly sang together, "Ding dong, the witch is dead!"

"I have to admit, James, that was funny!" Amber grinned as she came over and heard the song. "And the look on her face was priceless!"

"And let's not forget what she said!" Sofia grinned, and she and Amber imitated her, "WELL! I never!"

"Well, you should! It's fun!" James joined them in laughing as they left school for the day.

"She's asleep," Amber whispered to James once Sofia and Buddy were in the coach.

"Never thought school would tire Sofia out," James whispered back, musing her hair.

"James, she's only known home and its schedule for so long. It's no surprise she'd use her energy longer than what she normally does," Amber grinned, gently putting a spare blanket over her sister.

"You're right," James smiled. "We'll let her sleep on the way home." He scratched Buddy's ears as the dog fell asleep next to them. "You did a great job for your first day, Buddy. Good boy! We'll tell Rex all about it!"

"James, Rex and Buddy can't talk," Amber looked puzzled. "It's just like Sofia saying that her pet rabbit can talk."

"Maybe they can and we just can't hear them," James shrugged, but he smiled. "But you have to admit, Buddy did a brilliant job."

"He did," Amber smiled, seeing a smile on Sofia's face "But Sofia did too."

"She almost had a meltdown," James said, stroking Sofia's hair. "But we were there to help her."

"I think she knows!" Amber chuckled, not hearing a peep from Sofia. "Besides it's been a long time since we've seen her like this."

When they arrived at the castle, Amber gently shook Sofia's shoulder. "Sofia, wake up. We're home."

"Already?" Sofia asked. She smiled when she heard the coach door open and was wrapped in a hug.

"Sofia!" she heard Miranda's voice. "How was your first day back?"

"It went pretty well," Sofia smiled. "Amber, James, and Buddy helped me with everything! I introduced Buddy to Penny, Hugo, and Vivian, and they all loved him!"

"There were a few little problems, but nothing we couldn't handle together," James added.

"That's good to hear James," Roland smiled, musing his hair. "And Sofia we've cancelled your lesson with Cedric this afternoon, figuring that you'll be too tired to work."

"What? No I'm not tired," Sofia yawned, feeling herself being put down before laying her head on Amber's shoulder.

"That's not the real reason you canceled her lesson is it?" James smirked, helping Buddy out of his leash.

"I thought she might like a little break from studying," Roland smiled. "She's worked nonstop at her Braille lessons, and she might enjoy a day off."

"That's a good idea, Rollie," Miranda smiled as she took Sofia in her arms. "She knows all her letters and numbers, and she recognizes names now. I think the rest of the day off will be wonderful!"

At the same time, Rex had come over to Buddy. "How'd it go, Buddy?"

"It was great," Buddy smiled. "I followed your advice about not getting distracted. I helped Sofia get everywhere she needed to go, and I did the bowing trick James taught us! Amber even said she drew me!"

"That is great," Rex smiled, but he saw Buddy yawn. "But you look like you're ready to fall asleep. Why don't you go lie down and we'll talk about your day later?"

"Okay. But where's Sofia going?" Buddy whimpered, seeing his owner being carried away.

"Don't worry Buddy. Queen Miranda has her," Rex assured the worried puppy with a smile. "She looks tired."

"Sofia had a long day," Buddy barked, starting to fall asleep. "She helped me today too..."

"That's what friends do, Buddy," Rex smiled. "And you are a good friend to Sofia."

"But she'll need me," Buddy murmured as he curled up against Rex. "What if she wakes up and I'm not there?"

"She has her family with her," Rex said as he nuzzled him. "Go to sleep, Buddy; Sofia will let someone know if she needs you."

Buddy yawned, curling against Rex who nuzzled him close.

"We fixed her doll while the three of you were gone your mom and me," Violet whispered to the twins as Miranda was putting Sofia to bed. "we were lucky that puppy of hers didn't do more damage."

"I think Buddy will know better next time," James whispered back with a smile. "The only toys he'll be allowed to chew on are his own."

"He's still a sweet little thing, and so helpful nonetheless," Violet admitted as she tucked Sofia's freshly mended doll in with her, "I know he's got a bit of growing up to do, but he'll get the hang of it soon enough."

"Take it one day at a time, that's all we can do," Amber agreed.

"Just as your sister is learning to do Princess Amber," Violet smiled, kissing Sofia's cheek. "Sweet dreams milady."

"We could bring Sofia something to nibble on when she wakes up," James grinned once Violet and Miranda had left.

"Race you to the kitchen to hunt down her favorite treats?" Amber asked, seeing to where he was going.

"You're on!" James grinned as they ran off.


	30. The first night

Thirty: The first night

Plot: Hours after the accident, Sofia's grieving for a world she'll never know ever again, Amber's scared to death, and James begins to end his knight games with violent consequences for his wizard toys, promoting Miranda and Roland to help their children in anyway possible.

Tears had stricken Sofia's eyes as she blinked, trying to process what was going on.

Her parents had explained to her that an accident had happened. Sofia didn't remember much about it, passing out in Miranda's arms upon hearing her cry.

She just now had found out why.

Everything in front of her was dark, no light or color to be seen. Thinking of it made Sofia cry again.

She wasn't the only one who was upset. She heard Amber's sobs in her own room. She could barely speak to Roland, who was trying to comfort her.

"I know, Amber, I know," Roland murmured as he took her in his arms.

"Daddy..." Amber whispered before starting to cry all over again.

Roland nodded, then like he used to when she was little, he took her on his lap. "I know, sweetheart," he murmured, stroking her hair. "I'm worried too."

"But Sofia was screaming," Amber sniffed, rubbing her nose. "James and I never heard her scream like that before."

"I know. It scared me too," Roland admitted, stroking her hair again. "But your mother is with Sofia now."

"What about James? I haven't seen him for at least two hours now," Amber asked.

"He's locked himself in his room," Roland replied. "He's just as upset as we all are."

"James hasn't locked himself in his room since he lost his voice," Amber said before starting to cry again as she remembered how James had lost his voice at their birth mother's funeral and sworn never to sing again. He was starting to do that again. "I don't want him to start doing that again!"

"He won't," Roland assured her, "Why don't you and I go see him and we'll just check on him?"

Amber sniffed softly, rubbing her nose on her sleeve that she normally would never do.

But since hearing Sofia in pain, she didn't feel like her normal self. She felt lost and a bit angry.

She had no doubt that James was feeling that way too. Only much worse.

When Roland knocked on his door, he heard a strange sound. It was like a feral war-cry, but it was muffled.

"Daddy?" Amber asked, feeling more afraid every moment.

Roland opened the door. "James?"

James looked up from the pillow he'd been screaming into when he heard the knock on his door. He was just as upset as Amber was about this whole thing. However, he looked different. He was furious. "What?" He demanded, picking up one of his toy wizards and throwing it across the room. "Let me at Cedric, and I'll do the same to him!"

"James, I'm upset too but I wouldn't go that far," Amber muttered, looking around the room.

"I just can't believe it," James grumbled, standing up with his arms crossed. "I'm not sure who I should be more upset with."

"Well for one not your sister," Roland assured him, taking James in his arms. "Sofia's just as upset as the both of you. Only a lot more."

"Don't you think I know that?" James asked, starting to tear up. "I should have been there for her! I should have done something!"

"There's nothing you could have done," Roland tried to comfort him. "Cedric wouldn't want two people hurt. He has more experience with potions than you."

"Yeah? Then why didn't he do something to keep that potion from hurting Sofia?" James demanded before burying his face in Roland's chest.

"He tried James. There was nothing he could do," Roland muttered, looking up to see Miranda leading a emotional Sofia in the room. "Honey! How is she?"

"Drained. She keeps asking about the light. She keeps wondering where everyone is," Miranda answered with a tear down her cheek. "I just don't have the courage to tell her."

"Does Sof know about everything that's happened?" Amber asked softly, seeing Sofia feel James' toy wizard.

"I think so," Miranda admitted.

"Is this yours, James?" Sofia asked, waving the wizard around.

"It was," James grumbled, taking it from Sofia and throwing it away.

"James, what's the matter?" Sofia asked, sensing her brother's anger.

"Cedric's to blame for all this!" James yelled, having Sofia jump at his anger.

"James, Sofia can hear you a lot more now than what she used to," Miranda explained as she stroked his hair. "I understand that you're upset—"

"And I should be!" James shouted, looking away from Miranda. "Sof can't do what she used to because of him!"

Sofia blinked, feeling her face before she frowned. She couldn't see James in anger or getting a source of comfort from their mother as she started to cry.

"Mom, what does he mean?" she asked.

"There was an explosion, sweetheart," Miranda admitted. "It affected your eyes."

"Will I get better?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know..." Miranda murmured, taking her in her arms.

"Mom, I'm scared," Sofia said, burying her face in Miranda's chest.

"Me too," Amber admitted as she sat down between them. "I just even can't think about sleeping tonight. It feels so unreal, like it's a nightmare."

James nodded in agreement, furiously turning to the rest of his wizard toys. His knights were going to put them all in violent ends in the morning.

He picked everything up so Sofia wouldn't trip on them, but he made sure to separate the knights and the kings from the wizards. To make sure he found all the wizards right away, he put them all together. He sat down on the bed again with his favorite plush dragon, Sir Blaze-a-Lot, wishing the little blue and gold-star patterned dragon was real so he could help destroy the sorcerers, and possibly even Cedric for what he did to Sofia.

Roland smiled; he remembered James using the little dragon Amber gave him in knight quests. He even remembered James hugging him when he lost his voice, then using him as an audience when he practiced the song he did when he started singing in public again.

But he frowned, looking at his children. Sofia stood blinking away, Amber was scared to death, and James well he couldn't blame his only son for acting like he was.

Miranda sensed his worry, squeezing his hand.

As king and queen respectively, emotions like they were expressing had to be tucked away. But as parents, it was appropriate for them to release their emotions that the both of them were feeling for their children.

Sofia came over to James and felt the little dragon. "He's cute," she smiled, trying to make conversation, but she knew how her brother was feeling. "James, I know you're mad, but hurting Mister Cedric won't help."

"Yeah, but it's a start!" James snapped.

"James, I'm worried about you," Roland murmured, tipping James' face up to look at him. "Nobody your age should hate anybody this much."

"Don't worry about me, Dad," James muttered, "Worry about Cedric!"

"What good could hurting Cedric do?" Amber asked.

Sofia nodded softly, agreeing with Amber as she felt the little dragon to calm herself.

Tears were starting to sting her eyes again as she thought back to the accident.

She remembered most of it but especially her eyes burning like they were on fire.

"Just rest, Sofia," Miranda tried to calm her down, "We'll think of something to help you."

"But what?" Roland asked softly. "I don't want her to be like Queen Elsa, when she isolated herself from everyone."

"That won't happen, Rollie, I promise," Miranda assured him. "We'll all get through this."

"I won't," James grumbled, flopping on his bed in frustration.

"Daddy?" Amber whimpered, becoming afraid. "Sofia's going to be okay isn't she?"

"I certainly hope so, Amber," Roland murmured, pulling her close. He extended his other arm to James and pulled him into the hug as well. "James, I promise we'll get through this. But blaming Cedric won't help. He feels guilty enough about this."

"Well he should," James frowned, looking at Sofia who had her eyes close. "Sof is so upset about everything."

"We know, James," Miranda murmured, "We're all upset about this."

"How will she do anything now?" James asked. "How will she read her books or play with her pet rabbit?"

"What about school?" Amber asked. "We have to make potions, and that's the last thing Sofia will want to deal with now!"

"Speaking of school, there are going to be bullies who will target her," James added. "How will we protect her?"

"Just as you have done before," Roland answered, musing their hair. "But don't over do it."

James and Amber nodded softly at his words, being the first ones to find Sofia awake the next morning in tears.

They've already been through long hours of wonder and somehow successfully managing to sleep as the twins realized that they had been selfish.

They didn't face change. Their sister did.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry..." James started when he came out. "I really do want to get Cedric for what he did, but..."

"James, we understand," Roland murmured as he pulled him into a hug. "But we know that hurting Cedric won't help Sofia. What happened was just an accident.

"You want to protect Sofia, just like we do," Miranda agreed, hugging him and stroking his hair, "You've always been protective of Sofia, and now you want to find a way to help her."

"How?!" James asked, starting to cry. "She's terrified! And her eyes are so red, they're not the eyes I knew."

"They'll heal eventually," Miranda assured him and if James were to look real closely, he would've seen that she had cried at some point. "It's just a effect of the chemicals of the potion."

"Why did Cedric have to make that potion, anyway?" James asked.

"You know how sorcerers are, always dabbling in one potion or another," Roland tried to sound offhand. "Sofia always enjoyed helping him, and he accepted her offer to help with that one."

"But she won't anymore," Amber sighed, dragging a kicking and screaming Sofia behind her.

"Did she just start doing that?" James wondered in surprise as Miranda took Sofia in her arms.

"Unfortunately yes," Amber groaned. "I tried to tell her that we were going to go to school, but she got upset. She said she didn't want to be alone. She also told me that she never wants anything to do with magic again."

"I hate magic!" Sofia cried. "I want to see everything and I can't!"

"Sofia, sweetheart, we know exactly how you feel," Miranda murmured, stroking her hair.

"Why did this have to happen?" Sofia shouted. "Why couldn't it aim itself somewhere else?! I wouldn't have minded a burn or a scar but no! It took my eyes!"

Baileywick had walked in that moment, frowning as he had only heard shouting and seen the family huddled together before when Queen Melinda had died.

He knew about Sofia screaming as did the maids, remembering his talk with Roland and Miranda who looked stressed and drained.

"If I may make a suggestion, perhaps the children should spend the next few days here, rather than going to Royal Prep," Baileywick started, "She's going to need all the support she can, and she'll appreciate some friendly voices."

"That's a good idea," Miranda murmured. "Roland and I are going to be busy finding doctors or anyone who can help Sofia, and so James and Amber can stay with Sofia and help her with anything she needs here."

"We'll write to the fairies that the children have experienced a life changing emergency and won't be in for a few days," Roland nodded before seeing James smiling excited. "That doesn't mean you can goof off James."

"That's not why I'm smiling!" James chuckled with a smile.

"Then why are you?" Sofía asked, her desire to create another meltdown over going to Royal Prep vanishing from her mind.

"I'm just happy you're going to be all right," James said, hugging her before he left the room. "I'll do everything I can to help you, Sofia, you know that, right?"

"I know," Sofia smiled.

As James left the room, his innocent smile faded, only to be replaced with a dark scowl. No matter what he said, he was still furious with Cedric, and he wanted to do something about it. He was happy he put all his toy sorcerers in one spot; they'd be easy for him to find as he used them to plan his revenge.

Now he just needed to find his knights and begin his adventure in revenge. They would help him succeed.

James knew that he shouldn't be angry with Cedric, remembering Roland's words that he was told of, yet as he thought back to Sofia, that only provoked his anger.

"Okay, men," he murmured, setting up his knights, "I know what Dad said, but I want Cedric to pay for what he did to Sofia. Let's get to work..."

Meanwhile, Amber was trying to help Sofia get dressed for the day. She found Sofia's favorite purple dress and helped her put it on. She smiled, thinking that it was just like playing dress-up with a doll, and jokingly said as much to Sofia.

"Maybe you and I can play dolls later, Amber," Sofia suggested, trying to smile at the thought.

"Maybe," Amber tried to smile. She knew it wasn't going to be the same, but she wanted to help cheer her up.

After all, a world filled with darkness was so new to her.

"Amber, where's James?" Sofía asked, frowning as Amber gave her Clover.

"He's still in his room," Amber sighed. "His door was closed, but I didn't hear any music."

"You don't think he's..." Sofia couldn't finish the thought.

"No, he said he was going to keep his door open when he sang, remember?" Amber paused as she and Sofia both smiled. "Why don't we go check on him and see what he's up to?" She almost said she'd be back, but the last thing she wanted to do was leave Sofia alone.

Sofía agreed before feeling herself trip on Clover's rabbit bed.

"The ground feels soft," Sofía smiled as Amber couldn't help but giggle.

"Maybe Clover should keep his bed far away from you from now on," Amber smirked, helping her up.

"Yeah, at least for now, since I still want him in my room with me," Sofia admitted, but she and Amber smiled.

Amber led Sofia to James' room and knocked on the door. "James? It's me and Sofia. Can we come in?" she asked.

James didn't reply, so Amber opened the door and led Sofia inside.

"James, are you-oh my!" Amber gasped.

"What is it?" Sofia asked.

"Sofía, remember when Daddy and all of us had that talk about dungeons and what can be done to someone if they committed a certain crime that night after the Medusa Stones incident?" Amber recalled, squeezing Sofia's hand.

"A little. What's wrong?" Sofía frowned, not understanding. "Why did you gasp?"

"James is organizing his knights to go after his wizard," Amber murmured. "I think he's planning some kind of attack on Cedric for what happened."

Sofia's jaw dropped. She knew James was angry about what happened, but she didn't think he was this angry. "James, stop! Please!" she begged, trying to run toward him but stumbling into his knights and scattering them. "Don't do it!"

"Don't try to stop me, Sofia," James growled, but he reached out to steady her. "I'm going to make Cedric pay for what he did to you!"

"James, please, listen to me," Amber begged, taking him by the shoulders. "I know you're mad at Cedric, but this isn't the answer!"

"I know it's not but I don't care!" James snapped, seeing Sofia's eyes.

The blood red eyes reminded him of what happened and as it kept playing in his head, James found himself running.

"James stop!" Sofía screamed, trying to catch up.

"Daddy! Help us!" Amber cried, seeing Roland coming up the hallway. "Get James, please!"

Roland intercepted James, who began violently struggling in his arms. "James? James! Stop!" he shouted, seeing the fury on his son's face.

"I can't stop! I have to get Cedric!" James yelled, trying to twist out of his grip.

"Thanks for getting him, Daddy, now can you hold his arms for a few moments?" Amber asked. When Roland nodded and James had been restrained, Amber said, "James?"

With blazing eyes, James looked up at his sister, but the anger turned to shock when Amber slapped him across the face with all the force she could muster. "Amber?" he asked, his eyes starting to fill with tears again.

"I'm sorry it had to come to that, James, and I'm sorry I did that in front of you, Daddy, but it had to be done," Amber said as she shook the sting from her hand. "Now, James, I think we need to talk."

"Talk? There's nothing to talk about!" James hissed, trying to break free.

"Yes there is," Sofia said, trying to feel him but felt Amber's dress instead."James, this is new, confusing and terrifying to me. Don't you think I'm upset about this too?"

"Cedric did this to you!" James protested, but Sofia, Roland, and Amber noticed that he was starting to ramble. "I have to make him pay! He shouldn't be allowed to do magic anymore! He should be thrown out! He..." James tried to continue, but since Amber had slapped him, his anger was turning into sadness. "He should..." James couldn't finish his thought since he buried his face in Roland's chest, crying harder than Sofia and Amber had last night. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry!"

"James, it's not up to you to decide what happens to Cedric," Roland murmured, stroking his hair. "He's told me that he wants to help Sofia."

"Is James in trouble? Or Amber, since she hit him?" Sofia asked, trying to find James so she could help comfort him.

"Of course not, Sofia," Roland assured her, taking her hand and leading her to James, "But they will have to help us start doing research on blindness."

"I will, Daddy, and like I said, I'm sorry for slapping James," Amber agreed.

James nodded in agreement, leaning his head on Roland's chest. "I can talk to my friend Penny," he offered. "She's blind too, and she might know some things we can do for Sofia."

"I'll write to King Alonso and Queen Penelope this afternoon," Roland assured his children as he hugged them close.

"But everything is new Dad and I don't like it," Sofia muttered, feeling tears in her eyes.

"None of us do, Sofia, but we want to help you," Roland murmured. "Besides, their input could be useful to you. In fact, we could all learn from them, not just you."

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked.

"None of us in the castle have ever had experience with a blind person," Roland admitted. "James introduced us to Penny, but she's his friend who lives in a different castle. They probably have a different setup for her in furniture, or how she reads or does her favorite activities. They can tell us how her room is set up so she doesn't get hurt, or if she has certain things that have to go in a certain spot so she can find them."

"Royal Prep might even have books on blindness in the library," Amber suggested. "I think there might be something in the castle library here, but I'll have to look."

"Then look if you need to," Miranda smiled, musing her hair.

"I'm sorry Mom," James muttered softly, turning away from her.

"I know, James, but you did apologize," Miranda smiled as she took him from Roland, "But you do have a choice of punishments. You can help us do research on blindness or you can sing us a song."

"Is it okay if I do both?" James managed a small smile.

"Sing while you do research?" Roland asked. He mussed James' hair as he joked, "Ah, the wonders of multi-tasking!"

Sofía and Amber giggled as the youngest princess started to feel around the room.

It was her first day in her new world after all, feeling Miranda's warm embrace as she bumped into her.

"I've got you, Sofia," Miranda murmured, pulling her close and hugging her.

"Thanks, Mom," Sofia smiled. "Can I pick the song James has to sing?"

"I think he'd like any song you picked," Miranda smiled.

"But I feel like it's my fault he got mad," Sofía muttered softly, feeling a hand in her hair.

"Sofía, it's not," Amber assured, pulling her into a hug. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I've never heard James get that furious with anyone," Sofía explained, feeling Amber's reassuring smile.

"You know how protective James can get," Miranda assured her, "He'd do anything and everything in his power to keep you safe, or fix anything that happened to you."

"But it's too bad I can't fix it this time," James murmured.

"We understand how you feel," Miranda assured him. "And we understand how you feel Sofía."

"So we're okay?" Sofía brightened, smiling a little.

"Of course we are," James smiled as he hugged her. "And we can thank Amber for smacking some sense into me!"

"Any time," Amber grinned, joining the hug.


	31. Blessing and engagement

Chapter Thirty one: Blessing and engagement

Plot: While Elena tags along with Nell and Gabby to Gabby's physical therapy session, Bobby Lee stays behind, much to the girls disappointment, in order to attain the blessings of marriage from not only Miranda and Roland but his future mother and father in law.

He had been thinking about it for a couple months but with Elena and Gabby still dealing with potty training, Bobby Lee hadn't found a time of being able to.

Until the morning Elena wanted to go see Gabby in physical therapy.

He smiled softly at the thought of her wanting to help her twin with walking again. He was proud of her but not as proud as her grandparents who give her a cookie to nibble on.

"Lydia, Edward, thanks for staying with me," Bobby Lee said as they sat down after seeing Nell and the girls off. "You know you didn't have to, since Nell, Elena, and Gabby will be gone for an hour or two."

"We know, Robert," Edward smiled. "Normally one of us accompanies Helen and Gabby to physical therapy, but this time Elena wanted to go with her."

"We can't really blame her for that," Bobby Lee agreed. "She's heard about it so much that she wanted to go with Gabby and see what it was all about."

"And wait until the doctor sees Gabby doing the dances Elena made up for her," Lydia smiled. She remembered Elena teaching Gabby some dances she hoped would help her with her physical therapy. She watched as Elena drew the pictures, and James wrote down the steps that Elena described that went along with them.

"That'll surprise that doctor for sure," Edward smirked with a smile. "Her and Gabby have been close lately."

"Almost like Amber and James!" Miranda chuckled as she and Roland came into the room.

"Robert you asked to speak with the four of us this morning and luckily for you I'm completely free today," Roland smirked, musing his hair.

"I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time now," Bobby Lee started. "But the thing is, I don't know how to begin."

Lydia smiled. "Just start at the beginning, continue until you reach the end, and then stop."

"Whatever you want to say, just tell us," Edward agreed. "We're always here for you, Robert, you know that."

"I know I do," Bobby Lee muttered, looking a little unsure.

"Frog in your throat?" Miranda guessed, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"No. I'm ready to begin," Bobby Lee grinned though he was biting his lip.

"Robert, you don't have anything to be afraid of," Roland encouraged him, "You're among friends, and we'll listen to whatever you have to say, and we'll give you all the support you could ask for."

"Okay," Bobby Lee agreed. He took a deep breath. "Well, Edward, Lydia, you know I've known Helen since we were kids. When she, Sabrina, and Madeline had been kidnapped, I spent every waking minute looking for her, and following every lead I could think of. I was even part of the group when they were finally rescued."

"And we can't thank you enough for helping to rescue them," Lydia said as she pulled Bobby Lee into a hug. "That means so much more to us than you'll ever know."

"I know," Bobby Lee smiled. "I've tried to be a good father to Elena and Gabby as well."

"Yes, but you're not a good father to Elena and Gabby," Edward started. Seeing Bobby Lee's look of surprise and hurt, he smiled and said, "You're a wonderful father to Elena and Gabby!"

Bobby Lee smirked as everyone chuckled around him. He hated it when someone did that! However, he couldn't stay mad when they were patting him on the back and shoulders and mussing his hair.

Once they had settled down and Bobby Lee was able to speak again, he smiled softly.

"I'm asking for your blessings in marriage," Bobby Lee explained, seeing Edward and Lydia nearly tear up.

"Of course," Lydia whispered as Edward put an arm around her.

"I think you earned our blessing when you helped rescue Helen, Madeline, and Sabrina!" Edward added. "We've seen how dedicated you were to finding them, and you spent every second with Helen when she was examined by the doctor...and we all saw your reaction to her being pregnant!" Everyone, including Bobby Lee, laughed at that. He had been so excited that he'd hugged and kissed everyone in the room, including the doctors and the nurses.

"Well, I was told that I'd be the only father Elena and Gabby would ever know," Bobby Lee admitted, remembering Jimmy's last words to Nell before his execution.

"And he was right about that," Lydia sniffed, feeling a tear down her cheek. "Do you have enough?"

"For a ring? I've been saving since I was twelve!" Bobby Lee laughed with a smile. "But I wanted to wait for the right time to ask her."

"And when do you think is the right time to ask her?" Edward asked.

"Either when she gets back from physical therapy with the girls, or at dinner tonight," Bobby Lee smiled. "Either of those times would be nice, since the girls will be with her and they can hear this too."

"I say the dinner table. That way our children can hear it too," Miranda smiled, patting his hand.

"But I haven't asked for your blessing," Bobby Lee muttered, looking embarrassed. "Mother and I already shopped for the ring and I have it—"

"You don't need our blessing," Roland smirked, musing his hair.

"I don't need it?" Bobby Lee asked, confused. "I don't get what you're saying."

"We all know how determined you were to find Helen and her sisters," Roland smiled. "Even James offered to help search for them, saying it would be good practice for his knight training."

"I remember, he'd follow the guards and offer hints, since he likes mysteries and learned a few tricks from other books he's read," Bobby Lee admitted. "He even promised me that he wouldn't write about this, or Helen's abduction."

"He's been trying to keep it Elena and Gabby friendly," Lydia mused, seeing Sabrina and Madeline near the door. "Girls what are you doing?"

"Coming to see you," Sabrina smiled, sitting beside her.

"Studying for our test got boring," Madeline added with a sigh.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to take a little break," Edward sympathized, patting the sofa he was sitting on, "Come sit down. I don't know if you know this yet, but Robert has some wonderful news!"

"Really?" Sabrina asked.

"What is it?" Madeline asked.

"I'm going to propose to Helen tonight," Bobby Lee smiled. He stopped Madeline and Sabrina before they could start screaming in excitement. "And I'd like you to keep quiet about it until dinner. I want this to be a surprise."

"I'm good at keeping secrets!" Sabrina squealed.

"Me too!" Madeline agreed.

"But Nell needs to know too," Sabrina frowned, really wanting to tell her sister.

"Girls, especially you Bri, it's supposed to be a surprise," Edward reminded them with a smile. "Your sister can't know yet."

"But where's her ring?" Madeline asked, looking behind a sofa pillow.

"I've got it with me, but I want to wait until tonight to show all of you," Bobby Lee smiled.

"But waiting's boring!" Madeline pouted.

"Maddie, you know good things come to those who wait," Lydia smiled.

Madeline frowned, crossing her arms. That's what Edward and Lydia always said to them.

Even to Elena and Gabby who wanted to always be big girls.

Still she didn't want to spoil the surprise for Nell who she knew would be exhausted from putting Gabby to bed and trying to have Elena actually use her training potty and not the floor.

"Okay, but what can we do until dinner?" Madeline asked.

"We can help Nell by watching Elena and Gabby for her," Sabrina suggested, "But first we should finish our spelling practice. We were on the last few words when we decided to take a break."

"I think Helen would love extra help," Miranda smiled. "And maybe one of you could go to the kitchen with me and make some tea for her."

"I can do that," Madeline volunteered.

"And we can help you with any spelling questions you might have," Edward added.

"Thank you Daddy!" Sabrina giggled, giving him a hug.

"Nell would love some peace and quiet!" Madeline added with a smile. "And maybe a break from cleaning up messes that Elena makes."

"It's not her fault. Without Gabby she gets a little forgetful," Lydia explained, musing her hair. "Come on Sabrina Daddy and I can help you with your spelling."

"If only James was here," Bobby Lee smiled. "He's fantastic when it comes to spelling!"

"It helps that he was born with a dictionary in his head," Roland grinned. "But sometimes I'd see Madeline, or even Amber, hitting him on the arm when they had trouble spelling."

"Aren't you supposed to hit 'spell check' when you have a misspelled word?" Edward joked.

"Oh, you two," Lydia smiled. "Come on, girls, we'll all help you, and by the time we're done, Helen, Elena, and Gabby will be home."

The hour that Edward and Lydia had with their youngest daughters had passed by as Nell carried a sleeping Gabby in her arms.

"Here Nellie let me take her," Lydia offered, seeing that Elena was impatiently tugging on Nell's dress.

"And I'll take Elena," Sabrina grinned, taking Elena by the hand. "Maybe we'll have luck on our side when it comes to the potty this time. Right Elena?"

"Potty bad," Elena frowned, sticking out her tongue.

"Maybe, but as we work on it, you can tell me if Gabby did any of the dances you made up for her," Sabrina suggested.

Elena smiled. "Okay! Gabby likes dances I made up!"

Sabrina got her settled and asked, "Oh, really? And what did Gabby's doctor say when he saw her doing them?"

"Mister Doctor man liked the dances too!" Elena giggled. "He say I'm a good dancing teacher!"

"What else did Gabby do?" Sabrina asked, hoping Elena would stay and talk to her about the dances and all the things Gabby had to do.

"Gabby played with a big ball," Elena smiled, "She bend her leg and push the ball toward me, then back to her."

"Did you play with it too?" Sabrina asked.

"No, it just for Gabby," Elena sighed, but soon her sad look turned excited. "I do it! I go potty like a big girl!"

"Good girl!" Sabrina praised as Lydia gave her a thumbs up.

"Where Mommy go?" Elena asked with a pout.

"She's getting much needed Mommy time," Bobby Lee answered, musing her hair.

"You don't have to worry, sweetheart; we'll tell her all about this!" Edward smiled, lifting Elena up and covering her with kisses. "You're such a big girl, Elena!"

"You're one step closer to a diaper-free world!" Bobby Lee smiled.

Elena tilted her head in confusion, wondering what he meant.

Gabby wasn't doing as well as she was because of her bad leg so why was she getting praised when Gabby wasn't?

"Don't worry, Gabby," Edward smiled, stroking her hair. "You use the potty in your own time. It's not a race."

"That's what we've been telling her and Elena, Edward," Bobby Lee said as he tucked Gabby in for a nap. "But in the meantime, you just rest, Gab-Gab. Mommy tells me you did a great job with your exercises today!"

"I wanna walk like Elena," Gabby murmured.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," Lydia smiled, stroking her hair. "Like we just said, it's not a race. You just take your time."

"But that too long," Gabby muttered, falling asleep.

"Come on. Let's get you to actually try the potty," Lydia mused, taking Elena in her arms.

"Then dinner?" Elena asked, not understanding which meals were which yet.

"That's right," Lydia smiled. "We can surprise Mommy when you show her what a big girl you are!"

Elena smiled. "Big girl!" she sang, clapping her hands.

"Nell? Nell?" Madeline asked, shaking her sister awake.

"No Elena. Leave that kitty alone," Nell mumbled in her sleep, turning back to her pillow.

"NELL!" Madeline screamed, having her sister fall to the ground.

"Maddie! What is it?" Nell groaned, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Are you okay?" Madeline asked, helping her up.

"I'll be fine, Maddie," Nell assured her. "What's going on?"

"Elena went potty! That's what's going on!" Lydia smiled as she and Elena came in the room.

"You did?" Nell gasped. "That's my big girl! Love Bug, I'm so proud of you!"

"Yay Mommy!" Elena giggled, hugging her as good as she could. She looked at Lydia. "Cookie?"

"You promised her a cookie before dinner?" Bobby Lee smirked, surprising Nell with a kiss.

"Mama can do whatever she wants," Nell blushed, seeing his face turn into a surprised look. "But what's with everyone? Miranda gave me tea as soon as I came in and Roland told me to rest. That never has happened before."

"Well, they know how busy you were with both Elena and Gabby at Gabby's physical therapy today, and they thought you'd like a treat," Bobby Lee smiled.

"I guess that does make sense," Nell smiled. "Sometimes we do like to treat ourselves to the occasional cookie after a busy day or a long shift of guarding the castle."

"How did you know about that?" Bobby Lee gasped, blushing softly.

"Florence," Nell smirked, musing his hair. "Come on let's get you and Elena a cookie."

"Cookie dinner?" Elena asked, tugging at Nell's hair.

"The dinner of champions," Bobby Lee chuckled. "But a small cookie. I've got something special I want to do, and I don't want to be hyped up on sugar when I make an announcement."

"What kind of announcement?" Nell asked.

"You'll see at dinner," Bobby Lee promised, kissing her cheek as he took Elena upstairs.

Sitting beside their nieces, who stared at their bowls of mashed carrots and peas, Sabrina and Madeline tried their best not to wiggle in their seats.

"Maddie! Stop wiggling!" Sabrina yelled with a giggle as Elena waved around her spoon.

"I can't!" Madeline pouted, picking at the meat that was on her plate. "I can't stop thinking of the surprise!"

"Prize?" Gabby asked, looking excitedly at her aunts.

"Yes, Gabby, I've got a surprise that I'm going to give Mommy," Bobby Lee smiled. "But it has to wait until after dinner."

"Why?" Gabby asked.

"I want it to be special," Bobby Lee smiled.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Elena, Gabby, why don't you show us how you can eat like big girls?" Lydia changed the subject.

"Thank you, Lydia," Bobby Lee smirked.

"Okay!" Elena and Gabby giggled, hoping to get the surprise early.

"Hopefully Elena doesn't dump her food on her head this time. Do you know how hard it is washing out mashed baby food?" Nell asked as Lydia nodded her head. "Just you Mama?"

To Nell's relief, Elena didn't dump her food on her head. She wanted to be good and see the surprise Daddy had for Mommy.

Finally, it came time for dessert. As everyone was helping themselves to the jiggly-wiggly pudding, Bobby Lee stood up. "Excuse me, everyone," he announced, "I have something I'd like to say."

"And we know about it," Madeline whispered to Sabrina who giggled.

"But you can't say what it is," Lydia grinned, stroking her hair. Seeing Madeline pout, she smiled softly. "I'm excited for this too but follow my example and don't say anything to ruin the surprise."

Meanwhile, Bobby Lee turned to Nell. "Helen, as you know, we've known each other since we were little kids. And while I did tease you from the time we were five until we were eight, I really did like you. And you know it was all in fun, don't you?"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Nell smirked.

"Anyway, when you and your sisters were kidnapped, all my thoughts were of finding you and bringing you home safely, and bringing your abductors to justice," Bobby Lee continued, "When I saw you after the two years you'd been held prisoner, I vowed that I'd never let you out of my sight again. I was there for the three of you every step of the way following your recovery. I offered you every comfort I could think of. I even helped with Madeline and Sabrina when they had nightmares and you couldn't get to them since Edward and Lydia were helping you with your nightmares. When we learned you were pregnant, I stayed right by your side after I was told that I'd be the only father Elena and Gabby knew."

"And I thank you for that," Nell smiled.

"And I would like our memories to continue," Bobby Lee muttered, kissing her cheek.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Nell asked, getting confused as she saw him on one knee.

"Helen Genevieve O'Malley, will you marry me?" Bobby Lee asked, opening a box to reveal a diamond ring that Amber couldn't keep her eyes off of.

"Bobby Lee, that's beautiful!" Amber gasped.

"It certainly is, Amber, and Robert, I certainly will marry you, but how could you afford that?" Nell asked.

"I've saved for it since I was twelve," Bobby Lee smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Mommy got ring!" Gabby giggled, clapping her hands.

"See Elena? It's like your storybooks!" Madeline giggled before Elena dumped her bowl of jiggly wiggly pudding on her head, causing the older one to sigh. "No Elena. That's not how you celebrate Mommy's engagement."

Elena didn't care, clapping her hands happily.

Nell and Bobby Lee couldn't help but laugh. "Well, that's one way to celebrate this occasion," Bobby Lee grinned.

"What do you say the three of us celebrate another way?" Nell suggested, picking up Elena.

"Right! What better way to celebrate us being engaged than to give Elena a bath?" Bobby Lee asked.

"No! Bath bad!" Elena cried, squirming in their arms.

"Elena, why don't you look at my ring?" Nell suggested in hopes of stopping her crying. "Isn't it pretty?"

"When wedding?" Elena asked, staring at the ring.

"Won't be until you're three," Bobby Lee smirked, kissing her cheek. "But now it's bath time."

Elena tried not to cause too much trouble, and it helped that Bobby Lee was guarding the door so she couldn't escape. She really didn't like baths, but she wanted to hear everything about the wedding.

'There's not much to tell yet, Love Bug," Bobby Lee started, "We don't know who's going to be standing in it yet, or what kind of flowers and music we'll have..."

"We have to make a guest list," Nell agreed.

"I come!" Elena shouted.

"Well, of course you're coming, Elena! It wouldn't be a wedding if you and Gabby weren't there!" Nell chuckled.

"Why we come?" Elena asked, focusing on Nell's engagement ring.

"Well Mommy can't get married without you two," Nell cooed, washing out the pudding from her hair. "And hopefully you and food will get along."

"I be good girl!" Elena promised.

"That's all we're asking, sweetheart," Bobby Lee smiled.

"James play song?" Elena asked.

"You mean, will James play music for us at the wedding?" Nell repeated, "That's a wonderful idea! He just started singing with his door open again, and singing around the castle. Of course, we'll have to ask him if he'd like to do that for us, but I have a feeling he'll say yes!"


	32. Freedom

Thirty Two: Freedom

Summary: In an alternative setting to their kidnapping, Nell realizes that not only herself but her sisters are starting to outgrow the clothes they were wearing when they were taken, leading her and the twins to finally escape and get home.

It started with a small groan from Madeline who tried not to touch a recent cigarette burn Beth had given her.

Nell knew that was difficult not to do, getting much worse because of her developing body but understood how Madeline was feeling.

Sabrina did too as Nell heard a thud and her crying.

"Locked in the closet again?" Nell asked, taking a shaking Sabrina in her arms.

"What did you do?" Madeline wondered, forgetting the burn on her arm and the tightness in her dress for a moment.

"I didn't do anything!" Sabrina cried. "I just bumped into Beth while I was carrying the laundry up to Jimmy's room! I tried to apologize, but he threw me in the closet!"

"When are we going to get out of here?!" Madeline complained.

"I have no idea, Madeline," Nell sighed. "I don't even know if anyone's looking for us!"

Madeline and Sabrina glanced at their sister with tears in their eyes as Nell gathered them in her arms.

"I'm sorry girls. I didn't mean to shout. I just feel a little snug today," Nell said, looking at the girls. "You're starting to outgrow your clothes and so am I. If we keep it up, we might as well be animals."

"Animals?" The girls grinned softly, trying to keep their giggles low.

"Yes animals," Nell smiled a little. "In fact, I might try to be a sneaky one tonight."

"What are you going to do?" Sabrina asked.

"What kind of animal will you be?" Madeline asked.

"Well, I can't be a butterfly because that's what you are!" Nell smiled, "I'll have to be sneaky like a fox."

"Tell us about the outside after you get back," Sabrina suggested with a smile.

"And people too," Madeline added as Nell started getting cream for her burn.

"I'll try to," Nell grinned, surprised on how quiet their captors were.

As she got some cream for Madeline, and some food for the three of them, Nell marveled at how soundly Jimmy, Beth, and Robby slept. They always managed to drink heavily after dinner, then when they were asleep, they'd be out until morning. That always gave the girls time to sneak out and get something to eat. They even managed to clean the house or take a bath outside if they needed it.

"Eat up, you two," Nell whispered when she came back with the leftover food, "Then let's talk about getting some new clothes. I have an idea, but I don't know if it'll work."

"Whatever you have in mind, let's hear it!" Sabrina encouraged.

"I was planning on escaping this place," Nell explained with a smile. "I'll be thirteen soon. That's almost closer to being an adult."

"But they'll catch us. They always do," Madeline frowned at the idea.

"Not when they're completely drunk," Nell mused, patting her head.

"I'm in!" Madeline whispered.

"But what if they catch us?" Sabrina asked. She always tried to be the sensible one, even though she wanted to escape as much as Nell did.

"So what?" Madeline whispered. "I don't want to be here anymore, and I know Nell doesn't want to be here anymore, do you?"

"Of course not! I want to go home to Mommy and Daddy!" Sabrina whispered.

"So, now that we're all in agreement, let's escape," Nell whispered.

The girls nodded, wanting to be quiet so their sister wouldn't get in trouble.

"This way," Nell whispered with a smile. "I see a candle light outside."

"Is someone holding it?" Sabrina wondered hopefully.

"There's only one way to find out," Nell whispered as they slipped outside.

"Let's go!" Madeline whispered excitedly.

"Oh! Fireflies!" Sabrina giggled, jumping up and down.

"Come on! Remember why we're here!" Nell chuckled, musing her hair.

"That candle light is moving! Let's go!" Madeline yelled as Nell and Sabrina ran after her.

"Right. Let's run. But stay quiet," Nell murmured as she caught up with her.

The girls ran as quickly as they could until they reached the edge of the woods. "We made it! We're going to be free! We'll see Mommy and Daddy again!" Sabrina whispered.

"That's right, girls. Let's keep going!" Nell whispered.

"How long do we stay quiet?" Madeline complained with crossed arms.

"Just until we get to the village. Remember to be polite and mind your manners if anyone asks about us," Nell whispered, her heart pounding heavily.

They had done it. It was what they all dreamed for weeks as the girls looked around for the candle light.

They walked and walked for what seemed for a long time. Just when it seemed that Madeline and Sabrina couldn't stay quiet any longer, the girls came to the village, and ran to the first house they saw, which had candles in the window.

"Look!" Madeline whispered.

"I see! Let's go!" Nell whispered back.

Sabrina squeezed Nell's hand excitedly as she and her sisters made their way to the house.

Nell knocked on the door as Sabrina and Madeline stood behind her.

"Excuse me I was wondering if you could help us? Please?" Nell asked with a quick curtsy.

"Of course, dear, please come in," a middle-aged woman smiled, ushering them in.

"Thank you so much," Nell murmured. "You have no idea what my sisters and I have been through."

"It's all right," the woman smiled, "You're safe now. Is there anything I can get for you? Food? Clothes?"

"Yes please!" Madeline smiled.

"Both madam," Nell grinned, stroking Sabrina's hair.

"Nell, I don't feel right," Sabrina muttered softly, watching Madeline.

"It's okay. They'll never find us," Nell assured, stroking her hair again. "But does anything hurt?"

"No. I just need the potty," Sabrina whispered, looking embarrassed to even ask.

"You need the potty?" the woman repeated, "Come with me, sweetheart."

"Thank you," Sabrina sighed with relief.

"Anytime," the woman said, taking Sabrina in her arms before turning to Nell and Madeline. "You two can eat as much as you want."

"Thank you," Nell muttered, looking ready to start crying before Madeline held a dress out in front of her face.

"I'm Helen," the woman introduced herself, "I'll give you three a good meal, and a place to sleep, and in the morning we'll figure out what to do."

"Nell, this is great!" Madeline smiled.

"It is great," Nell smiled, "And just think: we're free in time for my birthday!"

"Oh, it's your birthday?" Helen asked as she and Sabrina came back. "Well, how about I give you a present?" She smiled as she went to a little room and held up a dress. "I've got some dresses for your sisters, too, since the ones you're wearing look a little small on you."

"We've been gone for awhile actually," Nell blushed, taking the dress. "Three men took us."

"Ugh. Those McDonald men," Helen scoffed, having Sabrina lift up her hands.

"You know them?" Madeline frowned, spotting a bear on Nell's bed.

"I heard about them a long time ago," Helen grumbled. "They're no-good troublemakers. I heard about what happened to you from the gossips in the market."

"They saw what happened?" Nell gasped. "Why didn't they help us?"

"It happened too fast for them to know what was going on," Helen admitted. "But don't worry, girls. You're safe now, and I'll get you back home where you belong."

Madeline started to yawn, cuddling with the soft and warm fur that the bear was presenting as Nell stroked her hair.

"Anything you find in here you can keep," Helen smiled, seeing Madeline with the bear. "But because of those men, I've had knocks from two people who were worried sick about you."

"Really?" Nell gasped.

"Mommy and Daddy?" Sabrina asked.

"We'll get you back home with them in the morning, sweetheart," Helen promised.

"We're going home!" Nell whispered.

"We'll see Mommy and Daddy again!" Madeline smiled as she and her sisters fell asleep.

"No. I don't want to wake up," Nell groaned, feeling hands shake her awake. "Just let me dream some more."

"You're not dreaming dear," Helen grinned, taking the covers off Nell and her sisters. "Get dressed and there will be a surprise waiting for you three in the kitchen."

Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. This was too good to be true! The three of them were finally free from Jimmy McDonald and his worthless sons, and soon they'd be on their way home to their parents.

Sabrina sniffed the air. "Coconut!"

"That's right, sweetheart," Helen smiled, "I made my famous coconut cake just for you three."

"Cake for breakfast? What will they think of next?" Nell grinned as she blew out the candle in the cake.

"You never have to worry about this again, sweetheart," Helen smiled. "Today we celebrate your birthday, and your freedom."

"I'm all for that idea!" Nell grinned.

"More cake?" Sabrina and Madeline asked, holding up their plates.

"Girls! Manners!" Nell scolded, starting to turn a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Helen smiled. "I can certainly understand where they're coming from. All of you can have as much cake as you want. And today, we'll get you back home."

"You hear that, girls? We're going home!" Nell cheered.

Once they had eaten, Helen had gathered the girls up for a walk around the village. To Nell's surprise, the home of her parents was still fresh in her mind as Helen had found it, knocking on the door.

"Mrs. O'Malley, I have three girls that would like to see you," Helen explained, seeing Lydia's look of disbelief.

Lydia stood up, putting the book down that she was reading and touched Nell's face. Her gentle hands moved to the scar on Nell's left cheek before gathering Nell in a hug.

"My babies! Oh, my sweet little girls! Nellie! Sabrina! Madeline!" Lydia cried.

"We're sorry, Mama," Nell murmured.

"Don't think about it anymore, Helenita," Edward murmured, "You're all safe now, and that's all that matters."

"Daddy!" Madeline giggled, hugging Edward by his legs.

"Oh my sweet little Maddie," Edward cooed, taking her in his arms. "We've missed you three so much."

"We're never leaving again," Nell smiled.

"We promise!" Madeline and Sabrina chorused.

"Good girls," Helen smiled, patting their heads. "As for those McDonald men, they've probably have woken up from their drunken slumber by now."

"And expecting the three of us," Nell gulped, rubbing the back of her neck.

"And won't they be in for a nasty surprise when you're not there," Edward smirked. He saw how scared the girls looked, and hugged them as he said, "I promise, you'll never have to think of them again. You're safe at home, your mama and I will take care of you, and we'll never be separated by the likes of those monsters again."

"I hope you're right, but what if they look for us again?" Nell asked.

"I think we'll have everyone who's heard of your story deal with them!" Helen chuckled, smiling softly at Lydia and Edward. "These poor but brave girls came to me last night. If it wasn't for me putting my candles out, the cold would've been their catch of death."

"Thank you Mrs..." Edward muttered, seeing Sabrina tug on his pants.

"Helen Hanshaw," Helen introduced herself. "They're very brave to have escaped those monsters like they did."

"Thank you so much, Helen," Lydia smiled. "This means so much more to me than you'll ever know."

"She's been the most worrisome for the girls," Edward said,as he patted Sabrina on the head. "Lydia often held things to keep herself distracted."

"So Mama wasn't reading that book we saw her with?" Nell gasped in surprise.

"No, she was looking at that folder of hers that has her favorite papers in it that you did over the years," Edward smiled. "When Mrs. Hanshaw brought you here, Lydia was looking at the drawing Madeline did of the butterfly."

"I remember that!" Madeline smiled. "I made that for her birthday!"

"You did indeed, and I was so proud," Lydia smiled. "I swore I'd never let these memories of you go, and I'd look at one of your drawings or stories every day."

"It was like we were with you," Nell sniffed, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Oh Nellie that doesn't matter now. What matters is that I have my babies back," Lydia smiled, gathering her girls in her arms. "I could never forget the morning after you went missing."

"We're sorry, Mommy," Sabrina murmured, "Madeline and I heard Nell screaming and we ran out of the shops we were in so we could help her. We should have gotten a guard instead, since Beth and Robby grabbed us too."

"It's all right, baby girl," Lydia smiled. "You were only trying to help your sister. Thank you so much for staying by her."

"You stayed by each other," Edward agreed. "And what's more, you're all back with us where you belong."


	33. Caring for a sickly Sofia

Thirty three: Caring for a sickly Sofia

Plot: Sofia gets her first illness since the accident and doesn't know how to know if she's not well unlike when she had her sight. Luckily Amber and James can help her out.

Feeling was what Sofia was learning how to do more of. Her nose felt stuffy and her body felt cold as she woke up to Buddy licking her face.

She felt the stuffed up nose was from allergies and the coldness of her body was from the wind that the night before had brought from the window she forgot to close.

"Hey! That's enough!" Sofia giggled, feeling the puppy's fur against her nose.

"Are you okay, Sofia?" Buddy asked.

"Does it feel cold in here to you?" Sofia asked.

"No," Buddy looked around. He jumped off the bed and found a little blanket for her. "Here, put this blanket on. I'll get your window too."

Sofia smiled. She'd heard that James had tied an old rag to the latches on the windows so Buddy could help close them. He said that all Buddy had to do was pull them until the windows closed.

"How's that?" Buddy asked.

"Thanks, Buddy," Sofia smiled as she heard James and Amber enter.

"Hi Buddy!" Amber cooed, smiling at the puppy. "You took good care of Sofia for us last night?"

Buddy barked excitedly as an answer, always wanting to make sure that Sofia was well taken care of when the family wasn't around to help her.

"Good boy!" James laughed, looking at Sofia with a smile. "How are you this morning Sof?"

"Cold," Sofia admitted, feeling the little blanket Buddy had given her.

"Well, it looks like Buddy shut your window," James noted. "But can we get you something hot to eat or drink?"

"I could really go for some hot chocolate right now," Sofia started.

"No problem, Sof," James smiled. "You want anything while I'm up, Amber?"

"Hot chocolate does sound good," Amber smiled. When James went to get it, she turned to Sofia. "Are you okay?"

"My nose is stuffy," Sofia admitted with a sniff. "But I'm fine otherwise."

"I don't know. Your voice sounds not like it usually does," Amber muttered, squeezing Sofia's hand.

"Allergies?" Sofia smiled, hoping Amber would lessen her grip on her hand.

"No, I know how it sounds when someone has allergies," Amber replied, "Remember when Daddy kept sneezing around that cat?"

"Yes," Sofia nodded, recalling how Roland had suffered when he was in contact with not only a stray cat, but also how it had been when she had been turned into a cat. "I hope you learned your lesson about that too, Amber!"

"Believe me, Sofia, I learned my lesson," Amber muttered, "And at least Buddy is more at ease around cats than Rex is!"

The two girls giggled at the puppy being more calm around felines than his big brother. Buddy was Sofia's guide dog after all, even tugging at her dress if he sensed any danger.

But for now Buddy was laying down on the floor and trying to play with a sleeping Clover.

"Buddy, leave Clover alone," Amber scolded gently, "It's nice that you want to be friends with him, but for now, let sleeping bunnies lie."

Buddy came back over to her and Sofia and licked them as James came back with some mugs of hot chocolate. "Sorry there's none for you, Buddy, but you know that chocolate's not good for dogs," he said as he gave a mug of hot chocolate to Sofia, Amber, and poured one for himself.

"Don't worry, James; he's sweet enough without it," Sofia smiled as she took a sip, then smiled as she didn't feel it go in her hair. "And you put ice in it!"

"Well I didn't want you to burn your tongue like the last time. Remember you said that you felt like it was on fire," James smirked, earning a pillow to the face.

The one who threw the pillow was Amber as Sofia giggled a little at the whine James made before she sneezed.

"Are you okay, Sof?" James asked.

"I'm a little cold, and my nose is stuffed up," Sofia admitted.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Amber asked.

"I haven't felt this way since the accident," Sofia muttered. "I don't know how to tell if I don't feel good like I used to."

"Don't worry, Sof; I'll get Mom and Dad, and we'll figure out what to do from there," James offered.

"Thank you," Sofia sniffed as Amber handed her a tissue.

Amber wanted to hug her sister who was a little confused on what to do before remembering Penny's words from the last time she had visited the castle.

"Let Sofia try things on her own," the princess from Brilliancia had said with a smile. "However it's okay if she asks for help."

"Do you need any help, Sofia?" Amber offered.

"No, I think I've got it," Sofia said before sneezing into the tissue.

"Good job," Amber smiled as James came back with Roland and Miranda.

"Does someone have a case of the sniffles?" Roland joked as he mused Sofia's hair.

"I thought it was allergies but I'm sick," Sofia frowned, playing with her amulet. "I didn't know I was sick."

"You do feel a little warm," Miranda said as she kissed her forehead. "And besides, there's no dust, mold, or pollen in here, so there's nothing here to trigger your allergies."

Sofia was glad it wasn't her allergies but she was still confused.

Back when she had her sight, she could look into the mirror and see that she wasn't well. But what could she do now?

"How am I going to tell if I'm sick now? I can't just look in a mirror," she asked.

"Well, how do you feel?" Amber asked.

"I feel like my head hurts a little," Sofia admitted. "And my nose is plugged up."

"And your voice is nastily," James smirked in an attempt to cheer her up.

"James, she knows that. She can hear everything better than the rest of us," Roland joked, musing his hair.

"And I hope she hears this," Miranda added, "Sofia, you're sick. This means that until you're better, you're going to rest. There's going to be no Braille practice, and no going up to see Cedric."

"But..." Sofia started.

"You don't want to have Cedric get sick, do you?" Roland asked.

"Of course not!" Sofia gasped.

"So enjoy your time off," James said as he found her doll Maryanne, and tucked it in with her, "Amber and I'll stay with you and Buddy, and we'll get you whatever you need."

"James, you got me hot chocolate this morning," Sofia sniffed, feeling her covers as she attempted to stand. "Just let me—"

"No young lady. Bed!" Miranda interrupted with a gentle scolding. "I know you want to make us proud with getting around the castle but let's wait until you're better."

"For now you can just practice in your room," Roland added with a smile. "We'll tell Cedric that you're sick."

"Okay, but can someone help me to the bathroom?" Sofia asked as she sat up again.

"Well, if that's the only place you need to go, then let's go," Miranda smiled as she led her to the bathroom.

When they came back a few minutes later, Roland kissed Sofia as he helped her back into bed. "I'm sorry, Sofia; we should have listened better to what you were saying."

"It's okay, Dad; I should have said something right away," Sofia smiled. "And I will practice in here when I feel up to it."

"Good girl," Miranda said, kissing her cheek.

Buddy started to lay down against his owner as Miranda and Roland had left before spotting Maryanne.

The doll looked chewy but he remembered that she belonged to Sofia and in turn his owner wasn't well enough to play chase the puppy.

Buddy picked Maryanne up and laid her next to Sofia. "There you go, Sofia," he smiled.

"Good boy, Buddy!" Miranda smiled, patting him on the head, and recalling how Buddy had played with her when Sofia had gone back to school following the Rebecca incident.

"You certainly learned a valuable lesson: Sofia's doll is a friend, not food!" Roland agreed, scratching him behind the ears.

"Dad! He's still a puppy!" James laughed, smiling softly as Sofia felt for Maryanne before taking the doll in her arms.

"We've seen him try to tear up a page from Cedric's spell book the other day," Amber grinned at the memory. "Sofia had asked us to watch Buddy during her lesson."

"And it was my fault," James admitted. "Cedric asked me to get something for Sofia's lesson, and I knew Amber had Buddy's leash, but she was watching Sofia and Cedric, and my back was turned for a second. Amber took the book away from Buddy, but luckily for all of us, the book wasn't ruined; it just had drool all over it."

"Cedric knew it was an accident, James," Sofia assured him, "He knows that we can't watch Buddy every second."

"But we're still lucky that Buddy's so well behaved in Cedric's workshop," James added, "The last thing we need is for Buddy to jump around when Cedric's using his potion ingredients and have something happen, or have something spill on someone that shouldn't."

Amber shuddered at his words, while Sofia gripped Miranda's hand. They were both remembering the accident that robbed Sofia of her sight, but Amber also remembered how James had once helped Cedric organize his potion ingredients. She had come up and surprised them, causing James to spill a beaker full of a powder all over himself. The powder was something that didn't agree with him, and it had made him sick for a few days.

She was lucky it didn't affect him like the potion that robbed Sofia's sight did.

Not even Cedric knew that potions could do that amount of damage. The occasional burn maybe but affecting the eyes of someone was still new.

Amber's thoughts were interrupted with Sofia sneezing and sniffing.

"Let me get you some more tissues and handkerchiefs, Sofia," she offered.

"Here you are, Amber; I was closer to her tissue box," Roland smiled.

"Thanks, Dad. Thanks, Amber," Sofia smiled as she sneezed into a tissue.

"Is there anything else we can get for you, Sofia?" Miranda asked.

"Our birth mother always said juice and ice cream made everything better when we were sick," Amber remembered.

James smiled beside her. He remembered how after he lost his voice at the funeral, Amber came to him with a bowl of chocolate ice cream and a glass of orange juice.

"That remedy always worked wonders," Roland smiled, recalling how he'd always be given vanilla ice cream and orange juice when he was sick.

"I've never heard of that remedy before, but I'll certainly try it and see if it works for Sofia," Miranda chuckled.

"Hot chocolate didn't," Sofia sniffed, resting her head against her pillow.

"We should've thought of the ice cream and orange juice first then," James joked, spotting a mocking pout.

He gently stroked Sofia's hair as she relaxed under his touch.

"And if that doesn't help, we'll just let her rest," Miranda suggested.

"Right. She doesn't need an ice cream headache when her head hurts already," Amber agreed.

"Mom always said that our dreams and recovery would be sweeter when she gave us that," James remembered.

"She said that to me too," Roland smiled, pulling him and Amber into a hug.

"Maybe I can try it?" Sofia suggested with a smile. "I can't sleep anyway."

"Is it because we're here?" James joked, stroking her hair.

"Maybe," Sofia smirked, feeling Buddy starting to fall asleep. "But I just remembered. I won't be able to see the ice cream or the orange juice."

"Don't worry, Sofia, you've been getting so much better at finding the food on your plate, and you didn't have any accidents with the hot chocolate earlier," Amber assured her.

"That's true," Sofia admitted.

"I'll get it for you, Sof," James offered. "But there's one question: What's your favorite juice and ice cream combo? Sometimes Amber would substitute pineapple juice for the orange, and Dad once gave me apple juice, but only because we were out of orange."

"I'll take chocolate for my ice cream. As for my juice, that's a little harder," Sofia answered, hoping that when she was ready to rest, she wouldn't have nightmares about the accident.

Amber sensed her look of fear as Roland and Miranda left to see Cedric and James left to get the ice cream. Nightmares about the accident were common for Sofia to have as of late.

"It'll be all right, Sofia," she murmured, pulling her into a hug. "We won't let anything happen to you while you're resting. You know Buddy's also here to protect you, and if he senses you having a nightmare, he'll wake you up."

"That's good to know," Sofia looked relieved.

At the same time, James came back. "Chocolate ice cream's in the center of the tray, your orange juice is at one o'clock, and the spoon's next to it at two," he told her, using the trick with the clock face that Sofia often used to find her food.

"Well done, James! I see you've been practicing," Roland smiled.

"Well Cedric's been nagging him too!" Miranda chuckled with a smirk.

"And so has Amber. Reminding me that Sofia will just make a mess of things if I didn't!" James chuckled, smiling softly as Sofia found the spoon to her ice cream.

With the ice cream eaten and the orange juice halfway full, Sofia started to rest as Amber and James stayed behind to watch her.

Sofia was able to rest for about an hour until she tossed around in her sleep. Despite the accident robbing her sight, her dreams were in full color as were the nightmares.

She was about to scream when she heard Buddy whimpering next to her. "Sofia, wake up!"

"Buddy?" Sofia cried out. She felt something wrap itself around her, and she screamed.

"Sofia, it's all right! It's just me," Amber murmured, hugging her and stroking her hair. "It was just a dream. Nothing's going to hurt you. You're safe."

"Amber! Sofia!" James shouted, having been awakened himself. "Is everything okay?"

"Sofia had a nightmare," Amber explained.

"Oh Sof," James muttered softly, seeing Sofia shake in fear. "Was it the accident again?"

The twins were used to her having nightmares about the accident as they came to her side, comforting her as she cried.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Amber asked, stroking her hair.

"And if it was just the accident, nod your head," James added, patting Sofia's back to calm her down.

Sofia nodded as James started humming a soft tune and Roland and Miranda ran back in.

"What happened?" Miranda asked.

"Sofia's having nightmares about the accident again," Amber said as she started rubbing her shoulders.

"That'll never go away from her mind. In fact it'll never leave all of us," Roland sighed, taking Sofia in his arms. "Sofia sweetheart?"

"Dad?" Sofia sniffed, feeling his touch. "I'm sorry..."

"Oh sweetheart you can never be sorry for your nightmares," Miranda assured with a kiss on her cheek. "What happened Sofia?"

"Something hit me in the eyes, and I felt something else spill all over me," Sofia sniffled. "I couldn't see anything, and worse, I couldn't move or walk! I felt too weak to do anything!"

"Just be glad you don't have a problem with that powder like I do," James shuddered. "I remember, before the accident, Cedric showed it to you, and he even let you handle it, just so you knew what it was like."

"Amber doesn't have a problem with that, does she?" Sofia asked.

"I don't, our birth mother didn't, and I know Daddy doesn't, but I think Aunt Tilly does," Amber murmured. "Only with her, it's not as bad as James."

"You still feel warm Sofia. But we won't let you rest again if you feel like you're going to have another nightmare," Miranda assured her sniffing daughter with a hug.

"But how will she get better without rest?" James joked with a smile.

"We'll read to her, and she and Amber can play dolls, or we can play a quiet game," Roland suggested. "Sofia knows that we're all with her, and we're going to help her get through this."

"Thanks Dad. Though I'm sorry I dragged all of you into this," Sofia said, shivering a little. "You all had plans today and I just got in the way of things. Again. Ever since the accident, I just feel like a burden."

"That's not true and you know it," Amber said firmly. "Sofia, you couldn't be a burden if you tried. We were all upset about the accident, not just you. But we're all learning about blindness together, so we know how we can help you."

"And you're more important than any paperwork I have to do, or meetings your mother and I have to attend," Roland added. "Those can be taken care of at a later time. Family comes first."

"You mean that?" Sofia asked.

"Of course we mean it, Sofia," Miranda smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Besides you're sick. You wouldn't be able to care for yourself while sick if we left you alone," Amber added, stroking her sister's hair.

"We could use Buddy to help her," James smirked as Buddy barked happily at hearing his name.

"James, he only guides not fetches things," Roland joked, musing his hair. "Sofia, do you want all of us to stay or just Amber, James, and Buddy?"

"I don't want to bother any of you if you're busy," Sofia admitted.

"We always make time for family, Sofia, you know that," Miranda smiled.

"Mom, Dad, how about Amber and I stay?" James suggested as Buddy yelped in excitement. "We'll call for you if Sofia needs you."

"Alright James. Just make sure she gets some rest," Miranda said, kissing his cheek.

"We'll get you if Sofia needs you," Amber promised.

"All right," Roland agreed, with Miranda nodding beside him. "We've got something we need to take care of, but we'll be back in a little while to check on you."

"You just take it easy, Sofia," Miranda added. "Buddy, James, and Amber are here with you, and we know they won't let anything happen to you."

Sofia nodded softly in understanding as she heard the door to her room close and Buddy playfully growling at Maryanne, feeling him tug on the doll's arm.

"Just let them play," Amber muttered, seeing James about to interrupt the game of tug-a-war. "Maybe it'll wear Sofia out."

"But we know how upset Sofia got when Buddy played tug-of-war with her doll last time," James whispered back.

"It's all right, James, if Maryanne does get ripped, Mom or Violet can fix her," Sofia assured him.

A few minutes later, Buddy dropped Maryanne, and Amber checked her over for any damage. "Good news, Sofia, your doll's all right," she smiled.

"That's good to know," Sofia smiled. "Buddy knows not to play too roughly with her now, don't you, Buddy?"

Buddy yipped happily, but Sofia heard, "I won't hurt your doll, Sofia!"

Sofia smiled, petting his fur in response as she started to yawn.

"Should we let sleeping Sofias lie?" James joked as he and Amber tucked her in.

"Thank you Buddy," Amber smiled, seeing him with Maryanne in his mouth. "We almost forgot about her doll."

Buddy smiled as he settled down at the foot of her bed. He wanted to be there to protect Sofia as she fell asleep.

Sofia also smiled as she heard, "I'm right here, Sofia, and James is on your window seat."

"Thanks, Amber," Sofia smiled. "I think I'll have a better dream now."

"Mom's miracle cure works every time," James smiled.

"And having family around her helps too," Amber smiled.

The twins barely heard a peep from their sister as she slept except for the occasional giggle. Why she was giggling? The twins didn't know.

But they knew that she would get better if she rested.

"There you two are," Baileywick smiled as he spotted Amber with Sofia's dolls and James with a book on Braille. "Keeping her company?"

"Sofia wasn't feeling well, so we thought we'd keep her company," Amber smiled.

"Mom and Dad were here with us too, but they left a while ago," James added.

"That's all right," Baileywick smiled. "They said you were with her, so they asked that lunch be brought up for you."

"Thanks, Baileywick," Amber smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," James added, "I'll just arrange the food on it, and Sof can eat if she's up to it."

"From the way I see it Prince James, it might be awhile before Princess Sofia will be up to it," Baileywick mused, putting Sofia's tray on her vanity.

"I'll get started on rearranging the food," James offered, starting to make a clock face for Sofia.

When James had the food arranged on the plate, Baileywick made sure to cover it again so it would stay warm when Sofia was ready for it.

"Nicely done, Prince James," Baileywick smiled, "You're certainly getting much better at arranging Sofia's plates."

"Thanks, Baileywick," James smiled, "Soon I won't have to keep checking your watch or the clock to make sure I put everything in the right place."

"You're doing just fine," Baileywick assured him. When James started helping put Sofia's plates together, he had to use Baileywick's pocket watch as a guide for him to follow. He knew what clocks looked like, but he liked to make sure he was doing it the right way.

"You have gotten to where Sofia can find it easily," Amber smiled, gently playing with Sofia's dolls.

"So have you," James said, putting a hand on her shoulder, watching as Baileywick left. "You're more gentle with Sof."

"But you're becoming more gentle yourself," Amber smiled. "You've come so far from when you wanted to attack Cedric for what happened."

"And thank you again for smacking the sense into me," James smirked.

"You're welcome!" Amber chuckled, playfully throwing the doll she was holding at him.

Sofia yawned, rubbing her eyes as Buddy barked and ran over to lick her face.

"Look who's awake!" James laughed, hearing Sofia struggle to get a happy Buddy away from her face.

"Buddy, I just wanted to rest for a few minutes!" Sofia giggled. "But has anyone seen Maryanne?"

"She's right here," James smiled, handing her the doll Amber had thrown at him.

"Are you okay, Sofia?" Amber asked.

"I'm all right," Sofia smiled. "Do you want to play with me for a while?"

"I'd love to," Amber smiled as she took up another doll.

"Me too," James added as Buddy curled up next to him."And Baileywick dropped off your lunch just awhile ago."

"Did you make it into a clock?" Sofia asked with a smile.

"Yes he did," Amber smiled, stroking Sofia's hair. "James likes making your clocks."

Sofia nodded softly, feeling Buddy's tail wag against her. Still she was happy that her voice wasn't nastily anymore.

"You just eat whenever you feel like it," James added, scratching Buddy behind the ears.

"Okay," Sofia smiled as she took the lid off the tray.

"I'll get something for Buddy, too, so he's not helping himself to your food," Amber offered.

"Thanks, Amber," Sofia smiled as James told her where everything was on the tray.

"Rollie, look," Miranda smiled, pointing to the siblings and Buddy on Sofia's bed as Sofia read out of her new Braille books a while later.

"She must be feeling better," Roland smiled, patting Sofia on the head.

"I am feeling better," Sofia smiled, "And you should know better than to try to sneak up on me!"

"You're right," Roland smiled as he kissed her forehead. "But you can't blame me for trying!"

"Oh, Rollie," Miranda smiled. "But I'm glad you're feeling better, Sofia."

"I might still take the rest of the day off from Braille practice and visiting Mister Cedric," Sofia admitted.

"Don't worry about it, Sofia; Cedric knows you're taking a sick day," Roland smiled.


	34. Just like you

Thirty four: Just like you

Plot: Nine-year-old Elena isn't too happy with having to work with Jack on their project on Avalor despite how he's changed over the years. Luckily Sofia knows from experience how she feels.

"I am not working with him!" Elena yelled as she slammed the door to the right side of the carriage. "You can't make me!"

"I can't. But Daddy might," Gabby smirked, being knocked down to the ground. "Ricky! What are you doing?"

"Did you bring anything bad home?" Ricky asked with bright blue eyes as Gabby couldn't help but laugh.

"No Ricky. Just my bookbag," Gabby smirked, musing his hair. "You're too cute to be frightening."

"But guards are frightening!" Ricky pouted before spotting something small and furry run by him. "Kitty!"

Elena and Gabby smiled. Ricky was now old enough to have his own kitty, and with Nell's help, he had adopted a cute little tiger kitten he named Stripe. Snow White loved her new 'brother' as much as Elena and Gabby loved Ricky.

"What's wrong, Ellie? Why are you mad?" Ricky asked.

Elena frowned. "We're doing projects for Avalor's upcoming summer festival," she started.

"That's where our kitties come from!" Ricky smiled.

"That's right, but we have to work with partners," Elena sighed. "I wanted to work with Gabby, but the teacher said no, since we're working with the other third grade class. I have to work with Jack!"

"It's supposed to be like stories of Queen Elena and her past," Gabby smiled, musing Ricky's hair.

"Stories?" Ricky grinned, jumping up and down. "What you get?!"

"It starts with an S and ends with an A," Gabby smirked, picking up Stripe. "And this kitty is mine until you answer."

"You tell story of how Sofia saved Queen Elena?" Ricky cheered. "I like that story!"

"So does everybody," Gabby smiled as she handed Stripe over to Ricky.

"I wish I didn't get Jack," Elena grumbled with crossed arms.

"There you are Ricky! Have you been playing guard again?" Nell chuckled, taking Ricky in her arms.

"Daddy teaches me to be a guard, and I'm teaching Stripe!" Ricky grinned.

"And Stripe is such a good guard kitty, and so smart," Nell smiled. She noticed Elena's frown and suggested, "Ricky, why don't you and Stripe practice patrols and I'll talk to your sister?"

"Okay!" Ricky smiled, taking up his toy sword and shield and going off with Stripe.

When Stripe and Ricky were gone, Nell turned to the girls. "Elena, what's the matter? I thought you'd be thrilled about your Avalor project. I heard you're working with the other third grade class on it."

"Yeah, but Jack has to work on mine with me," Elena pouted. "I'm gonna be sick on the day we have to present it!"

"Nice try, Ellie; if that doesn't work with James, it won't work with you," Nell smirked.

"But what if I was actually sick?" Elena asked with a mischievous smile. "Then I don't have to work with Jack!"

"Elena, you got one of the easiest projects. I have to ask Sofia about how she saved Elena," Gabby grumbled, pouting her lip.

"But Jack's always been mean to me! I don't want to work with him! I don't care if he has changed! I don't trust him!" Elena pouted.

"Sweetheart, he's come a long way since then," Nell reasoned. "It's true that his mommy encouraged his behavior toward you and Gabby, while his daddy and auntie told him not to do that, but since his parents divorced and he's living with Caroline and Reginald, he's been learning better behavior."

"Then why did Daddy watch us when Jack was over that one time and he played with Ricky?" Elena asked.

"He was helping keep an eye on Ricky," Nell explained. "But if you want to, Daddy and I will keep an eye on you two while you're doing your research."

"But he'll notice you, won't he?" Elena asked.

"Not if he thinks we're just in the library with you looking at different books," Nell reasoned. "You could also tell him that we're there to answer questions you might have."

"Okay," Elena sighed, fidgeting with her hair.

"When do you start your projects?" Nell's asked as she lead the girls inside the castle.

"Tomorrow but I'm gonna ask Sofia now," Gabby grinned, running off to Sofia's room.

"Can't you tell Jack's daddy that I'm sick? You can do that right?" Elena asked hopefully, looking up at her mom with big eyes.

"No, sweetheart, that wouldn't be the right thing to do," Nell repeated, "We also want to set a good example for Ricky, because he might have to do a project like this when he's in third grade, and you want to show him how well you can work with someone else, don't you?"

"I guess so," Elena sighed.

"And don't worry," Nell assured her, "Daddy and I will be in the library with you, watching and listening to see if Jack does anything. It's going to be all right, Love Bug, I promise."

The next morning Elena stood with her parents, mumbling under her breath that Gabby had already finished hers because of Sofia and now only needed her panther.

She wished that she could be that lucky as she watch Caroline's wagon pull up towards the palace.

She now regretted not having Ricky outside with the three of them as with how hyper the four-year-old was, he could keep her from thinking of Jack.

"Caroline, it's so good to see you again!" Nell's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Please, come in!"

"Thank you, Helen," Caroline smiled. "Come along, Jack. Let's go with Helen and Robert to the castle library."

"Okay, Auntie Caroline," Jack smiled. "Hi, Elena."

"Hi," Elena half-heartedly returned the greeting. She followed Nell, whispering to Bobby Lee, "If he says one mean word to me, he's out of here!"

"I agree, sweetheart," Bobby Lee murmured, but he smiled. "But you know Mommy and I always tell you to give people a chance. And remember, we're going to be with you the whole time."

"What about you being a guard?" Elena asked. "You need to protect us."

"That's true, but they won't need me until later this afternoon," Bobby Lee assured her. "I'll have time to watch you and Jack, and do my shift."

"Okay," Elena murmured as they entered the library.

To her surprise she saw Sofia who looked up from her book.

"I must've forgotten about Elena's project. I can go if you like," Sofia offered, closing her book.

"No, that's okay," Elena shook her head. "You can tell us all about your adventure in Avalor. I mean, I know all about it, but Jack probably doesn't."

"Okay," Sofia smiled. "But what did you say you were doing for your project again, Elena?"

"I can't remember. But Gabby says it's the easiest," Elena sighed, seeing Jack dig through his bag.

"Got it!" Jack yelled before handing Sofia his piece of paper. "I've written down the topic of everyone's projects. Including ours."

Sofia smiled as she read the paper. "Oh, you have to write about how Elena and I led the charge in the final battle against Shuriki," she smiled as she remembered that. "We rallied the people of Avalor, and we got to ride on jaquins as we stormed the palace."

"That sounds cool!" Jack grinned.

"You have no idea," Sofia grinned back. "I've been on flying horses before, but a jaquin is much different. They don't make any noise as they land, so we could take the guards by surprise. But they only knew we were coming because they heard our song of victory!"

"This is my time! To honor our family and friends!" Elena sang.

"That's the one," Sofia smiled, hearing Elena's favorite non-kitty themed song.

"That's really good, Elena," Jack smiled. "Maybe we could add that in when we give our report."

"Maybe," Elena shrugged.

"Jack, why don't you see if you can find any books on your topic?" Sofia suggested, seeing Elena's uncomfortableness.

"Anything for you princess," Jack said with a bow as Sofia took Elena's hand.

"Elena, what's gotten into you?" Sofia asked, seeing Elena avoid eye contact with her. "Now don't start that. Let's talk about this.

"Why? Everyone just expects me to forget the past and be friends with him?! Is that what they want?!" Elena grumbled, crossing her arms.

"No, but you should at least try to put your differences aside for the time being while you're working on this," Sofia reasoned. "Nobody expects you to forgive him right away for what he did in the past, but you shouldn't let this stop you from trying to make the effort to work together. Jack might surprise you. And you know we're all watching him, just to be sure he won't try anything." She saw the look on Elena's face and continued, "I know how you feel about someone giving you a hard time." She paused, remembering the pranks Amber had pulled on her when she first became a princess. While it was true that James had convinced her to ride the magic swing on her first day of Royal Prep, she had learned later that it was Amber who had planted the idea in his head. Then of course, there was the incident with the dancing shoes, but after that, she and Amber had to work together to save everyone from the sleeping spell she'd cast on everyone at her debut ball. She and Amber had helped each other, and they became friends. "And what's that rule you and Gabby live by? Take it..."

"Take it one day at a time," Elena recited.

"Right," Sofia grinned, musing her hair. "I know it's not easy to forgive anyone and believe me sometimes they be stubborn."

"Jack doesn't look that way," Elena mused, seeing Jack carry a small pile of books towards them. "But I still don't trust him. He can be as nice to me as he wants, but he's probably faking it and once Mommy and Dad aren't looking, he'll tease me."

"They're not the only ones who are going to keep an eye on him," Sofia promised. "I'll keep an eye on him too. I'll even help you two with any questions you might have, and give you details for your project."

"Okay," Elena murmured.

"These are all the books I could find. Ready to get started Elena?" Jack asked with a smile.

"I guess," Elena sighed, wanting to avoid his eye contact.

"Hey! No avoiding eye contact with me!" Jack yelled, gently turning her towards him. "Auntie Caroline has been teaching me about autism the last few years so I can quickly tell what you're doing."

"Jack, you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar," Sofia murmured, seeing Elena start to tear up.

"Auntie Caroline says that too," Jack smiled at the familiar words before turning back to Elena. "I'm sorry, Elena; I didn't mean to yell, and I know you're not too crazy about me being here after everything I've ever said, but can't we please put that aside for now and work on this?"

"Okay," Elena sighed, but she smiled as she found a book on jaquins. "Maybe we can draw a picture to go along with our report. We both liked it when Sofia told us about how she rode on the jaquins, so maybe we could do something like that."

"That's a great idea," Jack grinned. "I saw the jaquin picture you drew for the art show last year, and it was so cool! I wanted to ask you to draw me one, but you'd already left."

"Jack, do you like writing and drawing too?" Sofia asked.

Jack nodded. "One of my friends' dads publishes the magazine that has adventure stories in it. My favorites are those stories about that spy...what's his name...Andy...?"

"Andrew Harmon," Elena smiled. "James writes those!"

"Well, I'll tell James that he has another fan here," Sofia smiled, "But before you two get too involved in this discussion, why don't you do your project first?"

"Okay," Elena nodded.

"Okay," Jack agreed.

"Good," Sofia smiled, musing their hair. "I'll try not to disrupt."

"From all that Sofia's told me that once they gathered all of Avalor, she and Queen Elena came up with a plan," Elena recalled, beginning to write down what she knew.

"Queen Elena?" Jack asked in surprise. "You got your name from her?"

"Well that's what happens when Mommy has me and Gabby young," Elena answered shyly, fighting back a blush.

"And about that, Elena," Jack murmured, "My dad told me not to tease you about that anymore. I'm sorry I never listened to him. My mom always told me to say that, since she learned that behavior from her mom and dad. She told my dad that was how she was raised, but he told me that's not the right thing to do."

"No it's not," Elena murmured, starting to tear up.

"What do you say we take a break?" Sofia suggested quickly, "It won't do any good to have somebody crying while they're trying to do research, and you've got a really good start on your project. All you need are a few more bits of information, and you're all set."

"Okay," Elena sniffed as Jack wiped away her tears. "You're doing something nice."

"I've always been nice since Dad got divorced from Mom. I barely see her anymore anyway," Jack smirked, seeing Ricky walk into the room. "Hey little guy! What are you looking for?"

"You want Kitty?" Ricky asked, holding his stuffed jaquin Zoomer out to them.

"That's not a bad idea, Ricky," Elena mused. "Even though we'll have a picture of a jaquin with us for our report, we can also show everybody what they look like."

"You have a stuffed jaquin too?" Jack asked.

"Two," Elena smiled a little. "Queen Elena gave me Kitty when I was really little, but when we went to Avalor for a vacation, Sofia bought me a sister for her that we named Pinky. And while you met Zoomer, Ricky has another one named Greenie."

"Maybe we could bring one of them with us," Jack suggested.

"I'll pick one," Elena offered. "And I'll keep it in my bag when we're done with the report."

"Sounds good," Jack nodded as Elena ran to her room.

"She'll probably bring back Pinky, since Kitty's really special to her," Sofia observed.

"I remember that toy. Elena used to carry it everywhere with her," Jack smiled, feeling Ricky tug at his pants leg.

"Kitty book!" Ricky giggled, holding the book on jaquins close to them.

"Woah there little guy! Your sister and I are using that book!" Jack laughed, gently taking the book away from him. "Come on. Let's find you some books with lots of pictures until Elena gets back."

"Your cheeks are red. Mommy gets that way with Daddy sometimes," Ricky smiled, joining Jack and Sofia to find books for his age group. "You like Elena?"

"She's all right," Jack admitted. "I used to tease her all the time, but I've been trying to be nice to her now."

"Just like someone else I know," Sofia mused, discreetly glancing over at Nell and Bobby Lee, who were hidden behind their own books. She smiled when she saw Bobby Lee's forehead turning red, and sensed him squirming in his chair, since they knew he used to tease Nell when they were children.

When Elena came back with Pinky, she saw Sofia and Jack reading another picture book of Avaloran animals with Ricky. He was pointing at each of the pictures and giggling as they read together.

"Okay Ricky. Us big kids have to get back to work now," Jack cooed, musing Ricky's hair.

"And live happily ever after?" Ricky asked as Elena looked confused.

"Okay let's skip the fairy tale section shall we?" Sofia laughed, taking Ricky by the hand. "Come on! I'll find you some kitty books Ricky."

"I told Mommy not to read him my and Gabby's old books," Elena groaned, feeling a blush fill her cheeks. "L-Let's get back to our project."

"My little cousin said the same thing," Jack smirked. "He always said that I teased you because I liked you." He paused, looking uneasy. "My dad thought it was cute at first, but not so much when I kept giving you a hard time."

"About that, I think Grand Mommy says 'live and learn,'" Elena shrugged, sketching a picture of Sofia and Queen Elena riding a jaquin toward Shuriki.

"When someone makes mistakes, Auntie Caroline says that too," Jack smiled as he and Elena started writing their report from the notes they'd taken.

"Love birdies!" Ricky giggled, clapping his hands.

"Richard Edward Johnson the second, let them work!" Nell scolded with a smirk.

"When do they present anyway?" Sofia wondering, remembering Gabby telling her about the project but not when it was due.

"They'll have a few groups go each day for the next two weeks," Nell replied, looking at her own copy of the schedule of reports. "Jack and Elena are going on Monday, while Gabby and her partner are going on Thursday."

"And Elena, Jack, if you get nervous when you make your presentation, just imagine everyone in their underwear!" Bobby Lee spoke up.

"James told us that one of his friends gave him that advice when he helped him with his disguise," Nell chuckled, "But he also said that he should really imagine one fully clothed person in the room."

Jack and Elena giggled softly at the advice they were given, trying their best to complete their project.

Yet Elena couldn't believe that Jack had been nice to her. The older him would've made her cry within the first few minutes.

"Maybe you really have changed," Elena smiled, looking over Jack's drawing of Queen Elena. "I just had a hard time believing it."

Jack smiled nervously, knowing how Elena felt. He'd always been hard to get along with, and a bit of a bully, but that was only because he was receiving mixed messages from his parents before they were divorced. But now that he was only living with his dad, and his aunt who felt the same way, he was showing improvement in his behavior.

And now at nine, he surely was improving from what he had been at the age of four, looking at Elena with a blush on his cheeks.

"We're almost done. I can show you around if you want or maybe we can write something together," Elena offered with a smile. "Just not with dogs or birds."

"Okay. How about we write our own story for the magazine?" Jack suggested. "We can make a problem for Andrew Harmon to solve!"

"I'm sure James would love that," Sofia smiled. "He does love a good mystery or writing challenge. But Jack, James is known for using middle names as his characters' first names."

"Oh," Jack said glumly, still remembering the time that Elena teased him.

"You still remember mine and Gabby's first day of preschool don't you?" Elena realized with a frown.

"Just when you called me a ducky," Jack sighed in embarrassment. "I was so mad that I yelled at Mom."

"And about that, I'm sorry," Elena apologized. "Miss Milly told me that teasing's not nice, and I shouldn't sink to your level. But I think the next day when you came back, we tried to be nice to you. We even tried to include you in one of our games."

"That's true," Jack admitted, "But what about the story? I don't want people to tease me again."

"We can ask James if he can use your first name as the character's first name," Elena reasoned. "Sofia told me that he's really flexible about his characters."

"She's right," Sofia added. "He wouldn't write anything that makes someone uncomfortable. The stories are just for fun."

"Besides Hubert would be silly," Elena recalled with a smile.

"Don't you dare call me a duck Lydia!" Jack teased, kissing her cheek accidentally.

"Someone has a crush!" Sofía sung as Nell came up to the three of them, holding a squirming Ricky.

"See? We told you that working together, you'd learn about each other!" Nell grinned.

"You get married now?" Ricky asked.

Sofia couldn't tell who was turning redder: Elena at her brother's innocent question, or Jack at the idea. "They've got lots of time to decide on that, Ricky," she smiled.

"But Daddy teased Mommy then they got married," Ricky protested.

"Little buddy it took us a decade to get married. We dated first and I had to have money for her ring," Bobby Lee smirked, musing his hair.

"Besides if they blush during their report on Monday, the teachers will probably be talking about it for weeks," Nell added with a teasing smile.

"They will?" Ricky gasped happily, clapping his hands.

"Well, I don't know about the teachers, but the kids definitely might," Nell grinned.

"Let's just take it one day at a time," Jack suggested.

"Wow, you really have been paying attention to what we tell her!" Bobby Lee grinned.

"It is good advice," Jack admitted.

"Yes it is!" Elena agreed.

Yet on Monday Elena had found herself nervous. She knew that Jack was nice to her now and she was slowly having a crush on him.

Yet she worried that their report wouldn't do well because of it. She didn't want to be teased for a simple crush.

Fortunately, they didn't let their feelings get in the way of what they needed to do. Elena smiled to herself when she and Jack got a good grade on their report. She was also very pleased when the teacher, as well as several students, complimented her on her drawing of the jaquin, which the teacher, Mrs. Parkington, put on the wall with the other students' pictures. They also thought that Pinky was so cute. One of the girls even said that she had a stuffed kitty at home that looked like Pinky, only without the wings.

As she and Jack sat down, they smiled at each other. "That wasn't as bad as I thought," Elena admitted.

"It went really well," Jack agreed.

"Well done, you two," Mrs. Parkington smiled. "I'm happy to see that you got along for your report."

"Actually Sofia helped me out because I didn't trust Jack at first," Elena admitted with a smile.

"And now she knows me better," Jack said with a blush.

"That's good to know," Mrs. Parkington smiled. "And now you have another opportunity to get to know each other. We're going to work on mystery stories for next month's school writing contest. The best stories will be included in Adventure Stories Weekly."

"That's the magazine that publishes Prince James' stories!" Jack smiled.

"Yes, and he's going to be one of the judges," Mrs. Parkington continued. "The winning story gets published as the feature story."

"Maybe we can ask Sofia for help?" Jack smirked when it was the end of the school day.

"Are you just saying that because she brought us together?" Elena asked with a blush on her cheeks.

"No, but she might have ideas we can use too," Jack reasoned. "I don't think we can ask James, since he's a judge."

"Maybe not, but should I also enter since I know him?" Elena asked. "He's always helped me with my writing, so he knows my style."

"Just don't let your brother help you out," Sofia joked, surprising Jack and Elena who ran over to hug her.

"Sofia! I can't believe you're here!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands.

"What are you doing here?" Jack wondered in surprise.

"I came to walk you out to the coach," Sofia smiled. "I also have experience with James' stories, but you can ask me all the questions you want."

"I can come up with some ideas for our story at home tonight," Jack offered.

"Me too," Elena smiled. "Maybe we can combine the ideas for the story."

"Without blushing right?" Sofia teased with a smile. "I think it's adorable that you two have a crush on each other."

"Let's take it one day at a time, Sofia!" Elena suggested.

"Good idea!" Jack agreed.


	35. Fears can fade

Thirty five: Fears can fade

Plot: Despite being told how great she's been doing lately with her sightless world, Sofia's in fear of two things: Rebecca for her teasing and Cedric's workshop being the location of the accident.

"There. Sofia, you're done for the day."

Miranda mused her daughter's hair as she helped her put away some of the spare feather dusters.

As punishment for Sofia skipping school the week before, she had originally assigned Sofia to help the maids clean up. That was until she was told the actual reason why.

Understanding that her daughter was scared of Rebecca who unfortunately couldn't return to Hexley Hall like promised, Miranda had felt some sympathy for Sofia but felt that dusting the dressers would be an easy job that wouldn't require sight.

"This is the last day of my punishment, right?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, Sofia, and you've learned a valuable lesson, right?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, and I promise, Mom, I won't skip school again," Sofia promised.

"That's all I want to know," Miranda smiled.

"So since it's my last day do I get anything special?" Sofia asked with a smile.

"Well I asked Chef Andre to cook some of your favorites tonight," Miranda smirked, hugging her close. "You've done a good job this week. I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks. I just wish I could just get through the day without hearing Rebecca. Buddy's close to being violent towards her because he almost bit her today," Sofia sighed, putting her hands towards her face.

"I know, but we also know that he's trying to protect you since he's the son of a guard dog," Miranda agreed. "Protecting people is in his blood."

At the same time, Rex and Buddy were having their own conversation about his behavior. "Buddy, I know you want to protect Sofia, but biting someone isn't the way to do it," Rex's fun-loving attitude had changed into a more brotherly tone. "I know you didn't bite anyone, but I know you sometimes think about that. You could get in a lot of trouble if you bit the wrong person. Or worse, if you bit somebody at Royal Prep, Sofia wouldn't be able to bring you with her anymore."

"I have to help her! I don't want her to be bullied by that mean princess!" Buddy whimpered.

"I know, but helping Sofia to get around is more important than getting revenge on someone," Rex assured him.

"I'm sorry, Rex! I don't know what gets into me sometimes!" Buddy whimpered, and let out a howl.

"You and I both have owners we care about, and we'd do anything to protect them," Rex licked him. "I know I'd feel the same way if James was being teased."

"I wish I could've done bit that mean princess! I could've caused her pain just like she does to Sofia!" Buddy growled as Rex licked him again.

"Do you want your doll?" Rex asked, nudging Buddy's Sofia doll towards him.

"You always know what helps," Buddy smiled as he started chewing on the doll, no doubt pretending it was Rebecca.

"It was nice of James to make that for you," Rex smiled. "But I heard you hurt his favorite dragon."

"It was an accident!" Buddy blurted out, remembering how he'd pulled a wing off of James' stuffed dragon Sir Blaze-a-Lot.

"I know, and I've vanquished that dragon myself," Rex assured him. "No harm was really done, and we watched James fix him."

"That was fun!" Buddy yelped before sniffing the air and knocking Sofia to the ground. "Sofia!"

"Buddy! I wasn't gone forever!" Sofia giggled, feeling him lick her face.

"He's a puppy. He'll always think that you left him," James smirked, getting Rex on his leash. "So how was the dusting?"

"All right," Sofia smirked, "but I've got a feeling I missed some."

"Really? Because I think you did a good job," James looked around.

"No, I think I missed a spot...right here!" Sofia grinned, tickling James with the feather duster.

"Sof! Stop!" James begged as he spotted Miranda. "Mom! Tell her to stop!"

"I think you deserve it," Miranda joked playfully, petting Buddy. "But as for you Buddy, I'm proud of you for protecting Sofia but no biting anyone!"

"Okay, I won't bite anyone, even if I think they deserve it!" Buddy yipped, going over and licking James.

"That's all we ask," Rex smiled, joining Sofia and Buddy.

Hearing the noise, Roland and Amber entered the sitting room. Roland smiled as he watched Sofia tickle James. It reminded him of when the maids did that when James and Amber were younger. They'd help them with some chore or another, then the maids would pretend that they got dusty and go after them with their feather dusters. Roland would hear their shrieks and giggles, pretend they were in trouble, and go to their rescue. "Do I need to come to the rescue again?" he grinned.

"Yes!" James pleaded playfully as Sofia stopped her tickling.

"Sofia is everything okay?" Amber asked, noticing the playful nature in her sister's eyes fade away. "Is Rebecca on your mind again?"

"What did she do this time?!" James growled, having been with some of the princes for most of Royal Prep after lunch.

"She kept tripping me as I walked," Sofia admitted. "She was saying that I shouldn't be in Royal Prep if I can't even walk right. She even tried to grab Buddy's harness out of my hand, and told me that animals aren't allowed at school."

"Was that why Buddy almost bit her?" Amber asked.

"Yes," Sofia's eyes filled with tears. "You know Miss Flora told everyone why I'm using a guide dog, and a lot of the students accepted him right away, but Rebecca said she'd start causing trouble for him too."

"She'll just end up getting bit by Buddy anyway," James grumbled with a frown.

"Then he won't be with me if she yells about it,"Sofia sniffed, rubbing her nose.

"I won't bite anyone, Sofia, I promise!" Buddy promised. "I still think Rebecca deserves it, but I won't bite her. But what if she grabs me again?"

"I won't let that happen," Sofia murmured. "I will never let that happen!"

"Let's get her Maryanne," James whispered to Amber. "Sof is starting to get really upset."

"Right behind you," Amber whispered back, noticing Sofia's look of fear.

She hated that Rebecca teased her sister that it was to the point of Sofia being scared of her of.

"Everything's going to be all right now, Sofia," Amber said as she and James came back with Maryanne. "We won't let anything happen to you. And you know that James always writes down what Rebecca does and says to you."

Sofia took Maryanne in her arms and hugged her, taking comfort in the soft familiar doll. Her smile widened as she felt Miranda pulling her into a hug. "Thanks, Mom, and thank you, James and Amber, for getting Maryanne for me."

"If you ever need anything to help you, let us know," James sad as he hugged her.

"So I won't be bothering you?" Sofia asked with a smile.

"Did Rebecca say something about you bothering us?!" Amber growled, seeing Buddy nuzzling against Sofia.

"She said you only help me out of pity," Sofia admitted, taking comfort in Buddy's touch.

"What?! Sof, I want to tell you right now that that's not true!" James shouted.

"I don't know where Rebecca's getting these ideas, but we could never feel that way about you!" Amber agreed.

Sofia smiled softly at their words, feeling Buddy's touch.

Her smile managed to stay around dinner time as she smelled her favorite foods as Buddy curled himself under the table just in case she were to drop anything.

"Nice try, Buddy, but I've gotten a lot better at not spilling anything," Sofia smirked.

Buddy sighed, but then he saw a hand under the table, holding a small piece of meatloaf. "Thank you!" he cheered, licking the hand that sneaked him a snack.

James was innocently straightening up when he saw Roland's mock frown. "James, if we don't let you feed Rex under the table, what makes you think you can get away with feeding Buddy?"

"Says the person who's doing the same thing right now!" Miranda chuckled, seeing Roland pick up another small piece of meatloaf and slip it to Buddy.

"What can we say, Mom? Everyone loves this new meatloaf recipe!" James grinned.

"Including the happy guide dog," Amber smirked, giving her own piece of meatloaf to Buddy.

"I can hear him barking about it. You're spoiling him!" Sofia yelled with a mock frown.

"Then why is he under the table?" James joked, musing her hair.

"But she is right," Miranda spoke up, "Everyone stop feeding Buddy before he gets sick."

"Okay, Mom. Sorry, Sof," James agreed, "We just thought he'd like a treat after all that Rebecca business."

"Speaking of business, James, would you and Sofia take him and Rex out so they can do theirs?" Roland asked, seeing the familair look on Buddy's face.

"Okay, Dad. Come on, Sof," James smiled.

"Come on Buddy. Up!" Sofia giggled, taking his leash.

Buddy yipped, dragging her outside as James looked at Rex before the two joined Buddy and Sofia.

As he watched Rex and Buddy run around after they did their business, James noticed that even though Sofia was smiling as she heard them play together, she seemed lost in thought. "Are you okay, Sof?"

"I guess so," Sofia shrugged. "I'm glad I don't have to worry about Rebecca for the next few days, but Miss Flora told me that she wants me to get used to doing potions again. She doesn't want my partner to do everything for me."

"That's true, but didn't Cedric say that he made you those special bottles with the ingredients labeled in Braille?" James asked.

"Yes, but even though that's a way to help me figure out which ingredients which, I've been afraid of potions class, and going up to Mister Cedric's workshop to help him," Sofia admitted.

"Why? Wait...That's where the accident happened..." James murmured.

Sofia nodded as tears filled her eyes. The accident haunted her more than Rebecca did.

"Sofia?" Amber asked softly, coming outside with one of her sister's homemade potion bottles.

"Sofia's been having nightmares about the accident again," James murmured. "She doesn't want to handle potion ingredients, and she said she's been afraid of going up to Cedric's workshop to help him."

"Sofia, you know we're always going to be right next to you in potions class," Amber said as she drew her into a hug. "Nothing will happen to you; we always make sure of that."

"But what about going up to help Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked.

"Sofia, you know he's helping you too," Amber assured her, "He not only labeled your potion bottles with Braille labels, but also his own, so you can keep helping him."

"We've seen him do it," James added with a small smirk. "But you really surprised him last week. You were never scared of going into his workshop before."

"I know but it just brings back the accident," Sofia sighed, playing with her hands uneasily. "And you know what happens when I have a nightmare of it really bad."

"We know," Amber said, motioning her towards Buddy. "Has Rebecca teased you about it?"

"When she's not teasing me about my blindness, she teases me about the bedwetting," Sofia started crying again.

Buddy licked her sympathetically. He always tried to wake Sofia up when she was having nightmares before she had an accident. Most of the time he was successful, but sometimes, he didn't get her up in time.

But he never said a word about it to the other animals. Except Clover and Rex.

He knew that Clover had lived with Sofia long before he did so Buddy had trusted him not to talk about Sofia's accidents. Same with Rex who always offered to give Sofia a bone.

"It's okay, Sofia," Buddy murmured, "I know you don't get upset if I have accidents, and I don't get upset if you have them either. I do try to get you up before one happens, but I know I don't always get you up either."

"Don't worry, Buddy," Rex murmured. "We know you want to help her too."

He placed a bone at Sofia's feet as James stroked his fur.

"Nice try Rex but a bone isn't going to help Sof," James smiled, pulling Sofia into a hug.

"Maybe we can have a sibling sleepover tonight!" Amber squealed before seeing Sofia's look of shame. "Sofia, don't worry. We'll help you get over your fears."

"Of course we will," James agreed. "You know you can always come to one of us if you're having a problem, don't you?"

"I know," Sofia sighed. "But I get so scared when I think of helping Mr. Cedric with potions again. What if something happens if I help him again?"

"He knows to be careful now," Amber assured, seeing Buddy tug at Sofia's dress. "And Buddy will tug on your dress to tell you of danger."

"Like he's doing now?" James smirked playfully, watching Buddy playfully growl at Sofia's dress.

"Of course he will," Sofia smiled, "We know he's the son of a guard dog, and he has to guard me from trouble."

"He takes his job so seriously," Amber smiled, scratching Buddy behind the ears.

"I'll do anything to help Sofia!" Buddy yipped happily, covering her, James, and Sofia with puppy kisses.

"Sofia! Is everything alright?" Miranda asked before smiling at the scene.

"Mom?" Sofia asked with confusion, unable to get away from Buddy's puppy kisses. "You sound worried."

"I couldn't help hearing your conversation," Miranda said as she led Sofia away from Buddy and sat down with her on the couch. "I know it's normal for you to be frightened of what happened. But you know that James, Amber, your father, and I are here for you. And you know Cedric's trying to help you too. He says you've come a long way since your first time doing potions with him again."

Sofia managed a smile. She remembered how Cedric had been so patient with her, letting her feel the different potion bottle labels and spell each ingredient before handing them to him, just like he did in her reading lessons. She'd been a little frustrated at first, and nervous about being in the place where she'd had the accident, but when he made the flying potion and flew her around the room, she felt much better, since this was a favorite game of theirs.

And it was often played whenever she get extremely frustrated as a smile came Miranda's face, seeing her daughter lost in thought.

"Would it be okay if we watched Sof tonight Mom?" James asked with a smile.

"Like a sleepover?" Miranda assumed with a smirk.

"You heard about that?" Amber asked, but she smiled, knowing that Miranda knew they were trying to help Sofia feel better.

"Mothers do know everything," Miranda smirked, mussing her hair. "But I know you're trying to help Sofia get over her fears, and I thank you for that."

"You don't need to do this. I'm just fine!" Sofia groaned as Amber helped her into her nightgown later that evening.

"And miss your sleepover?" Amber grinned, having Sofia raise her arms.

"Sleepover?" Sofia asked in confusion. "I didn't know we were having one."

"Of course we did," Amber smiled. "We were talking about it after dinner, remember?"

"I guess you're right," Sofia said as she remembered their conversation. The subject of a sleepover had been hinted at, but Sofia had been distracted by Buddy to remember the plan.

Still she needed a break from thinking of Rebecca and the accident, hoping that with her siblings, she would sleep easily that night.

"You feel the fabric?" Amber asked with a smile.

"It feels more soft than usual," Sofia admitted, twirling around the room.

"That's because we bought some softer fabric recently," Amber smiled, taking Sofia's hand and letting her feel the blanket. "James even had a smaller blanket made for Buddy so he could burrow under it."

"I saw him do that on your bed a few times when you first got him," James added.

"Like I said, you're going to spoil him!" Sofia grinned.

"But he's family!" James grinned back.

"You're going to spoil him!" Sofia repeated with a giggle.

"Am not!" James argued with a laugh.

"Okay you two. Break it up," Amber smirked, musing their hair. "This is a sleepover, not spoiling Buddy."

"They could never spoil me," Buddy smiled, licking her hands. "I do like a treat now and then, like this, but I'm learning to keep my mind on business."

"That's right, Buddy," Sofia murmured.

"Come on Sof. Let's do what you want tonight," James said with a smile, musing her hair.

"And we mean anything," Amber added, gently stroking her hair.

"Well I always wondered about you two being in my shoes," Sofia confessed as Buddy carried two hair ribbons in his mouth.

"Did you train him to do that?!" James smirked, musing her hair.

"Yes. Now I want you both to put those ribbons over your eyes," Sofia instructed.

"Is it okay if we do this one at a time?" Amber asked, thinking that it might be hard to reach around her eyes with the ribbon.

"No problem," Sofia smiled as James tied the ribbon around Amber's eyes. "Okay, Amber, can you see anything?"

"No," Amber shook her head.

"Okay," Sofia nodded. "Now James, give her Buddy's harness, and Amber, let's see you navigate the room."

"This is surprisingly not easy," Amber admitted as she tried to reach Buddy's harness.

"I felt the same way my first time with Buddy's harness," Sofia smirked, clasping her hands towards her chest.

Amber tripped over her feet a few times, but she soon got the hang of navigating the room. It also helped to have James help her. She finally made it back to the bed, and James undid the blindfold. "Okay, James, your turn," she said as she put the second ribbon around his eyes.

Even though he had tried to remember where everything was in Sofia's room, James did the same as Amber when reaching for Buddy's harness and navigating the room. "Amber, you were right. I tried to remember where everything was in here, but I also had to concentrate on where Buddy led me," he said as he sat down and took the blindfold off.

"Sofia, we wouldn't be able to handle a whole day without seeing anything!" Amber pouted playfully, pulling her into a hug. "But we understand now how difficult it can be for you."

"All you see is darkness," James added, a thought came to him. "Maybe we can have Rebecca wear a blindfold for a few hours."

"What good would that do?" Amber asked.

"She couldn't see Sofia, and we could tell her to be quiet, so Rebecca wouldn't hear her either," James reasoned.

"Maybe we can," Sofia smirked, agreeing with James' idea.

Buddy yipped happily in agreement, sniffing around the room before he spotted Maryanne.

He gently picked the doll up in his teeth and laid her in Sofia's lap. "Maryanne and I agree with blindfolding Rebecca all day!"

"You think Rebecca should be blindfolded too?" Sofia joked. "It might help her to have her spend a day in my shoes."

"It certainly taught us a lesson," Amber agreed.

"It sure did," James nodded beside her.

Sofia smiled softly at the thought of her siblings understanding her world even if it was for a little bit.

Yet as she slept, Sofia tossed and turned in her bed, whimpering softly.

In her dream she could see Rebecca and Cedric's workshop. Two of her fears haunting her.

"Sof, wake up," James murmured next to her, having awakened when he heard her cry out.

"James?" Sofia woke up with a start. She looked embarrassed as she asked, "Can you help me to the bathroom? I..."

"Say no more, Sof," James murmured. "Let's go."

Fortunately, Sofia didn't have an accident, and James and Buddy got her to the bathroom in time.

"You want to talk about it?" James asked when she came back out.

"How did you know?" Sofia asked.

"Remember, I wake up for everything, while Amber's dead to the world when she hits the pillow," James grinned.

"I was dreaming about the accident again," Sofia admitted, "Mister Cedric turned into Rebecca and she was teasing me again."

"It's just a dream. It didn't really happen," James assured her when Sofia started to cry.

"Then why won't it go away?!" Sofia sobbed, feeling his face.

"It will. In time," James said as he gently stroked her hair.

"I wish it would go away now," Sofia sniffed, rubbing her nose. "Why was I so stupid?! I know more magic than you or Amber yet I couldn't run away from that potion!"

"Sof, you weren't stupid. The accident just happened too fast for anybody to know what was going on," James murmured, "Remember, the family was just as upset as you were, and I almost tried to kill Cedric for not watching out for you."

"I remember," Sofia murmured, recalling how angry James had been, and how Amber had slapped him to make him see sense. "I never want you that angry again."

"Well I can't make that promise," James smirked, handing her Maryanne. "That'll happen as we get older but that's because people will think of you like Rebecca does."

"Great!" Sofia groaned at the realization, hugging Maryanne close.

"Sof, you know we love you, and we all want to be there for you," James assured her, pulling her and Maryanne into his hug. "Yes, I can be protective of you, but that's only because I care about you. I also know that some people will be understanding about what happened, while others won't."

"Is that a way of telling me go back to sleep?" Sofia smirked, feeling some of James' hair in her face.

"Yes it is," James smirked, musing her hair.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Sofia pouted, crossing her arms.

"Don't make me do this, Sof, but I will," James smirked as he sang softly, "Stay awake, don't rest your head...Don't lay down upon your bed..."

"James, you know that song always puts me to sleep..." Sofia grumbled good naturedly.

"Why do you think I'm singing it?" James smirked as he continued singing and led her back to her room.

"I'll get you for this, James..." Sofia murmured as they reached her bed, he laid her down, and she fell asleep again.

"Good night, Sof," James smiled as he put Maryanne in her arms and tucked her in.

He was lucky to hear nothing else but Sofia's gentle breathing throughout the rest of the night.

"James! You awake?" Sofia giggled as Buddy stood beside her, sniffing James.

"I am now," James grumbled with a yawn. "You feel any better from last night?"

"Yes I do," Sofia smiled. "Thanks for being there for me when I had that nightmare, James."

"Any time, Sof," James smiled as he scratched Buddy's ears.

"And I forgive you for how you got me to sleep again," Sofia added.

"Music has been known to make everything better," James smiled as he hugged her.

"What's going on?" Amber asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," James smirked with a smile.

"Is Sofia all right? I thought I heard her cry," Amber said as she looked toward Sofia.

"Everything's all right, Amber," Sofia smiled, "I just had a nightmare last night and James helped me get through it."

"Look at that! You did something right!" Amber joked, musing her brother's hair as he rolled his eyes at her. "But what are we going to do with your fears Sofia?"

"I'm going to face them one day at a time," Sofia smiled, recalling some other things she and James had talked about before he sang her to sleep. "I can count on you two, Mom, Dad, Buddy, Mr. Cedric, and everyone to help me get through them. I know the fairies and our friends at school will help me around Royal Prep."

"We'll always help you, Sof," James promised, "And I'm sorry I used that song on you."

"Don't worry," Sofia smiled. "It helped as much as our talk last night."


	36. Grand Mum's visit

Thirty six: Grand Mum's visit

Plot: The day before Mother's Day, Grand Mum comes to visit, having heard of the accident. Sofia, who's trying to make her first Mother's Day gift for Miranda after the accident special, doesn't want her to think of her as any different.

"Come on Buddy! Bath time!" James yelled as the messy puppy jumped inside the small tub he had filled for him.

"James!" Amber scolded, getting splashed before turning to Sofia. "You've been at your Braille since this morning. More than usual."

"I just want Mom to have a nice Mother's Day since the accident," Sofia smiled before grunting softly. "Just great! I ran out of room before I could finish it!"

"What you are making Sof?" James asked while keeping Buddy still.

"I was trying to draw a picture of the three of us and Buddy," Sofia sighed.

"Do you want a larger sheet of paper?" Amber suggested. "You can always redraw your picture on it, and it would give you more room."

"If you think it would help," Sofia shrugged.

"Sof, it's going to be fine," James assured her from where he was starting to pour water over Buddy, "Mom will love anything you make for her."

"I never thought I'd say this, but James is right," Amber smiled before James splashed her. "James!"

"Buddy did it," James smirked, petting Buddy behind the ears.

"You're blaming the guide dog?!" Amber scoffed before taking Sofia's hand. "Just take your time. There's no rush."

"I guess you're right," Sofia sighed, resting her head on her hands.

"Amber? James? Sofia? There you three are!" Roland chuckled before noticing Buddy who was happily wagging his tail. "And you too Buddy."

"What's going on, Daddy?" Amber asked.

"Your grandmother's coming tomorrow," Roland started. "She wants to celebrate Mothers' Day with us."

"Brilliant!" James grinned.

"I don't know, James," Sofia shook her head. "You know this is my first Mothers' Day since the accident. What if Grand Mum doesn't know why we're doing things differently?"

"Don't worry, Sofia," Roland assured her, "We all told Grand Mum about the accident, and she also wants to help you."

"Will she treat me differently?" Sofia asked.

"Of course not," Roland smiled, "She told me that she has a blind friend herself, and she knows how to help him."

"What's her friend like?" Amber asked.

"Is he anything like Sof?" James wondered, trying to keep Buddy from jumping out of the tub.

"Does he know more than me?" Sofia wondered with a smile.

"You're still learning everything about blindness," Roland smirked, musing her hair. "But yes he does."

"Did Grand Mum bring him with her?" Sofia asked. "If she did, the two of us can get together, and he can teach me what he knows, just like I do at Royal Prep with Penny."

"That's true, Sofia, but Grand Mum said he couldn't make it this time," Roland smiled, "She said he was going to be putting on a concert."

"How can he play music if he can't see it?" Sofia asked.

"He probably plays by ear," James replied, "Or he taught himself."

"Mother told me that he taught him how to play music," Roland grinned, hearing Buddy howl as if he was singing.

"No Buddy! It's not time to sing the blues!" James chuckled, getting splashed in the process.

"Do we even know any blind musicians?" Amber asked.

"Sure you do: Stevie Wonder, Ronnie Milsap, Ray Charles, John Kay," James immediately started listing names.

"Thank you, Mr. Music Genius," Sofia smirked.

"Anytime!" James grinned as Roland mussed his hair.

Buddy yipped happily, tipping over the tub as it splashed on Sofia and the floor.

"You got Buddy excited!" Amber mused with a chuckle, getting him and Sofia a towel.

"Maybe you should give him a bath away from Sofia's room next time James," Roland smirked, noticing Sofia's drawing.

"Okay, and don't worry, everyone; I'll clean it up," James assured them.

"I'll help Sofia too," Amber added.

"But at least your drawing is safe, Sofia," Roland smiled.

"That's good to know, and now that I've got more paper to work with, I can make the drawing better!" Sofia smiled.

"You can," Amber smiled, taking off her tiara. "But after you get dried off!"

"Hey! Amber stop it!" Sofia giggled, feeling the towel in her hair.

"Need help, Amber?" James asked from where he finished drying Buddy off and cleaning up the spilled water.

"NO!" Sofia shrieked, feeling Roland pin her arms at her sides.

"I was asking Amber, Sof," James grinned.

"I remember doing this with you and James," Roland grinned, kissing Amber's forehead. "Only you two didn't put up much of a fight!"

"That's because Mother was with you," Amber smirked.

"And she always sung whenever it was time to dry us off," James smirked, helping Amber with her towel.

"Sofia's never this squirmy," Amber grinned over Sofia's shrieks.

"I can dry myself!" Sofia cried, feeling a tickle at her side. "This is your fault James!"

"You blame me for everything!" James grinned, mussing her hair as Miranda came in.

"Children! All four of you!" Miranda laughed as she watched Roland, Amber and James playing with Sofia. "I came in to see how Sofia's picture and Buddy's bath are coming along, and I find this!"

"Mom! Help me!" Sofia cried.

"Okay," Miranda grinned, helping Sofia get away from them. "I also wanted to tell you that Grand Mum will be here in half an hour. Hopefully you've got all this playing out of your systems, and you're ready to meet her."

"We will," Amber promised, biting her lip to keep a smirk from forming on her face.

"And Sofia won't be a target of playing for awhile," James added, hearing Buddy bark at him.

"Thank you!" Sofia smirked as she heard Buddy jump on James.

"Yes, Buddy, I'll behave around you while Grand Mum's here," James grinned as he scratched Buddy's ears.

"That's all I'm asking," Miranda grinned as she led them out to the courtyard.

Though Sofia knew that Grand Mum wouldn't think of her differently because of her blindness, she still felt a pit in her stomach.

Pit full of nervousness as Buddy licked her hand, causing her to smile a little.

"Thanks, Buddy," she murmured.

"It's what I'm here for, Sofia," Buddy smiled as he and Sofia turned toward the sound of an approaching carriage.

"Grandmother is to your right," Amber whispered with a smile.

"Thank you," Sofia whispered back, keeping the pit of nervousness in her stomach away.

"Sofia, my dear girl, it's good to visit with you," Grand Mum smiled. Roland had told her how sensitive Sofia was to words like 'see' or 'look'.

"It's good to hear you again, Grand Mum," Sofia smiled.

"And this handsome fellow must be Buddy," Grand Mum continued, letting Sofia's guide dog sniff her hand. "Yes, Roland wrote to me about you as well!"

"Nice, friendly, perfect for Sof!" Buddy smiled. He was the son of one of the guard dogs, and he felt that it was his duty to sniff any visitors and make sure they would be nice to Sofia, and that included friends and family.

"And so friendly too!" Grand Mum chuckled softly as Buddy licked her hand.

"He likes making friends with everyone," Sofia smiled, petting Buddy behind his ears.

"Indeed," Grand Mum smiled. She turned to Roland, adding, "I know I said I was coming tomorrow, but I wanted to see how Sofia was doing with everything."

"That's all right, and she's come a long way, Mother," Roland smiled. "Cedric's been a wonderful teacher to her. He even allows the family to observe when Sofia has a lesson."

"I'm glad to hear that," Grand Mum smiled.

"He's been teaching me words lately," Sofia explained as Buddy lead her up the castle steps.

"Really?" Grand Mum asked with interest. "What words dear girl?"

When they reached her room, Sofia went over to her bookshelf and picked up one of her books. She and Grand Mum sat on her bed and she read her a few sentences.

Grand Mum smiled. She knew her friend had this same book, so whenever Sofia had trouble spelling a word, she was there to help her.

"Sorry," Sofia apologized.

"Sofia, sweetheart, don't apologize," Grand Mum smiled. "That was very good."

"But I don't know every word," Sofia sighed, resting her head on Grand Mum's shoulder.

"That doesn't matter," Grand Mum assured, gently stroking her hair. "You're still learning from what Roland has told me and you never give up."

"That's right, Sof," James smiled as he gave her a hug. "When I've been up with you when you have lessons with Cedric and I'm just there to help clean his workshop, he's always telling you to do your best."

"But he won't let you help me," Sofia smirked, knowing that James spelled the words she was having trouble with in his head, and trying to whisper to her. "He wants me to figure the words out without help! It's okay if you help me at school, but I want to learn to do it myself when Mister Cedric helps me!"

"That's good, dear, but don't take it too hard," Grand Mum smiled, "You know that James is quite talented when it comes to figuring out word puzzles and spelling!"

"He is but Mr. Cedric doesn't want him to cheat words for me," Sofia smirked, remembering her mentor's words.

"I wasn't cheating!" James pouted with crosses arms. "I was helping!"

Grand Mum chuckled a little at James' pout as Buddy leaped into Sofia's lap.

"That's right, Buddy, tell them to behave," she smirked.

"James, be nice to Sofia!" Buddy gave a playful little growl.

"He is nice to me," Sofia whispered, ruffling his fur. "Thanks, Grand Mum. James does help me, and he and everyone else tells me I'm getting better every day."

"You certainly are, and we're very proud of you for how far you've come," Roland agreed.

"Thank you," Sofia said, blushing a little.

"You have improved from spilling food on yourself and throwing pillows at me," James recalled with a smirk.

"You threw pillows at him?" Grand Mum asks in shock.

"I was prone to temper tantrums and meltdowns when this first happened," Sofia admitted, "But the family helped me, Mister Cedric told Dad he'd teach me, and they don't happen as frequently as they did."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I can understand that you'd be upset that this happened; believe me, I would be too," Grand Mum smiled a little. "And there's nothing wrong with a pillow fight now and then!"

Sofia giggled with her, and offered to let Grand Mum watch her and Buddy on her obstacle course when she was settled in.

Buddy yipped happily at the idea, getting off Sofia's lap and carrying his Sofia doll in his mouth.

"You want her to watch you too?" James smirked, taking the doll out of his mouth.

Buddy growled softly, tugging on the right leg of his Sofia as he tried to get her from James.

"Is that your favorite toy, Buddy?" Grand Mum smiled, giving the doll back to him.

"It sure is," James grinned. "Amber and I made that for him when we puppy-sat him while Sof was having a long lesson with Cedric."

"And you did a wonderful job," Grand Mum smiled. "He seems to be very attached to her."

"He plays with her more than me!" Sofia pouted playfully as Roland mused her hair.

"Let's have Mother get settled then you can have Buddy led you in the obstacle course. That is if he's not tired from playing," Roland suggested as Buddy shook his Sofia doll.

"Okay," Sofia smiled, scratching Buddy's ears.

After lunch, everyone met at the obstacle course James and Amber had made for Sofia when she was first learning to use a guide dog.

Buddy knew it was time to be serious now. He always tried to focus on the task he had to do, but he still had his puppy instincts. However, when he was fitted with his harness, he knew he had a job to do, and that job was to lead Sofia to where she needed to go, or to lead her through the obstacle course.

He sniffed the ground, leading Sofia through the obstacle course.

Sofia heard him sniffing the ground before Buddy yipped, seeing a squirrel.

Sofia heard the squirrel's chittering, and murmured, "Buddy, it's just you and me on the obstacle course. There's nothing else here."

"But there's a squirrel!" Buddy whined.

"You can play with the squirrel later. We're so close to finishing!" Sofia murmured.

"Okay," Buddy sighed. He remembered to take his time leading Sofia through the rest of the obstacle course, and they made it to the end without any further trouble.

"Good job," Sofia smiled.

"Can I play with the squirrel now?" Buddy barked, putting muddy paws on Sofia's dress.

"Buddy! What are you doing?" Amber asked, getting him down from Sofia's dress.

"Relax Amber. He just heard a squirrel and wants to play with it," Sofia smiled, scratching Buddy behind the ears.

"He certainly earned it," Grand Mum smiled. "He did a very good job leading you through that obstacle course!"

"Except for when he got distracted by that squirrel and got mud on Sofia's dress," Amber muttered.

"Oh, Amber, Buddy's just a puppy," Grand Mum smiled. "He's still learning, but sometimes his puppy urges take over."

"That's what Sofia tells us too," Amber smiled.

"Well I am right," Sofia smirked, letting Buddy out of his harness. "Go play with the squirrel Buddy!"

Buddy yipped happily, running off to play with the squirrel as Sofia shifted back and forth.

She really wanted to finish her drawing for Miranda before biting her lip.

"Is something wrong, Sofia?" Grand Mum asked.

"I tried to make my first Mother's Day picture for Mom...you know...following the accident..." Sofia pressed her lips together. "I'd run out of paper, but even though I have more and can make my picture again..." she trailed off as she buried her face in Grand Mum's chest.

"Oh, Sofia...there, there, dear," Grand Mum murmured, stroking her hair. "I know you want to make something special for Miranda."

"But how can I make a picture of the family now?" Sofia asked.

"You can see your family, you know," Grand Mum murmured, "In your heart. Just draw what you see in your heart."

"How can I do that?" Sofia wondered with a sniff.

"Has anything happened with your amulet since the accident?" Grand Mum asked in a whisper.

"Sometimes I can hear it glowing," Sofia admitted, feeling the amulet with her hands.

"Well, it's telling you not to give up, and it can help you see your family in your heart so you can draw them," Grand Mum whispered. "If you want, I can sit with you while you make your new picture."

"But I want it to be a surprise for Mom," Sofia whispered.

"I won't say a word," Grand Mum smirked, musing her hair.

"You promise?" Sofia asked as she heard Buddy play with the squirrel.

"Mum's the word!" Grand Mum smiled, "Or should I say Grand mum's the word?"

"Now I know where James gets it from!" Sofia giggled.

"Actually, I don't know where James gets it from. But shall we get started on your picture?" Grand Mum smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Sure! And maybe as I'm working on it, you could tell me about your friend," Sofia suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Grand Mum chuckled, stroking her hair.

Sofia couldn't help but smile as Grand Mum lead her to her bedroom to get started again on her picture.

She never knew that her grandmother had practice in leading people who couldn't see before that moment, having Sofia blush softly in pride.

"There you go, Sofia," Grand Mum smiled as she laid the paper out for Sofia and put her art supplies on the table next to her. "Now, what would you like to know about my friend?"

"How long has he been blind?" Sofia asked.

"He was younger than you when he lost his sight," Grand Mum started. "There was a fire one night in his house, and he said something hit him in the head. At first he saw shapes, then shadows, then finally, darkness."

"At least that's better than having a potion exploded in your eyes and waking up to nothing but darkness," Sofia sighed, feeling a crayon.

"I know. That must've been difficult for you," Grand Mum muttered, patting her head.

"What did he do?" Sofia asked.

"He remembered that his mother used to play the piano for him," Grand Mum replied. "He remembered several of the songs she played, and he remembered seeing the music sheets. He started playing the songs perfectly, since he could see the music sheets in his mind."

"Just like I can see the family in my mind?" Sofia asked, showing Grand Mum the picture.

"Exactly," Grand Mum smiled as Sofia continued to work. "That's coming along so well, dear!"

"Thank you," Sofia smiled, taking another crayon to draw with.

"You're welcome," Grand Mum smiled, hugging her close.

"You think Mom will like it?" Sofia asked with a little giggle.

"She'll love anything you make for her, Sofia!" Grand Mum smiled. She looked over at Buddy, who entered the room, since he wondered where Sofia had gone off to. "And is Buddy going to make something for Miranda too?"

"I think Amber, James, and I can help him make something," Sofia giggled.

Buddy yipped happily, excited at the thought of making Miranda something for Mother's Day.

"I think we have a few paints left over from our last project," James smiled, petting Buddy behind the ears.

"And let him put his paws in it?!" Amber asked with a smirk.

"Why not? Buddy can put them on the extra paper I have," Sofia beamed, showing the twins her picture.

"Yeah! We can make a picture of Rex and Buddy, and they can put their pawprints on it," James suggested.

"That's a charming idea," Grand Mum smiled. "What do you think Buddy?"

Buddy yipped happily, doing his bowing trick before running off to find Rex.

"He loves the idea," Sofia smiled.

"And he has such charming manners," Grand Mum smiled.

"I taught him and Rex that!" James grinned. "It's a big hit in Sof's curtsy class!"

"I imagine it is, and you certainly did a wonderful job!" Grand Mum smiled.

Buddy came back with Rex a few minutes later before sniffing the floor of Sofia's room and found Maryanne, dragging her by the hair.

"No Buddy. That's not yours!" James scolded with a laugh.

"Is that doll one of Buddy's friends?" Grand Mum asked, gently taking Maryanne from Buddy.

"That's Maryanne, Sofia's ragdoll," Amber explained.

"I put Maryanne in the picture," Sofia smiled.

"And she should be in there too," Grand Mum smiled, handing her to Sofia.

Sofia hugged Maryanne close to her chest as she felt the amulet glowing.

With Elena gone from it months before and not exactly telling her about the accident, Sofia wondered why it was glowing like it was.

"I think the amulet's agreeing with me about all the people I love being in the picture," she mused.

"Yeah! All your favorite people together!" Buddy yipped, "And me and Rex too!"

"Yes Buddy. You too!" Sofia giggled, hearing him run around.

"He's close to the paints!" Amber yelled as Buddy saw James.

"It's all right, Amber, Sofia's just about done with her picture, and if I may say so, it looks wonderful," Grand Mum smiled. "I think Buddy wants to add his own little touches to it."

"Buddy! You can add your pawprints to this paper," James suggested, laying a sheet of paper on the floor.

"Okay!" Buddy yipped, walking on it. He also saw that Rex had been into the paper as well, since a few of the prints were bigger.

"Good boy, Buddy!" Sofia smiled.

"He got into the purple and pink paints!" Amber giggled, unable to stop herself.

"Well they are Sofia's colors," James smirked, musing Sofia's hair.

Buddy whined in confusion, staring at his paws in surprise.

"Good boy, Buddy!" James grinned, scratching Buddy's ears. "You really know your colors!"

"Even if he can't see them, according to what I read in the library," Amber added.

"Just like I can see you in my heart and mind, Buddy can see colors in his heart and mind," Sofia smirked.

"You give to your mom now?" Buddy yipped, getting paint on Sofia's dress.

"No Buddy. Not until tomorrow!" Sofia giggled, kissing his fur.

Buddy whined impatiently, growling at her dress.

"Shall we play with your Sofia doll some more, Buddy?" Grand Mum suggested, "But don't worry; the time will fly so fast you won't even know it!"

Buddy nuzzled her hand, hoping she was right.

The only thing he hated more than being without Sofia was waiting. He wanted things done an instant.

Still Buddy happily chewed on his Sofia doll to calm himself.

A little later, Amber, James, and Grand Mum were admiring the finished picture. They made sure to describe it for Sofia, but she still smiled, since she could see it with her heart.

"Now we'd best put your picture in a safe place," Grand Mum advised. "We love Rex and Buddy, but we don't want them getting into the picture after all the hard work you put into it!"

"Good idea," Sofia agreed, with James and Amber nodding in agreement.

"And they're asleep," James smirked, seeing Buddy putting a paw on his Sofia doll and snuggling her close to hm.

"Or at least Buddy is," Amber smiled a little before spotting Rex with Maryanne. "No! That's not a toy Rex!"

"Maybe I should make a doll for Rex too," James mused as he gently wrestled Maryanne away from Rex and giving her to Sofia. "That way he won't get into something he shouldn't."

"Good idea," Amber smiled. "So Maryanne won't lose her head."

"She lost her head?" Sofia frowned, feeling Maryanne's body. "She's never lost it before!"

"Don't worry. We'll find her," Grand Mum assured her, seeing Sofia in tears.

"I found it!" James called a few minutes later. "It was under the chair you were in, Sof. And you don't have to worry about a thing. I can fix it for you."

"You can?" Sofia asked.

"If I can fix Sir Blaze-a-Lot after Buddy vanquishes him, I can fix Maryanne," James assured her.

"Thank you, James!" Sofia smiled.

"And just so Rex doesn't vanquish Maryanne again, we'll put her safely up on a shelf where you and Buddy can reach her," Roland smiled, coming into the room before spotting Sofia's picture.

"What do you think Dad?" James asked, gently taking Maryanne's headlines body from Sofia.

"I think that's a good idea," Roland agreed. "We don't want any more mishaps with your toys, even though we know you can fix them."

"Don't worry, Sof, I can fix her," James assured Sofia, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, James," Sofia smiled.  
"But it'll be strange without her tonight."

"We know but I can stay with you," Amber offered with a smile. "Grandmother can have my room for tonight."

"You sure? Don't you have gifts for Mom too?" Sofia asked softly as she bit her lip.

"Yes, but they're safe in our closets...on high shelves where Rex and Buddy can't reach them!" Amber smiled as James nodded beside her.

"Everything's going to be fine, Sof," James smiled. "I'll fix Maryanne tonight, and have her back to you first thing tomorrow."

Sofia smiled. "Thank you, James!"

As Amber slept with Sofia that night, everything seemed quiet until opening her eyes and seeing her sister make noise in her sleep.

Now she was used to Sofia having nightmares about the accident but it didn't seem to be about the accident at all.

"Mom" was the word that was muttered out of Sofia's mouth as Amber watched Buddy tug on her sister's nightgown to her wake up .

"Sofia!" Amber shook her awake. Normally Amber was dead to the world when she hit the pillow, but her sisterly instincts woke her up. She took Sofia in her arms. "It's all right; Buddy and I are here."

"I dreamed that Mom didn't like my gift for her," Sofia sniffled.

"Sofia, Mother will love that picture," Amber smiled, pulling her into a hug. "She'll be so surprised when you give it to her, and she'll hang it up so everyone can see what an incredible job you did!"

"You think so?" Sofia asked, rubbing her nose.

"Of course!" Amber laughed, musing her hair. "Even Grandmother loves it and according to Daddy that's a good thing."

"Thank you," Sofia smiled a little before feeling her wet sheets. "Not again! I thought it stopped before tonight!"

"Sofia, don't worry," Amber assured her, "We'll take care of it right now. It's going to be all right."

"I'm sorry, Amber," Sofia groaned.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Amber said as she changed the sheets and put the other ones in a hamper. "We know how to clean it up, but let's get you to the bathroom, just to be on the safe side."

"Okay," Sofia sighed as Amber helped her out of bed. "But this is just between us right?"

"Of course," Amber said, stroking her hair. "I never want you embarrassed to tell me or the rest of our family about this."

Sofia nodded softly, trying to picture her mother and grandmother enjoying Mother's Day in her mind.

She was glad to know that Grand Mum enjoyed her company despite her blindness.

The next day, Sofia knew Amber would continue to keep her promise.

She was also happy that Miranda loved her picture. "You really like it, Mom?"

"Sofia, I love it!" Miranda smiled. "You're such a talented artist!"

"That's because I can still see all of you in my heart," Sofia smiled. "Grand Mum taught me that."

"Did she?" Roland asked in surprise as Amber and James handed Miranda their gifts.

"Yes she did," Sofia smiled, feeling Grand Mum gently tap her shoulder.

"Just like my friend sees loved ones in his heart, Sofia can see loved ones in hers," Grand Mum smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"And how are we looking to you today?" James asked.

"Wonderful!" Sofia smiled as she hugged him.

"Good! Because I have a surprise for you back in my room!" James chuckled, musing her hair.

"But after Mom finishes opening her gifts," Amber said, holding back a smile.

"Grand Mum will you be staying with us for the rest of today?" Sofia asked, overhearing Miranda talking to her siblings.

"Yes I will," Grand Mum smiled. "I'm going to take all of you to my friend's concert tonight."

"That sounds very interesting, Mother," Roland smiled.

"Maybe your friend and I can get together later and he can teach me some things," Sofia added.

"Actually, he's just in town for tonight, then he's leaving in the morning," Grand Mum replied.

"Okay," Sofia agreed, "It'll still be interesting to hear him."

"Indeed it will," Roland smiled.


	37. Ricky for an hour

Thirty seven: Ricky for an hour

Plot: Elena doesn't like how fast Ricky is growing up as his first birthday approaches, wanting him to be the baby that he used to be. Yet after getting zapped by a youth spell, she understands that Ricky has to grow up eventually.

"Playing follow the kitty again Ricky?" Gabby asked with a smile, watching as Ricky crawled after Snow White.

Elena pouted, crossing her arms as she watched Ricky crawl. She knew that he would be one soon and knew that her mommy and daddy were the most excited for it but she wasn't.

She didn't like how she couldn't hold him anymore without him squirming or how Kitty was always roughly grabbed by him.

"Ricky, Kitty doesn't like being grabbed!" she scolded. "Zoomer likes it, but not his sister!"

Ricky squealed at the mention of his own kitty, and Gabby handed the stuffed jaquin over to him.

"And you got to be nice to Snow White!" Elena added. "She's a nice kitty!"

Ricky cooed as he reached for Snow White, and he giggled as Elena's kitty sniffed him.

"He's good Mommy," Snow White purred as Ricky crawled over to her. "He's nice."

"He used to be nice," Elena frowned. "Now Ricky's getting too big."

"Too big?" Nell smirked, watching the three of them. "Elena, he hasn't even started walking and talking yet."

"I wanna hold Ricky, but he won't let me!" Elena pouted.

"That's because he wants to explore Love bug," Nell grinned, musing her hair.

"But you and Daddy get to hold him!" Elena pouted, seeing Ricky crawl towards her.

"That's because we can hold him a little tighter than you, sweetheart," Bobby Lee grinned, wrapping Elena in a tight hug. "Just like that! And now you can't escape!"

"Daddy!" Elena giggled. "Let go, please!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Bobby Lee smiled and let her go with a kiss.

Ricky giggled, flapping his hands like Elena often did, making the six year old frown.

"Why do you get big?" Elena asked. "Why can't you be little?"

"Elena he is little," Gabby smiled, watching Ricky copy her sister's movements.

"But I want him to be little forever!" Elena protested.

"Believe me, I felt the same way about you and Gabby," Nell smiled. "But nothing lasts forever. You two started growing up, and as much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't stop what happens naturally."

"I wish I could," Elena pouted, seeing Ricky crawl into her lap. "Bad Ricky!"

Ricky babbled in confusion, trying not to cry. What did he do to make Elena upset with him?

"There's no such thing as a bad Ricky," Bobby Lee smiled as he took Ricky in his arms. "You just love being with your big sisters, don't you?"

Ricky squealed, reaching toward Gabby. At least he knew she liked him.

"You good baby, Ricky," Gabby smiled.

Elena gave Ricky a little hug at last, but she still wanted Ricky to be little like he was now. And she knew someone who might be able to help her: Mister Magic Man.

Mr. Magic Man, she knew from Amber and Sofia, had turned James into a baby once. Though it was by accident.

Still Elena wanted him to help her. She wanted Ricky to be a baby, not crawling and soon to be walking and talking.

She remembered the way to his workshop and knocked on the door.

When Cedric opened the door, he was surprised. "You're not Sofia!"

Elena giggled. "No, silly Mister Magic Man! I'm Elena! You make potion?"

"Of course I make potions," Cedric said as Elena came in.

"You make potion for me?" Elena asked. "I want Ricky to be little forever!"

Cedric looked worried. He remembered what happened when James had been turned into a baby, and he did not want anything like that to happen again.

"But don't you want him to grow up?" Cedric asked, trying to reason with her. "To go to school? To be like your daddy?"

"No," Elena frowned. "Be baby."

"And why is that?" Cedric teased a little.

"I can carry him around and play with him," Elena smiled.

"I know how you feel," Cedric smiled a little, "I remember when my niece Callista was born. My sister Cordelia and I wanted her to be little forever, and I was so sad when she started growing. But Cordy told me that Callista's just as sweet and charming as she was when she was born, and that won't change."

"Really?" Elena asked.

"Of course," Cedric muttered before seeing her frown. "But I can tell that you still want him little so we'll do a little something to maybe change your mind."

"Like a game?!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands.

"Exactly," Cedric smiled.

"Birdie play too?" Elena asked, happy that she could now talk to Wormwood.

"I think Wormy would rather stay here," Cedric replied, "Someone needs to keep an eye on things while I'm watching you."

"Okay Mr. Magic man!" Elena grinned, clapping her hands. "We play now?"

"In a moment," Cedric answered, grabbing the potion that she wanted. "I want you to do something for me."

"What that?" Elena asked in confusion.

"You are to promise me that we do this with Sofia or your parents in the room," Cedric said firmly. "I know about the potion you used on your Kitty, even if it was by accident. Like you learned, magic can be dangerous. Ricky had a potion spill on him another time, but at least it was temporary and harmless. I don't want anyone mad at me for using a potion like this without permission. I also don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"Okay," Elena agreed. "I promise."

"Good girl," Cedric smiled, taking her hand. "You know how to listen to what you're told don't you?"

"Sometimes Mr. Magic man," Elena admitted as he helped her down the stairs.

"Well, this time it's very important to listen to what you're told," Cedric said as they made their way back to the sitting room. "You can't grab something out of my hands, or get distracted with kitties."

"I be good girl," Elena said as she and Cedric entered the sitting room.

When he saw the person in there, Cedric gave an almost audible sigh of relief. Sofia was in the room with Ricky. If there was one person he trusted completely when it came to magic, it was her.

"Mister Cedric. Elena," Sofia greeted them. "Nell and Bobby Lee took Gabby to physical therapy a few minutes ago. Is everything okay?"

Ricky looked up at his big sister, chewing on Zoomer's wing as he crawled towards her.

"No no. Not right now," Cedric smiled, gently leading Ricky the other way.

"Why not Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked in surprise.

"Elena wants me to use a spell to make Ricky stay little," Cedric explained.

"What?! Mister Cedric, didn't you learn anything from the spell that changed James into a baby?" Sofia gasped.

"Don't listen to Princess Amber when she wants me to do something like that?" Cedric couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, that too," Sofia giggled. "But Elena is acting a little just like her."

"Well don't worry Sofia. I'm sure that she'll learn in a few moments," Cedric assured, patting her on the head. "Are you ready?" he continued. "This will only last an hour or two, so you'd best make the most of it."

"Okay," Elena smiled as Cedric took Ricky in his arms.

Elena didn't really know what Cedric was going to do or how long an hour was.

Yet she couldn't contain her excitement as she didn't see Sofia smiling a playful grin.

Cedric looked toward Sofia for moral support, then he cast the spell.

Ricky squealed as he felt a glow of magic surround him. When it cleared, he looked around.

"Well?" Cedric asked.

Ricky babbled in confusion, looking around for his big sister.

Instead he saw a small mop of brown curls, gently petting them.

Sofia also looked around. "Elena? Where are you? Mister Cedric, what happened?"

"Well she wanted him little but I don't want to harm him," Cedric explained, putting Ricky down.

"So you used Elena instead?!" Sofia pouted, crossing her arms. "Mr. Cedric!"

"It's only for an hour, and by the time the spell wears off, she'll have learned a valuable lesson," Cedric reasoned.

"Well, I remember you had me and Amber come up to your workshop where you turned Amber into a baby so she knew what it was like," Sofia admitted. "And that lasted for an hour as well. We never did tell Mom and Dad about that."

"I know, but at least Helen and Robert won't know about this, since they're taking Miss Gabby to her physical therapy," Cedric added.

"That's what I wanted to tell you," Sofia started. "Nell and Bobby Lee will be late coming home. They ran into one of their friends, and she invited them to have lunch with her. They'll be back later this afternoon."

"And by the time they come home, Miss Elena will be back to normal," Cedric agreed.

Ricky crawled towards Elena, who was now the same size, and took Kitty from her arms.

Elena frowned, crawling to her little baby brother and took Kitty back before biting him.

"We forgot that she was a little aggressive at this age," Sofia groaned, picking up a wailing Ricky. "She didn't mean to Ricky."

Ricky smiled as Sofia nuzzled Zoomer against him. He had always loved Elena's Kitty, but then, he had loved all kitties from the moment he was born.

Meanwhile, Cedric murmured, "Biting's not nice, Elena. We don't want to hurt Ricky, or anyone."

Elena giggled as she reached up for Cedric's bow tie and tried to play with his silver bangs.

"Didn't you say Callista used to do that too?" Sofia asked.

"Oh yes," Cedric smiled. "That was one of her more endearing actions, and Cordy and I could never stay angry at her when she did that."

"Looks like Elena loves doing it too," Sofia grinned, watching Elena play.

"Kitty," Elena cooed, getting attached to Cedric's sliver bangs.

"Oh, yes, I remember that," Cedric admitted. "Just like Ricky, Elena's always loved kitties. Especially when her namesake gave her the little jaquin of hers at her christening."

"And it seems that Ricky likes your bangs too," Sofia smiled, seeing Ricky crawl over and reach up for Cedric's hair.

"Ah, yes, Helen brought Ricky up to my workshop a few days after he was born, and he reached up for my hair then too," Cedric smiled.

Meanwhile, Ricky and Elena babbled at each other, but Cedric and Sofia smiled at every other word being 'kitty.'

Kitty had been Elena's first word and was adorable for awhile before it became worrying for Nell who noticed her lack of vocabulary.

But at that moment, it was adorable again as Ricky showed Elena Zoomer.

"Ooma!" Elena giggled.

"What's she saying?" Cedric asked.

"I think she's trying to say 'Zoomer,'" Sofia smiled.

"Ooma kitty!" Elena shrieked.

"That's right, Elena, Zoomer's Ricky's kitty," Sofia smiled, checking the clock over Elena's head and seeing that there was half an hour left for the spell.

Ricky frowned, starting to fuss as Elena handed him Zoomer.

"That's not his hungry cry," Sofia explained, having watched him before.

"I'm just surprised he's rejecting his kitty," Cedric smirked before picking up Ricky and taking him in his arms. "There there. It's alright."

He even made a few sparkles with his wand, recalling that James and Amber used to love seeing that when they were Ricky's age.

Both Ricky and Elena squealed happily as the sparkles danced around them. Cedric smiled; like James, Ricky tried to reach for the pretty lights, but he couldn't catch them.

"Ooma kitty?" Elena suggested again, handing him Zoomer.

Ricky gave a happy squeal this time, taking Zoomer in his arms and bouncing on Cedric's lap.

"Did Amber and James like bouncing on your lap Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked, taking Elena in her arms.

"They did," Cedric recalled before seeing Elena turn red. "But I advise you to be careful with Elena Sofia. She's a baby now so we can't understand her."

"Unless she cries," Sofia remembered from when Elena and Gabby were little. "You okay Elena?"

"We'd best change her, just to be on the safe side," Cedric murmured, recognizing the look on Elena's face.

After changing Elena, and Ricky, Sofia checked the clock. "Ten minutes left."

"Time does fly when you're having fun, doesn't it, Elena?" Cedric smiled.

"See trick!" Elena giggled, crawling over to him.

"Now why can't you say that when you're a big girl?" Cedric teased, musing her hair.

"I think Ricky is trying to speak to," Sofia smiled, stroking Ricky's hair.

"El!" Ricky babbled, clapping his hands.

"Me El!" Elena shrieked, clapping her hands.

"El!" Ricky squealed.

"That's right, Ricky, that's Elena!" Sofia smiled. "She's so proud of you, and so are we!"

"We are indeed," Cedric smiled. "Five minutes left."

"Elena!" Ricky giggled, clapping his hands.

Elena squealed, handing him Kitty to pet as they sat down and babbled happily.

All too soon, Elena was surrounded by a sparkly glow, and when it faded, she was her normal six-year-old self again. "Hi, Ricky!" she giggled, flying Zoomer around for him.

"Lena!" Ricky giggled.

"He talked! He say my name!" Elena cheered, flapping her hands so hard that Cedric and Sofia were surprised she wasn't flying around the room. "Love you, Ricky!"

"Lena! Lena!" Ricky squealed, getting on his feet before falling down on his bottom.

"You try again whenever you want," Elena smiled, hugging him close.

"Isn't that adorable!" they were surprised to hear a new voice in the doorway. Nell and Bobby Lee were watching the whole thing.

"Mommy! Ricky talked!" Elena shrieked.

"We heard," Bobby Lee smiled, tossing Ricky in the air. "We're so proud of you, buddy!"

"And just think, earlier you didn't want Ricky to grow up," Nell smirked, mussing her hair. "What do you think now?"

"I want Ricky to talk!" Elena cheered.

Meanwhile, Cedric whispered to Sofia, "I won't tell them if you won't!"

"Your secret's safe with me," Sofia whispered back.

"Lena!" Ricky giggled.

"Now say Mommy," Nell cooed, taking him in her arms. "Mommy."

"Lena!" Ricky repeated, flapping his hands.

"Or say Daddy," Bobby Lee grinned. "Daddy!"

"Lena!" Ricky squealed.

"He actually said El before," Sofia spoke up.

"And we missed it," Nell sighed. But at the same time she brightened. "But all of you got to hear it!"

Sofia and Cedric exchanged glances before nodding their heads as Ricky slipped from Nell's arms and crawled towards Elena.

"What is it Ricky?" Elena asked.

"Lena," Ricky cooed, hugging her close.

"I love you too, Ricky!" Elena smiled.

"That's our little Love Bug," Bobby Lee smiled.

"Yes, and now we'll have to think of a nickname for Ricky!" Nell grinned.

"Maybe when he speaks more than just Lena," Sofia smirked.

"I think I'll take your advice Sofia," Nell smiled, musing her hair.

"But we have his first birthday to think about," Bobby Lee reminded her with a smirk.

"Ricky have a kitty party too?" Elena suggested.

"Or whatever kind of party he wants," Nell smiled. "We'll show him pictures and see what kind of party he likes the most."

Ricky squealed at the idea, clapping his hands.

But he didn't need a picture to tell him what he wanted, snuggling close to Elena.

"I think he just wants to be with Elena right now," Bobby Lee smiled, taking a picture of them together.

"You're right," Nell smiled, "But what do you say we put Ricky down for a nap, then maybe later when he's awake we can show him the pictures of parties?"

"Good idea," Bobby Lee smiled as he picked up Ricky and Zoomer.

"Lena?" Ricky whimpered, looking around. "Lena! Lena!"

"I come too? Please?" Elena asked, hearing her little brother's cries. "And Sofia and Mr. Magic man?"

"Of course," Nell smiled. "I think Ricky would like a few friendly faces around him as he goes down for his nap."

"Actually, I need to get back to my workshop," Cedric admitted. "I don't like leaving Wormwood alone for too long. I'd only come down to get something to eat, but then I was distracted by a few other things."

"It happens to the best of us," Nell assured him, unaware of what the 'other things' were. "You go check on Wormwood and we'll take care of Ricky."

"But don't worry, Elena," Sofia smiled as she pulled her into a hug, "I'll come and help put Ricky down for his nap with you."

Elena smiled, despite not remembering turning into a baby, she was thrilled that Ricky could talk.

So much so that she wanted to wake up Gabby before remembering that she was napping.

"We'll tell Gabby all about Ricky starting to talk when she wakes up," Nell assured her.

"Or we can have her come in and Ricky can surprise her," Bobby Lee agreed.


	38. Making amends

Thirty Eight: Making amends

Plot: Having enough of Rebecca getting to Sofia, especially with her now going to Ever Realm Academy with her, Amber with James' help devises a once thought of plan with understanding Sofia's blindness.

"No! I'm not coming out!"

The future queen of Enchancia sighed, leading against her future advisor's bedroom door as she hoped that Sofia would come out.

Even since they had returned home from the royal school fair her sister had been in a mood that was more than usual.

"Any luck?" James asked, dropping his school bag to the door.

"No," Amber sighed. "She's been like this since we came home. She only let Buddy in, but no one else."

"Is her door locked?" James asked.

"No, thank goodness," Amber shook her head. "But we should really talk to her."

"We should," James sighed. "I've never see I mean heard Sof be this upset. Not even when she smashed her picture to bits."

"You mean tried," Amber smirked a little. "She smashed Rebecca's instead."

"Good! One less picture of Rebecca to worry about!" James tried to look angry, but Amber saw him smile.

"My thoughts exactly," Amber smiled, "But we should really talk to Sofia right now."

Sofia looked up when she heard the knock and heard Amber's voice. "Come in," she sighed.

Buddy nudged her with his nose as he said, "It's okay, Sofia; James and Amber are our best friends!"

Sofia nodded softly, feeling Buddy nuzzle against her. Yet she was still upset.

It was bad enough being the only blind princess to sign up for Ever Realm Academy as an advisor but Rebecca had to be in the way.

As she usually was.

But for her to have the nerve of asking why Sofia couldn't go to a school for the blind in front of everyone not only had Sofia embarrassed but humiliated.

"The next time you see Rebecca, I give you permission to bite her, Buddy!" Sofia said angrily. "I don't care if you get in trouble! I'll tell everyone I told you to do it! Rebecca's been nothing but trouble for me ever since I became blind, and I want her to suffer!"

"That's true, but I can't believe you just said that, Sofia!" Amber gasped.

"Amber, I mean it! I'm sick and tired of Rebecca being so mean to me!" Sofia started to cry now. "Why did she have to sign up for Ever Realm too?"

"Actually, Sof, the fairies told me and Amber that Rebecca won't be allowed to go there," James murmured as he pulled her into a hug. "They took her tablet off Ever Realm's section of the wall when she left the fair, and put it someplace else. I don't remember where they put it, but you'll never have to be bothered by her again."

"She's not going to Chivalry Hall with you, is she?" Sofia asked.

"No she isn't," James assured her.

"I heard that it's a school that wasn't on the wall," Amber added, patting Sofia on the back.

"L-Like a reform school?" Sofia hiccuped.

"Well I couldn't hear what it exactly was but I guess it could be it," Amber assured her and a glaring James. "I was more focused on how to help you when you and I go to Ever Realm."

"Will they let Buddy come with me?" Sofia asked.

"I'm sure they will, Sofia," Amber murmured.

"Everyone saw Buddy helping you around the fair, so they must allow guide dogs if someone needs them," James added.

Sofia smiled at the thought. It made her feel a little better but not by much.

"Don't you remember that one time where we all thought it would be a good idea to blindfold Rebecca?" Amber asked with a smirk.

"That was the best idea we ever thought of!" Sofia giggled, feeling Buddy lick her hand.

"We should do it," James agreed, scratching Buddy behind the ears. "We did that same experiment with some of our friends when they came over for play dates and sleepovers, and they gained a better understanding about blindness."

Amber smiled in agreement. Like James had done, Hildegard had tried to remember where everything was in the room when she was blindfolded, but she had the same amount of difficulty that he did. She and James shared sympathetic smiles when they remembered how Hugo had tripped over a footstool. He and Buddy weren't hurt, but they were happy to know that Hugo's bruise had faded at last.

"But how do we get Rebecca to put on the blindfold? We can't just tell her to do it," James added.

"Maybe it can be just the two of you," Sofia suggested. "Buddy and I will be far, far away from her!"

"Oh no you don't Sof! You're going to be involved with this!" James smirked. "Whether you're interested or not."

"You want Rebecca to understand what it's like to be blind, don't you?" Amber asked.

"Well, yes," Sofia hesitated.

"So tomorrow at Royal Prep, we're going to conduct an experiment with her," James started. "We're doing that class project on 'walking a mile in someone's shoes', right?"

"Yeah?" Sofia frowned thoughtfully.

"So that's when we blindfold Rebecca and teach her what it's like for you," James continued.

"You think it'll work?" Sofia asked softly.

"Of course it will," Amber assured her with a hug.

"But does anyone other than us know about this?" Sofia wondered, starting to look a little uneasy.

"James talked to the fairies about doing this," Amber explained, "You had to leave the room, either to go to the bathroom or get a drink, and I was keeping Rebecca busy with talks about redecorating my closet or something. But I still heard them, and they're all for the idea of having Rebecca walk a mile in your shoes."

"Okay, but will Rebecca have to use Buddy when she does this?" Sofia asked. "I didn't have any problem letting our friends use him when they did the experiment."

"Rebecca using Buddy? Sof, are you crazy?" James gasped in mock disbelief. "Of course not! Even if Rebecca does deserve it, we don't want Buddy biting her since he doesn't trust her!"

Sofia giggled at James' dramatic outburst. "Okay, so how will she get around?"

"She can use your cane," Amber offered. "Which the girls and I know you haven't used since our last Princess Adventure Club meeting."

"It's been that long?!" Sofia gasped playfully.

"So I'm getting that Buddy wasn't allowed to go?" James wondered as Buddy yelped at the sound of his name.

"He stayed on Zooey's hydrofoil for the duration of the trip, but while we explored, I got to use Princess Cassandra's guide lemur," Sofia explained. "She was really nice, and almost as good as Buddy when it came to helping me."

"That's right," Amber nodded. "You brought your cane with you in case you needed it, but Princess Cassandra said she'd let you share Sally if you needed extra help."

"Though she was shocked to find out that I couldn't see," Sofia smiled. "I mean the last time we met, I could see."

"I thought you didn't like the word see," James smirked, musing her hair.

"I know, but I just remembered what happened the last time we met," Sofia smirked. "But I have been getting used to saying and hearing those words again."

"That's good, Sofia, but you know you never had to be embarrassed by those words," Amber assured her.

"I see what you mean," James smirked.

"Get him?" Sofia whispered.

"How about we work on our idea for Rebecca first, then we get him?" Amber whispered back.

"Okay," Sofia smiled, feeling her hair in her face. "But how will you get Rebecca to wear the blindfold?"

"I'll tell her it's a surprise," Amber smirked. "Like a present of some sort."

"What kind of present?" Miranda asked, not meaning to interrupt.

"It's a...shall we say, special pair of shoes?" James smiled.

"Oh, you want to have Rebecca walk in someone's shoes?" Miranda guessed. "I think that's a very good idea!"

"As do I," Roland agreed, "She should know what it's like for Sofia, instead of just constantly teasing her. Although I am happy that you won't be going to school with her much longer."

"Me too," Sofia smiled.

"We know you are," Miranda smiled, musing her hair.

"We're just hoping she doesn't know beforehand," James said, seeing Buddy yawn and curl up beside Sofia.

"I don't think she knows that she's not going to Ever Realm," Amber frowned as she scratched Buddy's ears. "James said the fairies put her tablet on a different school after she left."

"We can always ask tomorrow when we do the experiment," James agreed. "We'll talk to them before class when Rebecca's not around."

Sofia smiled at the idea, trying to hold back a yawn. The events that had gone on had made her exhausted and emotionally drained, having her snuggle close to Buddy.

"Someone's tired," Roland smiled, gently stroking Sofia's hair.

"Then we should let her sleep," Miranda smiled. "She's got a very interesting day tomorrow."

The next day, Sofia made sure to stick close to James and Amber. She knew Buddy was with her as well, and she wanted all the friends around her that she could sense.

"It's going to be all right, Sofia," Amber murmured, squeezing her hand as she saw Rebecca storming up to them.

"You!" she glared at Sofia. "It's all your fault!"

James got between Sofia, Buddy, and Rebecca, and kept his voice calm as he asked, "Good morning to you too, Rebecca; what's all Sofia's fault?"

"What did our sister do to make you mad?" Amber teased playfully, stroking Buddy's fur.

She knew that his growling sometimes spooked Sofia unexpectedly so if he was calm than her sister was also calm.

"I'll tell you once she restrains Buddy. He keeps growling at me!" Rebecca pouted, crossing her arms.

"He's only growling because of you teasing me!" Sofia shouted, standing up for herself. "I don't even care if he bites you!"

"Well you should care! If that dog bites me I'll tell Miss Flora, then you'll have to get rid of him!" Rebecca shouted. "You made it so I can't go to Ever Realm Academy anymore!"

"No we didn't," James feigned innocence, "We were talking about our future schools with our friends. Your tablet was still on the Ever Realm section of the wall when we left."

"Well, it's not there anymore!" Rebecca shouted. "I looked for it to show my parents, and it was gone!"

"Where was it?" Amber asked innocently.

"Some place other than the wall," Rebecca grumbled.

"Really?" Sofia asked excitedly, hearing Amber and James hold back their laughter. "Tell us."

"Then we have a surprise for you," James smirked a little. "But after you tell us your school."

"I found my tablet on the wall of the Prescott Remedial Prep School!" Rebecca shouted. "I know I didn't put it there!"

"We left the wall after we wrote our choices down, so you can't blame us for this," Sofia smiled sweetly.

"I know you had something to do with that!" Rebecca yelled.

"And you certainly deserve to go there," Amber frowned. "I've heard that place helps royals who don't behave properly, and they learn all sorts of lessons on how to act around people with special needs."

"I won't go there and you can't make me!" Rebecca shouted.

"Maybe they can't, but we most certainly can," they heard Miss Flora's voice behind them.

"You can?" Sofia asked in surprise. "But I—"

"None of the students know about the school as they find their chosen school," Miss Fauna explained with a smile before she apologized for interrupting.

"But there are exceptions," Miss Merryweather muttered as Sofia sensed her anger.

"We watched as Rebecca put her name on the tablet for Ever Realm Academy," Miss Flora explained. "Since we didn't want her to be in the same school as you again, we simply moved her choice to Prescott Remedial Prep School after she and her family left."

"We also sent a letter to her parents about what we did," Miss Merriweather added. "They contacted us and told us that they agree wholeheartedly with our decision."

"Princess Rebecca has a lot to learn about treating other students with respect," Miss Fauna continued. "And that especially means students who might need extra help, or who are blind."

"Thank you for doing that for us," Sofia smiled.

"But I assure you that our project won't be unnoticed," Amber added, gently petting Buddy.

"We discussed it with Sof yesterday and she's in agreement," James smiled.

"We were sure that she would be," Miss Flora grinned, giving Sofia a hug.

"What project?" Rebecca frowned.

"The 'walk a mile in my shoes' project," Amber replied. "During class today, you're going to find out what it's like for Sofia!"

"I have to be blind?!" Rebecca pouted.

"That's right, but we're blindfolding you instead," James replied. "But the only difference is, you're not using Buddy since he doesn't trust you."

"But we do have an extra cane you can use," Amber agreed.

"You mean a stick?" Rebecca frowned, crossing her arms.

"It's not a stick but you're not the first to say it," James smirked.

"Sofia thought she was feeling a stick when she first got hers!" Amber giggled a little.

"When does she use it?" Rebecca asked, getting a little interested.

"When she goes down the halls," James explained. "She uses it as a kind of guide for her when she comes near an open door so she won't run into anything."

"You know she was using a cane first before she got Buddy," Amber agreed.

"She never liked using it," Rebecca grinned a little. "I've heard her talking to you two about it."

"You have? I thought we were in private whenever I complained about it," Sofia blushed

"I always followed you, so I was able to hear you," Rebecca admitted.

"So you could tease Sofia about that too?" James frowned.

"Well...yes..." Rebecca admitted.

"Take it easy, James; Rebecca's sounding like she's interested in doing the experiment," Amber whispered.

"And if she's interested, she'll leave me alone," Sofia whispered with a grin. "I haven't heard a sneer all morning."

"Alright Sof. I believe you," James sighed before clearing his throat. "Rebecca?"

"Yes?" Rebecca asked, a bit fearful of Buddy.

"It's okay, Rebecca; Buddy won't go near you," James assured her, "That's why we decided you're using the cane."

"Stay away from Sofia, and we'll get along just fine," Buddy growled.

"Buddy, it's all right," Sofia murmured, "Just stay close to me and you'll be okay."

"Ready, Rebecca?" Amber asked, holding out a long dark hair ribbon.

"Okay," Rebecca nodded. She let James tie the ribbon over her eyes and she took the cane. "It feels different. It feels like a stick."

"Told you!" Sofia giggled, gently petting Buddy.

"She's right. But I can't work with Buddy here. I-I'm scared of him," Rebecca admitted, hearing Buddy growl.

"Come on Buddy. Maybe we can find a squirrel for you to befriend," Sofia suggested, leading Buddy back outside.

"Are you scared of dogs?" James wondered as Rebecca started to walk.

"Ever since I was little," Rebecca murmured, "I was going to a neighbor's house and a dog that looked like Buddy, who lived down the street from me, and the neighbor, ran up to me. I wasn't doing anything to it! He barked at me and I was just walking! Then I heard his owner come up to me. He was blind, just like you are, Sofia. And he was shouting at me to leave the dog alone. I tried to tell him that it wasn't my fault, but he kept bumping me with his cane."

"Is that why you've always been so mean to me and Penny?" Sofia asked.

"Yes! I just kept thinking about the dog and the man!" Rebecca shouted. "I didn't know he couldn't see me! I didn't know about his dog!"

"Rebecca, don't shout. Sofia gets scared sometimes over certain noises," James explained though he could hear her trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Sofia," Rebecca lowered her voice, but she smiled as she felt Sofia squeeze her hand. "I didn't mean to make you feel so bad before."

"But why did you always say that Sofia and Penny were faking being blind?" Amber asked.

"Fun? Not meaning to?" Rebecca admitted. "I know it's too late to apologize. Especially after what I said yesterday."

"You made me feel embarrassed and ashamed," Sofia grumbled, holding back a growling Buddy.

"I'm so sorry, Sofia," Rebecca murmured, feeling tears escape the blindfold. "I know a simple apology won't take back all the things I ever said and did, but I hope it's a start."

"Buddy, it's okay," James murmured, slipping Buddy a few treats to keep him quiet. "Rebecca and Sofia are trying to make peace with each other."

Buddy licked up the treats James was giving him, but he still kept his eye on Rebecca. "I'll be the judge of that," he muttered. "She always made Sofia feel so sad, and I want to see her happy!"

Being Sofia's guide dog and friend, Buddy wanted her to be happy. What he didn't want was Rebecca near her.

"Buddy, she's okay," Amber assured, pulling out his Sofia doll from her bag.

Buddy sniffed the doll, calming down at seeing the blue button eyes staring back at him.

"Where did you get that?" Rebecca asked, lifting a corner of the blindfold.

"James and I made that for Buddy, so he has something that reminds him of Sofia when she has lessons with Cedric," Amber replied.

"It's really good," Rebecca admitted. She smiled softly. "Maybe you can make me something like that?"

"Sure. But you're forgetting the project," James smirked.

"No I'm not!" Rebecca pouted, putting down the corner of her blindfold.

"Aren't you supposed to walk a mile in my shoes?" Sofia asked.

"Okay," Rebecca agreed.

"We'll help you navigate too," Amber added. "And James will be writing down what happens, since we have to have a written part of this project too."

"Okay," Rebecca nodded. "And I don't know if I ever said this, James, but you're an incredible writer."

"Thank you," James grinned.

"He is one!" Sofia giggled with a smile. "Our sorcerer Mr. Cedric never wants him to help me when I'm learning Braille."

"He only says that because James wants to help you with every word," Amber smirked.

"I've seen him in action when we play word games to help us study for vocabulary tests," Rebecca smiled as they led her down the hall. "How did he get so good?"

"He came out reciting the alphabet when he was born, he transcribed his own birth, and our birth mother read the dictionary and thesaurus to him every night," Amber grinned. "He also spells the words Sofia's trying to spell in his head before she can figure it out. Cedric's always telling him to let her figure it out herself!"

"That's funny!" Rebecca chuckled, trying to be careful. "Maybe I can visit sometime?"

"I don't know. We talked about you a lot at home," Sofia grinned sheepishly. "But our parents won't bite. Mr. Cedric might turn you into a toad though."

"A toad?!" Rebecca gasped with disgust. "Yuck! It's slimy and gives you warts!"

"But they sing songs, just like frogs do," James smirked, singing, "Uncle Toad said you had best get it right, when Uncle Toad spoke it was not a pretty sight!"

"And you're good with music too!" Rebecca smiled as they guided her around a few obstacles the fairies had set up earlier. "I've seen you at some of the school concerts, and you sound really nice."

"Careful! This part can be a little tricky," Amber warned as Buddy sniffed the ground.

"Trust me. I hadn't had the best of luck here myself," Sofia grinned softly.

"You mean you trip?" Rebecca asked, falling on her knees. "Ow!"

"That happened with Sofia when she was first learning to use the cane too," James said as he helped Amber clean the scrapes Rebecca got. "But since she got Buddy, he helps her steer around obstacles more easily."

"And it does take practice using the cane to feel along the walls and around the corners," Sofia added. "I had James and Amber try the cane around my room when I first got it so they knew what I was feeling. They tripped a few times themselves."

"Sofia was always angry and emotional during that time," Amber shuddered.

"And I probably made it worse," Rebecca sighed, lifting up the blindfold. "I thank you for letting me do this but I'll probably never get your apology after everything I did."

"That's where you're wrong," Sofia smiled. "Rebecca, I forgive you."

"Well, it's a start," Rebecca smiled. "But I still have to go to that other school. And I really did want to go to Ever Realm, and not just because you were going there."

"It's only for a semester or two," James assured her, "The fairies told us about Prescott Remedial Prep after they moved your tablet there. They told us that the headmistress is really nice, and though students who go there can be difficult and don't learn their lessons right away, they said that people who do learn how to act the right way usually get to go to the school they wanted in the end."

"So maybe I'll get to go to Ever Realm after all?" Rebecca asked.

"That sounds about right," Amber replied.

"But how can I make it up to you?" Rebecca asked with a sigh. "Especially to Sofia?"

"Maybe by finishing the course?" Sofia grinned.

"No! Something bigger than that!" Amber suggested, leading Rebecca along.

"Oh no. You broke Amber," James joked.

After a short time, the course was completed, and Rebecca took the blindfold off. She turned to face Sofia, even though she knew that she couldn't see her. "I never realized how hard doing something like that was," she admitted. "I should have been nicer to you about this whole thing."

"Just because you had a bad experience with one blind person doesn't mean they're all like that," Sofia smiled.

"And the man probably thought you wanted to play with his dog while he was working," Amber added, "I mean, I don't know what the matter was, but when they have their harness and vest like Buddy, it means they can't play."

"I don't think he had a vest on," Rebecca mused, "I saw him break away from his owner when he saw me. I wasn't even doing anything when he ran up to me."

"Maybe he wanted to play with you," James suggested.

"Whenever we get Buddy out of his vest and harness, he always wants to play with everyone and everything," Sofia smiled, hearing Buddy yelp excitedly. "But sometimes there's an occasional butterfly or squirrel to distract him from his work."

"And he's trying to catch the butterfly," Rebecca grinned, gently grabbing Buddy. "You can play later. Sofia needs you right now."

Buddy, still thinking that she was bullying his owner, growled at Rebecca before sinking his teeth into her hand.

"Buddy! How could you?" Sofia demanded as James ran for Miss Flora. "We were making progress with Rebecca and now you bite her?"

"She was attacking me!" Buddy growled.

"She wanted to play with you! Buddy, how could you do this?" Sofia scolded. "Now I'll have to leave you at home when I come to Royal Prep, or when I go to Ever Realm now!"

"Rebecca, are you okay?" Amber asked, cleaning the bite, which hadn't broken the skin, and seeing James and the fairies approach.

"Why would Buddy just bite me like that?" Rebecca asked as Amber saw her shaking in fear. "I-I'm scared."

"It's okay," Amber shushed, wiping away tears from Rebecca's face. "I assure you that Buddy will be punished when we get home."

"Rebecca, please don't start being mean to me again because of this," Sofia pleaded. "We were getting along so well before!"

"I won't," Rebecca promised as the fairies examined the bite. "I learned so much about blindness and I want to help you too, Sofia!"

"It's good that you learned a lesson, Princess Rebecca," Miss Flora said as she bandaged her up. "Fortunately, the bite is not deep, and will be healed in a few days. But Princess Sofia, I'm afraid that Buddy will not be permitted to come to school with you for the rest of the year."

"I understand, Miss Flora," Sofia murmured.

"I just can't believe it. He goes guard dog on Rebecca just as we're getting along," James frowned.

"You're not the only one," Amber muttered, glaring towards Buddy. "Bad puppy. Now you made Rebecca more afraid of dogs."

Buddy placed his head between his paws as he only wanted to now go home to await whenever punishment he would be getting for biting Rebecca.

"It's not his fault," Rebecca sniffled. "I shouldn't have grabbed him like that. I'm so sorry, Buddy."

"I think we should take Buddy home," Sofia murmured. "We'll tell Mom and Dad about this, and see what they say. But I'm worried now. I was planning on taking Buddy with me when I went to Ever Realm. Will we have to train another hunting dog or guard dog to help me?"

"We'll just see what they have to say Sof," James assured her. "Rebecca, don't blame yourself. Buddy only thought of you as someone who used to make our sister so miserable."

"And I'm sorry!" Rebecca sobbed, looking at Buddy for a moment. "I'm so sorry!"

Buddy howled a little before digging in Amber's bag as he laid his Sofia doll towards her feet.

"Thank you, Buddy," Rebecca smiled a little as she hugged it. She handed it to him, murmuring, "You're a good dog."

"Rebecca, would you like to come with us?" Sofia invited, "We can all tell Mom and Dad about what happened, and maybe Mr. Cedric can give you a potion to heal Buddy's bite. They might also like to hear that you've learned your lesson and you're being nice to us now."

Rebecca smiled a little. "I'd like that."

Sofia smiled softly as Buddy lead her out and to the couch. Rebecca was actually nice despite her bad experience with dogs and the one blind man.

That was something that she was going to have to get used to.


	39. Father's Day

Thirty nine: Father's Day

Plot: For Father's Day, four year old Nell and Lydia take Edward to the village park. But as she spends time with her daddy, little Nell meets some geese and unfortunately finds out that they're not all friendly.

"Daddy!"

Edward O'Malley glanced down at the little figure who was attached to his leg before chuckling as he recognized the voice of his four year old daughter.

"What are you doing down there Helenita?" Edward grinned, musing her hair.

"Happy Father's Day to you!" Nell sang as Edward scooped her up.

"And what a wonderful way to celebrate," Edward smiled. "Lydia, did you know about this?" he added, seeing Lydia in the doorway.

"The singing telegram was my idea," Lydia grinned. "But we have an even bigger surprise for you!"

"Lydia, Helenita, if you're not careful, you're going to spoil me!" Edward grinned, covering her and Nell with kisses.

"Can't we spoil Daddy?" Nell frowned.

"Of course we can sweetheart. Daddy's only joking," Lydia smiled, musing her hair.

That made Nell a little confused about what her mommy meant but it soon didn't matter to her as she hugged Edward.

"So what are we going to do today?" Edward asked.

"You leave that to us," Lydia smiled, looking over at Nell, who looked like she wanted to tell him the secret. "And Helen, no spoiling the surprise!"

"Oh, let her spoil it, Lydia!" Edward grinned, tossing Nell up, "I promise I'll act surprised when it's time!"

"Nice try, Edward, but you have to wait," Lydia smirked.

"Well, good things do come to those who wait," Edward admitted.

"That's good right?" Nell asked with a smile.

"Yes it is," Lydia grinned, kissing her cheek.

Edward watched as Nell and Lydia gathered some of his favorite picnic foods up and put them in a basket. "A Father's Day picnic? What a wonderful surprise!" he smiled, kissing Lydia's cheek and tossing Nell up.

"No fair! You watched us!" Nell pouted.

"But at least the location of the picnic will remain a surprise," Lydia smirked.

"And Daddy you can wait this time," Nell smiled as Edward tossed her up in the air. "Daddy!"

"What if I don't want to wait?" Edward smirked, catching her in his arms.

"You have to. Those are our orders," Lydia grinned. "And stop tossing Helen before you make her sick."

"Oh, she's fine," Edward grinned, but he put Nell down.

Lydia helped straighten Nell's dress, then they led Edward to the wagon. After a few minutes, they stopped at the village park.

"What a wonderful spot for a picnic," Edward smiled. "This was worth waiting for!"

"I plan everything," Nell grinned, jumping up and down.

"Anything that didn't involve sharp objects that is," Lydia smirked, tossing Nell in the air.

"You helped with that, Mommy! Thank you!" Nell smiled as she landed.

"It's a team effort to make Daddy's special day special, right?" Lydia grinned.

"Right!" Nell giggled as Lydia had let her down, grabbing Edward by the hand. "And I found a good spot!"

"And where is that?" Edward grinned.

"By the duckies," Nell smiled, dragging her father to the spot she had picked.

"That's a nice idea," Lydia smiled. "We can feed them any leftover bread we have."

"Just be careful not to get too close to them," Edward advised. "Some of the ducks might be papas themselves, and they might want to spend the day with their little ones too."

"I'll be careful," Nell smiled.

"Shall we tell her that they're geese and not duckies?" Edward grinned, watching as Nell dragged out the family picnic blanket.

"If we do that, she'll be so upset," Lydia smirked.

"Geese not duckies?" Nell asked.

"It's all right, Helenita," Edward smiled. "You can call them all duckies if you want to. I know they won't mind."

"I made the same mistake when I was your age, sweetheart," Lydia smiled. "But let's not think about that now. We're all here to have fun and enjoy the day."

"Yay!" Nell giggled, helping herself to the picnic basket.

"Helen aren't you learning about sharing?" Lydia grinned, musing her hair.

"Yes Mommy," Nell sighed sadly. "And Daddy goes first."

"I do?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"It's Father's Day! You pick what you want first, then Mommy, then me," Nell smiled.

"That's very generous of you, sweetheart," Edward smiled.

Nell giggled as she gave Edward the picnic basket before glancing at the geese.

She wanted to play with them but knew that it would have to wait after she had eaten first.

Everyone enjoyed the picnic, which included all of Edward's favorite foods. "You always make the chicken salad sandwiches the way I like," he smiled at Nell. "You should open a restaurant!"

"Oh, Edward!" Lydia smiled. "You just eat the fruit salad we made and stop putting ideas in her head!"

"Yes, dear. And may I say that your new fruit salad recipe is simply wonderful!" Edward smiled back.

"You may!" Lydia chuckled as Edward kissed her hand, then kissed Nell's forehead, intentionally getting them sticky.

"Daddy's just being a friend to Mommy first ," Edward smiled, seeing his daughter's pouting face.

"But I thought I was first," Nell frowned.

"To his heart Helenita. When it comes to love, Mommy's first," Lydia grinned, seeing Nell glancing at the geese.

"And now, since we're finished with the picnic, why don't you see what the geese are doing?" Edward suggested. He saw that Nell was about to protest, and he added, "And don't worry, sweetheart; I'll help clean up."

"Okay," Nell grinned. She didn't want to get too close to them, but she still wanted to make friends. She took a few slices of bread with her, hoping they'd like Lydia's bread as much as she did.

When she was close to the edge of the pond, she stopped, since she didn't want to fall in. She crumbled one of the slices up and scattered it on the ground. She backed up a foot or two so the ducks and geese could have some room while they enjoyed her present. Suddenly, she looked up when she saw a little baby goose come up to her.

"Hi!" Nell giggled, wanting to pet the baby geese's feathers.

But since she knew it was a baby, it had a daddy just like she did.

"Helen, get back," Lydia cautioned. "We don't know where his mommy and daddy are, and you don't want to get in trouble with them."

"Okay," Nell smiled, still sprinkling breadcrumbs on the ground as she backed up. "You'll like my mommy's bread. It's really good!"

The little goose honked and started pecking at the crumbs. "You're welcome!" Nell smiled as a bigger goose came up.

She jumped as it startled her with its honk, having her look at the bigger goose uneasily.

"Are you a daddy?" Nell asked softly with a smile. "I don't have no more bread."

The goose started to come closer, not understanding that she didn't have any more bread.

"I don't have more bread!" Nell cried out, backing away and tripping over another goose.

The new goose honked in alarm, saw Helen, and pecked her as he started hunting for bread crumbs.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Nell wailed as all the geese started pecking around her.

"Helen!" Lydia cried, taking her wailing daughter in her arms.

"Is she alright?" Edward asked, seeing Nell in her arms.

"No. She's hurt," Lydia sighed, trying to calm Nell down. "But it's not her fault."

"Of course it wasn't," Edward murmured. "My sweet little Helenita, I'm so sorry this happened."

"I ruined Father's Day!" Nell wailed.

"No, Helen, you didn't," Lydia murmured.

"Your mother's right," Edward assured her. "You didn't do anything wrong. You backed away from the geese, but it's not your fault you didn't see the one you tripped over."

"Daddy's right. It wasn't your fault," Lydia assured with a kiss on the cheek. "Now come on. Let's clean you up."

"But it's not bath time," Nell frowned, feeling her bleeding left cheek. "Duckie hurt me."

"It did?!" Edward growled before seeing Nell's quivering bottom lip. He gently tilted Nell's face up toward his. "It's going to be all right, sweetheart, but you're going to have a little scar there."

"I will?" Nell asked, starting to tear up again.

"It's all right, Helenita," Edward grinned. "Think of it as a badge of honor you received when you fought an enemy! You can make up a wonderful story to tell your friends!"

Nell giggled a little, and even Lydia smiled at the idea. She knew Nell liked writing and making up stories.

But Lydia knew that her daughter would now be afraid of geese, gently stroking her hair.

Nell had fallen asleep at the touch, laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

"You take Helen back to the wagon, Lydia," Edward murmured, "I need to take care of something."

"What are you going to do?" Lydia asked.

"Just take care of Helen," Edward replied, "I'll be done in a few minutes."

Lydia shrugged and carried Nell back to the wagon. She didn't know what Edward was up to, but she knew that Nell was more important.

As he watched her walk off, Edward's smile faded as he turned to the goose, who was still pecking the ground.

"You'll get what's coming to you soon enough," Edward growled. "No one hurts my Helenita and gets away with it."

The goose looked up at him in confusion before pecking the ground again.

"I'll teach you to attack my little girl on Father's Day!" Edward growled as he grabbed the goose by its neck.

Lydia was calming Nell, but at the same time she kept hearing a strange noise. "Your father wouldn't...would he?" she wondered.

"Helen, Lydia, I'm back!" Edward called a few minutes later, holding the goose that had pecked Nell, which was suspiciously limp and unmoving.

"Yes he would," Lydia muttered, but she still couldn't help but smile.

Why Mommy smiling?" Nell asked before seeing the limp goose. "Duckie?"

"Daddy got revenge on it," Lydia explained, seeing Nell's confusion. "He didn't like how the duckie had hurt you."

"Why?" Nell asked in surprise.

"Nobody hurts my little Helenita on such a special day and gets away with it!" Edward smirked. "Now come on. Let's go home and let you get some rest. And we'll start preparing a special dinner. After all, we've got a special guest!"

"What will everyone say when they see me?" Nell asked.

"We'll tell them the truth," Lydia assured her, "They'll understand what happened. Everything's going to be all right, sweetheart, I promise."

Nell hoped that her mother's promise would turn out to be true as she stared at the dead goose.

It couldn't hurt her anymore. But it had a family and that made the four-year-old feel a bit bad for it.

And mostly scared, thinking that it's family would come back and peck her some more.

"What's wrong, Nellie?" Lydia asked, seeing her sad look.

"Will the duckie's family be sad when they see that he's gone?" Nell asked. "And will they come get us and peck us?"

"Well...they might be sad for a while," Lydia mused. "But your father only did that because he didn't want him to hurt anyone else. And you don't have to worry about the duckie's family coming after us. Daddy knows what to do now to protect us."

Nell smiled at the thought, snuggling against Edward's chest as he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry my day didn't go as well as you and Mommy wanted Helenita," Edward smiled.

"That's okay Daddy," Nell yawned. "You good daddy."

"This will be one Father's Day we won't soon forget," Lydia agreed.

"But hopefully next Father's Day will be better," Edward smiled.

"And with no duckies," Nell yawned again before falling asleep.

"Yeah. No duckies," Lydia smiled softly before turning to Edward with a frown. "Bianca's going to flip when she sees Helen's cheek!"

"But she'll understand when we explain to her what happened," Edward assured, watching Nell sleeping softly. "Poor Helenita is going to keep us up all night tonight."

"It's going to be all right," Lydia murmured, "We'll all get through this together, and we'll give Nellie all the support and comfort she needs."

"You're right, of course," Edward smiled.

Like they had guessed, Bianca was upset about what happened, and she offered to take care of Nell.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Nell yawned, looking around.

"Hi sleepyhead," Edward grinned, taking her in his arms.

"Where's Duckie?" Nell asked with a yawn.

"It's cooking Helen Genevieve," Bianca smiled softly, stroking her hair. "You took a longer nap than usual."

"Duckie cooking?" Nell asked.

"Edward killed him after he pecked you," Bianca explained. "He brought him home and said we're having a 'special guest' for dinner."

Nell giggled at her words. She didn't feel as bad as she did before, especially now that she knew that Duckie had paid for what he did to her.

And knowing that her daddy had protected her made her smile, snuggling close to Edward.

"And your little friend is coming to join us along with his mommy to celebrate," Edward grinned, musing her hair.

"More like boyfriend," Bianca smirked playfully. "I've seen her holding hands with Robert Lee."

"He's a nice boy," Nell smiled.

"Yes he is," Lydia smiled. "He and Florence can tell us about everything they did today, and we'll share our adventure with them too."

"But he don't have a daddy no more," Nell frowned. "I don't want Bobby Lee sad."

"Don't worry Helenita, Robert will enjoy our story no matter what," Edward assured her. "He'll probably watch Duckie cook."

"You play with Bobby Lee too?" Nell asked.

"If he wants me to," Edward smiled.

"I think he wants to," Florence grinned as Bobby Lee shyly came behind her. "The smell of roasting goose lead us here."

"Daddy did it!" Nell yelled before looking at Bobby Lee. "Why you shy?"

"Your daddy killed that goose for being mean to you," Bobby Lee muttered.

"You don't have to worry about me doing that to anyone else," Edward assured him, mussing his hair. "It's good to see you two."

"And you," Florence smiled. "Robert and I have so much to tell you! But it seems that you've got a story to tell us too."

"Yeah!" Bobby Lee smiled. "Mommy's going to work at the castle and I get to watch the guards!"

"You got the dressmaker job?" Lydia smiled. "Florence, that's wonderful! Now we have another reason to celebrate together!"

"And Robert what else do you have for Helen?" Florence smiled, musing her so's hair.

"Flowers," Bobby Lee admitted shyly. "And something for Mr. O'Malley too."

"A gift for Daddy?" Nell asked surprise.

"He always liked borrowing this book my daddy used to read to me and my mommy," Bobby Lee smiled shyly as he gave the book to Edward. "Mommy said she bought a second book like that for me, so now we can both read it!"

Edward smiled as he leafed through the book. It was a leather-bound book of stories he used to love reading when he was a boy. "Well, it seems like I've got some new bedtime stories for Helen tonight!" he smiled, patting Bobby Lee's shoulder. "Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome. Happy Daddy day," Bobby Lee smiled shyly.

"Thank you. Again," Edward grinned, taking him in his lap. "You're a bit shy today."

"Being at the castle made him a little bit nervous," Florence explained with a smile before sniffing the air. "That goose smells so good!"

"No. It's Duckie!" Nell pouted, crossing her arms.

"Helen, it's all right," Lydia murmured. "We'll eat it either way."

"Besides we can celebrate the rest of Father's Day inside," Bianca suggested with a smile. "It may not be what you wanted but your daddy doesn't mind Helen Genevieve."

Nell frowned, remembering the geese. If she hadn't wanted to feed them then her and Lydia's plans wouldn't have been ruined.

"Sweetheart, you didn't ruin anything," Lydia murmured, as if she knew what Nell was thinking. "What happened wasn't your fault at all. You did nothing wrong."

"You mean it?" Nell asked.

"Of course I mean it," Lydia smiled as she pulled her into a hug, "The duckie paid for what he did to you, and thanks to your father, you're going to be all right."

"And we can play together until the duckie is ready to eat," Bobby Lee offered.

"Robert and Helenita sitting in a tree," Edward sung jokingly.

"Edward, don't embarrass them," Lydia sighed before seeing Bianca's smirk. "Don't you dare."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Lydia, especially after what happened to Helen," Edward smiled innocently. "She's been through enough today already without me teasing her."

"Very good idea," Bianca smiled.


	40. Kitty jealousy

Forty: Kitty jealousy

Plot: Two-year-old twins Amber and James are always together. That is until Amber spends her time with her new toy Duchess Kitty, making James unhappy.

"La-la-la!" James giggled happily, bouncing up and down in his crib as Melinda took him in her arms.

"It's not time to sing James," Melinda smiled, ruffling his hair. "I'm waking you and Amber up from your nap."

"No! Amber nap-nap!" James wailed, crossing his arms.

"I know Daddy says she likes her beauty sleep, but she can nap-nap again later," Melinda smiled. "We've got something special for you two. Your Aunt Tilly came back today, and she's got some special presents for you."

James smiled. Aunt Tilly had been off on some adventure or another and had missed the twins' birthday. She told Roland she'd make it up to them, and Roland was very interested in what she had planned, especially since she promised to bring his favorite Airabella apple pie with her.

At the same time, Melinda gently shook Amber awake. "Amber, wake up, sweetheart," she murmured. "Aunt Tilly's here, and she has presents for you and James."

"Birthday again?" Amber asked.

"No, sweetheart, she missed your birthday, remember?" Melinda smiled. "She's making up for it today."

"Present now?" Amber asked with a smile.

"Not yet sweetheart!" Melinda chuckled. "You gotta get ready first."

"No!" James pouted. "See Aunt Tilly!"

"We'll see her in a minute, sweetheart," Melinda smiled. "First, let's get you two in those cute new outfits you got for your birthday." She picked out a red dress for Amber and as she put it on her, she said, "This is from your Grammy Eva, my mother. She always loved seeing you in your pretty outfits. She said it was just like playing dress-up with an extra-special dolly!"

Even James giggled along with Amber. "Me dolly too?" he asked.

"Boys don't like dollies!" Amber giggled.

"There are boy dollies, Amber," Melinda grinned as she picked up a red jacket, white shirt, and black pants for James. "Grammy Eva made this for you, James. You're going to be so handsome in it!"

James had no clue what handsome meant and he knew Amber didn't either as she twirled.

"Amber funny!" James giggled, clapping his hands.

"James no teasing," Melinda smiled as she put his outfit on. "Amber probably thinks you're the same way."

James smiled up at her when he was dressed. He gave Amber a hug. "You pretty!"

"James pretty too!" Amber smiled.

"You mean handsome, Amber, and yes he is," Melinda smiled. "Those were very nice compliments, you two. Now come on. Let's go show everyone how adorable you are!"

Amber and James smiled as they were carried into the sitting room where everyone was waiting for them. They giggled at the compliments everyone gave about their new outfits. They even smiled when Melinda's father, Grampy Clifton, gave them each a wooden animal he'd carved.

"Mousie!" Amber smiled, showing everyone the carved mouse. "Thank you!"

"Horsie!" James smiled, holding up a carved horse. "Thank you!"

Roland smiled at his twins, taking James in his arms as Melinda held Amber.

"Where Aunt Tilly?" James frowned.

"She here?" Amber added, looking ready to fuss.

"I'm right here," they heard a voice behind them. Everyone turned to see Tilly coming in from the kitchen with two Airabella apple pies, each with a candle in the middle of them. "Happy belated birthday, you two!"

James and Amber giggled as everyone sang the birthday song to them again, and they blew out the candles on their birthday pies.

"Good job, you two!" Roland smiled as Tilly cut the pies and handed them around. "Now, let's see what presents Tilly brought you!"

"Rollie we don't want to spoil them," Melinda smirked.

"It's their belated birthday. Let them be spoiled," Roland smiled, seeing James trying to reach for his gift.

"Hold on there tiger. Amber gets hers first," Tilly smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Why?" Amber asked in surprise.

"Ladies first," Tilly smirked, handing her a box. "I found these in the same place, and I had a feeling you two would love these!"

With Melinda's help, Amber opened the box to reveal a pastel-pink furred plush cat. "Pretty kitty!" she smiled. "Thank you!"

"That is a pretty kitty," Melinda smiled. "What did you get, James?"

"Speaking of tigers," Roland grinned as he helped James open up a box with a plush white tiger.

"Wild kitty!" James smiled. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Tilly smiled. "And I know you two want to name them."

"Name kitty?" James asked, holding up his kitty.

"It can be anything," Roland smiled, ruffling his hair playfully.

"Dutch-ess Kitty!" Amber smiled, struggling a little with the title, but still proud of herself for giving her kitty a royal-sounding name.

"Amber, I'm honored!" Tilly smiled. "You made her a duchess like me!"

"Yeah!" Amber smiled.

"Mine's Prince Blizz-ard!" James grinned.

"Prince Blizzard? That's a cute name too, James," Tilly smiled. "And it's fitting since he's a white tiger."

The twins hugged their kitties close before James frowned, seeing Amber attached to Duchess Kitty.

"Don't worry James. Amber will play with you soon," Melinda assured him as Tilly took Prince Blizzard and playfully made him roar.

James clapped his hands happily at his aunt, forgetting about Amber for a few minutes.

"Now, my little party animal, I believe you said something about wanting to sing?" Melinda grinned, tossing him up.

"He does enjoy singing, doesn't he? Just like a certain little Songbird I know?" Grampy Clifton smiled, squeezing Melinda's hand after she caught James.

"I have no idea where he gets it from, Daddy," Melinda grinned.

"You do," Roland smirked, seeing Amber still looking at Duchess Kitty.

"Aunt Tilly sing?" James asked happily. "Please?"

"That is one word I can never turn down," Tilly mused, turnip to Amber. "Amber do you want to sing with us?"

"Okay! But kitties sing too!" Amber smiled.

"Of course kitties sing too," Melinda grinned.

"Prince Bliz-zard likes singing like us!" James smiled.

"That's right, James, kitties do like singing," Melinda smiled as she went over to the piano and started singing. "Moonlight...turn your face to the moonlight...let your memory lead you, open up enter in...If you find there the meaning of what happiness is, then a new life will begin."

"Yay Mommy!" Amber smiled.

"Very nice, Melinda," Roland agreed.

"Whiz bang!" Tilly laughed, seeing her niece and nephew dance with their kitties.

"Even their kitties like dancing," Melinda smiled, watching the two play.

"Can I dance with Dutch-ess Kitty, Amber?" James asked, "Please?"

"Nicely done, James," Melinda smiled.

"Okay!" Amber smiled, "Can I dance with Prince Bliz-zard?"

"Okay!" James smiled as they switched kitties.

The three adults watched the scene in front of them as Melinda smiled.

Sharing was new for the both of them and often there would be a few tears or a temper tantrum. But it seemed that Amber and James enjoyed their new friends.

At least until the people had left and Tilly found herself staying for a few days to make up for missing their birthday.

She saw James in the time-out corner, sitting apart from Prince Blizzard. "Amber like her kitty more than me!" he sniffled.

"James, what's the matter?" Tilly asked, picking him up and carrying him to the rocking chair. "Why did you put yourself in time-out?"

"Amber don't like me no more!" James cried. "She like Dutch-ess Kitty better!"

Tilly nodded in understanding. She had seen James ask Amber to play with him earlier, but Amber was too busy dancing with Duchess Kitty. Later, when they were taking their naps, James woke up after having a bad dream. He always went to Amber for comfort during nap time, but she was ignoring his cries, since she was cuddling with her kitty, and giggling in her sleep over a happy dream.

"And you're jealous?" Tilly asked softly, starting to gently rock him.

"What that mean?" James sniffed.

"You don't like how Amber is spending time with her new friend," Tilly explained, kissing his cheek.

"No," James hiccuped, resting his head against her chest.

"Don't worry, James; just because Amber has a new friend doesn't mean she doesn't love you any less," Tilly continued. "You've done the same thing yourself."

"Me? Why?" James asked.

"Well, you were excited to get that teddy bear I gave you for your first Wassalia, weren't you?" Tilly asked. "You carried that little guy around so much that Amber thought you liked him more than her."

"Am I bad boy?" James asked.

"Why would you think you're a bad boy?" Melinda asked, coming in and seeing James on Tilly's lap.

"Of course not," Tilly smiled, "Everyone gets jealous of something sometimes."

"Even you? Mommy? Daddy?" James sniffed.

"Even grown ups," Melinda assured, musing his hair. "Your Aunt Tilly was jealous once."

"But Aunt Tilly nice!" James pouted, a little confused.

"Tell that to your father when he got his first horse," Melinda smirked. "Tilly wanted a horse for her birthday or something, and Daddy got a horse first. She got jealous, and so one day when Daddy was doing something in the castle, Tilly went to the stables, took Daddy's horse out of his stall without permission, and rode him."

"Bad Aunt Tilly!" James scolded.

"And that's putting it nicely," Tilly smirked. "Baileywick caught me using Roland's horse to jump a bush full of Mother's favorite flowers. I cleared it and I wasn't hurt, but several flowers were knocked off."

"Daddy mad?" James asked.

"Roland wasn't, but our daddy was!" Tilly grinned. "It's okay to feel angry or a little sad with Amber right now James. But don't do something that would put you in time out."

"Time out bad!" James giggled, clapping his hands.

"That's right. Time out bad," Melinda smiled, seeing Amber come in the room upset. "Amber what's wrong sweetie?"

"Dutch-ess Kitty and I were playing and she got hurt!" Amber sniffled, holding the kitty up.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's all right," Melinda smiled as she examined Duchess Kitty. "Duchess Kitty's fur just got ripped a little. I can fix it, no problem!"

"You okay, Amber?" James asked as Melinda took Duchess Kitty and left to get her sewing kit.

"No..." Amber sniffled.

Suddenly, James had an idea. He wriggled out of Tilly's arms, and picked up Prince Blizzard. "You can play with Prince Bliz-zard while Mommy makes Dutch-ess Kitty all better!"

"Really?" Amber hiccuped. "But I a bad girl."

"Why do you think that sweetheart?" Tilly asked, smiling as James gave Amber his kitty.

"I give Dutch-ess Kitty a hug after we danced and she ripped," Amber sniffled. "I don't want to hurt her!"

"Come here, sweetheart," Tilly smiled, taking Amber on her lap and starting to rock her, "Amber, what happened to Duchess Kitty was an accident. Sometimes toys get ripped, but they can easily be fixed."

"Dutch-ess Kitty mad at me?" Amber asked.

"I think she can forgive you," Tilly smiled. "Your brother can too."

"James sad?" Amber frowned. "I really bad girl."

"No you're not. You made a new friend and wanted to spent time with her. That's not being a bad girl,"Tilly assured. "Friends are nice but family is forever."

"Really?" Amber asked, looking at Prince Blizzard.

"That's right, Amber," Melinda said as she brought a newly-repaired Duchess Kitty to Amber. "I was able to fix Duchess Kitty, and she's all better! But I think we should let her rest for the rest of the day, since she just had major surgery!"

"Okay," Amber giggled. "James and I play with Prince Blizz-ard?"

"If he wants to," Tilly smiled. "But be careful. You don't want Prince Blizzard to get hurt too, do you?"

"No!" Amber shook her head.

"We be care-ful!" James agreed.

"That's all we ask for tiger," Tilly smiled, ruffling his hair. "You two go play."

"And play nicely with Prince Blizzard," Melinda added.

"James go play. I go soon," Amber said, looking uneasy.

Amber, what's wrong?" Melinda asked.

"James mad at me?" Amber asked.

"Why would you think...oh..." Melinda trailed off, thinking that Amber must have heard them talking about how James had been jealous of Duchess Kitty. "Sweetheart, he's not mad at you. He thought you liked Duchess Kitty more than him."

"I love James!" Amber cried.

"We know you do," Tilly smiled, taking her in her arms. "But even you will get jealous one day. But not with a toy. With a girl just a year or so younger than you."

"But I be nice!" Amber pouted.

"You think so now but not as you grow. Sometimes when you're jealous, you can be mean," Melinda explained with a soft smile.

"Meanie?" Amber frowned. "Was I meanie to James?"

"Well, you were spending an awful lot of time with Duchess Kitty," Tilly reasoned. "James wanted to play with you and you didn't notice. And I saw yesterday during your nap, he had a bad dream and he was trying to get your attention, and you ignored him. I know you were probably involved in your own dream, but James needed you."

Amber ran to James and gave him a hug. "I sorry, James! You sad and I not help! I bad girl!"

James hugged her back, stroking her hair as she began to cry. He was forgiving her as he knew that she only wanted to play with her new toy.

New toys were exciting at their age and though he didn't play with Prince Blizzard much, James had understood how Amber had felt.

Even if it made him sad and a little hurt that she hadn't been his friend.

"It's okay, Amber," he smiled. "You got ex-ci-ted with your kitty like I did with my teddy bear."

Amber smiled a little. She'd forgotten about the teddy bear James got for Wassalia. She had wanted to play with her brother, but he had been too caught up in playing with his new friend and didn't notice her.

"I be nice to you now," Amber promised. "We have tea party! We bring Dutch-ess Kitty and Prince Bliz-zard. We play a game and they play a game!"

"You two play your own game, and you let them play their own game?" Melinda smiled. "That's a good idea! Then you can all play a game together."

"Yay!" Amber giggled, jumping up and down.

"Thank you Aunt Tilly," James smiled, running to Tilly and hugging her legs.

"You're welcome, my little tiger," Tilly grinned. "You two go have fun with your kitties, and we'll catch up with you later."

"Thank you for fixing Dutch-ess Kitty!" Amber added, hugging Melinda.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Melinda smiled. "But don't be too loud."

The twins nodded, running off to play with their kitties happily. 


	41. Apple picking

Forty one: Apple picking.

Plot: Aleena, Sandra, and Zoe go picking for the rare Airabella apples with Amber, James, Sofia, and Tilly.

A few days after her horse Phoenix had been rescued after she had been captured by a wizard, Princess Sandra of Orillia had invited some of her friends from Enchancia over so they could help her teach her sister Zoe how to ride her new horse, Cloud. She and Sofia were flying beside her, giving her the same tips they had been given, and so far, Zoe was doing well.

"Like this?" Zoe asked.

"Great job, Zoe! Just aim for the safety mats as you go back down," Sandra said as she and her friends taught her sister Zoe how to fly her new horse.

Zoe tried to remember all the pointers Sandra had given her as she was learning to fly. Only a week ago, Sandra had tried to teach her how to fly her own horse, Phoenix, but the horse had been captured by a wizard. Phoenix had been freed from his control, and Zoe had been given a horse of her own. "I did it!" she cheered, punctuating her sentence by falling onto the safety mat.

"Don't worry, Zoe; I did the same thing when Zeke and the royal horse trainers tried to teach me to fly," Sandra assured her. "It just takes time and practice. And I remember Zeke telling me that landing is the hardest part."

"She's right," James added. "Landing is harder than the actual flying."

"I didn't have it easy when I first tried either," Sofia assured with a smile.

"I know Sof. I remember," James smiled.

He had been proud of Sofia for accomplishing her dream of joining the flying derby team despite everyone telling her that it was a boy sport.

"But at least Cloud is the same size as Minimus, so you don't have far to fall," Sofia cut into his thoughts as Sandra helped Zoe up again.

"Yeah," Zoe frowned a little. It had been scary when Phoenix threw her and Sandra, but they didn't blame her; Phoenix had been under a spell, and they forgave her as soon as she had been freed from it.

"Don't think about that bad stuff anymore, Zoe," Sandra advised as she pulled her into a hug. "Phoenix is okay, we forgave her for what happened, that wizard got what was coming to him, and he won't bother us anymore."

"Promise?" Zoe smiled.

"I do promise," Sandra smiled, helping her back on Cloud.

"You did a pretty good job fighting that wizard too," Zoe added.

"Not a bad way to break in my new wand, right?" Sandra asked, holding up the 11 3/4-inch maple and unicorn hair wand that Dorrie and Candice had made for her. "I told Aleena all about it when we came home after our little adventure, and she was pretty impressed."

"Girls!" King Robert's voice cut into their thoughts. He smiled as he came up to them. "You did a wonderful job, Zoe! All your practice is paying off!"

"Thanks, Daddy!" Zoe smiled.

"I have another surprise for you," Robert continued, "King Roland's sister, the Duchess Matilda, has asked you to accompany her tomorrow when she makes her famous apple pies."

"The ones where she uses Airabella apples, right?" Sandra asked. "I've got a lot of apple recipes, and some of them call for that kind."

"Well, now's your chance to get them," Robert grinned. He liked sampling the treats Sandra made, ever since she'd fallen in love with cooking after he sentenced her to work in the kitchen for a week.

"And we're coming with you," Sofia added, turning to James and Amber, "Right?"

"You bet we will!" James grinned.

"I wouldn't miss it!" Amber agreed.

"It has been awhile since I went apple picking with Aunt Tilly," Sofia smiled.

"And I bet she'll enjoy it with all of you Princess Sofia," King Robert smiled.

"I always liked her visits. Especially since I named Duchess Kitty after her," Amber smirked a little.

"Duchess Kitty?" Sandra asked in surprise.

"My plush cat," Amber smiled. "I've had her since I was two."

"I've got a few plush cats myself," Sandra smiled. "Zoe gave me Fig for winning my first fencing match."

"Ah, yes, Sandra loves cats," King Robert smiled, "She'd spend time in the stables with the barn cats, and Ambre adopted her after she told Spike to leave him alone."

"But they do work together when they have to," Sandra reminded him, recalling how she had asked Spike and Ambre to do some spy work for her.

"Sometimes Amber includes Duchess Kitty in her and James' sing alongs," Sofía smiled playfully.

"Does James have his own cat?" Sandra teased.

"Yes I do. Prince Blizzard," James smiled.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't tease you," Sandra smiled back, "But we all know that cats love to sing!"

"Don't worry, Sandra, I know you're not being mean," James smiled, "But we're all entitled to have a plush friend."

"Even Ezekiel?" Amber asked.

"Yes, he's got one too," Sandra grinned. "Rick, his raccoon."

Sofia giggled at the thought before laying her hands on her dress.

She couldn't help but be excited to see Tilly again.

It had been awhile since she had last seen her and with Sandra and Zoe coming along, the thought of picking apples with Tilly again only increased her excitement.

"Where do we find Airabella apples, anyway?" Zoe asked.

"I read somewhere that Airabella apple trees are always moving, trying to find the best spot to grow," Sandra added.

"That's right," Sofia nodded.

"So how do we find them if the orchard moves?" Zoe asked.

"Aunt Tilly uses a special map to find it," Sofia explained. "It's called a Locus Pocus map."

"I've heard of those!" the Royal Sorceress, Aleena, gasped as she came up to the group. "I wanted to tell you, Princess Sandra, that you did a great job with those spells you showed me. Your new wand's really working well for you."

"Thanks. Do you want to come with us, Aleena?" Sandra asked. "I mean, if it's okay with you and Duchess Matilda, Sofia?"

"As Mom says, the more the merrier!" Sofia smiled.

"Thank you!" Aleena grinned, "My father tried to make a Locus Pocus map when I was little, and I wonder what happened to it. I can't believe I'm going to see one up close!"

"You're going to enjoy it," Sofía assured with a smile.

"Can I practice a little more?" Zoe asked with a smile.

"Sure! Just be careful," King Robert smiled, ruffling her hair.

Sandra boosted Zoe onto Cloud, swung herself up on Phoenix, and as Sofia and Minimus joined them, they flew around the castle a few times. They flew by the stables and waved to Zoe and Sandra's brother Ezekiel, who was on his way to muck them out.

Ezekiel gave them a half-hearted wave back, but he called, "You're looking good up there, Zoe! Maybe if I get a day off from working around here, I'll take my horse and teach you how to fly too." Even though his title had been suspended, Ezekiel was still allowed to ride his own winged horse.

"Okay!" Zoe smiled.

"We'll have to make a special treat for him when we bring the apples back," Sandra suggested.

"It's nice of you to think of him, Sandra," Sofia smiled. "I know it was mean of him to unmask James like that, but he's working off what he did, and hopefully he's learning a lesson."

"I hope so," James grumbled at the memory.

"James, you're not the masked singer anymore. You're singing in public again," Amber smiled softly, putting an arm around him. "But I understand if you're still upset."  
17h ago"I just wanted to see if I could sing that song without anything bad happening," James admitted, "I thought if I could sing it in a disguise and everyone liked it, I'd unmask myself. But Ezekiel had to go and unmask me as I took my bow, but at least I covered my face as I ran off..." he trailed off as tears rose in his eyes at the memory.

The girls all hugged him, and Aleena gave him a Calming Potion. "Everything's going to be fine, Prince James," she said as James relaxed. "While I watched Princess Sandra sing the song she did through my crystal ball, I also watched you sing your song, and it was beautiful! Such a sweet tribute to your birth mother!"

"And starting right now, there are to be no sad feelings," Sofia smiled. "This adventure we're going to go on is supposed to be fun!"

"Right fun," James sniffed.

"I thought you liked fun!" Amber giggled playfully.

"I do," James smirked, glaring at her mockingly. "How can a person hate fun?"

"Have you met Zeke?" Sandra smirked. "If I like something, he hates it. If I don't want to do something, he jumps right in and does it."

"Sandra, don't tease your brother," King Robert tried to look disapproving, but he couldn't help but smirk. "You and your friends just get ready for your adventure tomorrow."

"Yes Dad," Sandra smiled, helping Zoe off Cloud as she landed.

"Amber don't go overboard with your outfit for tomorrow. It's only apple picking," Sofía smirked playfully.

"I know that Sofía," Amber smiled, knowing that her sister was only teasing.

When Tilly came the next morning, she and Aleena hit it off right away. She loved the magical fountain in Aleena's tower, and admired her phoenix Sinistra. "I'm glad you're coming with us," she said as they left the tower a few minutes later. "I knew your father, and he was always interested in magical items in addition to potions. In fact, he created my Locus Pocus map when I was younger."

"We can visit him in Mystic Meadows this weekend, that is, if you're not doing anything," Aleena suggested. "I'm sure he'd love to hear about your adventures with it."

"I'd like that," Tilly smiled.

When they met up with everyone in the dining hall, Tilly smiled at the group. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"We are," Sofía smiled, fixing her adventure hat.

"If you had been here an hour earlier Aunt Tilly, you would've disturbed Amber's beauty sleep," James teased, earning a glare from his twin.

"I wouldn't want that," Tilly smiled playfully.

"Just be glad I decided not to wear anything fancy, James," Amber smirked, showing off her simple blouse and skirt.

"See, you're learning that bigger's not always better," Sofia giggled.

"All right, adventurers! Shall we get started?" Tilly smiled.

"Yes!" everyone cheered.

"Whiz-bang! Let's go!" Tilly grinned as she led the way out.

"You've been on adventures with Duchess Tilly before Sofía?" Zoe asked excitedly with a smile.

"I have," Sofía answered with a nostalgic smile. "Amber and James thought she was 'boring' but I wanted to go with her. I thought they were right at first but it turned out to be fun."

"And we were so happy to be proven wrong," Amber smiled. "She took the three of us on another trip after James decided to sing in public again, and we had a lot of fun."

"Appearances can be deceiving, my dear," Tilly smiled, patting her shoulder.

"So, where do we go to find the apples?" Sandra asked.

"Well, let's ask the map," Tilly smiled. "Would you or Aleena like to do the honors?"

"Let Aleena do it," Sandra suggested. "She's been really excited up to this point."

"Me? Well I'm honored!" Aleena gasped in surprise. "Thank you Sandra."

"Here you go, dear," Tilly smiled, unrolling the map. "All you have to do is ask it."

Aleena smiled. "Locus Pocus map, please show us the location the Airabella apple orchard!"

"Please don't move away," Sofia begged silently.

"You want to find them easily?" Zoe whispered, looking at the map.

As the girls were talking, several pictures appeared on the map. "Okay!" Tilly smiled. "According to the map, we go through the giant flower meadow, then through the pine tree grove, then through the Pegasus valley."

"That's where Phoenix and I first met," Sandra remembered. "I got lost on a scouting trip with my friends on my first day as a Tulip Scout, so I waited for someone to find me. Phoenix was the one who found me, and we flew back to the girls!"

"You told us about that, Sandra," Amber smiled, "but will you be okay going through the flowers? We know how much they bother you."

"I'll take care of it when we get there," Aleena assured her.

"Thank You Aleena," Sandra smiled.

"You're welcome," Aleena smiled, musing her hair.

"Can I help with Sandra too?" Zoe asked.

"Sure," Aleena smiled. "I know you and Ezekiel aren't as sensitive as Sandra when it comes to flowers, so we'll both help her when we get there."

"You said Sandra's not allergic to flowers, right?" Sofia asked.

"No, but for her, the smells tend to be overpowering," Amber explained. "She used to be in an Enchanted Gardening class with me, but she had to drop it since she had so much trouble breathing. And you remember the flowers in Orillia Castle that other time?"

Sofia nodded. She, James, and Amber all had to help Sandra get out of the room, but the flowers followed them until they got to Sandra's room and they shut the door, allowing all of them to breathe again.

"So we'll all help," James suggested with a smile.

"You don't have to do that," Sandra grinned.

"We want to," Sofia said, taking her hand. "It's the right thing to do."

"Okay, so any time you're ready, I'll cast a Bubble-head Charm, not just for Princess Sandra, but for anyone else who might need one," Aleena offered.

"Whiz-bang!" Tilly smiled, "Better safe than sorry. And Sandra will let us know if she needs the charm, won't you, dear?"

"Of course I will," Sandra promised.

"Good," Zoe smiled, giving her sister a hug.

"I know you don't want anything to happen to me but I'll be okay," Sandra promised, letting go of the hug.

As they started walking through the flowers, Zoe kept an eye on Sandra. She seemed to be doing fine, but when they were halfway through the flowers, she noticed her putting her hands over her nose and mouth.

"Aleena, I think it's time for that spell!" Zoe murmured.

Aleena nodded. "Princess Sandra?" she murmured, tapping her shoulder. When Sandra looked up, she saw Aleena pointing her wand at her. She took a deep breath, removed her hands, and let her cast the spell.

"Thanks, Aleena," she said when she was able to breathe again. "Sorry about that, everyone."

"It's no problem at all," Tilly smiled. "We're halfway through the flowers, and you did very well."

"I'm proud of you Sandra," Aleena smiled softly. "Once we get through these flowers, I'll undo the spell."

Sandra nodded, glancing at Zoe who was smiling softly. She had promised that she would be safe and she was.

When they made it out of the flowers and Aleena had removed the bubble, she and Tilly consulted the map. "We have to go through the pine tree grove next."

"And at least pine trees don't bother me as much as flowers," Sandra agreed.

"What sort of things can we expect in the pine trees?" Amber asked.

"Always expect the unexpected, my dear," Tilly smiled.

"What can a pine tree do?" James wondered with a smirk. "It's just a tree with pine cones."

"I don't know James. Anything can happen," Sofia smiled.

The group started to enter the pine trees, when they heard a rustling noise. A small creature came out of a pile of fallen branches.

"What's that?" Zoe asked as James and Sandra went over to investigate.

"It's a baby wombeast," Sofia smiled, thinking of her wombeast friend Wilbur. "He must have gotten separated from his parents."

"Poor little guy," Sandra crooned as she picked it up and carried it over to the others. "We've got to help him!"

"But...Sandra...wombeasts can be dangerous if they're separated from their young!" Amber protested as the wombeast started to sniff around the group. "Besides, his parents can't be too far away, right? He should be fine until they show up again...right?"

"Amber!" Sandra frowned.

"Maybe you're right; we should keep him with us, just to make sure he'll be safe as we look for his parents!" Amber agreed.

"He's so cute!" Zoe cooed as the baby wombeast sniffed her.

"It likes you Sof," James smiled, seeing the baby wombeast snuggle against Sofia.

"I'm not your mommy!" Sofia giggled, gently petting the baby.

"Admit it, Sof, all animals like you," James grinned as the baby wombeast nuzzled him.

Aleena smiled as she watched the baby wombeast sniff everyone. "Miss Tilly, do you think we could use the map to find the baby wombeast's parents? We know we've got to go to the Pegasus valley when we leave the pine trees."

"Now that is a whiz-bang idea!" Tilly grinned. "Why don't you ask the map where we can find them?"

"Okay," Aleena smiled, "Locus Pocus map, please show us the baby wombeast's family!"

The baby wombeast stared at the map, snuggling against Sofia who could see him worried.

"We'll find them," Sofia promised, petting it again. "Don't worry."

"Here you go," Sandra added, taking something out of her pocket. "I forgot I put this in my pocket this morning when I was getting ready. I have a few cat toys in my room just in case Ambre comes in during the night, or any other time and wants to play."

"Good idea," Sofia smiled as Sandra dangled the little creature in front of the wombeast, who sniffed it. "Even though he's not a cat, we should keep him happy."

"What will Ambre say about this?" Zoe asked.

"He'll understand it was for a good cause," Sandra assured her.

"I'll also make a duplicate toy, so in case this little guy likes it, we'll let him have that, and Ambre can have the original," Aleena added.

"We just have to see if baby wombeast slime cat toys," Sofia smiled, seeing the baby wombeast look at the cat toy.

"Aw! He's trying to get it!" Amber cooed, smiling at the action.

"Does that help you little guy?" Zoe asked, petting him gently.

The baby wombeast growled happily, licking the toy. "Friend!" he grunted.

"You like that?" Sofia smiled as Tilly led the way down a different path. "And it looks like we're on the way to finding your family!"

The group followed the path to a cave, where they heard the sound of growling.

The baby wombeast perked right up and almost jumped out of Sandra's arms. "Mama!"

"Take it easy, little guy; let me put you down gently," Sandra smiled as she carefully put him down. "Like I tell Ambre, shoulder-high tumbles are not fun!"

"Neither are tumbles out of tall trees," Zoe added, shuddering as she remembered one of Ambre's early days in the castle.

"But fortunately, Ambre learned his lesson, and luckily he wasn't hurt," Sandra agreed as they saw two large creatures approach them.

"Mama!" The baby wombeast growled happily. "Mama!"

"We're close to her little one. Don't worry," Tilly smiled, petting him gently.

When they arrived at the cave, the baby wombeast growled, "Mama!"

"There you are!" the mother wombeast smiled. "I've been worried sick!" She pulled the baby close and nuzzled him before seeing his new friends. "Thank you so much for finding him!"

"It was our pleasure, and we're glad he's safe," Sofia smiled.

"And he can have that little toy as soon as I make a copy of it," Aleena added. She didn't have an amulet like Sofia, Amber, or Sandra, but like Zoe, she did have a pendant that allowed her to talk to animals.

"Friend!" The baby wombeast growled, reaching out for the toy.

"Hold on! Let Miss Aleena copy it first!" Sofía giggled.

"He must not like to wait," Amber guessed, seeing the baby wombeast pout.

"Then I'd better be quick and copy it," Aleena grinned, aiming her wand at the toy. "Geminio!"

"Here you go, little guy, it's your friend," Sandra smiled, holding the copy of the toy out to the baby wombeast, and putting the original back in her pocket after Aleena cleaned the slime off of it.

"Friend!" the baby wombeast giggled as he started licking the new toy.

"Thank you! That's so nice of you," the mother wombeast smiled. "Now he'll have a new friend to play with."

"It's no trouble at all. We all loved looking after him," Sofía smiled.

"But he got attached to Sof rather quickly," James smirked.

"Sofia's the princess of understanding animals," Amber added with a smile.

"You've gotten pretty good at understanding animals too," Sofia grinned, pointing at Amber's own amulet.

"Good point," Amber smiled, stroking the baby wombeast. "It was nice meeting you, little guy!"

After saying their goodbyes to the wombeasts, and promising to give them some Airabella apples, the group continued on their way.

"Okay, the map says we need to go through the Pegasus valley," Tilly said as she led the way there.

"I kind of wish we'd brought Phoenix with us," Sandra mused, "She's originally from there."

"Don't worry, Sandra," Aleena smiled, "From what I've seen since you brought her home, you've taken wonderful care of Phoenix, and she's made a good life for herself at the castle. She and Sinistra are friends, and she and the barn cats get along well together!"

"That's true. The cats do love her," Sandra smiled

"But maybe we'll meet another friend here!" Zoe giggled happily.

"You never know, sweetie," Tilly grinned as they carefully made their way into the valley. "But be sure to be careful when walking here. A Pegasus can pop out at you when you're not prepared."

"I remember when Phoenix and I found my friends," Sandra mused, "We saw a big herd of Pegasi not even a minute after we were back together again."

"Like those up there?" James pointed.

The group looked up, and saw several winged horses flying overhead. "Exactly!" Sandra grinned as some of them came down.

"You think they'll fly us to the apples?" Zoe hoped with a smile.

"It might depend on their mood dear," Tilly reasoned.

"They don't look upset," Sandra smiled.

"Hello, everyone!" one of the Pegasi greeted them. "Welcome to Pegasus Valley. Please, feel free to look around and enjoy yourselves." She suddenly looked at Sandra. "I remember you. My friend let you ride her when you told her that you were separated from your friends."

"You know Phoenix?" Sandra asked.

"Yes, and it's a fitting name you gave her, since you and your friends passed through here on your way to find phoenixes," the Pegasus smiled. "I've seen you two from time to time, and you treat her well. You also tried to help her when she was captured by that wizard."

"And she threw me off!" Zoe pouted.

"But that wasn't her fault," Sandra reminded her with a hug.

"We know about that," the second Pegasus agreed. "I was captured by that young wizard myself once, so I understand what must have happened. Don't blame her for something she couldn't control."

"You said you forgave her, Zoe, and so did I," Sandra agreed. "Phoenix felt bad enough when she remembered what happened, and we told her that she wasn't responsible. Besides, you know we weren't hurt. I cast that spell to slow us down, and Dorrie and Candice pulled us onto their brooms so we'd get down safely."

"Okay," Zoe agreed.

Sandra hugged her sister again in an effort to fully calm her down.

Sofia and Amber, meanwhile, had found themselves gently petting two of the Pegasi who nuzzled them in return.

"We're on our way to the Airabella apple orchard," Sofia told one of the horses, "Do you think you and your friends could give us a ride?"

"Of course," the first Pegasus smiled. She neighed for some other Pegasi to come over, and everyone climbed on their backs. "Ready, everyone? Let's go!"

A few minutes later, the group arrived at the orchard. "First things first," Sandra said as she helped Zoe off the horse's back. She picked a few apples and gave one to each of the Pegasi. "Thanks for the ride."

Zoe smiled beside her as she petted the Pegasus she and her sister had ridden. "It was fun!"

"We'll need them to take us back to the castle, so maybe they can stay for a few minutes, right?" Amber asked.

"Good idea, Amber," Sofia agreed.

"They just can't eat all the apples," Tilly smiled, getting off her Pegasus.

"Them or James Aunt Tilly?" Amber smirked playfully as James glared at her.

"That was one time," James frowned, crossing his arms.

"I know how you feel, James," Tilly grinned. "The first time I made an Airabella apple pie, your father came in the kitchen after I got it out of the oven. When it cooled, he took the pie to his room and ate the whole thing all by himself! Baileywick, Dad, and I wanted to say something to him about it, but Mom told us that his stomachache was punishment enough!"

"Dad and Zeke did the same thing when I made my first dessert," Sandra agreed. "Luckily, I learned to make more than the recipe called for. That way, if someone ate a pie or something for a special event, there was another one to replace it."

"It's always a good idea to be prepared," Tilly grinned as everyone helped fill a few sacks.

"Cause you never know what could happen right?" Sofía asked with a grin.

"Exactly" Tilly smiled, musing her hair.

"Like if someone took some of the apples without asking?" Zoe asked, trying to reach an apple she had spotted.

"Don't worry, Zoe," Aleena smiled. "If there weren't enough apples for a recipe Sandra needed, she or I could make a copy of the apples she did have, just like how I made a copy of Ambre's cat toy for that baby wombeast."

"That's right," Sandra agreed. "In fact, it helped making too much food. I remember a few months ago that there was a Foreign Foods Festival at Royal Prep. You remember how I made those fried dough cakes for it?" When Zoe nodded, Sandra continued, "I'd put them in the classroom, then I went out to help someone set something up or do something else. When I came back, a few students, Zeke included, were already helping themselves, and they said the fried dough cakes were the best things they'd ever had."

"They were good," Zoe smiled.

"But not as much as these apples will be," James smiled.

"Oh no! You're turning into Dad!" Sofía giggled, holding her sack of apples behind her back.

"Airabella apple pie...Great!" James grinned, imitating one of Roland's catchphrases.

"Save it for Family Game Night, James," Amber couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Okay, everyone, what do you say we get back to the castle and start baking?" Aleena suggested.

Everyone agreed, and once they mounted the Pegasi again, they flew back to Orillia Castle.


	42. Amulet nightmare

Forty two: Amulet nightmare

Plot: *spoilers for Forever Royal. Amber's proud of Sofia being a protector and though she still fears losing her sister again, she's only lucky not to be the one suffering from a nightmare about the amulet.

The graduation party had been a success despite the trouble with Vor.

Amber knew that Sofia could take care of herself to where she stood up to Vor inside the amulet without giving up but she could tell by the strained smile on her sister's face that something was wrong.

"Let's just enjoy James' singing," Sofia smirked, watching as their brother hogged the karaoke machine.

"James, other people might want to sing too!" Amber called.

"Okay! Sof, Amber, do you guys want to sing with me?" James asked as he found another song.

"Well, since you're asking so nicely," Amber smiled.

"I'd love to!" Sofia added.

"See, Amber, contrary to popular belief, I don't hog the karaoke machine!" James smirked as his sisters joined him. "You know that if you know and like the song, you're more than welcome to join me!"

"I think I might take you on that offer," Amber smirked playfully.

"With how much we sung today, I'm surprise none of us are sore," Sofia joked playfully as Amber gave her the microphone.

"The only one who's taking it easy is Cedric," James smiled, ruffling Sofia's hair. "It took all of us just to get you out of the amulet."

"And his rest is well deserved," Sofia looked toward Cedric, who was relaxing with Goodwin and Winifred, and nursing his fifth cup of punch. "But all of you know I'd do the same for you."

James and Amber nodded. They knew Sofia was always doing some brave thing or another to help someone, but when they had learned that Sofia had been pulled into the amulet, they had been terrified at the thought of losing their sister, and they'd do whatever it took to get her out and with them again.

Especially Amber who had seen it happen before her very eyes.

But now wasn't the time for worry. Now was the time of celebrating their graduation.

"Sof, Amber, I'm going to take a little break from singing and go see what some of the guys are doing," James cut into her thoughts. "You can commandeer the karaoke machine if you want while I'm gone."

"Okay," Sofia smiled, thinking that some of her Protector friends, especially Chrysta, might like to sing with them. After all, she'd told them all about her family, and they were all getting to know each other now.

Now that was a burden off her shoulders.

Amber was just happy she didn't have to lie anymore about her sister's whereabouts. That was becoming tiring.

"I'm proud of you Sofia," Amber smiled, stroking Sofia's hair.

"I'm proud of you too Amber the first," Sofia teased before smiling proudly. "You've come a long way since my first day in the castle."

"We've both grown since that day," Amber smiled as she led the way to her room. "I'm not the same person I was when we first met."

"Neither am I," Sofia agreed. "We've both been through so much together, and each experience helped us get stronger."

"And like you said to me outside, we're sisters. We'll never lose each other again," Amber reminded her before turning around. "I just need you to close your eyes for a moment."

"I don't understand. I wasn't told we were getting gifts," Sofia smiled, remembering the dress and shoes Miranda had made for her. "Not that I know of anyway."

"I wanted to surprise you," Amber smiled. "I made something special for you, and I made a second one for me."

Sofia smiled as she opened the small package. "It's an amulet," she smiled, seeing the necklace in her hands.

"Yes, because I'd always wanted one," Amber admitted, "I made this in art class, and I had Cedric put a spell on it."

"What are you going to be able to do?" Sofia asked.

"It's nothing special; it just glows when I think of you," Amber admitted. "Mine does that too."  
8h ago"Well after what happened today, I guess you'll be thinking of me a lot," Sofia mused.

"I would say the same," Amber agreed, fixing her tiara. "Come on. We better go back to the party."

"Amber, how would you like to have a sibling sleepover tonight?" Sofia suggested, "We could all talk some more if you need to."

"That's a good idea," Amber smiled. "I think James might want to talk to you too, since he was as worried about you as I was."

"You know he's welcome too," Sofia smiled.

Amber nodded, holding back the urge to keep Sofia from leaving again.

She knew it hurt to see her sister being pulled into her own amulet but she wondered how Sofia felt about it.

But didn't want to trouble her. Instead they both smiled at James acting silly with the guys.

"I know he's really worried about you too," Amber murmured, "He tries to hide how he's feeling behind music or silly behavior. I know the look well. Before he started singing in public again, I'd sometimes see him singing in his room. He'd have a song on that he really liked, but sometimes he'd start crying. He'd tell me everything was fine, but I never believed it. He's got the same look in his eyes right now."

Sofia looked toward James and noticed that Amber was right. Even though James' friends were having fun with the song, James himself kept glancing over at her. He'd give her a little smile, but Sofia knew that he had something on his mind.

"We've been through a lot tonight," Miranda noted, seeing their solem expressions. "I can understand how James is feeling."

"But none of you had to witness it," Amber frowned, biting her lip. "Mother, would it be alright if we had a sibling sleepover tonight?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Miranda smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Yes, but if I may make a suggestion," Roland spoke up, "We should do what I did when James and Amber were younger and had nightmares. We'd spend the night together, like a family camp-out in my room, and the next day would be devoted to cheering them up."

"Everyone together does sound like a better idea," Sofia smiled.

"I think James would agree with that too," Amber agreed.

"I do," James smiled, hearing the conversation. "It's been awhile since we had one of those."

"Believe me we need one," Amber smiled, musing his hair. "Especially you."

"No. I think you and Sof need it more than me," James reasoned, holding back a smirk.

"I think we could all use some time together," Miranda smiled, pulling him into a hug. "But what do you have in mind for cheering them up or making them feel better?"

"We'd always do what they wanted to do," Roland explained, "Like if Amber wanted to feed the swans, we'd feed the swans, or if James wanted to go fishing, we'd go fishing."

"Amber would go fishing?" Sofia looked surprised.

"Well, she'd watch," Roland admitted, "But maybe now that she's becoming more of an 'outdoor princess', she'd like to do some fishing of her own?"

"We'll see about that when tomorrow comes, Daddy," Amber smiled a little.

The plan was settled. The family would spend time together the day after their ordeal.

After the party was over and their friends went home, Amber, James, and Sofia started to set up Amber's room into a camp out.

"You'll love it Sofia," Amber smiled as she grabbed a blanket. "Think of it as being in a Buttercups outing!"

"Only it's inside?" Sofia yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"But there's one little problem," James said as he took another blanket, "I'm not a Buttercup."

"Didn't you say you wanted to join the Groundhogs after someone ripped up a story you wrote?" Amber asked.

"That's right," James remembered, "When that happened, I told Dad that I wanted to quit Royal Prep and join the Groundhogs."

"And I told him that as much as Baileywick would have enjoyed having him in his troop, I didn't want James to be a second-grade drop-out," Roland added as he came in to check on them. He smirked and mussed James' hair as he added, "How embarrassing!"

Even James laughed as he remembered the joking conversation. However, he had told Baileywick that he'd volunteer to be a junior Groundhog Aide whenever he needed help, and Baileywick had welcomed him.

"But this can be like a Groundhogs outing too!" Sofia suggested with another yawn.

"James and I can finish Sofia. You look exhausted," Amber reasoned, giving her a hug. "Especially after the day we've had I wouldn't blame you."

"Maybe I should rest for a minute, but I don't want you to do all the work," Sofia admitted. As she sat next to Miranda, she picked up the purple cat Cedric had made for her, hugging it as she leaned against her shoulder.

"You'll be fine, Sof; we've got everything under control," James assured her. "You just rest, and if you have to fall asleep, then you should take a nap. We'll wake you up before we start our first game."

"We're all here for you, Sofia; you know that, right?" Amber said as she hugged her.

"I know, " Sofia muttered, falling asleep.

"She'll be fine," Roland said, placing a blanket over Sofia. "She's been through a lot today."

"Being trapped in her own amulet didn't help," Amber grumbled softly, almost in tears.

"I can't imagine what it must have been like in there," Miranda murmured. "Alone with that evil woman..."

"But we've seen how strong Sofia is," Roland reminded her, "Remember how she helped lead the attack in Avalor?"

"We remember Dad," James smiled, squeezing Amber's hand.

"The one thing I hope Sofia isn't dreaming about is being trapped," Amber muttered, stroking Sofia's hair.

"She probably won't until later," James sighed in relief. "With us she's fine. And maybe will be ready for our camp out."

"We'll all be with her if she needs us," Roland smiled.

"She knows," Miranda agreed, seeing Sofia smile in her sleep as she moved closer to her.

Sofia was asleep for almost three hours before waking up. She grinned, seeing her family in front of her.

"Shall we get ready for our camp out?" Amber smiled, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry for wasting the time we could've had," Sofia sighed, biting her lip.

"Sofia, you have nothing to be sorry about," Miranda murmured, pulling her into a hug, "You told us about what happened, and we couldn't be prouder of you for helping us."

"You risked everything for us," Roland agreed, ruffling her hair.

"I may had not liked lying for you but I did because I love you," Amber added, joining the hug.

"Oh, yes, one of three phrases a squire or knight, or in this case, princess or Protector, lives by," James grinned, "Number one: 'Cover for me'. Number two: 'Oh, good idea...you can add whoever it is you're trying to butter up.'" His grin widened as Sofia and Amber giggled. "Number three: 'It was like that when I got here!'"

"Don't let the Protectors hear you say that!" Sofia chuckled.

"But the first rule is really if you have too many things to do at the same time and someone needs something done quickly," James continued, "If that happens, find someone to help you out."

"Then I'll have you two help me," Sofia smirked.

"Until the fall," Roland smirked, musing her hair.

"But for now let's enjoy our camp out," Miranda grinned, grabbing a pillow.

Sofia smiled as the family camp-out began. She watched as Amber slipped away, then returned with two plush cats. "What's this for, Amber?" she asked as Amber gave James a plush white tiger.

"You didn't think we're going to have a kitty sing-along with no kitties, did you?" Amber smiled. "Duchess Kitty and Prince Blizzard always loved those!"

"Good point," James smiled, "We haven't done one of those for a while."

"I remember your last one," Miranda smiled, "It was so cute, and you included some of your other plush friends!"

"If our plush friends know the song and they want to join in, they can," James nodded in agreement, "But Sof, I know you said Cedric gave you that purple cat, but what did you say her name was?"

"Amber's the one that helped me find a name," Sofia smiled at the memory.

"Nothing that a kitty naming princess like me couldn't do," Amber grinned happily. "All I did was put a hand on her head."

"And it just came to you?" James smirked.

"Yes, and Lady Lavender loves her new name, doesn't she, Sofia?" Amber grinned.

"Well, the name Violet was already taken, so we went with my second choice," Sofia grinned.

"Good idea; we don't want confusion between your cat and Violet," James agreed.

"Let your kitties have a camp out of their own children," Roland smirked playfully, placing Duchess Kitty on Amber's bed.

"That's not a bad idea Daddy," Amber smiled. "Lady Lavender hasn't met Prince Blizzard before!"

"She only met Duchess Kitty because of our mother daughter sleepover," Miranda grinned.

"And do you remember a few weeks ago, Royal Prep had that mother-daughter tea party where we all had to bring a stuffed animal?" Sofia asked. "Since Amber and I had our own kitties, you had to borrow Prince Blizzard."

"That's right," Miranda smiled. "James was more than happy to let me borrow him."

"Maybe we could do something like that for Mother's Day," Amber grinned.

"Maybe," Sofia smiled.

"Without me?" James pouted playfully with crossed arms.

"Of course you're invited James!" Miranda chuckled with a smirk. "It's not a mother daughter event!"

"With all this talk about kitties, we'll never finish this camp out," Roland joked.

"Well, what else would you like to do at this camp-out?" Sofia asked.

"Well, for starters, you can tell us about the Protectors and the Mystic Isles," Miranda started. "How did you get involved with all this, and why couldn't you tell us what you were doing?"

"And how come Amber always knew about this?" James spoke up, "I may like writing and reading about mysteries, Sof, but you didn't have to be so mysterious with us!"

"I agree," Roland muttered, taking her hand. "You shouldn't have been so secretive."

"And I'm sorry about that," Sofia frowned. "I'll tell you the whole story."

The family listened in amazement as Sofia explained everything, from the discovery of the Secret Library to all of her adventures as Story Keeper.

"You mean, when I stowed away with you when you went to the Misty Palisades that one time to face the dragons and the sea monsters, that was a Secret Library mission?" James asked. He looked up when he saw Roland and Miranda's stunned expression, and added, "Sorry, Mom and Dad, but Sir Finnegan suggested I go on an adventure after I failed the Junior Knight test the first time so I'd be ready to take the test again. I came up with the idea of stowing away with Sof; he had nothing to do with that."

"That's all right, and you passed your test and learned a few lessons," Sofia smiled.

"Indeed," Roland smiled. "And how about you, Amber? Since you seem to know about the Mystic Isles, I'm guessing it's safe to say that you accompanied Sofia on an adventure too?"

"Yes," Amber admitted with a smile. "Though she had me promise not to say anything."

"It was to protect all of you," Sofia sighed, cuddling Lady Lavender.

"You shouldn't had lied to us," Miranda said sternly, hugging her close. "You really scared me tonight."

"I know and I'm sorry Mom," Sofia muttered, trying not to yawn again.

"But you more than made up for it when you got rid of Vor and freed us from that spell you said we were under," Miranda continued.

"We're very proud of you, Sofia," Roland agreed.

"And now you're a protector!" Amber giggled, taking Duchess Kitty off her bed. "And my kitty's proud too."

"Your kitty is just learning about this," James smirked.

"Alright you two. Let's finish the camp out so the three of you can go to bed," Roland grinned, ruffling their hair.

"Shall we have a kitty sing-along now?" Sofia smiled. "Or should we make up Protector adventures that our kitties can go on?"

"You have kitties on the brain!" Miranda grinned. "But we'll do whatever you want until it's time to go to sleep. And tomorrow, you're making the schedule."

"But what about Baileywick?" Sofia asked. "Won't he have his own schedule tomorrow?"

"I told Baileywick earlier that I was going to spend time with the family all day tomorrow," Roland assured her, "Like I always told Amber and James when they asked that question, I may be the king and have an entire kingdom to run, but nothing could ever replace my family at the top of my list."

The three siblings smiled at his words.

They knew that while they were still children that Miranda and Roland wanted to spend time with them.

And none of them minded.

Amber frowned as she watched Sofia sleeping next to her. She'd been terrified when she saw Sofia being pulled inside the amulet, and she tried to help her, but with the help of her friends and family, her sister was safe again. She hugged Duchess Kitty and thought about Sofia, but she smiled a little when she saw a little light coming from her necklace.

James didn't really want to sleep either. He knew not to sing or play music while the family was sleeping, so he took up a book and curled up with Prince Blizzard, just like he used to when he was younger. He tried to lose himself in the mystery he was trying to read, but he couldn't help but think about what Sofia had gone through.

Trapped in the jewelry she had worn since the very beginning.

The twins were alarmed as they heard whimpering coming from their sister. Sofia rarely had nightmares nowadays.

The whimpering only worsened as Amber saw her gift to Sofia glow.

"Sofia, wake up," Amber murmured, gently shaking her awake.

"Amber?" Sofia sat up with a start, but then buried her face in her shoulder. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you up..."

"Don't worry, Sofia," Amber murmured, pulling her close. "Everything's going to be all right. We'll all stay with you, and tomorrow, we'll do anything you want. We're going to stay right by your side."

"You'll be alright Sof," James agreed, looking up from his mystery book.

"No I won't," Sofia sniffed, taking off the amulet. "I'm never wearing this again."

"But you never take it off!" Amber shouted, giving it back.

"NO!" Sofia screamed, slapping the necklace out of her hand.

Amber took it before it could slip off the bed. "Sofia, I promise, everything is going to be all right. That amulet has been one of your most cherished possessions since the day you set foot in the castle. Just because you had one bad experience with it does not mean that it will happen again," Sofia started to speak, but Amber held a hand up to stop her. "Yes, I know, I wanted an amulet like this. You told me I stole it from you. Not one of my most shining moments, I agree, but I learned a valuable lesson because of it. You have always been more than worthy to be the bearer of that amulet. It's always been there for you, and it always will be there for you."

"Amber's right," James smiled, stroking Sofia's hair. "One bad experience won't keep you from wearing it."

"You don't understand. I felt how Elena must've felt for years. Getting pulled into only made it worse," Sofia sniffed, trying to block out the memory.

"But you were both brought out again," Amber reasoned. "You were there for her, just like all of us were there for you."

"But it took more than forty years for Elena to be set free from the amulet!" Sofia protested.

"And it took us a little more than forty seconds to free you," James replied. He noticed that Sofia was trying to look upset, but she couldn't help but smile.

They were right. It was for more than forty seconds.

But it was a couple hours as Sofia felt tears in her eyes.

If the spell hadn't worked, she would've been just like Elena. Never getting to age from eleven while everyone else did.

"I'm sorry, Sof; I shouldn't joke about that," James said as he saw her expression and pulled her into a hug. "But you know that we'll never let anything happen to you. You've stuck right by our side since the day you came to the castle, and you've helped us with everything that got thrown our way. We'd all do the same for you, and you know it."

"I know," Sofia murmured. "But I don't want to wear the amulet for awhile. At least until the nightmares go away."

"You had one?" Amber asked softly, squeezing her hand.

"When I was asleep earlier when you were setting everything up," Sofia admitted. "I dreamed that the spell Mr. Cedric cast to get me out didn't work."

"It's all right, Sof," James assured her, "Thanks to you, Cedric's gotten a lot better at his magic, and he found the spell to get you out."

"He has indeed," Roland agreed. "He found the spell needed to rescue you, and with all of us behind him, he was able to rescue you."

"Dad!" Sofia gasped, looking away in shame. "You heard everything?"

"Only the nightmare you had," Roland admitted, taking her in his arms. "What's the matter Sofia?"

"She doesn't want the amulet for awhile Daddy," Amber answered, stroking Sofia's hair.

"If she doesn't want to wear it, she doesn't have to," Roland murmured. "I originally gave it to her as a welcome gift. I never even knew Princess Elena was trapped in it until our adventure in Avalor."

"But when you gave it to me, I promised to never take it off," Sofia sniffled.

"And you've kept that promise," Roland assured her. "Sofia, I could never be angry at you for not wanting to wear the amulet. But if you want, you can keep it in your jewelry box until you're ready to wear it again."

"Thank you," Sofia smiled a little, hugging him as best as she could. "It's just when I look at it, I'm afraid I'll get trapped in it again."

"I wouldn't blame you for feeling that way," Amber confessed. "I was terrified when you were pulled in. I tried not to let go."

"That wasn't your fault," Sofia frowned. "That was Vor's."

"I know, but I'd do anything to protect you, Sofia, you know that," Amber continued. "You may be a Protector for the Ever Realm, but who's going to protect you if you need protecting, especially if you don't want to wear the amulet anymore?"

"And when you were telling us about the stuff your amulet did, you said you could talk to animals," James added, "You know they're there for you too, Sof, but how would it be if you couldn't talk to them anymore?"

"I never thought of that," Sofia muttered softly.

"We're not upset with you or your decision," Amber assured her, patting her back.

"I still want to talk to my animal friends," Sofia admitted, "So maybe I will wear it. But only if you stay with me."

"All right, and you could even tell us what they say," Amber agreed. "And who knows? I might even ask Cedric to put a similar spell on my own necklace so I can talk to animals too."

"He might have a spell like that," Roland agreed. "I'm sure he'd be happy to do that for you."

"But you're thinking that we should get back to bed?" James joked with a smile.

"Exactly," Roland smirked, musing his hair.

"We will Daddy," Amber promised. "I just need to speak with Sofia alone first."

"Okay, but don't stay up too late," Roland smiled as he and James walked back over to their beds.

"Sofia, I promise that everything's going to be all right," Amber said as they stepped out into the hall so they couldn't be overheard again, "You're surrounded by so many people who love you, and we're all willing to do everything in our power to help you."

"I know," Sofia sighed. "It's a dumb fear but I can't help but be scared of getting trapped again."

"Elena said in your last letter that she'd visit us in a few weeks. You can probably tell her about it," Amber smiled, patting her head.

"I want you there with me," Sofia muttered softly, holding back tears.

"I'll be right by your side the whole time," Amber promised. "Or better yet, we can have everyone stay with us when you talk to Elena."

"Thank you, Amber," Sofia smiled.

"Maybe Lady Lavender can help you," Amber grinned as she leaded Sofia back to the room. "After all, kitties are known to help with nightmares."

"James used to sleep with Prince Blizzard when I first came to the castle," Sofia smiled.

"He still does sometimes," Amber smirked, helping Sofia get into bed.

"Especially when he was having nightmares of his own about singing," Sofia remembered. "I know they stopped, and he's singing around the castle and in public again, but I'd sometimes even see him with Prince Blizzard or one of his other plush friends when he was working on his stories."

"James uses his stuffed animals as writing consultants," Amber smiled over at James, who was holding Prince Blizzard tightly, "But if he really needs comforting after nightmares, he turns to them."

"Like my kitty will for me?" Sofia yawned, starting to fall asleep.

"Yes. But I'll be here if you need me," Amber assured, stroking her hair.

"Thank you, Amber," Sofia smiled as Amber tucked Lady Lavender in with her. "And not just for the talk, but for everything."

"It's what big sisters do," Amber smiled. "And if you and Lady Lavender need me, my bed's right next to yours, and I've got Princess Sparkle Bear and Duchess Kitty with me too."

Sofia didn't say a word as she had fallen asleep, leaving Amber to give her a quick peck on the forehead.

She hated it whenever Sofia was upset but her sister had an actual reason why after everything that had gone on.

And staying away from the amulet for a little while wasn't a bad idea as Amber knew how Sofia had felt about being trapped inside.

She knew Sofia would wear it again when she was ready. After all, she thought it was just like when James had been reluctant about singing in public or with his door open. Sofia, Roland, and Miranda had agreed that the best plan of action for that would be to let James come to a decision about that on his own. They knew he'd sing in public or with his door open again when he was ready. All they needed to do was to be there for him and support him. She knew that it wouldn't be any good to have Sofia wear the amulet right away if she wasn't ready. It was a good idea to let her get used to the idea again.

Even if it took time as Amber yawned, snuggling close with her own stuffed animals before her amulet started to glow.

She looked towards Sofia's side, spotting a smile on her sister's face.

Sofia would be okay eventually. It would just have to take one day at a time.


	43. Like Mommy

Forty three: Like Mommy

Plot: Years after the events of Pain and Scars, Two of a Kind, and Forgiveness, Sofia, now a mom herself, has to look after her niece Princess Lorelei the second while Amber and Desmond are away. Except while a two year old is easy to take care of, Sofia's own three year old daughter is hiding something.

"Want Mama!"

Princess Lorelei the second or Lor as everyone called her, stood in her crib unhappily as Sofia took her in her arms.

"I thought you were supposed to have a nice nap," Sofia smiled, gently stroking her niece's hair.

"No!" Lorelei pouted, pulling Sofia's bangs. "Want Mama!"

"I know you do. But she'll be back soon," Sofia assured, getting her hand off her hair.

The last thing she needed was to explain to her niece the scars that Vor had given her long ago. Of course the children were used to the one on her right hand with the ones on her chest, forehead, and left leg covered.

Well at least Lorelei was. Sofia's own little girl Elena the second had already seen the others.

"Uncle James?" Lorelei asked with a smile.

"He's probably a little busy right now Lor," Sofia smirked, knowing that it wasn't the truth but she didn't want her brother who was now one of Enchancia's best knight to spoil her niece before Amber's return.

"He sing with me?" Lorelei asked.

"I'm sure he will, and he'll sing with Elena too," Sofia smiled. She remembered when the girls were born. James would sing to them as Sofia rested. She wondered if either of them would inherit his love of singing.

If they did, it would be much later.

Lorelei was exactly like a mini version of Amber and was getting into the stars even though she didn't understand it.

Elena was getting into magic and wanted to be like Sofia which Hugo was playfully jealous of.

"Uncle Hug?" Lorelei pleaded, tugging at Sofia's dress sleeve.

"He's not busy. He's with Elena," Sofia smiled, putting Lorelei down. "He can play with you but Elena's busy right now."

"Why?" Lorelei pouted.

"She's looking at some picture books to get ideas for her first wand," Sofia smirked. "She's also starting to draw pictures of her first set of robes."

"I've seen them," they heard James' voice as he came in to check on them. "Like Amber, she's a brilliant artist!"

"Uncle James sing?" Lorelei asked, hugging his legs.

"Only if you join me, sweetheart," James smiled as he picked her up.

"Just don't spoil her too much James," Sofia smiled. "As Amber's advisor, I'm trying not to have her be too spoiled."

"But El likes it!" James pouted playfully.

"Between you and Mr. Cedric, she's going to be very spoiled one day," Sofia smirked, letting him and Lorelei be by themselves for awhile.

Hearing Lorelei's "La-la-la" made her smile as she had to admit that her niece did inherit James' word play.

Elena was more on the imagination side, always drawing herself as a mermaid or a flying horse. Sofia couldn't help but blame herself for that for she always wore the amulet around her daughter.

But she frowned as she heard her daughter fuss from across the hall, hearing Hugo gently explaining something but it was muffled.

"Mommy's a bit sensitive about her scars honey. Can't you pick something else?" was all Sofia heard as she got closer, stepping back a bit from the door.

She glanced down at the lightning scar on her hand that Vor had given her years ago. She had been so ashamed that she hid it but now she didn't anymore and Elena was so used to seeing it.

"I know you say take it one day at a time, Hugo; everyone tells me that, but I'll never be used to them," Sofia murmured.

"Don't think of them as scars, Sof," James murmured, "Think of them as badges of honor after you beat Vor."

Sofia couldn't help but smile, knowing that James had often told her that the scars were badges of honor even back when they were children.

"Mommy!" Elena wailed as Sofia opened the door, gently taking her in her arms.

"What's the matter?" Sofia cooed, stroking her hair. "Was Daddy being mean?"

"No red sorcerer robes!" Elena cried.

"No red..." Sofia trailed off, then she remembered what Elena was talking about. Vor had worn a red cape, and when she had learned about them, Elena had decided that red robes and capes were scary. "It's all right, Elena, you don't have to have red sorcerer robes if you don't want to. I always thought you looked cuter in purple anyway, just like me!"

"Sorry, Sofia, I just showed her a picture of a red cape and she got upset," Hugo apologized. "I told her she didn't have to choose red for her first color, but she ran off."

"It's okay, Hugo; I know you're trying to help," Sofia smiled.

"And I got after her for playing with the paint," Hugo added, tapping Elena's shoulder. "Ellie, is there something you wanna show Mommy?"

"Show me what?" Sofia wondered, kneeling down towards Elena's level.

"Pretty like Mommy!" Elena giggled, rolling up a sleeve to reveal her right hand covered in pink paint in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Sofia gasped at the mark. "I..." she started, but she heavily sat down. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked at Elena's hand. The last thing she wanted to see was a mark like that on someone, even if it was fake.

"Ellie, why don't you go wash that off now?" Hugo murmured, "I'll be in to check on you in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Elena smiled.

"Sofia, this is probably a really dumb question, but are you okay? I don't think Elena knew what she was doing," Hugo murmured when they were alone.

"I-I know she didn't Hugo," Sofia croaked, feeling a few tears go down her cheeks. "She looks up to me so much but the scars are only thing that she and Lor can't admire."

"Lucky for us, James is keeping Lor company," Hugo smiled, wiping away her tears.

"La-la-la!" Lorelei giggled, stopping at the sight of Sofia and Hugo. "What wrong?"

"Ellie had a mark on her hand," Sofia sniffled. "It was fake, but it looked just like my scar..."

Lorelei gave Sofia a hug. "Don't be sad. You brave and that badge!"

Sofia smiled a little. Lorelei had obviously heard James say that, and now she believed it too.

"Well Ellie wanted to surprise you but I caught her with the paint before she could do the others," Hugo confessed, rubbing Sofia's back.

"Lena bad!" Lorelei shouted, crossing her arms.

"She wanted to surprise me?" Sofia asked in shock.

"She wanted to make something to show you her support," Hugo explained. "She thought if she made a mark like that, you wouldn't feel so bad."

Sofia smiled a little. Hugo's explanation made sense. She'd heard of people showing signs of support in difficult situations, so it was only natural that Elena would do something like that for her.

"That would explain why she only wanted to be with Daddy this morning," Sofia smirked playfully.

"Am I not fun?" Hugo playfully pouted.

"Uncle Hug fun!" Lorelei giggled, jumping up and down. "We see Lena?"

"Of course you can," Sofia smiled. "And you're right, Lor; Uncle Hugo's like a mushroom. He's a fun guy!"

"You spend too much time with James," Hugo smirked, kissing her forehead.

"Auntie Sof fun too!" Lorelei giggled, hugging her aunt close.

"I'm glad you think so," Sofia smiled, seeing a familiar and desperate look on her niece's face. "But before you do anything else, you're going to the potty."

"Good idea; you can't work under pressure," Hugo grinned as he and Sofia led her to the potty.

"You're as bad as James, you know that, don't you?" Sofia smirked.

"You love me!" Hugo smiled.

A few minutes later, Hugo and Sofia were congratulating Lorelei on using the potty like a big girl, and not having an accident, and they led her to where James and Elena were.

Lorelei frowned at seeing her best friend sad, walking up towards her and giving her a hug.

"Hi Lor," Elena frowned, noticing the hug. "Where you come from?"

"Potty!" Lorelei giggled. "I big girl!"

"Yay!" Elena smiled.

"So, what's going on here? And Elena, I love that purple robe you found!" Sofia smiled. "The greatest sorcerers I know wear purple robes!"

"Elena felt bad for making you upset," James explained with a smile. "So I told her a few stories of you being Cedric's apprentice when we were growing up and she picked purple because you wore it."

"Elena, why did you paint that mark on your arm?" Sofia asked softly, seeing her daughter turn away.

"I heard you say you didn't like the one on your hand," Elena admitted. "I also heard a few of my friends say they painted designs on their faces or arms to show support for the flying derby team."

"That makes sense, Sof," James admitted. "After you and Hugo won the Flying Crown race, some of our friends at Royal Prep would imitate the Flying Slingshot during dance class. And I admit, I did it once too, just to see what it was like! But of course I did it after my wrist was healed!"

Sofia couldn't help but laugh as she remembered that. Professor Popov had stepped out of the room for a minute, and some of the kids got the idea to try the flying slingshot move. Professor Popov came back to find everyone spinning around the floor, bumping into each other, and fall laughing onto the pillows. He tried to look angry, but he couldn't help but smile himself.

And she couldn't be angry with the three-year-old in front of her, gathering Elena in her arms.

"Next time if you want to make a mark on your hand, ask me if you want to use one of my badges as inspiration," Sofia smiled, musing her hair.

"Okay Mommy," Elena frowned, looking at the scar. "I sorry."

"Don't worry, Elena," Sofia smiled. "I know you meant well, and you want to support me too."

"It takes time, right?" Elena asked.

"Yes, it takes time to get used to these," Sofia smiled.

"Time?" Lorelei asked in confusion.

"I'll explain that to you later sweetheart," James smiled, musing her hair.

"Lena magic?" Lorelei asked, looking at Elena's robe. "Mama magic too?"

"Well, Amber did study magic in school, but I was more experienced in it," Sofia explained. "I was even Mr. Cedric's apprentice."

"Wow!" Elena smiled. "Can I be his ap..ap...helper too?" She struggled on the word 'apprentice', but thanks to James, she knew that 'helper' was like another word for that.

"If he asks you, yes, but only if I'm there to watch you," Sofia smirked. "And thank you James, the human thesaurus!"

"He is indeed one!" Amber chuckled as Lorelei ran to her arms.

"Amber? But you weren't supposed to be here for another day!" James gasped in surprise.

"Present?" Elena begged, trying to walk in her robe before falling on her knees.

"Yes, actually," Amber smiled, tying a gold sash around Elena's waist. "We'll fix up that robe so it fits you better. You look beautiful, Elena, but you look like you're swimming in that robe!"

"We go swimming?" Lorelei asked.

"It's just a figure of speech, sweetheart," Amber smiled. "But that robe is a little bit too big. But don't worry. You, Sofia, and I'll sew it right up so you won't trip on it."

"Thank you Auntie Amber," Elena smiled, hugging her close.

"Me present too?" Lorelei asked, jumping up and down.

"Daddy's getting it sweetheart," Amber smirked, musing her hair.

"It's a new book," Desmond smiled as he came in and gave it to her.

"Desmond, a two-year-old can't read," Sofia looked puzzled. "I mean, James has been writing since he was born, but reading?"

"Don't doubt young readers, Sofia," Amber giggled. "Take James for example. According to Daddy, James' first words to the nurse when he was born were, and I quote, 'Can I read that when you're done?'"

"Uncle James funny!" Elena giggled, trying to imagine it in her head.

"I got you something too Ellie," Desmond smiled, musing her hair. "Even though I know your mommy and she doesn't like you spoiled."

"Ellie could never be spoiled; she's so sweet!" James grinned, tossing Elena up.

"Do we need to get you, James?" Sofia smirked.

"Not when I have my human shield with me," James smirked back.

"Okay, that's enough, you two," Amber couldn't help but laugh. "Desmond, what did you get her?"

"What Daddy get?" Lorelei wondered with wide eyes.

"Told you she's a mini Amber," James whispered in Sofia's ear.

"Oh James!" Sofia whispered back with a chuckle.

"It's a pop-up book of the constellations," Desmond smiled, showing Lorelei a picture book. He opened it, and showed her a unicorn picture on one page, and a picture of Amber on the other.

"Of course," Amber smiled. "Amberina Major is just past the tip of the Unicornicus constellation."

"I still remember when you discovered that," James smiled. "Just like Dad did when he won awards at Royal Prep, you were so excited that you couldn't sleep for days. Sof and Cedric had to cast sleeping spells on you every night."

"Trust me. My arm got tired casting the same spell night after night," Sofia smirked playfully.

"Spells hurt?" Elena frowned.

"Some can," Sofia admitted, taking her in her arms. "But not the easy ones. And Amber is right. You're swimming in this thing. It's like James found one of my childhood robes and put it on you."

"I'm just trying to help, Sof; she found that one before I could find a smaller one for her," James pretended to pout.

"It's okay, James, and this is nothing that a little shrinking spell can't fix," Sofia smirked, casting a shrinking spell on the robe. She smiled a few moments later when the robe was fitting Elena perfectly. "That's better, isn't it? And don't worry, Elena; I put a growth spell on it too, so it'll grow with you for as long as you have it."

"That's a good idea," Amber smiled.

12m ago"Thank you Mommy," Elena smiled before running off.

"Now where do you think she's going to?" Amber asked, picking Lorelei up.

"Probably back to the paint," James smiled a little, putting a hand on Sofia's shoulder. "You'll be okay if you know..."

"I know I'm not a fan of them but if Elena and Lor see them as badges then I'm okay," Sofia assured with a smile. "Besides I know it's only paint."

"Like we always tell you, just take it one day at a time," Amber smiled. "You've come so far since that day too. You're wearing the amulet all the time again; not just around the castle or during the day."

"And I saw Elena painting a picture of it," Hugo added. "It didn't have anyone inside it; it was just a picture."

"Then I better go help her. But not make it too gruesome for her," Sofia smiled, stepping out of the room.

Her daughter's surprise had been quite the emotional shock but Elena was only three. That and the paint was washable so it wouldn't last forever much to Sofia's relief.

"Are you going to be okay, Sof? I'll come with you if you want," James offered.

"You can if you want, James, but we're just going to check on Elena," Sofia smiled.

"We might come with you," Desmond spoke up, offering Amber his arm. "Of course, we'll just check on the girls, but we'll be there if you need us."

"Thank you but Lor missed you two for a week!" Sofia giggled. "Go play with her!"

"I go potty like big girl!" Lorelei giggled, hugging Amber close.

"You did?!" Amber gasped, stroking her hair.

"We're so proud of you, sweetheart!" Desmond smiled as he and Sofia led the way to the girls' playroom.

They found Elena drawing a picture of Sofia's amulet. Sofia smiled when she saw herself with Clover and Minimus, enjoying a conversation. On the other side, she saw herself as a mermaid.

"Elena, that's beautiful!" Sofia smiled.

"You talk to bunny and horsie, and you turn into mermaid!" Elena smiled.

"Yes I do," Sofia smiled again, holding back the tugging at her heart.

Both Clover and Minimus had passed on before Elena was born but with childhood portraits littered around the castle, Elena got to know them as much as Sofia did.

Even if it was from stories.

"Look Sof! She got your badges down perfectly!" James chuckled as Elena ran over to the painting.

"Bad Uncle James! It was a surprise," Elena frowned, crossing her arms.

James scooped her up and hugged her. "You love me!" he smiled.

"Yes we do, but that little trick only works so much!" Sofia couldn't help but laugh.

"But until it stops, you love me!" James chuckled, covering Elena with kisses.

"You made this for me?" Sofia gasped once Elena was put down.

"Yes," Elena muttered softly. "I wanted to show you but you got sad because of my badge."

"You made it with good intentions," Sofia murmured. "You wanted to make me feel better about my scars. And I know it's going to take some time before I'm used to them, but that little display of solidarity was a nice gesture."

Elena smiled. She wanted to do something to cheer Sofia up, and this seemed to be working.

"You want us to make marks like that, Sof?" James asked. "We're standing by you too, you know."

"Can they Mommy?" Elena asked with a smile.

"Peas?" Lorelei begged, wiggling out of Amber's arms and ran to Sofia's legs.

"Please sweetheart!" Hugo corrected with a chuckle.

"Please sweetheart?" Lorelei asked.

Even Sofia and Amber joined the laughter. They both agreed, that this was exactly the kind of word play that James would do.

"I have no idea where she gets that. I really don't!" James grinned, scooping her up and covering her with kisses.

"You know we'll be getting you as you're sleeping tonight, right?" Hugo smirked, taking Lorelei and kissing her.

"That's a good idea, and everyone loves a good game of Pass the Baby!" Desmond smiled, taking Lorelei from him.

"I think we better leave these two alone," James whispered, seeing Elena tugging on Sofia's dress.

"I couldn't agree more," Amber smiled, taking Lorelei from her husband. "Come here Lor. Let's get you a snack. Auntie Sofia and Ellie need some alone time."

"I might come too," Desmond murmured.

"Wait for me," Hugo agreed, but he paused. "Unless you need me for anything, Sofia?"

"That's okay," Sofia smiled. "Elena and I just need to have a little girl talk."

"Little girl talk?" Elena asked in confusion once everyone had left.

"Yes. Little girl talk," Sofia answered, taking her in her lap.

"Vor gave you badges?" Elena wondered softly, thinking that her mommy was mad at her.

"Sweetheart, I'm not mad at you for what happened, if that's what you're thinking," Sofia started. "I admit, I was a little surprised at first, and maybe a little sad that you wanted to have a mark like mine, since I always felt so bad about them before, but I could never be mad at you. It's like you look up to me when you see those marks, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Elena smiled. "You brave, you do magic, you help everybody!"

"I do. Which is why I'm a part time protector so I can help Amber and be with you and Daddy," Sofia continued with a smile.

"Do badges hurt?" Elena wondered.

"They did when I first got them. Or at least the ones on my forehead and left leg did," Sofia admitted, stroking her hair. "You know that sometimes I can't over play with you right?"

"Daddy said it's because of your heart badge on your chest," Elena muttered shyly.

"That one still hurts from time to time," Sofia admitted. "I have to be careful now, which is another reason I'm a part-time protector. I do help people in the Ever Realm and the Mystic Isles, but I don't want to overdo it. I don't know if I'll ever be the same again."

"Sofia, don't say things like that," Hugo said as he came in to check on them, "You're the same brave, beautiful, intelligent person you've always been. No marks, scar, or badges will ever change that."

"Mommy brave!" Elena giggled, clapping her hands. "Like Uncle James!"

"Now that I think about it, James does have a few scars of his own," Sofia recalled with a smile.

Hugo nodded, recalling one of James' first times with a real sword. He'd been cut in the side when he first used it in a duel, and now he had a scar on his side. Sofia, Amber, and Miranda had tended to his wound, but James had assured them that he'd be fine.

"But you're sorry about upsetting Mommy aren't you Elena?" Hugo asked, picking her up and tossing her in the air.

"I be bad girl no more!" Elena promised with a giggle.

"You're going to be good now?" Hugo repeated, "That's good to hear!"

"I be good girl now!" Elena smiled.

"Thank you, Ellie," Sofia smiled, kissing her before Hugo could toss her again.

"But I love Mommy better!" Elena giggled.

"And I love you," Sofia smiled, musing her hair.

"Okay, now that everyone's feeling better, shall we go sing with Lor and James?" Hugo suggested.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Sofia smiled.

"I sing too?" Elena asked.

"Of course, Ellie, we all love hearing you sing," Sofia smiled.


	44. A friend in need

Forty Four: A friend in need

Plot: When King Alonso, Queen Penelope, and Penny are informed of Sofia's newly gained blindness, Reina's happy to help. Not so much with sharing her sister.

The king and queen of Brillancia looked at the other as their steward Niles gave them a letter of urgency from Enchancia.

He didn't say what the letter contained but as Reina looked at them and Penny heard a gasp from Penelope, something was wrong as the youngest of the two girls got out of her seat and hugged their mother's legs.

"Mama? Papa?" Reina frowned, not getting a reaction from the hug.

"We're fine sweetheart," Alonso assured, stroking her hair. "But something happened in Enchancia."

"Is everything okay?" Penny asked.

"We need to go to Enchancia immediately," Penelope replied. "The royal family needs us."

Penny smiled. She'd always had a soft spot for James, and she liked the idea of visiting him.

Alonso smiled at her fascinated look. "I know that look, Penny, and while I think it's adorable that you and Prince James like each other, we're going to Enchancia to help his sister Sofia. But don't worry," he added, "After we help Sofia, you know you're welcome to visit with James."

"Which I'm sure he'll enjoy just as much as Penny!" Reina added with a giggle.

"Reina!" Penny blushed, grabbing her cane.

"Now, Reina," Penelope smirked, but she soon became serious. "We'll explain everything on the way. But first, we need the books on blindness from the library. We also need the notebooks and pictures we made when we set up Penny's room."

"Why?" Penny asked. "James told King Roland and Queen Miranda how things need to be set up for when I visit."

"I'm sure he did, Penny, and they must have taken notes on it," Alonso agreed, "But this is going to be for Sofia." Seeing her confused look, he gathered the family around him, took Reina on his lap, and told them about Sofia losing her sight in an accident.

Penny put a hand over her mouth. "Oh dear...Poor Sofia!" she murmured. "Of course I'll help her!"

"That's my girl," Alonso smiled.

"I'll help too!" Reina yelled, jumping up and down. "I'll be Sofia's eyes!"

Penny held back a giggle, knowing that her little sister was her eyes if needed. But her heart ached for Sofia, knowing that her ordeal had to be difficult to deal with.

"I'm sure she'll like having you be her eyes Reina," Alonso smiled, patting her head. "But we'll talk more about it on the way."

When they arrived in Enchancia, the first thing Penny did when she got out of the carriage was go to Sofia and hug her. "Sofia, Mom and Dad told us about your accident. We're so sorry, and we want you to know that we're going to do everything we can to help you."

Sofia smiled. "Thanks, Penny. I really appreciate this."

"I can't tell you how much this means to us," Roland agreed. "Any help you can give us will be greatly appreciated."

"We've been doing research on blindness too," James agreed. "We'll show you all the notes we took and what we've done so far."

"That's good, Prince James," Alonso smiled. "And we told Penny that she can visit with you after she helps Sofia."

"Why are your eyes so red?" Reina asked Sofia with a frown.

"Reina that's not polite!" Penny scolded, gently taking Sofia's hand. "I'm sorry Sofia. She's been asking questions like that throughout the whole ride."

"It's okay. Mr. Cedric and the other sorcerers and sorceresses are baffled by what happened themselves," Sofia smiled a little. "I keep hearing that it might be a first in history."

"I'm sorry, Sofia," Reina apologized.

"Not as sorry as I was," Sofia chuckled a little. "But Mr. Cedric's starting to help me learn how to read Braille, and Amber and James are helping do all kinds of research so we can all learn about this."

"It seems like you're off to a good start," Alonso smiled. "But we're going to give you some of our own ideas as well."

"I appreciate that," Sofia smiled. "I need all the help I can get!"

"And you know we'll give it to you," Penelope smiled.

"Mama and Papa and I wanna help you!" Reina giggled. "I know lots about blindness!"

"Of course you do," Penny smiled.

"You can say that she's an expert," James smirked, musing Reina's hair.

"And we'll need all the experts we can find to help us learn about this," Roland agreed. "Why don't we take all of you to Sofia's room, and you can tell us what we need to do to make sure Sofia can move around safely?"

"That's a good idea," Penny smiled. "I know James knows about helping me, and he takes notes on what I tell him, so he knows what to do when I come to visit."

"That's been very helpful," Miranda smiled. "His ideas have helped us start to learn about this, but now you can teach all of us what we need to do to help Sofia."

"And we'll make sure Reina is out of the way so she doesn't ask anymore questions that might upset Sofia or make her feel uncomfortable," Amber offered with a smile.

"No!" Reina pouted, stomping her foot. "I'm helping too!"

"And you're a very good helper," Penelope smiled. "But Sofia's accident happened recently and being asked about it well she wouldn't like it."

"Maybe you could help me get some things we'll need," James suggested. "You could help me look over the notes I took, and if we don't have something here, you could help me make a list."

"Okay!" Reina smiled a little.

"We got some books from Royal Prep about blindness to help us understand what Sof's going to need-thanks for the titles, Penny!" James squeezed Penny's hand. "And Dad said he had some of the maids start moving things around in her room. That way, she won't trip on them."

"That's a good start," Alonso smiled. "We'll go to Sofia's room and see what else we can do."

As she helped James, Reina eyed Sofia and Penny.

Usually she loved to help anyone that needed it but with Sofia taking her time away from Penny, the younger princess of Brillancia began to feel an emotion she hadn't felt before.

Jealousy.

"Can Sofia get her sight back?" Reina frowned, looking over the list James had given her.

"We're not sure, sweetheart," Miranda murmured. "Like we said, Cedric and the sorcerers have never heard of something like this happening before."

"I'm sorry," Reina murmured, "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Miranda assured her, "I know you're curious about this, so of course you want to know how it happened. We're trying to figure out what happened as well."

"But I don't like sharing Penny!" Reina pouted. "I've always been her eyes! Do I have to be Sofia's too?"

"No. Of course not!" James chuckled, musing her hair. "Is that what's gotten you upset?"

"No," Reina frowned, shyly playing with one of her pigtails. "Maybe a little."

"Don't worry, Reina," James smiled. "We're not going to have you be Sof's eyes too. Amber and I can take care of that."

"That's right," Amber agreed. "We're going to lead her wherever she needs to go around Royal Prep, and we'll take turns leading her around the castle."

"And maybe later, we'll talk about getting her a cane like Penny's, or even a guide dog," James added.

"Get a nice doggie!" Reina yelled with a giggle.

"We will," Amber assured, squeezing her hand. "But what do you think of James' list?"

"Needs more stuff," Reina smiled.

"Okay," James agreed, getting out a sheet of paper and another pen, "What kind of things will we need?"

"Mama and Papa know more than me but they're with Penny and Sofia now," Reina frowned.

"But that doesn't mean you can't still try," James assured with a hug.

"But what can I do?" Reina asked.

"For starters, you can tell me how Penny's bedroom is set up," James started. "Are there certain things she needs to have with her all the time, and does she need them close by?"

"Yeah!" Reina nodded. "She has her cane by her bed when she wakes up in the morning so she can find her way around her room."

"Okay; speaking of her room, what does she have in it, and how does she navigate around?" James asked.

"A bed silly!" Reina giggled. "And Braille books!"

"Reina it's not just those things," Penelope smiled.

"Sorry Queen Penelope if we were interrupting anything," Amber apologized.

"Don't worry," Penelope smiled. "I just wanted to see how it's coming along. Do you need help setting anything up?"

"Not yet," Amber admitted. "I looked through this one book and I learned that we have to avoid putting sharp objects in the room or leave them lying around, since Sofia might hurt herself on them."

"That's right," Penelope smiled. "We did that with Penny when we set up her room too."

"We should also let Amber plan the design and décor of Sof's room," James added. "I read in another book and found out that she might want to navigate around the room by just using textures of things."

"We did that with Penny when she started to walk," Penelope recalled with a smile. "Of course Sofia wasn't born blind but maybe texture might help her use her feeling senses."

"That's not a bad idea," Amber smiled.

Reina grumbled, crossing her arms. Sofia this. Sofia that. She wanted to help her but it just felt like everyone was treating her like they would her sister.

Amber noticed her angry look and motioned her over. "Reina, if you want to help us, then maybe you could answer some questions we have. What kind of textures would be good for Sofia's room now? Does Penny have things in her room that she likes to feel, or has to feel to help her get around?"

"Does Penny also use Braille labels in her room?" James asked. "Like we said, Cedric's been teaching Sof how to read Braille, and having labels for everything might help her practice."

"Penny likes to feel things and Mama and Papa have Braille labels on her things so she knows where they are," Reina smiled a little.

"That's a good start," James said, writing it down. "Anything else?"

"Excuse us for a moment Princess Amber, Prince James," Penelope muttered, motioning Reina over before kneeling down to her level. "Reina, sweetheart, what's gotten into you today? You're usually so helpful."

"I want to help Sofia too," Reina admitted. "I've been learning about this longer than everyone at the castle."

"That's true," Penelope smiled. "I heard you describing how Penny's room is set up, and where she has certain things."

"We've got sticky stuff on the bottoms of Penny's rugs so she doesn't trip on them," Reina added.

"We could do that with Sofia's rugs," Amber agreed. "We'll also have to do that with her bunny Clover's bed, since Sofia always insisted that he sleep in her room with her."

"Can I see her bunny?" Reina asked with a smile.

"Not right now Reina. He's sleeping," Sofia smiled as Penny and Alonso came behind her.

"How are we doing?" Alonso smiled before Reina looked away. "What's gotten into her?"

"We don't know. She's been acting like this for awhile," Amber muttered.

"I think Reina's jealous of the attention we're giving Sofia," James admitted. "She thinks she'll have to be Sofia's eyes too."

"Reina, that's not true," Alonso smiled, pulling her into a hug. "You don't have to be Sofia's eyes. And we're only sharing ideas that will help her."

"I know. But you're sharing Penny with her and I don't like it!" Reina sniffed, close to tears.

"Reina, Sofia's her friend," Alonso explained gently, stroking her hair.

"We're sharing our knowledge of blindness so Sofia will learn what to do," Penelope added. "Nobody knew this was going to happen, but now Sofia, along with her family, have to learn some things that will help her."

"Don't you want Sofia to learn how to get around now, and what she needs to make it easier for her?" Amber asked.

Reina shrugged. "I guess so..."

"So you can help us learn what we need to do," Amber smiled.

"Okay," Reina smiled. "But no more sharing Penny!"

"Reina they'll share her with you," Penelope smiled, taking her hand. "But we promise not to take all of her attention."

"Come on. You can help us with Sofia's room," James smirked, musing her hair. "You are an expert after all."

"Okay!" Reina smiled. "How can I help?"

"Well, for starters, you can come in Sofia's room with us and tell us how we can set it up for her so she can move around safely," Miranda smiled as she led the way into Sofia's room. "Do we need to take anything out or put things in that can help her?"

"And we did mention the Braille labels," Roland added. "Is that going to be limited to Sofia's room, or will we have to put labels on all the doors in the castle?"

"Some doors. Especially the rooms she goes in a lot," Penny smiled.

"Good idea," James noted, holding back a smirk. "Penny you were supposed to let the expert answer that."

"Even experts need a little help," Penny smiled, squeezing Reina's hand. "Right, Reina?"

"Yeah," Reina smiled.

"We also know how attached Sof is to her bunny, and we'll have to put non-slipping stuff on his bed too," James spoke up. "But can he still stay with her in her room?"

"Of course," Penny smiled. "Sofia loves her bunny friend, and he should be allowed to stay with her, especially if you're going to put non-slipping stuff on his bed."

"Okay, we know to label the doors to the rooms she goes in, and we started doing the clock face for her plates at meal times, but what else will we have to do?" Amber asked.

"Why don't you answer this one?" Penny whispered in Reina's ear.

"You think I can do it?" Reina asked shyly.

"Well you are my eyes!" Penny giggled, giving her a reassuring hug.

"Okay," Reina smiled. She turned to everyone and said, "When Penny and I climb the stairs together, I stop at the edge of the first step and tell her whether we're going up or down. I let her feel the railing with one hand, since she has her other hand on my arm. I let her know how many steps it is until we reach the top or bottom, and we stop when we reach where we're going."

"That's a good idea, Reina," Amber smiled. "What else can we do?"

"You have to give Sofia certain directions," Reina continued, "You can't just say 'It's over here'; you have to tell her where it is."

"Like, if Sofia wants to find Mom in a crowded room, I'd say 'She's on your left?'" James suggested.

"That's right...I mean, correct," Penny giggled. "Sounds, scents, and textures can be used as landmarks too."

"Well she has been practicing her senses," Amber smiled.

"She's right. I have," Sofia smiled. "Though I never thought of using them as landmarks."

"That's right," Penny smiled. "You and Amber told me about how you used Hildegard's perfume to find her in that dark cave that one time. And you always know your way to the kitchen to get a snack, right?"

"We follow the scents there too!" James agreed. "And everyone knows how to follow the music when they want to find me."

"That's right," Amber agreed, "We could always hear it a little when you had your door closed; we heard it through the keyhole. But now that you're singing with your door open again, we can hear the music even better!"

Sofia placed a hand to her lips, trying not to giggle.

It was refreshing to hear James sing with his door open again and now she would be able to hear him after the first note.

"You'll be able to him sing from a mile away!" Reina giggled.

"Is that so?" Sofia smirked playfully.

"We'll have to try something like that," Miranda smiled.

"This might be good practice for all of us," Roland added. He looked around at the family. "We should start thinking of sitting in with Cedric and Sofia during one of her lessons."

"I'd like to learn what Cedric teaches Sofia myself," Miranda added, "So that way if for some reason Cedric can't teach Sofia, one of us could sit with her and teach her what she needs to know."

"That's nothing to feel embarrassed about Sofia," Penelope smiled, seeing Sofia's blushing face. "Alonso and I always sat in Penny's lessons when she was younger so we could learn it too."

"But Penny teaches me now!" Reina giggled. "We got to the letter S yesterday!"

"Well, that's farther than I've gotten," Sofia giggled.

"You'll get the hang of it before you know it," Penny smiled. "It's not a race with me. You just take it one day at a time."

"That's what we always tell her," Penelope smiled.

"We do," Reina smiled, holding back a yawn.

"Is that a someone didn't rest on the way over here I hear?" Penny smiled. "Mom and Dad told you to get a nap in."

"But I wasn't sleepy then!" Reina pouted.

"Don't worry, Reina; you can take a nap while Penny helps me," Sofia smiled.

"And don't worry," James added, seeing Reina start to protest, "You've been really helpful. You helped me come up with a lot of brilliant ideas to help Sof."

"You said you wanted to help Sofia, and that's what you've been doing," Amber agreed.

"But I wanna help her more!" Reina yawned.

"After your nap," Alonso smiled, taking her in his arms.

"We'll save the really important things for you," Penny promised, stroking her hair.

"We'll fill you in on everything we tell Sofia," Penelope added, leading Reina out of the room.

"This is a good way for you to practice finding your way around," Alonso whispered to Sofia, "Penelope's taking Reina to the guest room Roland had set up, and you can count how many steps it is from your room to there."

"Okay," Sofia agreed. "Do you do that with Penny too?"

"When we first did this with Penny, we had her count the steps all the time," Alonso smiled. "Now she doesn't need to do that."

"They even did it when Reina was born so I could find her room," Penny added with a smile.

"But you got it memorized pretty quickly," Alonso smirked, taking Sofia's hand.

"But what if someone was to cut her off as she's going around?" Roland asked. "For example, Sofia's going down the hall, and counting to herself how many steps it is to where she wants to go, would she have to start over?"

"No," Penelope smiled. "If she was interrupted in her counting, she'd just stop and wait until the person was gone, then she'd pick up where she left off."

"We'll be sure not to do it," Amber promised.

"We want Sof not to be lost in her own castle," James added.

"I don't get lost!" Sofia pouted playfully.

"You sure you didn't get lost yesterday?" James asked with a playful smirk.

Sofia frowned. She'd been trying to find Amber's room, but she missed and ended up in a closet. She didn't know the door had closed behind her, but Miranda had found her before too long. She knew she wasn't hurt, but she was still shaken by the event.

"Don't worry, Sofia," Miranda smiled, "We'll all practice your new navigation skills with you."

"And just remember what we said about using your other senses," Roland added. "The more you practice, the easier it'll become."

Sofia nodded, putting her hands to her face in shame.

"She's been like this off and on since the accident," Amber whispered to Penny. "She doesn't like to burden us."

"She's been used to sight most of her life so she won't be used to the darkness at first," Penny whispered back. "I can't imagine the nightmares she's had."

"None of us can," Miranda murmured. "James took the news even harder than Sofia." She softly explained how James had tried to attack Cedric for what happened, but how he couldn't go through with it.

"It's perfectly understandable," Alonso murmured. "He's always been so protective of his sister, so of course he'd want to do everything in his power to keep her safe, but there are some things that are beyond his control."

"I'm sorry, Mom," James murmured again.

"She forgave you. So did I," Sofia smiled. "I think I'm ready to learn a little more."

"You sure?" James asked. "We can always take s break."

"No! I'm good!" Sofia giggled, feeling his hair.

"What other things can we do to help Sofia?" Amber asked. "We know how to lead her around the castle now, and we know how to describe what's going on around her, and she's learning to use her other senses to help her. And we're going to talk to Cedric about letting us sit in on one of their sessions. Is there anything else we need to do?"

"Think of whatever you think will be best for her," Penny suggested.

"And if it doesn't work or she doesn't like it, don't do it again," Alonso added.

"Try not to be too protective of her either," Penelope smiled. "Though sometimes you can't help it."

Roland nodded quietly. He had become incredibly overprotective of Sofia following the accident. He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry, Sofia. I never meant to be so overprotective of you."

"Don't worry, Dad," Sofia smiled. "I'd be overprotective of someone if that happened to them too."

"Or if they were born blind like Penny was," Penelope admitted softly. "I've been trying not to be as overprotective."

"And I'm proud of you for it," Alonso smiled, kissing her cheek.

Sofia smiled as Penny gave her a departure hug. Some parts had been frustrating but helpful as Reina didn't want to let go of her legs.

"Why can't we stay?" Reina pouted. "I wanna help Sofia some more!"

"You did a wonderful job, Reina," Penelope smiled. "I'm sure they'll be able to put all your ideas to good use."

"We certainly will," Roland smiled. "We can't thank you enough for all your help."

Reina smiled a little but didn't want to let go as Amber knelt down to her side.

"I know you don't wanna leave but Penny needs you," Amber explained softly, stroking her hair.

"She does?" Reina sniffed.

"How else will she be able to get around without her eyes?" James joked.

"Okay," Reina smiled a little. "But you let me know if Sofia needs help too!"

"We will, sweetheart," Miranda smiled.


	45. Babies make everything better

Forty five: Babies make everything better

Plot: *Pre series* Roland losing his wife was bad enough but raising his infant twins without her was even tougher.

Amber was being fed by the wet nurse and James was asleep in his crib.

They were a week old now and their introductory ball was coming up.

What was supposed to be a joyful time only had Roland shake his head in guilt. If he knew what his wish would've done to their mother, he wouldn't had made it.

But his bundles of joy wouldn't exist as the wet nurse gave him Amber, her left breast exposed before she covered it up.

"You're dismissed," Roland muttered, Amber's head on his shoulder as the wet nurse bowed and left. James was beginning to wake up, whimpering softly before staring at Roland and cooed.

He nor his sister knew that Roland was their daddy yet or that he was the king and they were princess and prince but then again babies didn't understand much.

"Hey little guy. Had a nice nap?" Roland asked, taking James in his free arm.

The infant only blinked and reached out for Roland's hair while Amber didn't leave his shoulder.

"We'll play later James!" Roland chuckled softly, a forced smile forming on his lips.

He would have to wear it for the majority of their introductory ball so none of the other kingdoms would notice his grief. Only Baileywick knew of it and hopefully would be the only one for the time being.

For now Roland was a father and as a father, he would be there for his little ones who needed his love and care.

The servants would take care of the dressing, the feeding, the changing but the stories, the playing, the teething, and the most frustrating parts of having multiple children would be all Roland.

Once they were older and he was willing to forgive himself for the death of his wife first.

Amber cooed, rising a fist in the air and attempted to put it in her mouth before drool dribbled down her chin.

Roland wiped it away with his collar, unable to turn his neck because James had finally found his hair and claimed it as a toy.

"This is what you're missing, Lor," Roland smiled, not as forced this time.

His heart still ached, the grief was still there. But his babies were making it less day by day.


	46. Of bandits and adventure

Forty six: Of bandits and adventure

Plot: As a bedtime story for Zoe, Patricia and Robert tell their children of their time in Corona.

"Tell me the story again, Mommy!" Zoe begged as Queen Patricia helped her into bed.

"That's your favorite story, isn't it?" Patricia grinned. "Even more than the ones Sandra tells?"

"Yeah! Sandra's stories are great, but you and Daddy got to meet Princess Rapunzel!" Zoe grinned, recalling how she'd dressed up as the Princess of Corona at Orillia's Halloween ball two years ago.

Patricia smiled. She remembered her meeting with Rapunzel well, even though it had been one of the most frightening experiences of her life. "All right," she agreed. "But you know I like telling this story to the family."

Zoe smiled, and waited for King Robert, Ezekiel, and Sandra to come. "Mommy's going to tell the story again!" she cheered, but then she paused. "Zeke, aren't you and Sandra forgetting something?" When Ezekiel and Sandra looked at each other and shook their heads, Zoe prompted them, "Rick and Fig!"

Remembering that Zoe liked hugging their respective stuffed raccoon and cat, along with her doll when she heard stories, Ezekiel and Sandra went to get their plush friends. When they came back, Zoe smiled. "Okay, Mommy! We're ready!"

Patricia smiled, musing her hair.

When all three of her children wanted to hear the story, the experience was frightening but was easier to tell each time.

"Well, Zoe, as you know, our adventure started soon after Robert and I got married," Patricia started. "He had just been crowned King of Orillia following the retirement of his father, and a few days after that, the wedding took place."

"We had a wonderful honeymoon in Corinthia, and we were just starting a tour of the kingdoms," Robert agreed. "I wanted everyone to meet my new wife, and to show her the wonderful kingdoms we'd visit and do future business with."

"Including Princess Rapunzel's?" Zoe giggled.

"Yes. Including hers," Robert smiled.

"We spent a few weeks in Enchancia, Tangu, Corinthia, Freezenberg, and Zumaria," Patricia smiled. "We gained wonderful new allies and trade partners."

"The next stop on our tour was the kingdom of Albuquerque, where Prince Hugo's family is from," Robert continued. "But before we could go there, we were encouraged to take a trip to the kingdom of Corona, where their annual Goodwill Festival was taking place."

"Did you go to Albuquerque after that?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, a month or so afterward we made it to Albuquerque, but let's not get ahead of ourselves, sweetheart," Robert smiled.

"Yeah. You don't want to skip the story before it's over," Sandra smiled.

"You don't?" Zoe frowned.

"That's right; we might miss important information if we skip over details," Robert smiled.

"Getting back to the story, we found Corona to be another nice kingdom, and we even became trade partners with the king and queen," Patricia continued. "We also met their daughter Rapunzel, who had just been found after many years, and she invited us to go with her, and her friends, to go the annual Goodwill Festival that summer."

"Is that like our Timberfest Festival?" Sandra asked.

"It's very similar," Robert replied, "Both festivals have music, food vendors, and craft tents, but they didn't have any antique carriages like we do."

Sandra and Zoe wanted to hear the story with interest despite hearing it many times.

It helped Zoe fall asleep while Sandra wanted to hear how her name was created.

"The day after we arrived, Rapunzel introduced us to her boyfriend and rescuer, Flynn Rider, also known as Eugene Fitzherbert," Robert continued. "We also met her lady-in-waiting, Cassandra. They offered to go with us, but it was mostly due to Rapunzel's enthusiasm about having new friends accompanying her."

"And we've seen Rapunzel's enthusiasm in action!" Sandra shuddered, recalling how Rapunzel had invited her and Ezekiel to go rock climbing with her, Flynn, and Cassandra, when they came to Orillia last year. Sandra had slipped off the rock she had been trying to hang onto, and she would have fallen if Rapunzel hadn't saved her with her hair. Sandra had been badly frightened by the event, and had vowed never to go rock climbing again.

"Wimp," Ezekiel smirked. "We'll have to take you rock climbing again sometime and get you over that fear."

"Let's not and say we did!" Sandra shuddered as she hugged Fig.

"Ezekiel, enough teasing your sister!" Robert scolded.

"What happened next Mommy?" Zoe asked.

"We walked around the festival, and your father won me the huge stuffed bear that lives in Sandra's closet," Patricia smiled. "We had just taken him back to our carriage when we were approached by a second group. Eugene and Cassandra told us to stay away from them, but Rapunzel said that they were taking part in the festival, like we were."

"And were they?" Zoe asked.

"They were, in a way, taking part," Robert smirked. "They were robbers, and we had unknowingly walked into their hunting grounds."

"Were they Eugene's friends?" Sandra asked, remembering how Rapunzel and Eugene had introduced them to their good-hearted thug friends.

"No. They weren't," Patricia frowned.

"They weren't?" Zoe pouted. "You and Daddy were okay right?"

"We thought we'd be all right if we stayed close to Eugene, Rapunzel, and Cassandra," Patricia said as she squeezed Zoe's hand and put an arm around Robert. "Because after all, they knew the dangers in Corona better than we did. But like how dogs can smell fear, those bandits could smell our fear."

"One of the bandits seemed especially drawn to Patricia," Robert added. "He circled around her, taking every inch of her in, and before I could stop him, he'd thrown her onto his horse and rode off with her."

"And of course, they went right to King Frederic and Queen Arianna," Patricia continued. "They told them everything that had happened, and King Frederic sent the guards out to search for me."

Zoe sighed in relief at those words as she felt Patricia squeeze her hand again.

"Mom was going to be okay," Sandra assured with a smile. "Right Dad?"

"Of course she was," Robert smiled. "Your mother resisted the bandit's advances, but he was one of those types of people who couldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"King Frederic sent his guards to the area where I'd been taken," Patricia continued. "All they found was the shawl I'd been wearing."

"The shawl you were wearing?" Zoe repeated. "Corona's not as cold as Orillia, is it?"

"No, and I think it's the purple one in your costume trunk," Ezekiel said as he went over to the trunk, found the shawl, and gave it to her.

"That's the one," Patricia smiled as she watched Zoe wrap Rick and Fig in it. "Anyway, as he was searching the area, Eugene found the tracks the horse left behind. He got on his horse, Maximus and rode after me, with Rapunzel and Cassandra beside him."

"And the king allowed it?" Zoe asked.

"Just as long as Rapunzel was safe. He was rather protective of her," Robert smiled softly. "But we understand his viewpoint. If one of you were gone for so long, we would be the same way."

"You would?" Sandra asked, hugging Fig.

"Of course," Patricia smirked. "You know how worried your father was when you took on that ogre that was attacking the kingdom."

"Don't remind me," Ezekiel muttered. "Those riddles were unbelievable, but Little Miss Sandra Underfoot here solved that one riddle like it was nothing!"

"What kind of riddles were they? Could you give me one?" Zoe asked.

"Okay," Sandra paused, thinking for a few moments. "This is one my friend Desmond asked me, and I found one like it when Aleena and I were looking through the book: The king and queen of Trufflandia have six sons, and each son has one sister. How many total people are in the family?"

"Twelve?" Zoe guessed.

"You see if she's correct Sandra. I just want to hear this story be finished," Ezekiel grumbled.

"Oh, come on, Zeke, you know it," Sandra smirked. "Two parents, six sons, one daughter?"

"Nine?" Zoe asked, counting on her fingers.

"That's right," Robert smiled, Patricia nodding beside him. "And Ezekiel, what did we say about being nice to your sisters?"

"Sorry, Dad," Ezekiel muttered. "So what happened after you, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra went to find Mom?"

"What did happen?" Sandra wondered.

"Please?" Zoe added, holding back a yawn.

"It took us a while to come up with a plan, since of course I had no idea how to take on an opponent I'd never faced before," Robert admitted. "And how often do we come across bandits like that?"

"According to your father, it was Rapunzel who came up with a way to distract them," Patricia added. "She had participated earlier that year in the Challenge of the Brave, and won, and she and Cassandra teamed up to cause a distraction while Eugene and your father slipped in and rescued me."

"Was that when you got your dagger?" Sandra asked.

"Yes," Patricia smiled, holding up her mother-of-pearl handled knife. "Your father gave that to me after he and Eugene got me out of the room I'd been locked in."

Zoe smiled at the fact, starting to yawn.

"Is our story putting you to sleep?" Robert joked, musing her hair.

"No," Zoe shook her head. "What happened after you got the knife? Did you fight the bad guys with everyone?"

"Yes we did," Patricia smiled. "But I'd never taken Weapons Proficiency or watched the knights like Sandra did. I had to watch Robert and Eugene, and do what they did. Robert would whisper to me on how to hold the knife and how to follow his lead, but I did a fairly good job for my first duel. And like how Sandra relied on her dance lessons with Professor Popov when she was learning fencing, that's what I was trying to do as well."

"How did dancing help with fencing?" Zoe asked.

"It helps you with your agility and balance," Sandra explained. "Before I joined the fencing club and the knights started teaching me how to use a sword, I'd copy what they did when they were practicing. They sometimes watched me, and told me that my form needed work, but they were impressed that I could move like that."

"But you were okay Mommy?" Zoe asked.

"Of course I was. Thanks to your father," Patricia smiled.

"Eugene and I got her out safely," Robert smiled. "We saw that Rapunzel and Cassandra had made short work of the rest of the bandits, so we rounded them up and took them back with us to King Frederic and Queen Arianna."

"Rapunzel's good with a frying pan, I'll give her that," Ezekiel smirked. "They told me and Sandra about some of the adventures they went on when they were making Sandra feel better after Rapunzel helped her."

"Oh, yes," Robert smirked. "I don't think I'd ever seen anyone use a frying pan like that before I met Rapunzel!"

"And now I have a new weapon at my disposal when I'm working in the kitchen and someone tries to sneak tastes of something!" Sandra smirked, thinking of the frying pans in the kitchen.

"But you wouldn't really use it would you?" Zoe frowned.

"Of course not," Sandra assured with a smile.

"Not even once?" Zoe asked.

"I might wield it at someone and give them a warning, but I'd never use it on anyone," Sandra smiled. "But if the person didn't take no for an answer, then I'd have to use it, but only as a last resort."

"Always a good idea," Robert smirked. "But getting back to the story," he added, seeing Patricia's disapproving frown, "The robbers had all been arrested, and they were sent back to the castle. But one of them had told Patricia to take care of the little one she'd told them about."

"What little one?" Zoe asked.

"Ezekiel," Patricia smiled, pulling Ezekiel into a hug. "I'd learned that I was pregnant with him when we were in Tangu, long before we came to Corona."

Zoe and Sandra smiled at their older brother.

He may tease them sometimes but they still loved him.

Zoe yawned, rubbing her eyes as Patricia smiled softly.

"I know you're getting tired, Zoe, but don't you want to hear the rest of the story?" she asked.

"Okay," Zoe smiled, pulling the shawl over herself, and taking Rick and Fig in with her.

"We stayed in Corona long enough to see those criminals brought to justice and sentenced," Robert continued, "We returned to our tour a few days later, and yes Zoe, we made the kingdom of Albuquerque an ally and trading partner of ours too. We came home a few weeks afterward, and just as we thought we'd had enough of adventures for a while, someone decided that it was time to make his grand entrance into the world!"

Ezekiel smirked as Patricia mussed his hair. "You said that Eugene, Rapunzel, and Cassandra were there too, right?"

"That's right," Patricia smiled. "When you were born, we offered to name you after Eugene, but he refused, saying one Eugene was enough. But we compromised and made Eugene your middle name."

Ezekiel smiled even though he heard the story multiple times.

It still was an interest to him as Zoe yawned again.

"Now that the story is over maybe we should let a sleeping Zoe lie," Robert smirked.

"But what about Sandra? Was she born after an adventure like that too?" Zoe asked.

"No, but Eugene, Rapunzel, and Cassandra came when Sandra was born," Patricia smiled. "We remembered how much help Rapunzel and Cassandra gave us when I'd been captured, and we offered to name our new daughter after one of them. Rapunzel was excited, but Cassandra wouldn't accept it, but she was all right with the name Sandra instead, which we both loved."

"And Zoe?" Sandra asked.

"Your father named her after a good friend of his," Patricia smiled. "She'd passed away before Zoe was born, so we decided to name her Zoe as a way to honor her."

"But now it's this Zoe's bedtime," Robert smiled.

"But I'm not tired!" Zoe yawned.

"Okay, Zoe, now say that without yawning," Sandra smirked.

"All of you need to get to bed soon anyway," Patricia smiled. "We have some visitors coming tomorrow, from Corona."

"Rapunzel?" Zoe smiled.

"That's right," Robert smiled. "She, her parents, Eugene, and Cassandra are coming for a few days. And Ezekiel, since this is a special visit, you'll have the next few days off from working, so you can spend time with them as well."

"Thanks, Dad!" Ezekiel smiled, but at the same time, he frowned. "You didn't tell them about my title being suspended and me working around here for the next few months, did you?"

"No," Robert assured him, "They don't need to know about that. But I'm hopeful that you're learning a valuable lesson."

"Are you?" Sandra asked.

"I am," Ezekiel frowned.

"Then that's all we'll say about that," Robert smiled. "Now, you and Sandra take your plush friends, and all of you get some sleep."

"I just thought of something. I know Ambre usually hides when we have company over, but will Spike be okay around them?" Sandra asked as she took Fig and tucked the shawl over Zoe. "We know how he gets when he sees new people."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Ezekiel assured her as he collected Rick. "You know he's all right if he's got people he knows around him or if I'm watching him."

"And you also know that if Ambre watches someone long enough, he might feel comfortable enough to make his presence known," Robert agreed.


	47. Much needed comfort

Forty seven: Much needed comfort

Plot: Five years since the attack, everything has changed. Ever Realm Academy is getting more difficult for a sixteen year old Sofia who's burying herself under the pressures of being queen. Yet there's one thing that hasn't changed.

" _You're no longer a child, you gotta start growing up sometime."_

" _Your parents would be so proud of the woman you've become. Amber and James would be too."_

" _Wouldn't your family want you to succeed Crown Princess Sofia of Enchancia?"_

" _You're honoring your siblings! Without you, there's no legacy of them."_

Those were the many, many words Sofia had received since coming to Ever Realm Academy. Now at sixteen, other crown princes and princesses, teachers, and staff always reminded her of the same thing: honoring her fallen family.

She wanted to as Sofia walked outside of the Enchancian Castle on a cool clear night, trying to focus on the now.

Elena was now queen. Isabel was going steady with a boy she meet at her college. Aunt Tilly and her uncle had recently welcomed a baby girl, her cousin Rosemary.

Sofia enjoyed the infant's presence, wanting to get a chance to be with her whenever she could. But it was another change in her life.

Just like everything else within the last five years since that day.

It made her shudder at the thought. Five years since her family had been slaughtered in front of her? It couldn't be.

But it was.

"Didn't hear the amulet glow sweetheart?"

Miranda's voice was still the same as what Sofia recalled from her childhood, having the teenager blush softly.

She had forgotten within the stress of being queen that the amulet had granted her the power to see her family's spirits when she was eleven during her first day of the dead celebration. It only worked if she was in Avalor or in Enchancia but whenever she was stressed or upset, one of them would visit. But occasionally one, two, three or all four of them would visit her out of the blue.

And the amulet picked Miranda, seemingly fitting as that was who Sofia wanted at the moment.

"Sorry Mom," Sofia apologized with a soft smile. "I've been—"

"Burying yourself with the pressure of being queen?" Miranda interrupted with a sympathetic smile.

"How'd you know?"

"Spirits know everything from the Spirit World. Though Amber would love to give those princesses reminding you to grow up a thing or two."

"I wish she could, it'd make me less stressed!" Sofia giggled, feeling her hands pass Miranda's. "It's been five years since you know. I miss them so much."

"They miss you too," Miranda said. "You haven't spoken to them since Wassailia last year."

"I'll make it up to them somehow. Right now things are complicated to explain."

"They'll understand when I return to the spirit world and explain our conversation. We all know it hasn't been easy for you. Last year was especially tough."

"Clover died, Baileywick retired... Trust me I know," Sofia recalled with a pout that turned into a smile. "But my fifteenth birthday party was fun."

"Elena had Amber beat when it came to party planning!" Miranda chuckled softly, putting a ghostly hand through Sofia's shoulder length hair. "You've grown into an marvelous young lady. I'm very proud of you."

A tear slipped from Sofia's eye. It was what she wanted to hear from Miranda since her first day of Ever Realm Academy but never expressed it.

She mostly thought of it but thought it would never be said until that moment.

Wiping the tear away, Sofia tried to apologize but Miranda wouldn't hear it. She may be training to be queen as crown princess but Sofia could still be the little girl she had to leave behind despite no longer being eleven but sixteen.

"Thank you Mom. It's what I've needed," Sofia smiled, looking up at the stars. "Amber's star seems to be shining the brightest tonight."

"Maybe it's looking out for you too sweetheart," Miranda smiled, seeing her daughter no longer stressed.

"Unless Amber's doing it."

"She wishes she could. If she had it her way, it would be every night."

Sofia chuckled softly. Other than her family, Amber's star was the only thing from her childhood that hadn't changed as she often looked at it every night before bed.

It always saddened her whenever her family had to go back to the spirit world but Sofia knew they couldn't stay forever.

Talking to them had never changed even as she grew and more responsibility was placed upon her. They still looked like she remembered them looking like as a child.

And for a moment Sofia felt she had been a child again during her talk with Miranda, walking back to the Enchancian Castle with a smile as the pressure of being queen vanished without a trace.


End file.
